


Evil Rising: Litch Queen of the Western Continent

by dragonzombie333, Emmagem803



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure, Alpha/Beta, Angst, BDSM, BDSM etiquette gets better over time, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Chains, Demons, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Excessive Cursing, Fighting, Masochism, Mating, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Slavery, Multi, Mystery, Now comes with Aftercare, Pirates, Puppy Play, Sadism, Spanking, Suspension, Threesome - M/M/M, Training, Vibrators, Whipping, Zombies, alcohol use, battles, full body suspension, guided masturbation, learning to love, sex in almost every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 127,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonzombie333/pseuds/dragonzombie333, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmagem803/pseuds/Emmagem803
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months after Naraku's death, the team have started to settle down into their lives, all except Inuyasha, who spends most of his time waiting by the Bone Eater Well. Out of nowhere, Sesshomaru comes to the village to tell him that he is to be accepted by his bloodline. </p><p>But there are dead that do not want to stay in their grave, and they seem to be targeting Sesshomaru's kingdom, and it becomes the teams mission to help defend their home land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inu Rite of Passage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Evil Rising: Litch Queen of the Western Continent](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153182) by Dragonzombie333. 



> Hello Everyone!
> 
> Now this is a very interesting story. About two years ago, I started working with a fanfic writer under the name Dragonzombie333, working to revise the chapters of her wip Inuyasha piece. Circumstances were in flux for all of the past two years, and long story short, a few weeks ago Dragonzombie told me that she wanted to give up fanfic writing altogether.  
> This left me a little heartbroken, because this was my first project I started working on, and all the time that we both put into this project to never see it end. 
> 
> Buuuuuuttttt, earlier this week Dragonzombie sent me an email with an enormous file load attached, saying that she was giving me all her works in progress and giving me free reign to do whatever I wished. And what I wished was to publish all the work we both put out and finish this story. 
> 
> So that’s what this is. Evil Rising: Litch Queen of the Western Continent is written by Dragonzombie333. Edited and Revised by me Emmagem803, and Udunie, who took time out of her busy writing to help me touch up.

The touch of a cool hand on his back, hard cold ground under his knees, his body stiff and sore.

All around was nothing but dark, his wrists were bound behind him. Warm breath and a hot tongue played along his ear, while the hand at his back moved, scraping sharp claws down soft flesh. He moaned and shivered from the sensation. Teeth found the column of his neck, nipping along his pulse. Soft lips followed, soothing the sting. Heat coiled tightly in the pit of his stomach and burned for release. He whined pleadingly, desperate for more.

“Pathetic hanyou,” a deep voice whispered into his ear, smooth as silk. “You’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” 

Inuyasha woke moaning, back arched off the branch he’d been peacefully sleeping on, as he came hot and slick in his hakama. Chest heaving and heart racing, his eyes darted back and forth, praying no one was there to see what he’d just done.

Relief washed over the pup as he realized he was alone, high above the forest floor, in the safest place he’d ever known. The Goshinboku Tree. 

He stretched out lazily on his branch, wishing to go back to sleep and not think about the implications of that dream. He had been having dreams like this since he’d woken up from the tree. They always managed to imply things he didn’t dare think about. 

The cooling mess in his pants assured that going back to sleep was out of the question. So, with a defeated sigh, he resigned himself to a bath in the springs before setting out to Kaede's.

Inuyasha got to his feet and started hopping towards the river, swinging from branch to branch. Tessaiga beat against his hip. Two months had passed since Naraku's death and things were slowly getting back to some semblance of normal. Kaede was busy helping Rin learn more about her new home in the small human village. She had trouble adjusting to set bedtimes and complicated cooking, but when Inuyasha saw her, she was always smiling.

Shippo left now and then for kitsune training school, finding which had been a task in and of itself. He was getting more and more mischievous with the advanced magic he started learning, but it was mostly contained to annoying Inuyasha. Sometimes there would be a small fire that got out of hand and some of the farmers wouldn’t let him near their fields. 

Kohaku was traveling as a taijiya to try and atone for all the horrible things he had done under Naraku's control, but every time he was brought close to the village he would stop by to see his sister. Sango and Miroku, for the most part, were settling down in Kaede's village. They still paid respects in the taijiya village once in awhile. Inuyasha knew they had feelings for each other, but the way they carried on, one would think they were at war with each other. He secretly suspected that it reminded them of the excitement of their travels. 

Inuyasha heard the river before he could see it once it was in sight through the thin foliage of red leaves. He pushed off the next branch so hard he felt it crack under him, and dove straight into the water, clothes and all. 

He didn’t live in the village. The forest was more his home, and while he loved being around the people that cared about him, it was a constant reminder that the one person he wanted to stay was… he was still waiting for her. He was going to be waiting a long time.

He dunked his head under the cold winter water, stabbing at his scalp like ice. Sometimes, he wished he could go back to sleep to wait the 500 years he had to, but the only one who could do that to him was Kagome. 

Once he was dry he headed over to the village. There weren’t a lot of people outside to greet him when he arrived; it was getting too cold to be out just for the sake of it. He didn’t particularly want to talk to them anyway. Kaede’s hut was in the center of town, so that she could get to everyone at equal speed. There was always a thin string of smoke curling out the chimney.

He didn’t bother knocking on the door and just stepped right in. it wasn’t too surprising to see Sango and Miroku sitting together next to the fire pit. Keade was stirring a large soup bowl over the flames. What he was shocked to see was Shippo laying down across Rin’s lap. Sparks were popping out the tips of his fingers making everyone applaud.

“Hello, Inuyasha,” Sango greeted, “we were going to go get you if you didn’t show up.” 

He sat at the opposite of Kaede. They locked eyes for a moment, but they just nodded in greeting. “Yeah, hey,” he replied, “What’s got you back here, Shippo?”

Shippo sat himself upright. “My teachers gave me some time off to go and visit my family. I think they wanted more of a break than I did, so I came straight here.”

“That’s really touching, Shippo,” Miroku said. “Are your masters strict?” He wrapped his arm around Sango’s shoulder.

“I guess you could say that,” Shippo said, “but nothing beats trying to fight Naraku.”

And no one could argue with that. 

“Have ye learned any new techniques?” Kaede asked as she doled out the stew into their own bowls. 

Shippo got to his feet and helped hand out the food. “They said that I was already really advanced for someone my age. I’m going to start working on more next level stuff when I get back.”

“Heh,” Inuyasha snorted, “No doubt it’s from being surrounded by immense talent.” 

Miroku lifted an eyebrow. “I’m assuming you’re referring to yourself.” His arm slowly slid down to rest on Sango’s hip. 

“Oh no!” Shippo scowled. “The only thing you were good at teaching me is avoiding being hit on the head.” 

Inuyasha grabbed his tail before he could help with the next serving. Before he could punish the little squirt, there was a single sharp knock on the door behind him. Kaede’s brow furrowed, but she got up to answer it. Everyone turned to see Jaken step through the threshold, followed closely by Sesshomaru.

They all hopped to their feet immediately. Inuyasha pulled his sword halfway out of its sheath. Sesshomaru didn’t flinch at the response. 

Rin squealed with joy shouting, “Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!” She ran gleefully up to greet the demon lord. Any other child greeting a beloved parent figure would have clung to them or tried to leap into their arms. Rin simply stood before the imposing demon, bubbling with happiness, chattering about how she had missed him and what she had been doing. Inuyasha kept his eyes sharp for any movement the demon lord made, prepared for attack.

Then the young girl caught sight of Jaken, who had situated himself in a corner, out of the line of violence, grumbling about this village not being worthy of his great lord’s presence. 

She ran over and hugged the nasty little toad, spouting declarations of, “I missed you too, Master Jaken!” She crushed him in a tight embrace and swung him around in a circle by the neck.

“Stupid girl, it's improper to handle your superiors like this!” Jaken flailed wildly.

It warmed Sesshomaru's heart slightly, to see the little reunion. Of course, the emotion never reached his face, or even his eyes, but it was there all the same. He looked up from the tender moment to meet Inuyasha's curious gaze.

“Sesshomaru… What are you doing here?” Inuyasha cautiously asked. He slowly folded his arm over his chest, retracting his claws, but his hand still hovering near Tessaiga. He never could tell whether the bastard was there to try and kill him or not, so it was always good to be prepared for both. 

Sesshoumaru never tired of causing this reaction in the hanyou. He could sense it from the tension running along the pup’s shoulders and the scent of uncertainty that was coming off of him. Sesshoumaru left the hanyou to wonder for a few more seconds if they were about to fight before he finally replied.

“I have come to inform you of my decision to acknowledge your completion of the rite of passage. You and your pack will accompany me to father’s palace for the ceremony of acceptance.”

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side in confusion. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Has your pathetic excuse for a retainer taught you nothing of your culture?”

Myoga, who had hitched a ride on a crow to ensure he would be able to keep up with the demon lord, used this moment to make his usual appearance. The little flea demon attached himself to Inuyasha's neck and removed a generous amount of blood before the hanyou growled his annoyance and swatted him completely flat.

“Damn it, Myoga, I'm not your personal frickin’ snack bar!”

“Forgive me, my lord,” Myoga wheezed as he fell from Inuyasha's neck.

“That parasite will educate you,” Sesshoumaru waved a dismissive hand in Myoga’s direction. “In the meantime, Rin you may join me for the remainder of the day, if you wish.”

“Oh yes, Sesshomaru-sama, I would like that very much. Thank you, my lord!” Rin exclaimed.

“I will return her to your care, priestess, at dawn,” The demon lord gave a glance in Kaede’s direction before focusing his attention back on Inuyasha and the rest of his group. “I expect any who wish to accompany me to be prepared when I arrive,” he said. Sesshomaru turned, leading Rin and Jaken away from the village.

Inuyasha huffed. _‘The bastard thinks he can just come in and out of someone’s house like he owns the place.’_ He held his hand closer to his face, where the flea was slowly reinflating himself. “Ok, spill it Myoga, what's that big baka talking about?” Inuyasha impatiently demanded.

He hopped of Inuyasha’s palm so that the others could better hear what he had to say. “He is talking about the inu rite of passage my lord,” Myoga said. “It's a tradition, dating back to your ancient inu ancestors. The rite of passage is a trial used to determine the next heir of the royal bloodline. Circumstances are a bit different in your case my lord but traditionally speaking, the ruling alpha would force their pup out of the pack, abandoning it to the wild. The first part of the trial is simply for the pup to survive on his own or perish.” 

“That's awfully cruel,” Sango commented. “It's almost unheard of that a demon would abandon its young. I was always taught that a demon would be more hostile to defend its children.” 

“Indeed that is true for most demons. However, the royal families operate differently. And that, I am afraid, is not the end of the cruelty.” 

“Why are you telling me this now?”Inuyasha huffed, finally sitting back down.

“I was not permitted to tell you,” he replied. “Only the alpha could give me permission to explain, and everyone had bigger issues to deal with at the time.”

Inuyasha growled, but couldn’t find it in himself to blame the flea entirely. Everyone was out of sorts because of Naraku, and it’s not like Sesshomaru would have given him permission anyway, even if Myoga could find him.

Myoga, not being prone to standing for his lengthy explanations, sat comfortably down where the group had been eating their lunch before he continued the narration. He coughed as he continued.“Going forward, if the pup does manage to survive, the alpha will return for the second part of the trial and attack him. If the alpha determines the pup to be worthy he will leave before killing it, if the alpha feels the pup is too weak he will destroy it. That is the inu way.” 

Sango made a small sound of empathy as she thought about what it must be like for a child to be chased from its home, left alone to die in the wild and then attacked by the very person meant to protect them. Myoga gave a solemn nod of agreement before going on with his explanation. 

“Afterwards, the alpha will periodically return to test the pup's skills until he or she has proven themselves a worthy heir. Then, and only then, is the pup allowed to return to the pack, where a ceremony of acceptance is held to mark the newest heir of the royal bloodline and honor their great accomplishment.” 

“Then Lord Sesshomaru has endured this rite of passage as well?” Miroku inquired.

“Yes, of course. He would not have inherited Inu-No-Taisho's kingdom if it were otherwise,” Myoga answered.

Inuyasha glared off in the direction Sesshomaru left. “So let me get this straight, you’re telling me all those times that jackass tried to kill me, it was just part of some stupid royal test?” Inuyasha demanded.

“No, Lord Inuyasha, not just a test. If you had been weak, he truly would have killed you. There is no question about that. Think of this as Lord Sesshomaru acknowledging that you have proven yourself an equal heir of the bloodline. Traditionally, that means after the ceremony he would properly start training you to be an inu warrior,” Myoga proudly announced.

“Keh,” Inuyasha scoffed. “I'm already a warrior, I don't need any stupid training.” 

“You might be a _survivor_ , but your sword skills are severely lacking and you have barely begun to unlock your demonic abilities,” Myoga scolded.

“Hey, you little bastard! My skills are not lacking!” Inuyasha said defensively, squeezing the annoying little flea demon between his fingers.

“Inuyasha you should at least consider it,” Miroku urged. “I know I would leap at the chance to be trained by someone of Lord Sesshomaru's skill.” 

Inuyasha let go of Myoga and turned his attention to the monk.

“And whoever said I wasn't considering it?” Inuyasha sneered. “I just don't need Lord Asshole to think he's doing me some kind of special favor.” 

“I don't think you understand, Lord Inuyasha,” Myoga calmly informed him, after recovering from being squished. “For Lord Sesshomaru to have accepted your passage, it means that he has gained respect for you. He wouldn't see training you as doing you a favor.”

“Ya well, excuse me if I don't believe that until I see it,” Inuyasha grumbled. His ears flattened to his head against his will.

“Perhaps ye should think on it before ye make a decision,” Kaede wisely suggested, sensing the hanyou's anxiety.

“Ya, I guess I should,” Inuyasha replied thoughtfully, scratching the back of his head. He discreetly tried to flick his ears back up, but they stayed resolutely down. “I'll catch you guys later.” 

Then the hanyou turned and started leaping off in the direction of the sacred tree.

“I still don't get it, what is Inuyasha going to think about?” Shippo asked. “It seems like the answer’s obvious.” 

“Well child, if Inuyasha leaves with Lord Sesshomaru it may be a long time before he would return. He may find it difficult to part with this place. He has come to think of as his home,” Kaede explained.

“Ohhhhh,” Shippo nodded in agreement, watching Inuyasha disappear from view.

“I think this would be really good for him. It would give him something to take his mind off of missing Kagome,” Sango optimistically commented.

“I agree. After everything that’s happened, this could really be what's best for him. It might give him some direction and help him get back to his old self again,” Miroku concurred.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha thought he was going back to his tree, but he realized too late where his feet were leading him. The Bone Eater’s Well. 

Inuyasha sat down so he could lean his back against the well, the same position he had stayed in for weeks after Kagome left, hoping to hear something coming out of the depths. 

_'What am I supposed to do now?’_ he asked the well in his head. _‘I want to go with him, of course I do, I've always wanted to go with him. But should I? I mean, should I want to up and leave the village? This place has kinda become my home and Sesshomaru is always such an asshole. I shouldn't want to go with someone like that ... should I?’_

The well, it seemed, was not fond of answering life’s big questions. 

Inuyasha thought back to his dream that morning and all the others that had plagued him for years.

_‘But I do... Maybe I want to go with him a little too much and maybe not in a traveling kind of way. And I have no idea what he would do to me if he ever found that out. He'd really disown me if he knew half the things that go through my head when we fight... Seems kinda like playing with fire. I know there's a good chance I’m going to get burned, but I do it anyway just to get that rush.’_

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at himself. _‘Who am I kidding, this is Sesshomaru I am talking about here. Of course I'm going to end up going with him. I just don't know what I’m gonna tell the others... I wonder if they'll be mad at me for leaving... or if they'll want to go with me. Would Sesshomaru really let them? He has changed a whole lot since we first met...'_ The sound of his brother’s voice echoed in his ears. _‘Nevertheless, he still doesn’t care about me. Maybe going with him will finally convince my stupid dream brain to calm down.’_

He pressed his cheek into the wood, the tiny splinters scratching at his skin. _‘I have five hundred years to wait for her. Maybe this will pass the time. I’ve survived this long, Sesshomaru can’t do much worse.’_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere in the forest, Sesshomaru sat comfortably on a moss covered boulder watching Rin play. “Jaken, build a fire and help Rin catch some fish.”

“Y-yes, milord,” Jaken scurried off leaving the demon lord alone to his thoughts.

Sesshomaru had never imagined he would be taking Inuyasha home with him, but even he had to admit that maybe their father had been right about the hanyou. It was possible that he could be a legitimate heir to the western lands.

_'I’m certain I will come to abhor the decision I have made. However the pup lacks proper training and without it, he will only continue to disgrace our noble house. If he is going to be of the bloodline he will very well start behaving as such. If I have to force the lessons down his throat then so be it.'_

Sesshomaru gently massaged the bridge of his nose in anticipation of the many headaches to come. _'No doubt taming the western lands was an easier task than what lies before me.'_


	2. Over the Hill and into the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> It's already been a week and I'm impressed with how many views its gotten! Thank you so much!  
> The schedule is to update this every week on Saturday, I have fifteen chapters all ready to go, so I'm hoping that will give me enough time to write the last few and keep on the same rhythm. 
> 
> Written by Dragonzombie333, edited by Emmagem803 and Udunie

It was night fall when Inuyasha returned to the village. He had spent the entire walk back practicing his speech to tell his friends what he had decided. However, upon walking into Kaede's hut he found Sango, Miroku and Shippo packing for what appeared to be a few days travel.

“Where the hell are you guys off to?” Inuyasha demanded.

“With you,” Shippo announced.

Miroku finished putting the last of their supplies into a small pack and looked at Inuyasha with a warm smile. “Myoga explained the ceremony to us. It would be an honor if you would allow us to be there.” 

“Um... sure I guess.” Inuyasha had to fight the urge to smile back. He was relieved, even though he’d never admit it. Going with Sesshomaru alone would be terrifying. His friends might be able to keep him in check. 

“Hey, where is that useless flea anyway?” What better way to hide the warm fuzzy feeling you get from your friends than to act like an asshole? “He told you guys about the stupid ceremony before he told me!”

“I, um... was just about to explain that, Lord Inuyasha.” Myoga hopped nervously to the hanyou from where he had been sitting on the floor with Shippo. “The ceremony of acceptance is a celebration held to mark the next heir to the blood line and pass down the history of the royal family.”

“Tell him about the mark,” Shippo said with a mischievous snicker.

Inuyasha glared at Myoga expecting an explanation.

“Well you see, Lord Inuyasha, the mark is your family seal. When placed, your entire family history will be passed down to you,” Myoga reported.

“What’s so bad about that?” Inuyasha asked, looking skeptically from Shippo - who was still smirking- to Myoga, feeling like there was definitely something the flea wasn’t telling him.

“Nothing, the ceremony is a great honor,” Myoga unsuccessfully assured him.

Shippo hopped confidently up onto Inuyasha’s shoulder, cocky smirk still in place. He was more than happy to fill the hanyou in on the detail that was being left out. 

“Lord Sesshoumaru is going to bite you to place the mark,” he giggled. 

Being a fox demon, Shippo understood better than the humans that biting, especially between canine demons, usually happened during something … intimate. It was common knowledge between demons; even Inuyasha knew that much. 

“You mean that bastard gets to take a chunk out of me?! What the hell kind of reward is that!?” Inuyasha grabbed the flea demon, squeezing him threateningly between his fingers. “It's a stupid ceremony, not a mating ritual, what the hell does he need to bite me for?!” the pup demanded.

“It's the only way to place the seal,” Myoga wheezed, still squashed between Inuyasha’s fingers. “Besides, it represents your great accomplishment. Lord Sesshomaru never complained when he received the mark.”

“And just what the hell is that supposed to mean!? I am _not_ complaining!” Inuyasha crushed down harder on the little flea. “I can handle anything that asshole can and more.”

The small group shared a knowing smile.

“It's settled then,” Sango stated rather matter of factually. “We'll leave with you and Lord Sesshomaru at dawn.” 

“ … Fine,” Inuyasha huffed, finally releasing Myoga, who quickly hopped to safety. “But you three had better be able to keep up. I don't want to hear it if two months of slacking off have made you slow.”

“Hey!” Shippo shouted. “Like you haven't been slacking off this whole time, Inuyasha. You've been the laziest one of us all!”

“That's cuz I don't need to keep busy to stay in shape. I'm still way stronger than you, runt.” Inuyasha ground his knuckles into the top of the little kit’s head to punctuate his remark.

“Ow! Damn it, don't piss me off Inuyasha! I have a ton of new fox magic and I’m just dying for a reason to use it,” Shippo threatened. He angrily jumped over to Sango’s shoulder, his ponytail puffed up threateningly. 

“Just try it, you little shit. I'll string you up in a tree by your tail.”

The two of them were face to face now, growling at each other. Shippo’s hands were aglow with the blue flames of his magic. “I’d like to see you try.”

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the tail before the little kit even realised he had moved. Disgruntled shouting filled the hut as Shippo clawed and flailed, fighting to get free. They were seconds away from having an all out fight when Sango smacked Inuyasha over the head with Hiraikotsu.

“Will you two knock it off, seriously where is Kagome with a good 'sit boy' when you need her?” Sango snapped.

Inuyasha's ears flattened as he flinched. He tried to convince himself it was from hearing the cursed 'S' word.

“Hey Miroku, control your woman, would ya?!” he said. “If I didn't know any better I'd say she's jealous that the damn beads don't work for her.” Inuyasha glared at the taijiya, rubbing at the sore lump on his head.

Sango blushed bright red and spoke through gritted teeth. “I am not!”

Miroku feigned a pout and wrapped his arms around her. “My dear Sango say it isn't so.” One hand groped her breast and the other her ass. “You know I've always been more than willing to let you subjugate me.”

“HENTAI!!!!” Sango twirled easily out of the hold, turning around to give him a solid Smack!

Yes, it was business as usual in the small familiar village.

~ o o o O o o o ~

Dawn came and Sesshomaru strode into the village with Rin and Jaken in toe. Inuyasha and his pack were standing outside Kaede’s hut, Kohaku and Kirara had joined them to say their goodbyes.

“Sister, take Kirara with you,” Sango urged. The fire neko had been traveling with him to help the young tijiya and protect him when she could. “She'll get you home safely.” 

“Are you sure you won't need her?” Kohaku asked, concerned.

“I'm sure,” she replied. "We will be walking and won't all fit on her anyway."

“All right.”

Kirara mewed in agreement and the two siblings shared a brief, heartfelt hug.

When Sesshomaru reached the small group, Rin turned to him and bowed.

“Good bye, Lord Sesshomaru, Rin- ... um I mean, _I_ will miss you.” 

Sesshomaru nodded in reply and Rin reluctantly walked over to Kaede's side. Then Sesshomaru turned and started walking away, Jaken following close behind. 

“Good bye, everyone,” Rin intoned from where she stood next to Kaede, waving everyone off.

Inuyasha never had been very good at goodbyes, so he took a page from the demon lord’s book and started after him without another word. 

“Goodbye,” Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, called in unison as they waved back, then turned to follow the two inu out of the village.

~ o o o O o o o ~

The mismatched companions walked straight through the morning and the afternoon and continued without stopping until the sun started its descent into evening. They had climbed over the mountain to the west of the village and were making their way through the forest of the valley below when Shippo's stomach growled loudly in protest of its emptiness. The young kitsune hopped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder and whined.

“Inuyasha, when are we gonna stop to rest, I'm starving?”

“Keh, didn't I tell you I don't want to hear you complaining?”

“Being hungry has nothing to do with being lazy, even you have to eat, idiot!” Shippo shouted, crossing his arms over his grumbling tummy.

Inuyasha grabbed the kitsune by the scruff of his neck and got ready to punch him over the head when Sesshomaru interrupted.

“Inuyasha, your pack require sustenance. We will make camp for the night when we reach the clearing ahead.”

“And just why do you get to decide when we stop?” Inuyasha demanded. Attention now on the demon lord, he let Shippo go, to scamper off and give him a heartfelt raspberry from behind the safety of Sango’s leg.

Sesshomaru glanced to the hanyou, who - from the start of the day - had unconsciously taken up a submissive position, walking slightly back and to his right. Advertising, without even realizing it, that Sesshoumaru was the alpha. It was almost amusing that the pup was trying to kick up a fuss about who was in charge. Almost, but not quite. 

“Am I to assume you know of a more accommodating location?” Sesshoumaru asked in a bored tone.

Inuyasha’s ears, which had just been perked defiantly, wilted down. He looked around and sniffed the air; he wasn’t familiar with this area. For as far as he could see through the thick foliage, there was nothing but dense forest all around them, the ground was uneven and thick with underbrush where it wasn’t littered with rocks and twisted roots. For Inuyasha, it would have been fine, he always slept in the branches of the trees, his pack on the other hand needed at least some even ground to sleep on. “Well ... no,” he eventually grumbled in defeat.

“That is why,” was the demon lord’s deadpan reply.

“Fine,” Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away like a truculent child.

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks of relief to hear that they would be stopping soon. Hunger and fatigue were taking their toll and camp sounded wonderful. It had been hard enough keeping up with Inuyasha alone, having two headstrong demons to chase after would surely be the death of them.

Once they reached the clearing, Sango and Miroku got to work on building a fire, while Shippo and Kirara caught some fish in the river that was running through the small area. Sesshomaru stood at the far end of the grassy field, facing the forest line with Jaken resting close by. Inuyasha was perched in the high branches of a tree, altering between watching the forest line and watching Sesshomaru, who seemed to be tracking something far off in the underbrush. Before he could even formulate a guess Sesshomaru disappeared into the woods leaving Jaken sitting there alone.

 _'I wonder where that sneaky bastard is off to?'_ Inuyasha grumbled to himself.

“Hey,” Shippo hollered up at the hanyou. “Why don't you do something useful like make some skewers for these fish instead of laying around doing nothing.” 

This of course earned the little kit another fist to the head and a slew of curses, but the skewers were made shortly after.

Soon everyone was sitting down around the fire enjoying the freshly roasted meal. Sesshomaru had returned, but he and Jaken were sitting on the outskirts of the clearing.

Miroku, being the ambassador that he was, decided to invite the prudish duo to join them.

“Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken, won't you join us? There is plenty of fish.”

Jaken looked to Sesshomaru and after receiving a slight nod, he wandered over to the small pack looking disgruntled about the company, but hungry enough not to care.

“Won't you eat anything, Lord Sesshomaru?” Sango urged.

“I do not eat human food,” the demon lord coldly replied.

“Ya, but would it kill ya to sit with us? Or are you afraid the filthy hanyou germs will rub off on you?” Inuyasha taunted.

Sesshomaru stood in one smooth motion and strode over to them.

“My appetite is the only thing I fear for, hanyou.” As he spoke, Sesshoumaru, lowered himself with the same fluid grace to sit in the grass next to Inuyasha and returned to the task of preparing his meal. Which was a snake he caught when he had disappeared into the forest.

Sango gasped at the sight of it. Not in fear of it being a snake, but concern over the type of snake it was. “Lord Sesshomaru, that’s a mamushi viper yokai!”

Sesshoumaru continued as if what she told him was completely mundane. “Indeed,” as he spoke he raised a section of raw meat to his lips using a pair of chopsticks that looked suspiciously like snake fangs.

“It's deadly poisonous, even to demons,” she told him urgently.

Still unconcerned, the demon lord placed the morsel into his mouth and calmly started chewing. “It has a very pleasing flavor as well.” He placed another piece between his lips and noticed that everyone still looked like they were expecting him to start choking or some such undignified thing. Irritated at having to take the chopsticks and food away from his mouth to speak, Sesshoumaru met the slayer’s eyes, letting her see the apathy in his own. 

“Did I not just explain that I do not eat human food?”

“Well yes… it's just that as a taijiya we use the poison from that creature because it is so deadly to other demons,” Sango explained

“And you thought I would succumb to its toxin. I assure you, taijiya, there is only one being in the world more poisonous than I and this lowly serpent is far from it.”

“What terrible being could be more poisonous than you, milord?” Jaken cautiously inquired.

“My mother,” Sesshomaru replied simply, after savoring another bite.

Jaken paled and shivered remembering the cold uncaring women, with complete disregard for his name. 'Little demon' she had called him. She might as well have said little rat or toad or bug. It was plain to see where Sesshomaru had gotten his arrogant indifference from.

“Your mother is still alive?” Inuyasha quietly asked. The hanyou never spoken much of his own mother, but he thought about her often. Being a pup is something he would never in a million year admit to, but truth be told he was and he still missed her. He was so, so very young when he lost his mother. It broke something inside him to have to see her die. To have to watch the only person in the entire world that even gave a shit that he existed - the only person he loved- wither and die. He hated it, watching her grow weak, watching her suffer with pains of illness and age while he could do nothing to stop it and he himself seemed to remain a child forever.

It made sense that Sesshoumaru’s mother was still alive, it was just something he had never thought of before. He wondered what she was like, what she looked like and if he would ever meet her. Wondered if she was anything like his own mother, if she was anything like Sesshoumaru or if she was worse than Sesshoumaru. Would she hate him because of the circumstances of his birth like Sesshoumaru had … would she try to kill him like Sesshoumaru had? How powerful of a demon was she? A million questions seemed to pop into his head all at once and he didn’t know how to ask any of them or if Sesshoumaru would even answer if he did. The demon lord never talked about their family with him, most of the time he didn’t care; none of them had ever bothered to acknowledge him so why the hell would he want to be around them. But he couldn’t help being just a little curious about Sesshoumaru’s mother. 

The demon lord turned to look at the hanyou. His face held no emotion but his eyes showed that he regarded the question with interest. “Yes,” he calmly replied.

“Oh,” he decided, “Will she be at the palace?”

“No, she rules a territory north of here,” Sesshomaru explained.

“Oh,” Inuyasha replied. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed to hear that. There were still so many questions he wanted to ask but he wondered if some of them were better left unspoken. He really didn’t want to find out if any other members of their family had made his death their mission in life.

Sesshomaru watched the hanyou worry his bottom lip between his teeth. He could see Inuyasha was debating what to say. He looked every bit like a curious puppy that had been kicked one too many times to trust that curiosity.

Sesshomaru came to the realization that the hanyou was really and truly ignorant of his family and it was possible that Inuyasha had thought the two of them were the only inu demon left. He made a mental note to add education to the agenda once the hanyou was a proper member of the bloodline.

“My mother left Father’s kingdom a long time before you were born. Their union was arranged, solely to continue the bloodline, not because they wished to be together.” Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha to gauge whether the hanyou understood. He seemed to, so the demon lord continued. “Her parents, like our father and his, died off in battle, their kingdom needed a ruler. 

“My mother, yourself and I are the last of the royal bloodline. However, there are many inu demon still living on the continent,” he explained.

“There are? … Have you been there?” Inuyasha perked up, eager for a chance to hear something, anything about their family and the demon lord’s past.

“Many times. As a child I accompanied father in his travels and now I am responsible for maintaining the treaties and trade business that he established there.”

“Sesshomaru-sama, I've heard a lot of legends about the mainland. What is it like there?” Miroku inquired.

“What legends have you heard, Houshi?” Sesshomaru asked in response.

“It has been said that there were dragon demons on the mainland,” Miroku said.

“There are dragons and dragon demons here,” Sesshomaru replied with disinterest.

“The legend says that they were a ruling and sentient race with unimaginable size and power, some even the size of mountains.”

Sesshomaru gave a single nod of his head. “That is true.”

“No shit, dragons the size of mountains?” Inuyasha tried to imagine Ah-Un that size. He couldn’t quite picture it.

The assortment of companions continued to share stories of legends, looking to Sesshomaru for confirmation or correction. The demon lord didn’t become involved with their conversations. He simply answered with a slight nod or a quiet no.

It amazed Inuyasha to be this close to his brother, and not feel remotely in danger. It spoke volumes about how much they both had changed. Inuyasha knew the arrogant, aloof, cruel,bastard Sesshomaru. But this Sesshomaru was different, more palpable, approachable even. There was no murder in his gaze now. And for the first time Inuyasha wondered if it was possible that the demon lord really had decided to accept him.

~ o o o O o o o ~

That night Inuyasha found himself dreaming again. This time he was face down over someone’s lap. It didn't take much imagination to guess who the lap might belong to. He stared down long, white, silk-clad legs to a pair of soft, black leather boots. He could feel a cool palm rub over the exposed curve of his bottom and he began to struggle.

His wrists, he discovered, were bound by something soft and furry, yet completely unyielding. The hand that was smoothing over his bottom squeezed gently before smacking down hard. First on the right side then on the left. Inuyasha cried out in surprise and the hand went back to rubbing soothing circles. Then, again, slapped down hard. Once, twice, three times.

Inuyasha squirmed wildly trying to free himself but the assault continued over and over again. It was useless, he couldn't escape and he couldn’t fight back. Again and again that firm hand came down on him and pain followed it. The hot sting spreading over his backside, pricked and tingled like electric fire. It was causing warmth to spread in other places as well. He was getting aroused and his swelling length was trapped between his body and the silk covered thighs beneath him.

Every time that hand came down, it jarred him forward, effectively thrusting his eager cock against the legs supporting him. He began to moan in time to the palm connecting with his afflicted bottom. He didn’t want to, he was embarrassed. He wanted to be angry, he wanted the pain to make him furious but it was all he could manage just to bite his lip, trying to hold back his pitifully wanton voice.

The punishment took on a rhythm, the spanking would last for about ten strikes and then the rubbing massage would begin. Then the spanking again. Over and over it continued. Inuyasha was flushed and panting, his skin overheated and oversensitive. Even the gentle, soothing, massage hurt but it was also causing his hips to slightly rotate against that wonderful silky friction beneath him.

Wet heat encircled the tip of his downy ear and he cried out a breathy moan. A talented tongue traced the outer edge and he arched up whimpering in pleasure.

“Shameless little bitch,” A dark, seductive voice purred into his ear. “It’s not enough for you, is it?” Teeth sank into the hypersensitive appendage.

Inuyasha yelped and a tiny stream of blood trickled down from the wound. The pain of the bite had distracted him. He hadn't realized the spanking stopped.

Now something cool, slick and hard was rubbing circles across his sore bottom. It was almost relieving until it was gliding up and down between his cheeks. Inuyasha struggled violently, thrashing to try and get away.

The restraint never budged and he was firmly held in place as the slick tip of the object slowly started pressing into him. Inuyasha growled and squirmed to no avail, there was nothing he could do to stop it. The thick length was sinking deeper and deeper, stretching and forcing him open. It felt huge and unending The hanyou tried futilely to claw and kick. 

When it suddenly slid against a certain bunch of nerves, Inuyasha moaned loudly and all his struggling immediately stopped. It passed over that spot again, dragging another moan from him.

The object was slowly getting thrust into him again and again. Panting moans began to follow each gliding intrusion. The heat coiling tightly in his stomach burned for release and he began to rock his hips into the motion. Eagerly thrusting his aching sex against the thighs supporting him.

When the soft lips and wet tongue closed over his ear again he howled in ecstasy and came hard.

~ o o o O o o o ~

Morning arrived too quickly for Inuyasha, he woke with a start to something feeling like a small rock ricocheting off his head. He flailed wildly, attacking an invisible foe and nearly fell from his perch in the tree.

Though disgruntled, and blushing at realizing what the cold wet spot was, he collected himself enough to regain his balance. While gently rubbing the tender spot between his ears, he angrily scanned the clearing for the source of his rude awakening. He wasn't surprised when his eyes landed on the form of his elder brother disappearing into the woods.

 _'You'll pay for that asshole,'_ he swore to himself as he silently slipped into the forest after Sesshomaru, hoping like hell that his pants would dry quickly.

Inuyasha quietly followed until the demon lord stopped.

“Are you quite awake now?” Sesshomaru asked, something altogether too smug in his voice.

Inuyasha tried his damnedest not to think about the fact that his brother could detect and identify even the faintest scents from miles away. There was no hiding it from him. There was only getting pissed off enough to not let his embarrassment show.

“Yes, I'm quite a-fucking-wake now asshole! You wanna tell me what the fuck that was for?"

“Has anyone ever told you, you have a very dirty little mouth?”

Inuyasha stopped short, his jaw hanging open. That tone sent a shiver racing up his spine. It was like the Sesshoumaru in his dreams had momentarily stepped into reality. Sesshomaru himself paused in confusion. It seemed to Inuyasha that the demon lord had not meant to say that, but decided to ignore the comment and forged ahead.

“While we are forced to travel at a speed accommodating to your ninjen, I intend to make good use of the time. Your training starts today.”

“Training for what? I already know how to fight,” Inuyasha grumbled, still trying not to blush.

“Perfection requires continuous training and honing of one’s skills.”

“Keh, perfection is overrated. I hardly see the point of training all the time if you already know how to do something.”

Sesshomaru ignored the childish comment and pressed on.

“The first thing that we shall have to work on is your scent.”

Inuyasha froze, staring blankly at him, praying he wasn’t talking about what Inuyasha thought he was.

“Why after such a great victory as defeating Naraku, do you still carry the scent of wallowing defeat? Is Naroku's death not what you have desired most this entire time?”

Now Inuyasha scrunched his nose in distain. “It's called giving a shit about the people around you Sesshomaru, you should try it sometime.” He leaped up onto an overhead branch and angrily slumped against the tree. Wasn’t the wet dream embarrassing enough? Did he have to bring up personal shit too?

“I have no interest in concerning myself with others. I value no life but my own.”

Inuyasha looked down from his perch in confusion.

“You seem to value the life of that little brat, Rin.”

Sesshomaru was silent for a few moments, weighing the truth of these words. “I suppose I became accustomed to her presence.”

“Accustomed my ass, it's not hard to figure out that you care about her. The hard part is figuring out how the hell that happened and why - if you care so much - did you dump her off with Kaede?”

“She is a human child, Inuyasha, she must mature as a human, learning from other humans. You and I are warriors. Our lives consist of nothing more than one battle after another. Women and children have no place in that kind of life. Is that not the same reason you returned your miko to the safety of her own world?”

It was Inuyasha’s turn to go silent, trying to calm the sting in his chest the words had brought on, before finally answering. “Yeah, I guess.”

He hopped down from the tree and faced Sesshomaru.

“So, what now, oh wise master?” His voice dripped with sarcasm. “Can we get on with the training or should we venture further down the path of enlightenment?”

The sarcastic remark spurred Sesshomaru’s sadistic side to the surface. Bakusiaga was drawn and the tip was at Inuyasha’s throat, a drop of blood trickling down the blade before the pup even realized he had moved.

“So eager to taste my blade, hanyou?”

Inuyasha's lips curled in a feral grin as he unsheathed Tessaiga. Adrenalin surged down his spine as Sesshomaru pressed forward and their swords clanged together. Each pushed against the other, struggling for dominance. Sesshoumaru was steadily gaining more ground.

“Is this the best you can do?” Tone thick with condescendence, Sesshoumaru easily shoved the hanyou back.

Inuyasha growled and lunged forward with all his strength, moving Sesshomaru only minutely. It was enough to get out from under his sword, though, and Inuyasha began his usual attack; wide, untrained strikes, swinging wildly in a hack and slash fashion, anger fueling his every move.

Sesshomaru was right: they were warriors and Inuyasha lived for moments like this. The rush, the heightened senses, the pain, the blood, all of it. He was playing with fire and the thrill of it made his skin tingle. Never did he feel so alive, as when he fought with Sesshomaru. No other battle brought this kind of satisfaction. No other battle brought this kind of....

_Pain!_

Pain spread across his back in a long thin stripe and another crossed over the first.

“Ahhh!” Inuyasha cried out, throwing his arm up just in time to block the whip from lashing his face. “Asshole,” he hissed through gritted teeth.

 _'So you want to fight dirty? Two can play that game,'_ Inuyasha thought as he curled his hand into a fist, piercing his palm with his claws.

Then he swung Tessaiga wide, knowing Sesshomaru would dodge in the other direction and flung the crimson rivulets in his path.

“Blades of blood!"

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru dodged that as well and using his moko-moko, he restrained Inuyasha's arms behind his back and pinned him face down in the dirt.

Sesshomaru gracefully landed standing on Inuyasha's rump. He crouched down and grabbed a handful of the hanyou's snowy white mane, lifting his face enough off the ground to speak into one downy ear.

“You have successfully gotten yourself killed, hanyou. I could slit your throat and watch you die without ever soiling myself with even a single drop of your filthy blood.”

Inuyasha barely suppressed a submissive whimper. Sesshomaru's body weight and position were effectively crushing his sensitive bits into the ground. Bits that were swelling in response to adrenalin and that icy smooth voice tickling warm breath over his ears.

Sesshomaru smirked, malice and satisfaction plain on his face. He stood in one fluid motion, making sure to twist his heel into the flesh beneath his boot before stepping down and allowing Inuyasha to stand. Moko-moko returned to him, curling around his shoulder.

“The ninjen will surely have risen by now, your lesson will continue tomorrow.”

Inuyasha growled in frustration. Sometimes he could swear Sesshomaru knew exactly what he did to him and got some kind of sadistic pleasure out of it. The thought made him shiver so he tried to ignore it and quietly followed Sesshomaru back to camp.

Who knew what kind of sick and twisted dreams this little encounter would spawn? Weren't the ones he had bad enough on their own, without any creative inspiration? 

Being reminded of his dreams was doing nothing to suppress the situation south of his waistband. If he didn't want to die of embarrassment and humiliation he was going to have to get his body under control before Sesshomaru noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is gemstonewriter803.tumblr.com . Come by and drop me an ask, or to ask me for beta work.


	3. When fire demons attack and payback backfires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello next chapter! After going through the rest of the chapters I've added more tags. The Sexy stuff will be tagged specifically as it comes up, but I've tried to catch anything triggering beforehand so that no one is blindsided. If you're worried about disturbing content, you can skip ahead to the endnotes to see what's in this chapter.

Sango and Miroku looked relieved to see the demon lord and the hanyou entering the clearing in one piece. When they woke and found both of them missing, the first thought to cross their minds was that the two inu were back at trying to kill each other. Everything appeared to be fine, though, so the two ninjen returned to the task of packing up camp. Soon they were all back on the trail and this day began to drag on, the same as the one before.

Until they came across the opening of the field. The trees were stretched across rolling green hills. There were villages out in the open, without any fear of attacks. “We have entered my kingdom,” Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha took in a deep breath. The free breeze came towards them, bringing in the slightest scent of salt. It was strange to him, but it sent a tingle down his spine, like his body wanted to run to it.

Sesshomaru didn’t seem affected by returning to his home, and continued walking straight ahead. 

“Lord Sesshomaru,” Miroku inquired, “might I ask, about how long will it take to reach the palace?” He, like the others was tired and a little out of breath from trying to keep up with the two inu. His feet and legs were sore and he was very much looking forward to the luxury of sleeping on a bed when they got to the palace.

“At our current pace, three days or more,” the demon lord replied unenthusiastically.

Everyone in Inuyasha’s group was curious about the palace and the kingdom. To their knowledge, not even Inuyasha had ever been there or seen it. The anticipation was mounting, none of them had ever been to a kingdom of such high nobility. Miroku of course, being a man who enjoys the finer fruits of life, was especially eager to see what awaited them. In the past, their travels had brought the group to a number of different kingdoms, most of which were ruled by the human Shoguns. Inuyasha’s and Sesshoumaru’s bloodline, though it may never be recognized as such by the humans, was royalty among demon, and it surpassed that of even the emperor. This was a common source of discontent between the different ruling classes of humans and demons alike. 

Night was approaching again and to everyone's relief, they looked for a spot to make camp. Inuyasha insisted on a tree, so they found the biggest patch of forest they could. They almost collapsed as they stepped under the branches, finally done with the day. Or so they thought.

“Do not unpack,” Sesshomaru ordered.

“Why not?” Inuyasha demanded. He already had his foot on the trunk.

“Silence, I am listening.”

Inuyasha stilled himself, trying to figure out what the cold bastard was focusing on. He waited so long without hearing anything that he was about to ask the demon lord what he was talking about. But suddenly there was a very hushed rustle of leaves in the distance. If he hadn't been listening for it, he would have passed it off as the wind.

Another whisper of movement drew his attention, closer and to the left. His hand instinctively drifted to the hilt of Tessaiga.

“They have been following us,” Sesshomaru reported.

“They?” Inuyasha questioned.

More shuffling movement ahead of them and some to the right alerted Inuyasha to the fact that they were surrounded.

“Heads up guys, we've got trouble.” Inuyasha took a fighting stance near Sesshomaru, putting the demon lord to his back.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo clumped together with Kirara. Jaken ducked into the bushes, the staff of two heads poking out of the top.

“What is it, Inuyasha?” Sango asked, scanning for any sign of their enemy.

“I don't know, but it reeks like ash and sulfur.”

Without warning something small, black and furry leaped from the undergrowth, straight for Inuyasha's face, with wide spread flaming claws. He easily knocked the little creature to the ground, where it quickly scrambled back to its feet and let out a horrendous shrieking cry. It made Inuyasha's ears want to bleed.

“Ahhh, what the fuck is it doing?”

He didn't have to wonder for long. At that moment dozens of little, black, furry, bodies launched themselves at the two inus. Inuyasha was in the process of unsheathing tessaiga to start hacking, when suddenly Sesshomaru's whip unfurled, slicing through the air all around them. A spray of bloody chunks rained down and like magic the whip was gone. Inuyasha looked stunned for a moment, in awe about finally not being on the receiving end of that cursed whip.

“Wow, I wish I could do that,” Shippo blurted out.

“We're still surrounded,” Miroku announced.

“What the hell are they?” Inuyasha demanded.

“Lesser fire yokai,” Sesshomaru answered, as if that were the most common knowledge in the world. 

“Well what the fuck are they attacking us for?”

“They tend to congregate-”

Suddenly a very powerful yokai aura flared and the ground started shaking. Fire shot up splitting the ground between the two inus and Inuyasha's small pack. Smoke and fire poured out as a deep canyon opened up.

More of the tiny fire yokai scurried out of the crevasse, followed by a monstrous demon. Its face was bull-like, and it seemed only his torso was humanish, along with his large, muscled hands. His fur was pitch black, but there were fissures in his skin that glowed red, like flowing lava. It laughed in a deep booming voice.

“They attack you because I have commanded them to do so!” the beast roared.

It gripped the edges of the canyon with huge claws to haul itself out. It towered over them, standing at least eight feet tall. It looked like a gigantic minotaur with it's bull legs, complete with an enormous rack of deadly flaming horns. The little fire demons were crawling all over him, seeming to flow out of the lava cracks. 

“Ah,” Seshomaru sighed. “You.” He almost seemed to relax at the knowledge. “What’s got you all riled up, Kasushi?”  
Kasushi huffed. “I could feel you approaching from miles away. I seemed to remember you having better composure than this.” He chuckled, flames shooting from his nostrils. “Kill them!” 

Now hundreds of the lesser yokai poured out of the pit and rushed forward in waves. Sesshomaru launched himself into the air backward and Inuyasha unleashed one hell of a wind scar, destroying an entire wave of the creatures. The massive fire demon roared in outrage.

“A pathetic hanyou has no business possessing such a powerful weapon. I'll destroy you and take that sword for myself.”

“I'd like to see you try,” Inuyasha scoffed.

The immense demon took a deep breath, filling its lungs with air and then released a horrendous, torrential wind of fire down on Inuyasha. The hanyou barely brought the sleeve of his kimono up in time to shield his face as the flames engulfed him. The heat and force of the attack brought him crashing to the ground.

“INUYASHA!” his three friends cried out in unison.

The fire demon laughed boastfully, assuming he had killed the hanyou. It was a short-lived victory, however. Inuyasha leapt at the gloating fire demon, swinging his blade. He used an adamant barrage attack that cut deep gouges in the beast from shoulder to thigh.

Meanwhile, everyone else was fighting off the hordes of lesser fire yokai. Sesshomaru landed in an area clear of Jaken and the humans. He allowed the suety creatures to rush him while he charged up his yokai energy and unleashed his dragon strike. Blue lightning danced and crashed around him, arching and lashing in electric fury, cracking the very ground he was standing on and destroying the furry masses.

Sango released Hiraikotsu with deadly precision. Miroku switched between flinging sutras and a vicious flurry of swinging staff attacks.The creatures were immune to fire, so Shippo worked to lead them all into a group to make them easier targets, and Kirara charged in with fang and claw to finish them off.

Inuyasha was slashing away at the fire demon, using his sword to deflect attacks, then coming back with brutal strength and momentum, he shoved the blade into the giant creature. Sesshomaru lashed out with another attack, sending a single beam of energy surging over the ground in front of him. It cut a bloody path through the lesser yokai and straight on through the greater fire demon's legs. They were torn out from under him, bringing the beast to the ground. He roared in pain and rage, slamming his fists into the ground. Using his yokai energy, he caused lava to shoot up from the earth in geysers all around him.

Inuyasha jumped clear as the monster turned on him, spewing out another breath of fire. That was exactly what Inuyasha was waiting for.

“Backlash wave!”

The cyclones of yokai energy raged wildly with enormous power, ripping through the elemental beast. He howled one last time as he staggered, collapsing to the ground in a heap. Any lesser fire yokai remaining, retreated back into the depths they crawled out of.

“Ha, the dumb bastard was all talk,” Inuyasha said, sheathing his sword.

“I wonder what caused this creature to attack us?” Sango mused.

“That demon has been causing problems in this area recently,” Sesshomaru said as he walked up to them, “he has been issuing me personal challenges for several months. It seems that Naraku's death has inspired many bothersome demons to emerge and attempt to establish themselves,” He wiped his sword on the grass to clean off the blood. The friction and lingering yokai created sparks, causing a small fire. “How annoying.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the tired travelers reached a suitable place to make camp, no one but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had the strength to find anything to eat. Even if the two rivals felt generous enough to prepare something, the group even lacked the energy to eat it.

So the party simply resigned themselves to a good night’s sleep with the promise of time to prepare a filling meal in the morning. Shippo curled up in a small furry ball, Miroku snuggled up to Sango in one of the softer patches of grass, Jaken leaned into the crevice of a root system of a large tree, Inuyasha took to the high branches and Sesshomaru settled into his moko-moko fur at the base of a tree further away from the group. He was determined, not to allow the persistent scent of the monks arousal to disturb his slumber tonight. The rowdy being seemed to constantly be dreaming of something sexual, whether he was sleeping or awake.

Sesshomaru made it about halfway through the night. But then, not one but three different scents assaulted his nose, alerting his senses to the fact that not only the hentai hushi, but now Inuyasha and, he cringed in repulsion, even Jaken was aroused. He curled his lip in disgust, huffing air out his nose to try ridding it of the vile odor.

Deciding that his ability to sleep was at a complete loss now, he stood and wandered silently out of camp. It was safer this way, because if Jaken called out in his sleep the way the monk sometimes did, he was bound to kill the kappa ... again. Sesshomaru absolutely did not want to have any inkling of an idea as to what his servant fantasized about.

The night air was cool and refreshing, a breeze tossed long silky strands of his hair around to shimmer in the moonlight and brought the lingering smell of Inuyasha to tickle his nose. The hanyou's scent was most perplexing. He hated it not because it was offensive, but because he found it so appealing.

It smelled of life and energy, like brilliant sunshine and fresh spring grass. Like warm familiar fur and something incredibly sweet, like crisp ripe fruit, juicy and dripping, just begging to be tasted.

He growled irritably, glaring up at the moon and cursing it for being so close to full. That last indignant thought was proof enough on its own that his centennial growth was upon him. He did not look forward to losing control of his yokai when the moon reached its most ample state in the sky. Already his inner beast was acting up, this was quite possibly the worst timing in all his years for such an event. It took little creativity to imagine the consequences involved if he did not make it back to the palace. He needed to get there in time for his healer to erect the barrier that would restrict the influence of his baser instincts.

He sighed deeply. He would never understand why his father had burdened him with the ridiculous hanyou and his offensively appealing eyes. The demon lord reluctantly resigned himself to wandering the forest for the remainder of the evening in an effort to avoid the temptation of that alluring scent.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha quietly moaned and shifted on the branch where he was sleeping. He was dreaming again and it was just getting to the really good parts, when the familiar pain of a small rock colliding with his skull roused him from the depths of his slumber. 

_'Damn it, that bastard did it again,'_ he growled to himself as he leaped through the trees after him. 

When they reached the area chosen for their training session, Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face Inuyasha.

“You will be working on form today,” The demon lord announced.

“What's wrong with my form?” Inuyasha huffed.

“Besides the fact that it is a complete embarrassment to swordsmanship?”

“Hey, fuck you, it's not an embarrassment.”

Sesshomaru ignored the outburst and drew his sword, while standing parallel to Inuyasha he demonstrated a stance. Then looked expectantly at the hanyou. Inuyasha took the hint and tried to mimic it.

“No.”

Sesshomaru showed him again, and again Inuyasha tried.

Sesshomaru shook his head disapprovingly and sheathed his sword, walking around to stand behind Inuyasha.

“Pay attention, hanyou.”

He shoved the palm of one hand into the small of Inuyasha's back and pulled on his shoulder with the other hand.

“Shoulders back.”

The hand on Inuyasha's shoulder slid under his chin tilting it up slightly. He stiffened when those fingers touched the vulnerable skin of his throat. He was always aware of the claws.

“Head up.”

Both hands slipped around the hanyou's waist to roughly position his arms and hands on the sword.

“Arms here.”

Inuyasha swallowed nervously. Sesshomaru was touching him … He had never done that before. At least not without it being an 'I'm gonna kill you' kind of way.

The height difference between them was painfully obvious in this position. Sesshomaru's front was nearly pressed to Inuyasha's back, with his long elegant arms encircling the hanyou, the demon lord could rest his chin on top of Inuyasha's head if he wanted to.

It made Inuyasha feel small and submissive to be held like this. This was... it was... it was going to make him hyperventilate if he didn't do something fast.

“Fine! I got it, quit manhandling me,” Inuyasha groused, shooing Sesshomaru away. “I don’t see what the difference is.”

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow. “Truly?” Inuyasha shifted on his feet, but stayed mostly in the position he was placed in. “Stand as you usually would.” 

Inuyasha did as he was told, his eyes alight with curiosity. When he wasn’t fighting it, the pup could fall into his submissive role. His demon side easily felt his place in the pack. It was most likely his human characteristics that gave him anxiety about it. Humans had duller senses to recognize who was in authority. He pushed against the hanyou’s shoulder with a hair breath of power. As expected, Inuyasha stumbled back several paces. The boy scrunched his nose in confusion. 

“Now get back in the stance I showed you.” This time, Inuyasha stayed in place, only shifting with the forced put against his body. “Your body has an optimal center of balance. If you are aligned, your stance can gain strength from all of your body, not just your legs. 

He focused on the stance trying to control his breathing and repositioned himself.

“Good, again,” Sesshomaru ordered.

Inuyasha relaxed and then went back to the stance.

“Again.”

This continued for a while before Sesshomaru showed him another stance, and they repeated the routine. Then another stance and another and another until Inuyasha was up to ten stances. Then Sesshomaru instructed him to cycle through them until he was told to stop.

At first Inuyasha struggled, getting smacked by Sesshomaru on whatever body part happened to be out of place.

_Smack._

“Elbows out.”

_Smack._

“Legs apart.”

_Smack._

“Head up.”

_Smack._

“Shoulders back.”

After nearly three hours Inuyasha was flowing smoothly through all ten stances. Sesshomaru was now sitting to the side, now even watching him anymore. Inuyasha was also going stir crazy from boredom.

“All right, look. I know I'm the filthy hanyou that tainted the blood line and all that, but would it kill you to have a conversation with me? You invited me to come with you, so you must not hate me that much anymore and I am going out of my fucking mind here with boredom.”

Sesshomaru glanced curiously at him for a moment.

“A conversation?”

“Yeah,” Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru seemed to consider this. “And what exactly do you suggest we speak of?”

“I don't know, I just can’t take the silence anymore. Don't you ever just talk about, you know, whatever?” Inuyasha inquired.

Sesshomaru stared off into the forest with his usual indifference sliding into place. “No.”

“Come on, Rin can talk a mile a minute, you must have at least had a conversation with her?” Inuyasha tried.

“Rin did not require my participation to have a conversation.”

“What about your toad thing that's always following you around, kissing your ass?”

Sesshomaru curled his lip in disgust. “No.”

“Well, then who the hell do you talk to?”

Sesshomaru flicked his finger out and a small pebble bounced off Inuyasha's forehead. “I don't.”

“Damn it, would you quit that? What is it with you and throwing fucking rocks?” Inuyasha griped. “And that reminds me, find a new way to wake me up asshole, those rocks fucking hurt. ” 

“The mighty hanyou defeated by a few mere stones,” Sesshoumaru taunted.

“Yeah, they fucking hurt. Why don't you stand still and let me pelt a few rocks at your head?”

“Just because I have the countenance for such a thing, does not mean I would enjoy the corporal punishment.”

“Yeah well, neither do I.”

“That’s interesting,” Sesshomaru turned to face Inuyasha again with a slightly anticipatory smile curling his lips. “There have been plenty of times when your scent would suggest otherwise. ”

“What!?” Inuyasha barked.

“Do you truly believe that I have never noticed the scent of your arousal during our battles?” Sesshomaru sneered, “Particularly when my whip is the weapon of choice. ”

Inuyasha stopped the stances altogether, completely mortified.

“Shut the hell up!” His cheeks burned with an embarrassed blush.

“You were the one who desired conversation, I was merely granting it. ”

“Ya, well, you can stop now!”

Sesshomaru smirked maliciously, feeling rather pleased with the flushed abashment visible in the hanyou's features. He so thoroughly enjoyed harassing his little brother. His flashing eyes lowered to the ground, narrowed with rage. It was rather… pretty. 

Sesshomaru tapped at his arm, trying to shake the pestering thought. “I would never expect you to have the self-control for it, but keep this in the forefront of your mind: Any physical touch you initiate with me will be met with swift retribution.”

Inuyasha stared blankly back at his brother. He didn’t know how to respond, so he turned away and went back to his practicing. He was rigid as he continued his stances. _'Stupid Sesshomaru, of course he would bring that up. It's not like I want it to happen,’_ he thought to himself.

No, Inuyasha didn't want it to happen, in fact, he really wanted it to stop happening. Not only was it a distraction during battle, but, well it was damn awkward that's what it was and it never happened when he fought with anyone else.

Now feeling too humiliated to start another conversation, Inuyasha just focused on the stances. He was grumbling about not knowing why he even bothered when suddenly pain bloomed across his bottom in a long stinging lash, accompanied by the cracking sound of a familiar whip.

Inuyasha whirled around staring in disbelief with his mouth hanging open. Sesshomaru was just sitting there staring at something terribly interesting off to the left.

“What the hell is wrong with you!? You creepy fucking bastard!” Inuyasha stormed off even more humiliated than before and unable to stop the telltale scent of his arousal from filling the air around him.

Sesshomaru barely suppressed the mischievous grin that threatened to curl his lips. It was a little out of his character, he had to admit. But it had been well worth it, if only just to see the look on Inuyasha's face.

Sesshomaru trailed behind the irate hanyou for a while giving him some time to cool his temper and whatever other parts that may need it.

It was nearly noon time when Sesshomaru rejoined the group in the small camp area, carrying a few dead rabbits over his shoulder. Inuyasha glared at him with animosity.

“You're a real asshole, you know that?”

“Indeed.”

Sesshomaru dropped the carcesses on the ground and strode over to rest under one of the trees nearby.

“I suggest all of you enjoy that because we won't be making any stops for camp tonight. ”

“Why not?” Inuyasha demanded.

“Because I have an urgent matter I must attend to at the palace and we are severely lacking in our progress to get there. ”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After filling their bellies with a nice meal of roast rabbit, the assortment of traveler started walking again. And true to his word Sesshomaru never stopped when nightfall came or when the sun broke over the horizon. There was a brief resting period to refill their water supply but that was it until nightfall returned.

Inuyasha had spent a good amount of time, while they were walking, continuing to cycle through his stances.It was easy to slide into them from each step he took. Sango, Miroku and Shippo had burst into little fits of laughter every time Sesshomaru would walk up and smack Inuyasha for not keeping proper form. Inuyasha cursed and swatted back, never actually succeeding in hitting the demon lord, but grumbling a whole lot about stupid brothers and stupid perfection.

Once they finally made camp it was another night without food because no one felt like going to find any. Everyone practically fell asleep as soon as they hit the ground. Well, all except a certain hanyou, who was quietly waiting to get some revenge.

He continued to feign sleep until he noticed the pattern of Sesshomaru's breathing even out, showing the first signs of slumber. Then he crept from his branch and found a small stick he could start collecting pine pitch from the surrounding trees with. He coated the stick with a thick, tarry, gob.

 _'This ought to fix the prissy bastard,'_ he thought as he slinked through the treetops, creeping closer to get a better shot.

He stopped about twenty feet away from his peaceful looking victim and started carefully aiming for Sesshomaru's hair. His fingers were tensed and just about to flick when Sesshomaru's voice suddenly sounded from right behind his head, shattering his whole thought processes.

“You will find it exceedingly unwise to provoke my anger, hanyou.”

Every hair on Inuyasha's body stood up on end and his ears went straight back. He nearly jumped half a mile, scrambled to keep his balance. He failed and tumbled out of the tree. He landed flat on his ass, staring up in dazed confusion at the smug face leering down at him.

How the hell had Sesshomaru gone from sleeping under the tree to giving death threats without him even seeing the demon lord move? _'I blinked and that was it. Is the bastard that damn fast?'_ Inuyasha wondered as he stood up and brushed himself off.

“Lost something, hanyou?”

Inuyasha growled at the arrogant question. “Of course I lost something, it's called my balance, you arrogant fuck.” 

“No, you never had that to begin with. I was referring to something sticky. ”

Oh shit, he had lost the stupid stick when he fell. He scrambled around to find it. As he spun around, his hair hit him in the face, heavier than normal. The stick was hanging in front of his eye, trapped there by the large amount of pitch, with leaves and debris from his fall. 

“Oh fucking great, this is all your fucking fault Sesshomaru, you arrogant, stupid, fucking Fuck!”

Inuyasha stormed off in search of something that would remove the tar from his hair while Sesshomaru smirked in satisfaction as he watched the petulant pup stomp off into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter contains:  
> Battle scenes  
> Sexual bondage and whipping (in a wetdream)


	4. Cleaning Wounds and Centenial Growth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late guys! I got caught up in college work. The next chapter will definitely be on time next week. 
> 
> As always: Written by Dragonzombie333, edited by Emmagem803 and Udunie

Morning came far too quickly, considering Inuyasha spent half the night cleaning pine pitch out of his hair. When the usual small stone thunked into his head, it took all his limited self control to keep from rampaging through the forest to destroy the infuriating demon lord.

Once he was far enough from the camp that he wouldn't wake the others, he unloaded the mouth full of creatively offensive curses that he had been piling there since the rock connected with his head. Then he demanded his asshole sibling to find another way to wake him.

This of course didn't faze the demon lord at all, he simply continued walking and ignored the irate hanyou.

Inuyasha's temper had cooled off some by the time they reached the new training area.

“Today’s lesson is on hand to hand combat.”

Sesshomaru took his swords and set them to the side, waiting for Inuyasha to do the same before continuing. “I want to see how you handle yourself with different fighting styles.”

“Fine by me, but the only unarmed style I know doesn't come with any prissy rules or stances,” Inuyasha mocked.

“Well then, half breed, show me.”

Inuyasha rushed forward, leaping and slashing. Only to feel empty air slip through his claws. Sensing that Sesshomaru was to his right now, he slashed out in that direction, snarling as he missed again. He darted after the elusive demon, kicking, punching, clawing and even resorting to teeth once or twice. Yet he couldn't land a single hit.

“Hn,” Sesshomaru mused, a fair distance away. “How pathetic.”

Sesshomaru was suddenly right in his face with a fist embedded in his stomach. Inuyasha curled forward in pain low enough for Sesshomaru to breath into his ear.

“Worthless half-breed.”

His ears immediately slicked back into his hair and Inuyasha was flung away, barely managing to right himself to landon his feet, crouched and prepared for another attack. It came quickly, Sesshomaru was already on top of him when Inuyasha landed. The hanyou dodged a fist to the face and an impressive kick that would have caught him in the side of the head.

He back pedaled to avoid a flurry of claws until he felt coarse bark scraping at his cloths. He jumped up and pushed off the trunk of the tree, to land gracefully behind Sesshomaru. The demon lord ducked low to avoid the claws headed for his neck and as he crouched, he spun his body sweeping his leg out and knocked Inuyasha's feet out from under him.

The hanyou quickly planted his hands on the ground and flipped clear as Sesshomaru's legs fanned out in a kind of cartwheel rotation that would have caught him in his face.

Inuyasha gasped as he dodged the new attacks, Sesshomaru had never fought like this before. It seemed way too hands on to be the pompous demon's style. He noted exactly how hands on it was, when Sesshomaru flipped over him and long deadly fingers wrapped around his neck.

The momentum created a lever that threw Inuyasha backwards over Sesshomaru's head as the demon lord landed. Inuyasha's body sailed before crashing full force into a tree. The daze hadn't even worn off before Sesshomaru was on him again, one hand slammed into the tree just above his head the other dug claws into his neck.

Inuyasha grabbed the demon lord's wrist in an attempt to remove those claws from his throat but they simply wouldn't budge.

“Once again hanyou, you have only managed to get yourself killed.”

Sesshomaru continued to gloat, explaining something about his fighting style, however Inuyasha's attention was fixed solely on the wrist in his hand. More specifically the long wispy magenta stripes curling around that wrist.

As Sesshomaru droned on about his fighting style, Inuyasha was overcome by the urge to touch those captivating stripes.

Two of his fingers gently slid across the pronounced markings. With a barely audible gasp, Sesshomaru yanked his hand back like it had been burned. As those claws came free of Inuyasha's neck a bizarre tingling started under the hanyou's skin.

It began to burn and sting, the pain got worse with every second, throbbing in time with his heartbeat. His eyebrows knit together in confused agony because it started to feel like his veins were on fire. A sweat broke over his skin and his chest got tight making it hard to breathe. He clenched his jaw, gritting his teeth against the pain.

Sesshomaru's initial shock wore off quickly and he watched, with a knowing arrogance, as his most deadly poison slowly seeped into the foolish hanyou's blood stream.

“Well, now you truly have gotten yourself killed, hanyou.” Sesshomaru watched those golden eyes fill with agony. “Does it hurt terribly?” He moved closer, brushing a few strands of hair from the pup's face so they would not obstruct his view. “Is the pain unbearable?”

A rosy flush stained Inuyasha's cheeks and his breath came in quick shallow pants. “W-What the fuck did you do to me?” he gasped.

“That is my body’s natural response to unfamiliar situations. Let this serve as a reminder that you should keep your filthy paws to yourself.” A sadistic grin curled the demon lord's lips when Inuyasha flinched as the pain increased. “I would guess that you have mere moments before the poison seeps too deeply into your bloodstream for the effects to be reversed.” He dragged the backs of his fingers slowly down the pup’s burning skin. “Perhaps if you beg very nicely, I may consider removing it for you.”

“Fuck you, asshole.” Inuyasha rasped before he collapsed to the ground curling his body from the pain, cradling the wound with his hands.

“Fine, fuck!” he whimpered. “Just please, make it fucking stop.”

Sesshomaru stooped down and grabbed Inuyasha by the throat. He lifted him up and pinned him against the tree again. He tilted the younger inu's head so he would have better access to the wound. The skin ripped apart where it tried futilely to repair itself.

Inuyasha watched in captivated horror as the demon lord lowered his mouth, full of very sharp teeth, down to his throat. His chest heaved with near panicked breathing. Each frantic beat of his heart pumped the excruciating burn further into his veins.

Suddenly there were cool, soft lips on his neck and a smooth wet tongue laving the wound.

Relief flooded the hanyou's senses, with every gentle stroke of that wonderful tongue, the pain ebbed.

When his brain finally cleared and he really started to think about what was happening, he began to panic all over again.

_'Sesshomaru is …. is … Okay don't freak out, don't freak out.'_

It was too late, he started squirming wildly to get free. 

The demon lord's grip tightened. He growled a warning against the tender flesh just beneath his teeth, and the lapping continued.

After each swipe, that long hypnotizing tongue would snake back out of his talented mouth and slowly continue over the column of pale skin.

Again and again it traveled the same, mind blowing path. Inuyasha's legs began to tremble and he couldn't help it any longer, he whimpered quietly each time the demon lord’s tongue slid over him. He was panting again for completely different reasons, his head lolled back and his eyes fluttered shut. He was seconds away from losing his mind and doing something he would certainly come to regret, when Sesshomaru simply released him, letting his body drop like a rag doll to the ground.

Inuyasha stared up at the demon lord with wide, lust dazed and confused eyes. Sesshomaru returned his gaze with cold indifference.

“I do hope you enjoyed that hanyou, because it will Never. Happen. Again.” Sesshomaru abruptly turned and strode away, disappearing into the forest.

Once the demon lord was gone from sight Inuyasha flopped over onto his back. His head was spinning. He groaned as he lifted it far enough to look down the length of his body, to the erection tenting his hakama.

“Are you trying to get us killed?”

He growled in frustration. _'I just wanted to know what they felt like, how was I supposed to know the stupid stripes were that damn sensitive?'_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru walked in no particular direction, while his mind raced. It was unbelievable. How dare the filthy cur touch him, and in such a manner? It would have served the foolish half-breed right if Sesshomaru had left him to perish.

The demon lord was repulsed that his yokai had caused him to lower himself to the act of licking the hanyou's wounds. Now the taste of that ridiculous mongrel lingered on his tongue, tempting him to go back and sample more.

The sun kissed sweetness of his skin, mingled with that ridiculous scent of his was maddening. It was becoming painfully obvious that he needed to reach the palace as soon as possible.

He could simply leave the party to be lead by Jaken the rest of the way, surely the kappa could find his way from here. Sesshomaru's pride would hear nothing of the sort. The demon lord had more control in one finger than most demons had in their entire body. 

_'I will not be made to retreat from a hanyou,'_ he mentally growled.

With that thought driving him, Sesshomaru swiftly turned and headed back towards camp.

_‘I will not allow my insufferable yokai to dictate my decisions. I will simply have to take a less physical approach to Inuyasha's training until we arrive at the palace.'_

When Sesshomaru entered the camp area Inuyasha was already there with his companions. They were all sitting together eating some fish the ninjen had prepared, even Jaken was taking part in the meal.

“You hushi, are you and the taijiya capable enough to continue another night without stopping?” Sesshomaru demanded after approaching the small group.

“We can manage,” Miroku answered, looking to Sango who was nodding in agreement.

“Good, prepare to leave after your meal.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group walked on and on, through another day and another night. Inuyasha was oddly quiet for the most part. This made his friends a bit concerned.

“So Inuyasha, how is your training going?” Miroku politely inquired.

Inuyasha didn't realize it but he blushed slightly. The first thing that came to his mind was the intensely awkward licking session they had earlier.

“It's been going good,” he answered quietly.

Miroku noticed the blush, but ignored it.

“Have you learned anything new?” Sango asked.

 _'Yeah, I learned that Sesshomaru's tongue is long, smooth, wet and amazing ... and oddly enough it has dark purple blotches in some spots,’_ he thought. Instead, he replied. “Just some new stances and stuff.”

“Is that what you were doing the other day?” Shippo asked while he hopped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

“Yeah.” 

“So that's why you were letting Lord Sesshomaru smack you around,” Shippo teased.

 _'No, I let him smack me around cuz it turns me on,'_ he thought. “I did not let him smack me around! Shut up, you little twerp!”

Shippo ran off laughing and Inuyasha chased after him, cursing up a storm.

“Well, at least he's acting normal again,” Miroku commented.

“Yeah, he must have just been thinking about Kagome or Kikyo and got a little depressed,” Sango guessed.

“Well, he always has been the suffer in silence type, when it comes to stuff like that,” Miroku agreed.

“Silence you childish morons, your ridiculous nonsense is disturbing my lord!” Jaken squawked in outrage.

Inuyasha's and Shippo's little battle suddenly raged into Jaken's personal bubble and he was quickly sucked into the fight. The squabbling soon turned into a giant ball of dust, limbs, flailing, curses and Jaken's cries for help.

“Yep, right back to normal,” Miroku sighed, Sango nodded and Kirara mewed in agreement.

Sesshomaru ignored the whole repugnant situation and continued walking.

During one of the stops the group made for water, Sesshomaru walked over to where Inuyasha was sitting away from the group. He stood looking out over the calm lake they had gotten water from.

“I want you to start working on something that will be part of your training tomorrow,” the demon lord informed.

Inuyasha’s ears perked up in interest. “Yeah, what's that?” Inuyasha asked.

“A technique to charge your yokai energy,” Sesshomaru explained, “I have seen for myself that, even as a hanyou, you posses a significant amount of yokai, you simply must learn to harness it.”

“Okay, so how do I start?”

“Focus inward, search the depths of your subconscious for your yokai. Find your beast within and draw upon its energy.”

“Okay... and what do I do with it?”

“For now just find it, if you even accomplish that much I will be impressed. I do not expect you to know your yokai from a rock on the ground, half-breed.”

“Oh shut the fuck up, you arrogant bastard. I can find my own yokai,” Inuyasha snapped.

“More likely it will find you.”

“Just fuck off and let me concentrate, asshole.”

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the insult, but left the hanyou to practice. Yokai was difficult to summon consciously, especially for someone like Inuyasha. Sesshomaru doubted the pup knew what his yokai looked like.

When nightfall came and Sesshomaru declared that they could stop to make camp, the whole group, excluding the two inu, practically collapsed where they were standing.

“Finally!” Shippo whined.

“Oh thank you, milord.” Even Jaken had slumped to the ground in relief.

Everyone fell asleep quickly, even the demon lord let his drowsiness win over and sunk into a light, peaceful slumber. Well, it was peaceful, until images of Inuyasha started to flood his mind.

The pup's cheeks were flushed and he was panting, those wide, innocent golden eyes stared up at him, confused like he didn't know what was happening to his body. 'Please.' The hanyou arranged himself on hands and knees, lowering his chest to the floor, taking his own swollen cock in his hand. He started stroking it desperately, whimpering softly, 'Please, I can’t stand it. It’s not enough. Please.'

Then the imagery shifted. Inuyasha stood nude in the demon lord's own bedroom. His wrists were bound and suspended from the ceiling by a chain far enough in front of him, that his body leaned forward. Another chain came from the ground and attached to a leather collar around the hanyou's neck. His ankles were locked in shackles on the floor.

A wonderful silencing gag was fixed in the pup's mouth and tucked under his mane of silky white hair. So when he cried out from the whip connecting with his back, the pleading sounds were muffled.

The lashes left several more beautiful, red welts; some across the hanyou's perfect bottom, some on his thighs, a few more on his back. Then Sesshomaru was tracing each pronounced line with his tongue. Feeling the raised, irritated skin. Tasting the sweet flavor of Inuyasha and smelling that damnable scent. His tongue followed the muscular curves of that lithe little body, trying to memorize each response. 

Then he was assaulted with a new image. Inuyasha was on his back in the grass, his legs were spread and resting on the demon lord's shoulders.

In the next image that flashed into his mind he was thrusting into the hanyou, from the same position.

Inuyasha was up off the ground with his legs still over the demon lord's shoulders, his hands wrapped around the back of Sesshomaru's neck. The pup's body rose and fell with each thrust.

The next image Inuyasha's head was thrown back and he was moaning loudly, while Sesshomaru's arms supported him around the waist.

The images continued to flash through his mind, one after another, until those wide enchanting eyes - that were innocent and seductive at the same time - were practically burned into his memory.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was the first to wake, and every hair on his body was standing at attention. Every alarm bell he had was going off, screaming that he was in danger.

Sango and Miroku were up next. Shippo jumped up clinging to Sango's leg. The fur on his tail was completely frizzed out. Jaken somehow slept, through.

“This is an enormously powerful demon aura,” Miroku announced.

They all scanned the forest.

“Hey Sesshomaru, what do you think...” Inuyasha stopped mid sentence, Sesshomaru was gone. The grass where he had fallen asleep wasn’t even pressed down anymore. 

Inuyasha growled. “That bastard better be fighting something, or I'm gonna give him a good piece of my fucking mind.” He hopped to a low hanging branch and climbed to the top of the tree he had been standing under. In the distance he could see a demonic wind disturbing the field a few leagues away.

“You guys stay here, I got a feeling Sesshomaru is just being an asshole. I'll be back.” Inuyasha leaped off in the direction of the storm.

It didn't take long to find Sesshomaru's scent, it was heading straight for the overbearing demonic aura.

As he got closer he could feel the yokai energy prickling over his skin leaving goosebumps in its wake and sending shivers up and down his spine.

Now even closer he could see the electric pulses whipping around like a hurricane. Rocks and trees were getting ripped up and thrown from the ground as the massive storm crashed around. Inuyasha stopped when he came to the source of the storm.

There Sesshomaru sat in the middle of a typhoon of yokai energy, with his eyes closed and legs folded, as if he were simply meditating.

 _'What the hell?'_ Inuyasha thought. As he watched, the storm grew more violent.

The electrically charged energy streams thrashed wildly leaving deep gouges in the earth, tearing down anything in their path. When Sesshomaru's eyes opened they were completely red and he was staring directly at Inuyasha.

The energy from the storm exploded outward, knocking the hanyou flat on his ass and blew right over top of him. After the turbulence ebbed down to nothing, Sesshomaru stood up.

“I trust you are awake now?”

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. “We're all a-fucking-wake now, you asshole! I'm pretty damn sure there isn't a single fucking thing left sleeping, for at least five fucking miles in any damn direction, because of you!”

“Good,” Sesshomaru smugly remarked, then turned and started back towards camp.

“Wait, you’re not telling me you did all that just to wake me up, are you?”

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face him.

“No, that was to illustrate the purpose of _training all the time when you already know how to do something_.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Tsh, show off.”

“Do I detect a hint of jealousy?” Sesshomaru baited.

“No! ... I could do that way better than you, if I wanted to. So there's nothin’ to be jealous about,” Inuyasha boasted.

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Then perhaps you would care to demonstrate?” Sesshomaru gestured for the hanyou to proceed.

“No, actually I wouldn't. I don't feel like it, right now.” Inuyasha started walking again.

“Of course, you are most likely still impaired from blood loss.”

Inuyasha’s foot froze an inch over the ground, frozen in shock. His heart was beating rapidly, but he refused to give the asshole the reaction he was looking for. He took a shaky breath and forced himself forward, not even looking at Sesshomaru.

The two inu got back to camp and Inuyasha assured everyone that Sesshomaru was just being an asshole. Sesshomaru ignored him and walked over to where Jaken was still peacefully sleeping.

“Jaken, get up or I am leaving you behind.”

Jaken floundered ungracefully into consciousness, groveling his apologies, before scrambling to his feet.

“So, no training today?” Inuyasha asked.

“You can practice as we proceed further. It is of utmost importance that we reach the palace as soon as possible,” Sesshomaru said.

“What's the rush?” Inuyasha asked.

“It is none of your concern.”

“Fuck you too, asshole,” Inuyasha huffed in offense.

They all started walking again, this time with an early start and empty stomachs. Inuyasha kept behind the group. He kept his eyes on the back of Miroku’s feet so he could watch where he was going so he could focus on charging his yokai. He’d always felt this energy when he fought, it was how he channeled his attacks, but the energy came in short bursts, only when he needed them. Storing that energy was a different matter. He couldn’t go after it at the source, the pure demon half of himself. He would go insane. Tessaiga drew his demonic energy away from him to keep his body from tearing itself apart. At all other times the beast was safely locked away in the back of his mind, where Inuyasha never went. 

He’d tried to explain it to his mother when he was little and ask about it, but she had no answers. Kikyo had also been confused by this caged beast. It made him feel like even more of a freak. Kagome… she’d been the only one to understand, at least in part. She called it a ‘split personality.’ 

_“It’s all the animal part of you locked away so that only the good part of you can be in the world.” she said._

“You think this me is any good?”

“Oh shut up and take a compliment!” 

Gods he missed her. 

He flexed his fingers, extending his claws. Blades of blood took yokai. He tensed his muscles and sped up his breathing, trying to trick his body into thinking it was in a fight. His veins started to sing with adrenaline. He flexed again, seeing the red energy start glowing at the edge. He could feel it lingering in his fingertips, itching to break free. He clenched his fist trying to contain it, but instead it burned into his palms.

“Gah!”

“Hm?” Miroku turned around. “Something wrong, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha hid the wounds on his hands. “Nothing.” When Miroku started walking again, he brought his hands to his face and tried again. He gained very little ground by the time they stopped to make camp.

But then his stomach started growling loud enough to break his concentration, and everyone seemed to be in the same boat. Shippo was whining about starving and the two ninjen were looking a little worse for wear.

Sesshomaru sighed in aggravation, realizing that they would need to stop much sooner than nightfall. This meant there would be no place for the group to catch fish and if he had any hope of making some real progress tomorrow, they would need a full stomach to travel. He was going to have to hunt for the group again.

Once camp was announced the demon lord slipped off into the woods.

“Inuyasha, you have to do something, I'm starving!” Shippo begged.

“Take it easy runt, I think that's what the asshole just went off to do.”

“How dare you insult my great lord, you miserable hanyou. After he has humbled himself enough to perform such a task for someone so pathetic and undeserving as you.”

A few thuds later, Jaken sat quietly rubbing at the lumps on his head.

Sango and Miroku were slowly trying to gather some firewood. Inuyasha snatched the wood from their hands. “Sit down you idoits, you're half dead on your feet. I'll make the damn fire.”

Soon, a fire was roaring and Sesshomaru had returned with a good sized buck and several more of the poisonous snakes he had eaten before. Everyone ate until they were stuffed and quietly sat watching the fire die down.

Inuyasha belched loud enough for it to echo all around the forest.

“Your manners are disgusting, hanyou,” Sesshomaru stated.

“Ask me if I care.” 

Sesshomaru had expected an answer like that, so he went back to ignoring everyone.

There were a few small talk conversations between the friends before they all started turning in for the night, the need for rest quickly claiming the weary pack. Inuyasha was on his way to a comfortable tree when he noticed Sesshomaru sitting off by himself glaring up at the moon, absently growling low in his throat. Inuyasha watched with his head cocked to the side, glancing between the moon and it's would be aggressor.

Eventually curiosity won and he wandered over to the demon lord.

“Okay, tell me what the moon did to you and I'll help you kick its ass,” Inuyasha said, plopping down next to him under a large tree.

Sesshomaru looked at him with the usual indifferent stare, but it almost seemed like he hadn't realize Inuyasha was there until the pup had spoke.

That was very un-Sesshomaru-like.

The demon lord sighed, gently massaging his forehead with his thumb and index finger.

“The moon indicates that my centennial growth is upon me and my yokai is playing havoc with my senses.”

“Your centennial what?” Inuyasha's brow scrunched in confusion.

“Centennial growth. Once every hundred years inu demon experience a growth spurt,” Sesshomaru informed. “I doubt you’ve ever experience anything like it.

“Growth spurt, aren't you tall enough already?” Inuyasha puzzled.

“It is not this form that will increase, it is my true form which experiences the growth and my yokai becomes… quite unruly.”

“Oh… Does that mean some day you'll be as big as the old man was?” Inuyasha asked.

“He is not the _old man_ , he is our father,” Sesshomaru retorted, “and yes.”

“Damn, you only grow once a century, that means the old man was really frickin old,” Inuyasha said.

“Indeed.” Sesshomaru decided it was pointless to try and correct the hanyou.

“How old are you, Sesshomaru?”

“This will be my nineteenth growth,” Sesshomaru informed.

“Damn, you're old.”

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at him. “Quite the opposite in fact, you are simply still a pup. I am barely into my adulthood. It will be several millennium before I am old,” Sesshomaru divulged, rather matter of factually.

“Tsh. Whatever, you're an old fart.”

“Silence, ignorant half-breed,” Sesshomaru growled.

“Aw, what's wrong? The old geezer can’t take a little joke,” Inuyasha mocked.

“Inuyasha, you will silence your ignorant tongue, before I do it for you.” 

“Ha, you'd have to catch me first. Can a geriatric like you even keep up?”

Inuyasha was laughing at his own joke when suddenly Sesshomaru was on top of him, pinning him to the ground. One hand held the hanyou's wrists above his head the other pinched his tongue between it's lethal claws. Sesshomaru leaned in close so they were face to face and growled.

“Caught you.”

Inuyasha watched in mild panic as the demon lord's eyes clouded with red. Sesshomaru leaned back, looking rather malicious.

“Hmmm, now how shall I keep this filthy little mouth of yours from disrespecting me?”

Inuyasha swallowed hard. He could feel those claws piercing through his tongue and the weight of the demon lord's body pressing down over his hips. Judging from the look on Sesshomaru's face, he was either planning on ripping off Inuyasha's tongue or eating the hanyou alive.

Not wanting to risk either, Inuyasha whined in an attempt to get the demon lord to let him go.

 _'On a side note, maybe provoking the bastard wasn't the smartest thing to do,'_ he thought.

Sesshomaru leered back down at him.

“You desire for me to release you?” He sounded even more malicious.

Inuyasha gingerly nodded his head. He would have liked to have put up more of a fight with the demon lord, but he was concentrating too hard on fighting the way his body was responding to the arrogant bastard. If he didn't get Sesshomaru off of him soon, his tongue wouldn't be the only thing in danger of getting ripped off.

“I may consider releasing you, if you whine like the pup you are and beg me to do it.”

Inuyasha growled. No way was he going to beg that bastard for anything.

Sesshomaru pinched his claws together tighter and leaned forward so his voice purred into Inuyasha's ear.

“You had better hurry, before I think of something much more gratifying to do with this filthy little mouth-” Sesshomaru froze, his eyes bleeding back into glowing amber.

Blinking dumbly at Inuyasha as if just realizing what he said, the demon lord quickly jerked away from the pup.

“You will disregard that statement hanyou.”

Inuyasha slowly sat up glaring at Sesshomaru, bewildered at what had just happened.

“Hey, no arguments here,” Inuyasha said. His tongue stung whenever it hit his teeth, but he tried to bear it. “What the hell is up with you anyway? You've been acting all weird.”

“Did I not already explain to you, my yokai becomes unruly during my centennial?” Sesshomaru angrily replied.

“Ya, but I didn't think it got this bad, you're usually so… I don't know, composed?”

“Yes, well I regret to inform you that it becomes much worse, and I am not inclined to suffer this kind of humiliation. We will arrive at the palace as soon as possible, so my healer can put an end to this unacceptable behavior.”

“Fine by me.” Inuyasha leaped up into the overhead branches, leaving the demon lord disgruntled and fuming by himself at the base of the tree.

Sango and Miroku exchanged confused glances, silently shrugging. Neither one of them knew what that little scuffle was about, but agreed that it was slightly more than abnormal. They had remained silent during the whole encounter, it was incredibly odd seeing the two inu interact so personally with each other. Luckily, they were too far away to hear what had been said. But, well, they say an image is worth a thousand words.

Miroku was beginning to suspect that there was a little more than training happening between the hanyou and demon lord. He smartly decided to keep that bit to himself, though, and relaxed back against Sango, letting sleep wash over him once again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning when Sesshomaru woke and quietly disappeared into the forest, Inuyasha was prepared to silently follow after him. He was sure to take the right precautions so the demon lord wouldn't sense him, trailing a safe distance behind.

Sesshomaru entered a small clearing and appeared to be getting ready to charge his yokai energy again. Inuyasha watched intently, determined to figure out how this was done. Sesshomaru sat there for a moment with his eyes closed, then his aura pulsed with a powerful charge. Next, a static energy formed, crackling and gusting around him and a turbulent storm escalated from there.

The prickling energy washed over Inuyasha in waves, sending shivers up and down his spine and sent a tingling heat to pool low in his stomach.

 _'Damn it that's not what you're supposed to be paying attention to.'_ He put his mind back on the task at hand and decided to give it another try himself.

_'Ok, focus, focus… on energy… Focus on yokai... How the hell would I use it without tessaiga to channel it though?'_

He closed his eyes and tried harder. Reaching into the depths of his subconscious, searching for the monster within. He could feel it there, like a giant predator pacing the confines of his mind. Arching and pressing against the walls restraining it, ready to tear free at any moment. But he still had no clue what to do with it.

_'Damn it, that bastard makes it look soooo easy, stupid Sesshomaru.'_

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he never noticed the tall, pale and deadly form looming above him.

“Having some difficulties, hanyou?”

Inuyasha jumped, glaring up at the elder inu, he immediately started cursing.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Say something before you sneak up on somebody like that asshole!”

“I had assumed you were capable of sensing my presence,” Sesshomaru replied.

“Ya well, not when I am trying to focus on anything but your presence. “

Sesshomaru ignored the sarcastic remark and started in the direction of camp.

“You will have time to continue your practices later. The palace is only another day away and I intend to waste no time in getting there.”

“Fine.” Inuyasha grumbled, jumping to his feet he followed after the demon lord.

Everyone else was awake and ready to go when they returned to camp, so the group set off for another long day of walking and once again it was nearly nightfall when they reached a suitable place to stop. It was complete with a stream to fish in and a soft grassy field to sleep in.

Once a fire was going, dinner was made and soon everyone was settled, talking quietly over a nice meal of roasted fish.

“So, Sesshomaru says we should be there by tomorrow afternoon if we hurry,” Inuyasha informed.

“Are you nervous about the ceremony?” Miroku inquired.

“What's there to be nervous about? It's just a dumb ceremony, a bite on the shoulder and it's done.” Inuyasha spoke around his mouth full of food.

Shippo edged closer to the fire.

“Whatever you have to tell yourself, Inuyasha. I know I would be nervous with that set of teeth in my shoulder.”

“That's cuz you're a wuss.” 

“Shut up, I am not!” Shippo shouted.

“Come on you two, give it a rest would you,” Sango groaned.

“It would seem that Inuyasha gets along better with Sesshomaru now than he does with Shippo.” Miroku goaded.

Inuyasha colored slightly from embarrassment.

“Oh shut it, hushi. The runt’s not that bad.”

Inuyasha looked over to where Sesshomaru sat alone in the center of the open field.

 _'Although we have been getting along a lot better,'_ he thought.

After the meal everyone bedded down for the night and Inuyasha flopped down in the grass near Sesshomaru looking up at the stars.

“The moon still pissing you off?”

Sesshomaru never took his gaze from the sky, but gave a slight nod for reply.

Inuyasha yawned and stretched out in the grass. “So… once we reach the palace? What will happen then?”

“We will prepare for your ceremony and continue your training from then on.” 

“How long is that?”

“However long it takes.” 

“So you want me to live with you?”

“Want?” Sesshomaru’s curled in a smirk. “No. I will tolerate you living in the palace.”

Inuyasha scrunched his nose. “Fuck you. Why even take me back? Why not just bite me at my village and save yourself the trouble?”

He finally turned his gaze away from the moon so look at his brother. Inuyasha had turned his head away, his hair draped over his shoulder. “I am the ruler of my land, the descendent of thousands of years of proud, strong leaders. While I am the most powerful, I cannot ignore the laws and traditions they handed down to us as I see fit. Despite my dislike of you, your existence and your upbringing, I will never deny what you have earned. You are strong enough to be pack.” He watched as Inuyasha slowly lifted his head so that their golden eyes locked. “Believe me, once you have taken my bite, you will feel the pull of your homeland, of needing to be around your alpha.”

Inuyasha was dumbstruck by the speech his brother was giving him. It was the most words he’d ever gotten from Sesshomaru in one sitting, let alone the tone of… respect? that fell from his lips. He couldn’t fully wrap his head around it, so he chalked it up to the centennial he was going through. “Let me guess, you’re the alpha.”

“I have been since you were born,” Sesshomaru said with a smirk. 

Inuyasha chuckled, “We’ll see about that.” He rolled over onto his side to face away from him. This grass was a lot more comfortable than a tree branch... and there was no reason why he couldn't fall asleep right there…

So he did.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came and Inuyasha made it through the whole night without a single, disturbing dream. It was going to be a good day, he could tell. His body felt well rested and the grass was incredibly soft, and warm, and smelled just amazing.

It smelled like power and thunderstorms, cold mountain wind and clean, warm fur and overlaying everything was the smell of blossoms. He couldn't tell which ones, but the combination was quickly becoming his favorite.

There was gentle breathing against his neck and an arm shifted over his waist. Inuyasha's eyes flew open and found that Sesshomaru and the demon lord's fur were completely wrapped around him.

“Hey, damn it! You've got your own side of the damn field, stay the hell away from mine!”

Sesshomaru's head slowly lifted and he blinked blankly at Inuyasha before the situation dawned on him.

“Oh, for the love of all the indignant, ridiculous… Get away from me, you filthy mongrel!” Sesshomaru shoved the hanyou right out of the warm bundle.

Everyone woke with a start from all the yelling.

Inuyasha flung himself into the tall grass surrounding them. “Hey, asshole! You're in my spot! Not the other way around. You stay the hell away from me!” Inuyasha shouted back. his head was pounding from the drastic shift of emotions. He wasn’t ready to fight right now, still a little dazed from how comfortable he was a moment ago. His throat was tight like he had been strangled. 

Sesshomaru’s eyes were slits, glaring murderous daggers at him. The pup was poised for a fight, but his ears were slicked back, and his gaze was wide and searching. His scent wreaked of betrayal. “We are leaving now!” He snatched his fur and stormed off ahead of the group.

Sango and Miroku exchanged a curious look before jumping up and hurrying to pack.

“Don't rush guys,” Inuyasha said. “Let the bastard get ahead of us, it will give him time to calm the fuck down.”

“Why'd you sleep with him in the first place Inuyasha, if you knew it was gonna piss him off?” Shippo demanded.

“I did _not_ sleep with him, he's the one that got all cozy with me damn it, I didn't do anything!” Inuyasha irately defended.

Miroku chuckled. “I don't know, my friend, you're blushing awfully hard for someone who didn't do anything.”

Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar of his robe and hauled him over so they were face to face. “Do you wanna die, monk?” 

Miroku squirmed nervously. “You misunderstand me, Inuyasha, … It was just a joke.” Miroku spread his arms wide, palms up, to show he meant no harm.

Inuyasha released him.

“Come on, we better get moving.”

The group packed up camp and got ready to leave. Jaken grumbled the whole time about being left behind and Inuyasha glared daggers at the ground. 

_‘It’s quickly becoming less and less appealing staying in this palace. It’s just going to be this for the entire time.’_ His eyes burned, he assumed with rage. _‘I’m just going to take this acceptance mark and scram. Then I’ll never have to see the confusing bastard again.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up at gemstonewriter803.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearly noon when the small group finally caught back up with Sesshomaru. He was waiting for them at the base of a steep hill. “Could you possibly walked any slower?” Sesshomaru growled.

“Could you possibly be any more of an asshole?” Inuyasha snarled back, stomping right past him without making eye contact.

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed, daggers trying to cut him down from a distance. He walked straight up and punched Inuyasha square in the jaw. The hanyou sailed backwards a few feet, leaving a trench in the ground.

“Would anyone else care to question me?” he snarled, irises bleeding red.

Everyone nervously shook their heads no.

“Very well, then.” The demon lord turned on his heels and started into the clearing.

Inuyasha struggled to his feet in time to see his pack following after the demon lord.

“Damn traitors.” Inuyasha jumped to catch up with them. “I turn my back for one second and you lot leave me lying in the dirt, some friends you are.”

“Come now, Inuyasha. We were just demonstrating our faith in your ability to recover quickly,” Miroku appeased.

“Sure you were, monk.”

“What are you mad at us for, Inuyasha?” Shippo demanded. “Sesshomaru is the one that punched you.” 

“I know he's an asshole, you guy's were supposed to be on my side. Not leaving me in the dirt!”

“He is very persuasive,” Miroku assured.

All talking and teasing stopped as the bickering companions crested the hill in the clearing and were met with the breathtaking sight of Sesshomaru's palace.

It was beautiful and enormous. The white walls of the border were almost blinding at this distance, wrapping wide around a city that wound up a curved hill, cut out like a terraformed fields, so that the buildings would stand upright. At the top was an overhang of sheer cliffs, with pillars of stone rising from the sea. standing proud over the entire scene was a stunning red palace, and even from here they could see as a giant silver Inu stood on top, howling up to the sky. A gate on the western side lead out to a sea port, with marinas, ships, and stretching docks.

“Wow, when you said west, you really meant far west,” Miroku awed.

Sesshomaru led the way through one of the giant gates of the border wall, guarded by two demons. They knelt and bowed their heads as the demon lord passed. Inuyasha sniffed at them, but he didn’t recognize what type they could be.“My lord.” They greeted in unison, before getting back to their feet and glaring as everyone else passed through.

The inside opened into a bustling marketplace, too busy for anyone to bother looking at them at first. Everyone looked to be one type of demon or another in varying forms of animal morphs, and there didn’t seem to be a human in site. “Is this place all demon?” Inuyasha asked.

“Would you expect anything else from my home?” Sesshomaru replied. The merchants had started noticing their presence, and the marketplace was starting to turn their attention to them. They all seemed smart enough to keep their distance, but demons of all sorts started to form a clear straight line up to the first set of stairs on the street, leading up to the palace. 

“Makes sense,” Inuyasha huffed. “But we passed human villages before. How do you keep the peace?”

“Through a delicate procedure called diplomacy.”

Inuyasha growled at the half answer.

They climbed the steps all the way through the city without much hassle. Inuyasha stuck close to his humans, glaring at anyone who so much as looked at them funny. The last thing he needed was trouble in a new town. 

The red walls at the top had their gates thrown wide open, as if they had no need to fear anything. The guards standing by let them right in. The palace was prefaced with a wide pristine courtyard, empty except two figures running from the front doors. 

Sesshomaru raised his hand to massage the bridge of his nose. He sighed, coming to a stop just before [a young male demon](https://photos.app.goo.gl/ks4oaKQFHrEzx6sl1) came racing out of the palace.

The little demon tripped over his own long, colorful robes and fell to the ground. He flipped his dark purple hair out of his terrified red eyes and he crawled away from the doors. He looked to be only a little bigger than Shippo, but was more or less human-like if it hadn’t been for the strange color patterns. 

“Chrono!!!” A female voice from inside bellowed. The small demon on the ground quickly scrambled farther away from the door.

“Lilly, I said I'm sorry. Please calm down,” The young demon, Chrono apparently, pleaded.

A young female neko demon stalked out of the entrance, long lilac colored hair billowing behind her. A set of neko ears stood stiffly on top of her head, with matching neko tail, charged out the doors. She was carrying a long metal staff topped with a crescent blade and some kind of crystal, aimed right at Chrono’s head. Her petite body swayed back and forth as she just stalked up to him.

She grabbed him by the collar. “YOU! You perverted little devil. You face planted into my boobs and you're sorry? What the hell were you doing in my office anyway, you peeping tom?!”

She held up the staff and it began to glow with a blue energy. The sky suddenly darkened, a demonic wind started whipping around. Ear-splitting thunder shook the ground and a stock of lightning blinded them for a moment. 

“Ahhh! Lilly, stop please, I said I'm sorry. It was just an accident, I was only bringing you a towel,” Chrono implored, voice squeaking in a prepubescent kind of way.

A blue aura started swirling around the staff and the girl wielding it. She pointed the weapon menacingly at the younger demon cowering before her.

“Lilly,” Sesshomaru's voice interrupted.

The entire turbulent storm evaporated down to nothing in less than a second. The young neko turned a beamingly happy face to the demon lord that had addressed her. She rushed over to him and quickly bowed.

“Lord Sesshomaru, you've returned!” Her voice had taken a dramatic turn, shifting into sweet and innocent. “I'm so happy to see you!”

“Lilly, it will not please me if you destroy Chrono,” Sesshomaru scolded with a tired voice.

“Oh... Right, sorry Lord Sesshomaru,” she sulked.

“I require your services in my office. Go and wait for me there,” Sesshomaru ordered, pointing off towards the palace.

Lilly bowed and hurried back inside.

“Chrono, you will collect yourself and locate a servant. Have them inform the kitchen staff that my centennial has arrived and I will require the usual increase. Also inform them that there are ninjen among the guests, so they can make the appropriate accommodations.”

Chrono sat up into a kneeling position. “Yes, my lord.”

“Inuyasha, you and your pack stay with Chrono. I do not need you wandering about unsupervised and causing more commotion.” He started walking off further into the palace.

“Where are you going?” Inuyasha questioned.

“I am going to bathe, so I may remove your wretched stick from my person.” Sesshomaru snapped before slipping out of sight.

Inuyasha caught his gaze drifting to the demon lord's backside as he walked away and mentally slapped himself in the face.

_'Hentai.'_ What the hell was he doing checking out Sesshomaru's ass? He'd just been insulted by the prick. _‘I should be pissed. I should be fuming. I should be cursing the bastard out!’_ He didn't know what was wrong with his head today. He wondered absently if this was how Miroku felt all the time, then wondered if he'd caught some kind of strange pervert-cooties from the lecherous monk. Was being a hentai contagious??

Inuyasha was drawn from his thoughts when Jaken scurried after the demon lord, seeking orders. Chrono hopped to his feet with the grace of practice. He offered a small, friendly smile as he approached the group. 

“Sorry, no one seems very welcoming,” he said, “Lord Sesshomaru gets like this during centennial, and Lilly was just upset. My name's Chrono. Nice to meet you.” He extended his hand toward Inuyasha.

It seemed that the strange tattoo scarring might cover one whole side of the young demon’s body, it at least came down far enough to cover the hand that was held out. From this angle, they were diamond shaped lines linking up like chainmail. 

“I’m Inuyasha, and don't let him fool you. Lord Dickhead is like that all the time,” Inuyasha grumbled. He ignored the outstretched hand, so Sango took it, welcoming the kind gesture, while glaring disapprovingly at Inuyasha.

“Pleased to meet you, I’m Sango, and this is Miroku and Shippo.”

Miroku shook the small demon's hand next.

“You'll have to excuse Inuyasha, he's had an interesting morning. You might say he woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Miroku chuckled over his little inside joke, while Inuyasha cracked his knuckles giving him a death glare.

“I'm warning you, monk.”

Shippo looked up at the strange new demon, curiously sniffing at him.

“What kind of demon are you? I can't even smell your yokai.”

“That's because I don't have one, I'm a time demon. My kind can stop time momentarily, and move around freely while everyone else is frozen.” Chrono explained.

“That's different,” Shippo replied.

“Ya, there aren't a lot of my kind,” Chrono reported. “Well, anyway, come on I'll show you around.”

He ushered Inuyasha and his pack into the palace. The front doors closed easily despite their large size, they must have been extremely heavy, especially considering that there was gold inlaid on the intricate carvings of large howling dogs decorating both sides.

The room they entered was enormous and brightly lit. Murals of inu decorated the walls. A long staircase came down into the middle of the room with two detailed stone sculptures of men dressed in armor, sitting at the base of each banister. Under the staircase was an arched hallway leading out into a massive, elaborate garden.

Blossoming trees reached skyward all around and flowering vines dangled from every structure. A stone walkway ran the entire border on the ground floor and above it on the second floor, a balcony ran the same path. Vines clung to all the railings and to the spiral stairs connecting the two levels on either side of the garden.

Large rock sculptures were scattered about here and there with vibrant green moss and small vines growing on them. A small stream flowed in from somewhere to fill a beautiful pond, brimming with lilies and giant koi. Many demons who appeared to be servants were running around in a hurry, looking almost panicked. 

“This is the central courtyard. The fastest way to get anywhere is through here,” Chrono explained. He saw Shippo twisting his head to watch the people run by. “The palace has been pretty quiet with Sesshomaru gone for so long, so now everyone is getting ready for him.”

Chrono followed the walkway to the right and lead the group into an enormous room with four large tables.

“The dining hall.” He waved his hand around. “And the kitchen.” He pointed to a swinging door to the left. “If you'll wait here I am just going to speak with the staff for a minute,” he said, then disappeared into the kitchen.

Muffled voices and clanging metal could be heard from inside.

“Wow, this place is amazing,” Shippo exclaimed.

“It is quite the sight to behold,” Miroku agreed.

Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest. “It's too fancy, if you ask me,” he grumbled while looking around.The palace reminded him of the forest in autumn, of all the leaves drifting to the ground and dying.

There were huge windows letting light pour in, the tables were arranged neatly, marvelously polished wood set low to the ground and surrounded with red and gold cushions.

Stairs at the far end led to an upper level with a large open area you would be able to look down on the dining hall from.

Chrono emerged from the kitchen followed by a tall, lanky demon with short wispy cream colored hair and darkly tanned skin. Inuyasha couldn't figure out what demon he was, but he looked rather horse-like.

“This is Rakai, he's the head chef and overseer of the kitchen. He'll be taking care of your meals while you're here,” Chrono introduced.

“This will be my first time ever cooking for a ninjen. Perhaps you could give me a few suggestions about what is safe for you to ingest?”

Sango and Miroku discussed human food safety 101 with the demon cook. Then Chrono lead the group on a short tour of the palace. He showed them the galleries, the library, the archive, other gardens and also took them over to the guest wing and showed them their rooms.

Each room was uniquely lavish and extravagantly decorated. Silks decked the walls in tasteful combinations, and seemed to be distinguished by color. The beds were mounted with pillows and expensive materials. Custom carved, ornate wooden furniture in a variety of rich-red, glossy finishes were well placed about each of the rooms.

Chrono continued on with the tour, pointing out the location of the foundry as they passed by it and described that the armory was located below, in the basement level.

The next room Chrono entered was spectacular, the floor was the first thing to catch the eye. The light oak paneling was polished until it nearly glowed. Painted there, very large in the center, was the inu royal family’s insignia. The design was done in a deep rich red, blending into a smooth royal purple. There were three interlocking hexagons with a different flower blossom in the middle of each. 

“This would be the dojo,” Chrono explained.

White rice paper lanterns illuminated the colossal room with brilliant sunlight that was beaming on them from outside and scattered about the room, all kinds of fancy weapons and decorative scrolls hung from the walls.

“Wow, this is magnificent,” Miroku commented, while looking around in awe.

There were a small group of soldiers, training at the far end of the dojo and standing across the room from Inuyasha's group, were two, more official looking demons. One was a tall blond who had the scent of a badger demon. The other was medium height, with short messy, brown hair that hung into his eyes, he carried the scent of an otter demon.

When the two noticed Chrono, they stopped conversing and approached the time demon. They both gave a quick bow before speaking.

“Sir, reports from the patrols.”

Chrono’s gaze slid over Inuyasha’s group, then nodded his head for the two to continue.

“Capitan, we just received word that another village was attacked by more of those undead creatures,” The blond declared.

“Send one of the available parties to aid the village,” Chrono decided. “Has there been any further attacks on our border?” 

“No, sir,” The brunet responded.

“Good, let's try to keep it that way. Our lord is not going to be in any sort of mood for dealing with attacks on the palace,” Chrono informed.

“Yes, sir,” the two bowed again in unison.

Inuyasha and his pack were looking from Chrono, who appeared to be no older than a fourteen year old human, to the more official looking demons, that seemed to be in the age range of twenty to thirty.

“Capitan? But you’re just a kid!” Inuyasha said disbelievingly.

“How young do you think I am?” Chrono asked with a smirk.

“A couple centuries, if that,” Inuyasha scoffed.

“I don't know exactly how old I am but it's way older than that. My kind don't age. We have a small, younger looking form, which I'm in now and a large, older looking one. It kind of works the same as Lord Sesshomaru's true form. The larger one is only needed for battle and the smaller one conserves energy,” he explained.

“Oh,” Inuyasha replied, not entirely convinced that the little demon could be all that much older than himself.

“Chrono, what was that you were just talking about with those other demons, some kind of creatures attacking?” Miroku inquired.

“Yes, three nights ago a group of strange rotting creatures were trying to get through the northern gate,” Chrono explained. “They were easy enough to destroy but it seems like there are other groups of them attacking the surrounding villages now. Our best guess is that they are looking for something, but we don't know what.” 

“What sort of 'rotting creature were they?” Sango asked. “Maybe the type of creature they are, would have something to do with why they are attacking.” 

“Well, that's the strange part,” he said as they rounded another corner. “They weren't just one kind of creature. Our eye witness accounts report they looked like some experiment gone horribly wrong. Like a combination of other demons melded together.” 

“Hm, that is strange,” Miroku concurred.

“I need to go and report this to Lord Sesshomaru before we finish the tour. So just follow me. This way please.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru had gone straight to his room, stripped off his armor and clothing, then descended the stairs to his private underground spring.

The spring cascaded down a miniature waterfall into a large, hand carved pool in the stone floor, then filtered down into the natural spring system below. The steam that rolled off the water created a hazy fog throughout the immense room and sounds of the water bubbling and trickling echoed around the cavern.

The demon lord stepped into the pool, submerged himself and leaned back into the comfortable contours of the carved rock formation.

Massaging the back of his neck to relieve some of its tension, he sighed in frustration. The events of the past few days concerning Inuyasha were weighing heavily on his nerves. Waking to find himself embracing the filthy cur had been the last straw. His yokai-influenced behaviors were outrageously indignant and now he was being made to physically scrub the mongrels ridiculously appealing scent from his very person.

Sesshomaru absently lathered himself with bathing oil while thinking things over. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms, and over his neck, then down his chest and abs to curl around his swollen length. He unthinkingly began to stroke himself as his mental banter continued.

It was completely absurd that his yokai would desire such contact with a hanyou. He was one hundred percent certain that none of this would be happening, if it were not for their father’s ill conceived decision to betroth the irksome half-breed to him.

Why his father would make such a foolish decision, and so completely against his wishes, was beyond his comprehension… his father had always valued his opinion and respected his preferences before. Having something so important taken out of his control was one of the most insulting events ever to occur in his life. 

The demon lord sighed again, unaware that his hand was still languidly stroking and slowly increasing speed.

Sesshomaru had made a vow to himself that he would absolutely never take another mate, much less one not of his own choosing. That was not about to change now, centennial or no, he had worked too hard for all of Inuyasha's life to ensure that: A. Inuyasha never found out about the betrothal and, B. Even if he did, the hanyou would never want such a union.

A quiet moan and slight thrust of the demon lord's hips went unnoticed as his thoughts rambled on.

He would simply have to wait until the hanyou expired, Sesshomaru thought. After all a demon lord of his stature would long outlive a mere hanyou. So long as he could avoid actually mating the fool and completing the betrothal bond, Inuyasha would die off sooner or later and he would be free of the entire, miserably repugnant situation.

It was beyond irritating that the betrothal bond, both by law and by nature, forbid him from putting an end to the mutt himself. However, it certainly wouldn't do to allow someone else the pleasure of killing the little annoyance. Although, if he thought about it, walking into hell, and returning life to someone who had lost theirs, not just once but twice, was likely also forbidden, but that never stopped him. Then, if he was really thinking about it, he had already decided to accept the pup, it would be like going against his word to kill him now and Sesshoumaru never went back on his word. So there it was, he would simply have to outlive Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru moaned again, running his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock and continued to thrust into the tightening grip of his hand.

Waiting to outlive Inuyasha, of course, came with the risk that during the demon lord's moments of weakness - such as his centennial - his yokai would be given the opportunity to possess him and possibly mate the half breed. Then the insufferable fool would live as long as he did, and that was completely unacceptable.

Sesshomaru moaned louder, tilting his head back as his fingers gripped his aching erection and he suddenly froze.

The realization of what he was doing hit the demon lord like a ton of bricks. He stood and exited the springs without even finishing his bath and was headed to see Lilly immediately. She would be able to place a ward on him that would restrict the unwanted influence of his rebellious yokai.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and his crew followed Chrono along the courtyard walkway to a massive, elaborate set of doors located to the left of the main entrance.

“This is the southwest wing, Lord Sesshomaru's personal chambers.” Chrono disclosed, while ushering the small group inside.

“Why am I not surprised?” Inuyasha griped, looking at all the detailed carvings on the doors. They actually looked like the teeth of a sideways mouth. 

After going through, the small group found themselves in a vestibule, larger than Kaede's hut. On the wall there was a scroll with an actual painting, a vast landscape from the top of a cliff of what seemed to be the city itself. The room was spacious and empty except for two other doors, which were carved with the same artistic detail as the first, and a pair of enormous inu sculptures which framed the entryway on the left.

Inuyasha could just barely make out voices coming from somewhere in one of the rooms.

“I am afraid I've done all I can, my lord. The spell is much less effective when the intended is nearby.”

That was the young neko demon's voice.

“There must be something else that can be done,” Sesshomaru's voice responded.

Shippo had asked a question and Chrono was answering him, but Inuyasha was more interested in eavesdropping on the muffled conversation from the other room.

“Have you told him?” Lilly asked.

“No, _that_ is not what I brought him here for, and my opinion on the subject has not changed.” Sesshomaru sounded annoyed.

“But what if your yokai...”

“I will not allow it!” Sesshomaru cut her off. “You will work on a barrier to surround the palace. If it comes down to it, I will leave and the barrier will keep me out.” 

“Yes, my lord,” the neko obediently replied.

“You are dismissed.”

Chrono had just led Inuyasha's group through the door on the right into a hallway, when the door at the opposite end opened and Lilly came out. As she passed them in the corridor, she glared at Chrono.

“Hentai,” she hissed, then beamed a smile at everyone else.

 _'Well, that sounds familiar,'_ Inuyasha thought, rolling his eyes.

Chrono sighed before continuing to lead them to Sesshomaru's office.

After being summoned to enter Chrono went inside gesturing for everyone to follow.

The office, what a surprise, was huge like everything else. The walls were lined with shelves and cabinets, full of books, scrolls and different parchment. Sesshomaru sat behind an excessively large wooden desk, which was just as rich and finely crafted as everything in the palace. It was piled with papper folded neatly over each other. There was an inkwell and a set of bone handled brushes, a wax letter seal and some wax and various parchment scattered about.

Inuyasha could tell by the concentration of the demon lord's scent, that this room was where Sesshomaru spent the majority of his time.

How boring.

Inuyasha was never jealous that Sesshomaru got to be lord, but if he were, this room alone would change his mind. No amount of power would make him want to trade his freedom away for all this responsibility.

Chrono bowed before he spoke. “I am prepared to give report, my lord.” Sesshomaru inclined his head in approval. “There was a small disturbance near the border wall, three days ago. Our troops handled it without incident. But there have been reports from surrounding villages that they are being attacked. We have already sent parties to help in the villages and we have scouts looking into the source of these disturbances.”

Chrono went on to describe the details of the creatures, Sesshomaru kept his indifferent gaze in place but inside he was fuming.

_'Because the acceptance ceremony, my centennial, and the damned betrothal weren't enough to burden my mind, now some undead abominations are attacking my lands.'_

Sesshomaru sat back and massaged the bridge of his nose.

“I trust everything else is in order?”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Very well, make sure that Inuyasha and his companions are acquainted with the black talons,” Sesshomaru directed, “it would be most unfortunate if they did not recognize the group before nightfall.” 

“Yes, my lord.”

Sesshomaru dismissed them and Chrono led the group back outside of the palace.

“What's a black talon?” Shippo asked.

“It's a dragon beast from the continent, they hunt by scent and guard the palace at night. Anyone with a scent they don't recognize, they kill,” Chrono explained.

The time demon took the group over to the stables and introduced them to the massive black scaly animals. Each one had a long sleek muscular body, whip-like tail, enormous deadly talons, black feral eyes, a long snout, rowed with sharp fangs, and a spine rigid with spikes.

These creatures were not at all like Ah-Un and everyone was uneasy around them until the beasts started to calm, after adjusting to the four new scents from the group of strangers.

Chrono continued to show Inuyasha and crew around the palace, until it was time for the evening meal and then took them back to the dining hall.

Inside, Lilly was laying belly down on the stairs, kicking her feet and swatting at the staff of two heads while Jaken tried to talk with two other demons that looked to be guards.

“Stop that, you stupid cat. I am trying to discuss a very important matter,” Jaken wailed.

When the neko caught sight of Chrono, she quickly abandoned harassing the kappa and stomped over to pounce on the time demon again.

“Finally, I've been waiting all day for this.” She leaped over a table, twirling her staff over her head and brought it crashing down right on the spot Chrono had been standing, but the small demon vanished before it connected. He instantly reappeared right behind Lilly.

“Come on, you know it was an accident, Lilly. I would never touch you on purpose,” Chrono pleaded.

“I know, that doesn't mean I don't still want to kick your ass.” She lunged for him again, and again he was just gone, appearing across the room this time. Lilly tore off after him, leaping tables, dodging stairs, hopping a few guards and a battle ensued. The two young demons raced throughout the whole dining hall, doing all sorts of acrobatics and stunts to chase one another.

It all came to a screeching halt when Sesshomaru entered the dining hall looking rather unamused.

“I do believe the dojo is a more appropriate location for such activities. I will not have you two encouraging the destruction of my palace,” Sesshomaru reprimanded.

Lilly and Chrono both dropped to their knees in apology.

“Yes, my lord,” they chimed in unison.

Once everyone was settled at the tables, the food was served and the meal began.

Sango and Miroku made some small talk with Lilly and Chrono, trying to be polite, while Inuyasha and Shippo engaged in a gorging contest, with special awards for the sloppiest eater. Kirara sat close to Sango eating from her little dish on the floor. The two visiting demons had never been served actual food that was made _for_ demons. It was the freshest seafood they had ever had, some battered in light breading, some dunked in rich sauces that almost overwhelmed Inuyasha’s senses. 

Lilly, despite trying to keep up conversation with Sango and Miroku, sat a few seats down from them. “Sorry for keeping so far away,” she said during a pause. “I’m not a fan of being touched.”

“Yeah, we could see that,” Inuyasha mumbled through a mouth of fish.

She narrowed her at him. “I mean in general.” 

“We’ll keep that in mind,” Sango said, “Thank you for telling us.” 

“Wait,” Shippo said. “You’re a healer right? Don’t you have to touch people for your job?”

“I ummm, I guess that does count,” she said, pulling her hands of the table to rest in her lap, “but I’m usually the one initiating the contact, that’s what makes it all right, I think?”

“Cease with this interrogation,” Sesshomaru ordered, who had been silent until then. “Now.”

There was no arguing with that finality. 

Chrono, not wanting the table to fall into awkward silence said. “So which part of the castle was your favorite?”

While talking, most of the group sipped sake from very elegant choko cups, but Sesshomaru drank from a tall skinny glass. It was filled with the most bizarre looking crystal blue liquid.

Inuyasha watched, wrapped in curiosity as the edge of the glass returned to rest between the demon lord’s lips, with the tip of his tongue just touching the brim. Sesshomaru slightly inclined his head and the liquid spilled into his mouth to be washed down the pale column of his throat. Then the glass retreated from the embrace of those soft, cool, lips and the demon lord's tongue snaked out to claim a drop that glistened there, threatening to spill over.

Inuyasha unconsciously mimicked the action with his own tongue, wetting his lower lip.

“Inuyasha, you are staring. Would I be correct in assuming that you wish to partake in a sample?” Sesshomaru quietly asked. 

Inuyasha startled slightly, quickly averting his gaze while blushing a bit at having been caught. _'Your lips or the drink?'_ Inuyasha thought, before mentally slapping himself. Again his thoughts were completely out of sorts. “What is it?” he asked, hoping his inner turmoil would go unnoticed if he just made it look like it was the drink he was so interested in and not Sesshomaru's mouth.

Of course, Sesshomaru knew it was not the drink Inuyasha had been so intently focused on. The smells of lust and confusion were a dead giveaway. They seemed to be present with the hanyou more and more frequently as of late. He knew this was yet another side effect of their betrothal bond and his centennial, but he had no intentions of telling Inuyasha that. So he ignored it right along with the pup and continued talking about the drink. “A rather potent demon liqueur.”

“Ya, I'll try it.” Sesshomaru passed him a glass and Inuyasha cautiously tasted the strange liquid. “Wow, that's actually pretty good.” It stung when it hit the back of his throat, but it tasted like sweet strawberries. He took another drink, followed by a larger gulp and then another.

“I would advise that you pace yourself, hanyou.”

“Why? It barely tastes like there's any alcohol in this at all,” Inuyasha said gulping down another swig. Drinking gave him something to do now that his stomach was full.

Sesshomaru smirked. “Very well, do as you please.”

“I will, damn it. And there's nothin’ you can do to stop me.” 

Sesshomaru ignored the childish remark and moved on to other business.

“Your acceptance ceremony will be held in two days, before the evening meal. It will take place on the cliff facing the ocean, behind the palace. There is no speech you will be required to recite, all you must do is bare your right shoulder when the time comes.”

Inuyasha looked up from an empty glass with glossy eyes and a drunken blush dusting his nose and cheeks and grinned, licking all the remnant of the liquor off of his lips.

“It macks ma tong fweel tinggly,” he slurred.

“Your tolerance for alcohol is equally as pathetic as your swordsmanship, hanyou.” 

Everyone laughed when the pup flopped over to pass-out on the floor.

Conversations continued and the night pressed on, eventually Inuyasha sobered up enough for the others to take him to one of the guest rooms, and everyone started filtering out of the dining hall.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Sesshomaru lay awake in his bed, restlessly turning from side to side. His yokai had gotten a taste of sleeping curled around the warmth of the hanyou's smaller body, and now it buzzed with the desire to press itself against that soft, sweet, alluring, skin once more.

Sesshomaru buried his head into his pillows and growled. “I refuse. I will not take the half-breed into my bed, whether it be for the purpose of sleeping or any number of the other reasons you have seen fit to plague my mind with.”

His yokai raged within, it was determined to have it's way and the demon lord would not be permitted to rest until it did.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and his crew went off to their own rooms, ready to turn in for the night. Inuyasha locked the door to his room, leaned back against it and sighed, looking appreciatively at the bed. He had chosen the one that was themed in dark greens and browns, reminding him of his forest.

A real bed, behind a locking door, with pillows and warm, soft blankets. The only time he had ever had a bed of his own was when he lived with his mother in her father's palace. Back then he had been too young to fully appreciate the privacy that came with a locking door and a bed of your own. Now, however, he dove face first onto the bed and sprawled over onto his back. This place, even though it was inside and on ground level, it felt like safety. Maybe this was 

He felt the alcohol still warming his veins. He could rub one out in here as many times as he wanted, without ever having to worry about someone walking by and seeing, or someone sneaking up and attacking him.

The eager hanyou tugged his hakama down to his knees, wiggling his hips free of the material. Then happily wrapped his fingers around his already half hard dick and started stroking himself. He thrust up into his hand, pumping quickly and pressed a pillow over his face so he could moan without being heard.

His hips rose and fell with each rapid stroke, his grip tightened and he pumped faster. It was amazing; there were no sounds of movement out in the forest or the call of whatever night time animal happened to be passing by, to disturb him. He could just close his eyes and lose himself to the pleasure.

Inuyasha pumped harder, his back arched up off the bed and his toes curled. He stopped caring about the pillow and bit into the back of his wrist as all of his muscles went rigid, the small amount of pain shocked him, and was enough to spill him over. He threw his head back and moaned as the orgasm washed over him, little drops of blood dripping into his mouth.

The gleeful hanyou relaxed back onto the mattress and blankets with a content sigh but never stopped moving his hand. He continued to slowly, lazily stroke himself until he was at full attention and ready to go again.

It took longer each time and more self-inflicted pain. He pumped himself to completion three more times before collapsing back onto the sheets and finally letting sleep claim him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Sesshomaru, three-quarters of the night had passed and he was still restlessly tossing and turning. His yokai paced within the confines of his mind, refusing to give the demon lord rest. He tried listing the things he needed to do tomorrow. His yokai retaliated with storms of rage, jumping about his mind and crashing against his confines.

Sesshomaru sat straight up in bed and snarled. “For all the indignant, irrational... Fine, I will go and speak with the hanyou, then will you grant me a moment of peace?” The dog paused its rampage and purred it’s content. 

Exasperated, he flung the covers off and stomped over to his clothing stand, put on his night yukata, threw it on, grabbed the master key from its shelf and silently exited his room. He moved through the halls and corridors undetected until he reached Inuyasha's door. He opened it without making a sound and slipped inside, closing it behind him.

The room was literally filled with the scent of aroused hanyou. The demon lord slowly turned around and looked upon the sleeping form of Inuyasha, curled up tightly under the covers. The hanyou's silky white hair was fanned out around him and he was breathing softly through parted lips. The pup looked incredibly peaceful and oblivious to the threatening presence that had just entered his room.

As Sesshomaru stood watching and contemplating what to do, Inuyasha unconsciously shifted around in his sleep, thrusting his hips up a few times and moaned quietly.

It was clear that the pup was also affected by the bond. He couldn’t have any knowledge of it, so he had no idea what was happening to him. But by the state of the bed, it didn’t look like Inuyasha cared. 

Inuyasha squirmed in the bed. He threw his head back into the pillows, his ears slicked back and he whined, high and needy. Sesshomaru swallowed. This was not going to improve his dwindling control over his yokai. As he turned to leave his yokai growled threateningly.

Suddenly Inuyasha shot straight up, panting and in a panic.

Sesshomaru, not being entirely prepared to face the pup in this condition, masked his scent and pressed himself into a shadow at the corner of the room, virtually disappearing from sight.

Inuyasha sat, blinking wide eyes into the dark, empty room. _'That was a damn vivid dream, I could swear I even smelled Sesshomaru's scent.’_ Inuyasha shivered. _‘And the things he was doing to me.'_

He had been so close to getting off in his dream, and now he was throbbing for release all over again; as if he hadn't already gotten off three times earlier that night.

He looked around. He was still alone, behind a locked door… What would it feel like if he did something from his dream, to himself?

The hanyou pushed the covers back and pulled his hakama down again. He grasped his aching member in one hand, slowly stroking it while he timidly sucked on two of the fingers on his other hand.

He was nervous because he had never done anything like this before. He had dreamed about it plenty of times, but he never had the chance to experiment.

Sesshomaru watched in horror as the hanyou began to pleasure himself and his yokai started bleeding to the surface. He couldn't move, couldn't take his eyes away, for fear that if he did his yokai would take complete control and force him to mate the half-breed.

Once his fingers were lathered in saliva, Inuyasha reached down between his legs. He started by just rubbing one finger around his entrance. He swallowed nervously, but it felt good so he kept going.

He continued to stroke himself while he gingerly began to slide one finger inside the tight ring of muscles and moaned as it entered him.

This wasn't so bad.

He gently slid it in and out.

It actually felt pretty good.

He moved his hips a little, pressing deeper inside and thrusting into his hand.

“Mmmmm.” It felt really good.

He moved his finger in and out faster, pushing deeper inside.

Sesshomaru's breathing became a little heavier as he struggled to keep control of his rebellious body and the growing need to sate his own desires. Inuyasha was spread out in every variation of the word. His movements were clumsy and rushed, the work of a passionate amateur who’s only focus was to reach completion.

He’d never looked more beautiful. It might have been his own warped senses, but to Sesshoumaru, it looked like he was inching his way to the edge of the bed, closer to where Sesshomaru was hiding. 

“Ahhh.” Inuyasha began thrusting into his gripping palm, at the same pace that he was penetrating himself.

He wanted more, so he slid a second finger in alongside the first.

“Ah ahhh.” It felt soooo good.

He pushed deeper and his fingers slid over a small bump. He arched up off the bed, moaning loudly and quickly grabbed a pillow, shoving it over his face to muffle the sound.

Oh, that was unexpected. He moved his fingers over the spot again and writhed in pleasure.

 _'What is that?'_ he thought as he pressed against it again.

“Aaahhhhh.”

He rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillows and thrusting into the blankets, as he slid his fingers in and out, continuously rubbing over that little amazing spot. He rocked his hips back into the penetrating motion and bit his lip in an effort to control his lusty moans, as he thrust his fingers faster.

Sesshomaru's claws dug into the wall he was clinging so desperately to. _‘I won’t lose control, I won’t lose control, I won’t lose control.’_

Inuyasha raised his hind end up off the bed to get a better angle and have better access to his cock. He cried out into the pillows, writhing and rocking his hips.

So close, just a little more.

He moved faster, abandoning all reserve and shyness.

Faster and deeper, his muscles contracted in anticipation of the release.

He needed more.

He forced a third finger in and the intrusion made his body go rigid.

“Yes, oh fuck yes!” He howled into the muffling material as he spilled out onto the sheets. His body spasmed and jerked as the orgasm crashed over him. He could feel the walls of his entrance clenching and gripping his fingers as he basked in the pleasure. Now completely sated, the content hanyou shivered as he slowly pulled the three digits out.

He threw the covers over the mess of cum on the sheets and collapsed weakly, face-down onto the mattress. _'That was amazing,'_ was his thought as his eyes drifted shut and sleep reclaimed his mind.

The moment Inuyasha was unconscious Sesshomaru bolted. He was out of that room and down the hall like someone had lit his tail on fire. His yokai was practically rolling with silent laughter in the forefront of his mind. It was perfectly content now and would have no problem leaving the demon lord alone to deal with the salacious need that had welled up inside his body.

In denying his yokai the simple comfort of being close to the hanyou, he had quite nearly lost complete control and allowed the incorrigible beast to take advantage of the lusty mutt.

Sesshomaru re-entered his room, flopped irritably onto his bed and returned to burying his head in the mound of pillows. Tomorrow promised to be a very long and trying day.


	6. The Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one comes with an announcement: As this week is finals week and afterwards I will not have access to the internet for the next few weeks, I will not be posting for the next few weeks. The posting schedule will resume January 2. It will give me time to get ahead on the chapters, and hopefully start writing the last few as well. 
> 
> I feel so bad though, because the next chapter is where they start having sex. But trust me, the wait will be worth it.

When sunlight began to pour through Sesshomaru's balcony into his room, he slowly peeled himself off the bed and grumpily walked over to his clothing stand.

He had not slept the entire night. It wouldn't have been a big deal to lose one night of sleep any other time, however during centennial, his body was consuming its own energy left and right preparing for the growth. Not to mention his inner battle raging even now with his yokai. It was thoroughly exhausting.

Sesshomaru exited his room without even putting on his armor. This time, when he found himself in front of Inuyasha's door, he polity knocked and waited for the hanyou to answer.

Inuyasha woke to the sound of light tapping on his door. He hopped up out of bed, stretched and straightened up his kimono. He felt amazing.

 _'This must be what it's like when you get laid,'_ he mused while opening the door to find a rather grumpy looking Sesshomaru staring him in the face.

He wasn't just grumpy, he looked flagged; his eyes were just a bit darker than usual, his hair was slightly out of place and he wasn't even wearing his armor.

“What the hell happened to you?” Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru growled.

“My yokai and I are having a disagreement. Come, there is much I must do today, I wish to get your training over with.”

Sesshomaru started in the direction of the dining hall.

“Isn't the dojo the other way?” Inuyasha questioned.

“I am well aware of the location of the dojo, I desire sustenance. Your lesson will begin after breakfast,” Sesshomaru irritably replied.

“Couldn't you have eaten before you woke me up?” Inuyasha casually asked.

 _'No, because my insufferable yokai wants you near me,'_ Sesshomaru mentally grossed before he replied. “Do you not want to eat as well? I had assumed from your ravenous appetite, that eating was one of your more favored activities.”

 _'That and masturbation,'_ Inuyasha thought. “Ya, I guess breakfast does sound good.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat watching in amazement as Sesshomaru set aside the third plate he emptied. A servant brought out another assortment of rice rolls. 

“You weren't kidding about being hungry, were ya?”

Sesshomaru paused to look at him.

“It is due to my centennial, my body is consuming far more of its resources than normal.”

“So the full moon is the night after the ceremony isn't it? Do you go back to normal after that?” Inuyasha questioned.

“Indeed, blessedly so.”

“What's it like? The growth spurt,” Inuyasha curiously asked.

“It is a bothersome event, painful and undignified,” Sesshomaru explained. And that was all Inuyasha got on the matter.

“So,” Inuyasha drawled, “What happens after the ceremony? How long do I get before you kick me out?”

Sesshomaru blinked at him. “This is where you will be staying from now on.”

“You weren’t kidding about that?” Inuyasha asked softly. 

Sesshomaru nodded. “Training you will take much longer than a few days, hanyou. Much longer. I will not allow you to skirt your duties to our family any longer.”

“Is training all I’ll be doing?” He couldn’t imagine staying here for the rest of his life. Training was nice, but it wasn’t the same as battle, as actually doing something meaningful. His life had been taken up by one task after another for so long, it was hard to imagine just keeping busy now. Everything he’d done had been for something. Now, all Sesshomaru was offering him was training, but nothing to work for, just to one achievement after the other. What was the point in learning to fight better if there wasn’t anyone to fight against?

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment. “If you show a proficiency in any skill in your time here, I will consider utilizing them to serve the city and palace.”

“Is that fancy speak for you’ll give me a job if we find something I’m good at?” Inuyasha asked, his ears perking up. 

“Indeed.” 

That sounded a lot better to Inuyasha.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The demon lord lead the way to the dojo and instructed Inuyasha to continue his practice of charging yokai energy.

The hanyou was improving significantly.

While Inuyasha focused, a slight demonic wind started to swirl around him with the occasional static charge zapping off in random directions.

Sesshomaru pondered to himself as Inuyasha kept at his training, what new demonic abilities would the pup incur as his power matured? How much should he expect from the half-breed? It may be unreasonable to expect the same from him that he would from a full blooded demon. Then again he was Lord Sesshomaru. Why should he show the hanyou any mercy? If the pup wanted a purpose in the castle, he was not going to lower his standards just to give him a job. 

_'He is so beautifully resilient, it would be enjoyable to test his threshold for pain. To find out what the limits of his flexibility are. Test his stamina.'_

“Uh, Sesshomaru? You ok? Your eyes keep trying to turn red,” Inuyasha cautiously asked.

Sesshomaru growled fiercely. It made Inuyasha’s ears slick back. He hadn't even noticed his yokai leaking out. This was unacceptable.

“I am fine. Just continue your lesson until noon time, I must leave. I need to meet someone for the ceremony.”

Sesshomaru strode over to the door leading out of the dojo, leaving Inuyasha sitting there pondering whether he was actually gonna keep training or if he would bunk class now that his teacher was leaving. The enticing idea of disobeying kept Inuyasha from noticing that his gaze had once again, drifted lower on the demon lord's body than it should have.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru took to the sky, getting far from the palace in a very short amount of time. The Northern Kingdoms were small, but all of them were on friendly terms with him. He had to travel above three, one of which was Kouga’s wolf tribe. Once he was over the border of the small city state, he pulled in deep lung fulls of air searching out a familiar scent. He didn't have to search for long, he transformed and bounded through the sky until he saw the thick conglomeration of clouds. The tall blue walls of the palace blended into the sky, but the golden roofs reflected the sun right into his eyes.

The one he was looking for was waiting for him, lounging outside the gate. She was in full Inu form. Sesshomaru was only a third of her size, he could still barely put his front paws on her back.

As soon as he got close enough, she jumped to her feet and charged at him, knocking him out of the sky. The two inus grappled as they fell. Sesshomaru managed to get out of her grip, but as soon as he went for her throat, she flipped away from him and snapped her jaw around the back of his neck, just as they crashed to the ground. 

Sesshomaru shook her off, and she easily releases her grip. She pranced away, yipping happily at her accomplishment. He growled at her as he lifted himself out of the dirt. He stood on his back legs and returned to human form.

The other Inu sat gracefully on the ground and shifted as well. Her long white hair pooled around her and her royal purple robes. “Sesshomaru, my precious son,” his mother greeted. She straightened out the top of her kimono. “You look like hell.”

“And a fine hello to you as well, Mother. You should be aware that my centennial is upon me,” Sesshomaru accused.

“Yes, I am indeed aware.” Her gold eyes lit up with amusement. “Your centennial, however, has never left you this disheveled and unpleasant before. What could cause my perfect killing circle to be in such disarray?” she asked.

“I am fine, Mother. I have come to request that you perform the acceptance ceremony for Inuyasha.”

“Your father’s hanyou?” She placed her hand over her mouth in surprise. “Oh Sesshomaru, you truly have gone soft. Could it be that you have reconsidered the betrothal?” his mother baited.

“No,” Sesshomaru growled, watching his mother’s eyes light up with amusement. “I will never reconsider the betrothal and you should be perfectly aware of that as well.”

The demoness stalked around her son in a circle, tapping a finger to her bottom lip.

“Your yokai would have me believe otherwise.”

“You speak of a creature that can neither vocalize or express its opinion in any manner,” Sesshomaru sneered.

“Oh, I would say it has been expressing its opinion, rather vividly, to you lately,” his mother jeered.

“It is of little concern to me what the beast desires. My only intention is to acknowledge the hanyou's completion of the rite of passage.” 

“What has brought you to accept him as the next heir?”

“You know of his accomplishments just as well as I. If the pup is indeed part of our bloodline, would it not be more acceptable for him to behave as such?”

His mother stood with one arm folded over the other and a finger pressed to her lips, smiling cheekily.

“Perhaps, or perhaps Sesshomaru desires the hanyou for reasons he can neither understand nor accept. And the rite of passage makes quite the convenient excuse to bring him home.”

Sesshomaru looked appalled. “I have no such desire,” he snapped.

“It was merely a suggestion, must you be so lacking in charm?”

“Will you preside the ceremony or no?”

She hummed, contemplating. “It really doesn’t do to coerce me for this, my son. Afterall, it’s not like you have much of a choice. I’m the only other Inu here. Unless you want to wait for someone from Kadesh’s land.”

“Kadesh is a spiteful woman. It would take a month for anyone she sent to arrive.” Sesshomaru studied his mother. “What is it you want?”

“Nothing,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “I am not so uncordial as you, Sesshomaru, I will humor your request. I am, after all, your loving and devoted mother.”

“Indeed.”

Sesshomaru discussed the time and other details of the ceremony with his mother and then they parted ways. His mother agreed to make an appearance at the palace that evening.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was in no better mood when he returned to the palace than when he left. Even though he had made great time, his mother’s words still plagued his mind.

_'What an absurd accusation.'_

The idea that he would have any fancy for the hanyou, was outrageous.

Sesshomaru entered the dojo with every intention of taking out his frustration on the hanyou in question, only to discover the dojo was deserted.

This was unacceptable, he had specifically instructed Inuyasha to continue practice until noon. It wasn’t even close to noon yet. Sesshomaru absently cracked his knuckles and flexed his claws, aggravation always made poison seep to the surface. It tingled, waiting to be used, like an itch does if you try to ignore it for too long. 

Visions of breaking Inuyasha through means of intense physical training swirled around Sesshomaru’s head as he tracked the hanyou’s scent across the palace. _‘When I find that irksome little pup I’m going to make him wish he was never born.’_

Inuyasha was unaware of the demon lord’s return, and was chasing Shippo around the central courtyard. They were in the midst of their usual battle. Shippo had used Inuyasha to show off his fox magic for Lilly, and now Inuyasha was in pursuit to smash the little kitsune over the head a few times. 

Inuyasha was so absorbed in his efforts to catch Shippo, that he didn’t realize Sesshomaru had come into the courtyard until the demon lord’s rather angry voice snapped him to attention.

“Hanyou, when I give specific instructions, I expect those instructions to be followed.”

Inuyasha stopped long enough to see Sesshomaru stalking towards him claws at the ready, then he hauled balls in the opposite direction. “Oh, shit!” 

Sesshomaru gave chase. “Inuyasha, you will not run from me!”

“What, you want me to make it easy for your geriatric ass? I don't think so.”

Inuyasha, leaped, dodged and ducked, yet still managed to incur wounds. Every corner he rounded led him straight into another of the demon lord's attacks. Sesshomaru seemed to just appear in front of him, claws raised and whip cracking.

After nearly ten minutes of this cat and mouse kind of chase, Inuyasha fled the courtyard all together and ran into the north western wing of the palace with Sesshomaru hot on his tail. The heavy doors creaked when he pushed them open. Once inside he hit a wall of cold, stale air, that was a startling difference in comparison to the warmth and lively scent of the rest of the palace. It didn’t look any less clean or well kept than the other rooms Inuyasha had seen, but there was something off here. It sent a shiver up his spine how desolate and abandoned this place felt. The hanyou looked back to the doorway to see that Sesshomaru had stopped chasing him. The predatory grin was gone from his face, he abruptly turned and walked away without saying a word or giving any clue as to why.

“Hey, what gives?” Inuyasha asked. 

The empty doorway did not reply.

Lilly had seen what happened and came over from where she had been sitting with the others in the courtyard. She looked sadly in the direction Sesshomaru had gone.

“Was it something I said?” Inuyasha asked. “I mean, I thought he was almost having fun, for a minute there.”

“It's not you,” Lilly said, “Lord Sesshomaru won't go in this wing.”

“Why not?”

“Well, it's a long story and it’s not my place to tell it.” 

Inuyasha looked uneasily around the empty unwelcoming room for a moment. There were very few furnishings and almost no light coming through the windows. There were no clues as to what had happened, but it definitely gave him a bad feeling, like a place that had experienced Naraku’s own special brand of evil. He let Lilly usher him back into the sunshine and warmth of the courtyard and she pulled the creaky doors shut behind them. 

The day went on slow and awkwardly after that, no one saw Sesshomaru again until the evening meal. Sango and Miroku asked Inuyasha about what had happened, he only told them it was nothing and not to worry about it, but of course they did. Especially because Inuyasha was mopy and distant for the rest of the day. 

The group of Inuyasha’s friends talked quietly with Lilly and Chrono while they ate dinner. They did their best to fill what would otherwise be an awkward silence. Inuyasha stared at his plate, not talking to anyone and only picking at his food. He kept wondering about that empty wing of the palace. Sango and Miroku took turns giving worried glances to the hanyou.

When the meal ended Inuyasha’s friends slowly filed out of the dining hall, going to their respective rooms. Sango wanted to ask one more time if Inuyasha was ok, but knew she’d only get an aggravated ‘I’m fine’ if she did. So she gave him a sympathetic squeeze on the shoulder as her and Miroku walked out with the others.

The servers cleared the table and hurried off to the kitchen to start cleaning everything up. A servant with a tray on a cart passed through the doors. Inuyasha stared after it curiously. “The Queen will arrive sometime tonight,” Lilly explained. “She’ll be wanting food.”

The sour mood made everyone make a hasty retreat from the dining room, leaving a stoic demon lord and sullen hanyou alone in the quiet room. Inuyasha didn't really know what to say, but they were silent for too long, just sitting there. He shifted uncomfortably and looked up at Sesshomaru, who was passively observing him from the other side of the table and had been for a while. He opened his mouth, closed it and turned away again. Sesshomaru hadn’t said anything since he’d walked into the dining hall and didn’t look like he’d be striking up a conversation anytime soon. Inuyasha couldn’t take just sitting there, though. He had to say something. He didn’t like apologizing but that seemed a hell of alot easier than talking about what was really on his mind, so he started with that.

“Sorry, … about earlier, skipping out on training.” He could tell Sesshomaru was still staring at him so he looked back up, meeting the demon lord’s gaze. Sesshomaru appeared tired somehow, not like someone who wasn’t getting enough sleep but like someone who was dealing with a lot of shit and was pretty well done with all of it. 

“You will be punished accordingly later.” 

“Like hell I will,” Inuyasha replied. He didn’t put much threat into it, though. 

They were quiet for another long moment before Inuyasha spoke again. He was nervous and unsure if he should even try asking what happened. He didn’t think there was even a remote chance that Sesshomaru would actually tell him anything. At the same time though he couldn’t help being curious enough to at least try. There was nothing in the world he knew of that could stop the demon lord in his tracks the way that wing of the castle did and Inuyasha was starting to feel like he needed to know what happened or he’d go a little crazy thinking too hard about it. Was Sesshomaru hiding something in there? Was it some kind of secret he wasn’t supposed to know about? _‘Was Sesshomaru hiding from something in there? Was that even a question? I mean, isn’t Sesshomaru the strongest and best at every damn thing? What the hell would he be hiding from? And why keep it in the palace of all places if that’s the case?’_ He was just getting more and more confused the longer he thought about it. _‘Fuck it, I’m asking.’_

“S-So, what stopped you earlier? You seemed pretty hell bent on punishing me then, but you didn’t.”

If Sesshomaru had been in a better mood he would have considered teasing the hanyou a bit about sounding disappointed that he hadn’t been punished. But he was far from the right mind space to be anything close to teasing or playful.

“It’s not your concern,” he finally replied, not really feeling like talking at all. The sane, respectable part of him wanted nothing more than to be left alone, some place very quiet. His youkai influenced side though, wasn’t going to let that happen.

Inuyasha growled, he was really getting sick of hearing that it wasn’t _his concern._ “Will you at least tell me if it was something I did!? You’ve been confusing the hell out of me, you know? One minute I think there’s some small shred of hope that this whatever the fuck it is with the ceremony might actually mean something, the next I think you hate my guts and wonder why the hell you even brought me here in the first place!?”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. There were enough things testing his patience right now, he didn’t need the pup adding to them. He also didn’t need to be plagued by the memories of what happened in that particular wing of the palace. 

He closed his eyes and took a long breath. But the hanyou was not at fault for this and as much as he would have liked to, Sesshomaru couldn’t leave him with the impression that he was. The demon lord opened his eyes again. Inuyasha stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest and waited for an answer. He looked every bit like a puppy expecting to be kicked for something he didn’t do. Sesshomaru sighed softly before admitting, “no, it was not something you did … it was something that I did not do.”

“Whadaya mean?” Inuyasha was taken back a bit by the demon lord’s reply. He was expecting angry, or condescending, but this, this was something he’d never seen from Sesshomaru before. He sounded mentally drained, almost resigned or maybe ... was that regret? Could Sesshomaru even feel regret? Inuyasha always assumed the bastard never felt bad about anything he did… or didn’t do.

The demon lord took a sip of his drink and stared down into the reflective surface of the liquid for a long moment before he continued. “That place you went into earlier,” he paused, sorting through thoughts, “lives … that mattered a great deal to me, were lost in there … because I failed to protect them.” He paused again, he really did not feel like talking about this, he didn’t owe Inuyasha an explanation, yet here he was, explaining things to the hanyou he never had or wanted to talk with anyone about before. He was tired, he was done with this conversation, he was done dealing with his centennial, he was done dealing with his youkai. All he wanted was a decent nights sleep and he wouldn’t even get that without the defiant half demon’s company. He finished his drink, set the empty glass on the table and stood. “I don’t care to relive the memories … I am going to bed.”

Inuyasha, had no idea what to say. Sesshomaru had actually answered him and shared personal stuff with him. That was kind of huge. Now he felt like an ass for being so pushy about it. “I … I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

“I don’t need your sympathy,” Sesshomaru interrupted, “I don’t want your apology, I just want sleep.” 

Inuyasha tried to feel offended by that, but really he was relieved that he wasn’t expected to say anything. He had gotten so used to his human friends always demanding him to be more conciliatory. 

“Alright, I guess I'll see you in the morning for training then.” Inuyasha got up and started towards the dining hall doors.

“Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru, stopped the hanyou at the entry way. “You won’t be sleeping in your room this evening.” 

“What? Why not?”

Sesshomaru stayed silent for a moment, contemplating what to tell him. “As I’ve told you, my yokai has been very disagreeable for the last few days. It’s instincts kept me up last night.”

“What did it want, exactly?” Inuyasha asked.

“To sleep close to you.” Sesshomaru watched the hanyou’s eyes go wide with shock and continued before he could respond. “Inu often sleep together with their pack, and my yokai is craving that same feeling.” Sesshomaru decided on this, because it was not exactly a lie, but did not reveal any more than necessary. 

Inuyasha paled at the implied request. The thought of actually sleeping close to his brother wasn’t itself disturbing but… With all the dreams he’d been having lately, there was a strong likelihood there would be morning surprises. _‘And there’s no way I’d survive tomorrow if I moan his name in my sleep.’_

“I understand, I guess. But I don’t think I-”

Without warning Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha around the waist and hauled the hanyou over his shoulder, he was not taking no for an answer and he was not going to stand here arguing with the pup about it.

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing asshole?! Put me down!” Inuyasha flailed.

Sesshomaru completely ignored him. To minimize the chance of escape, he transformed into his orb of energy and made a beeline for his bedroom. Upon getting there and transforming back, he dumped Inuyasha off his shoulder and face first onto the bed.

Inuyasha's head was spinning. “What the hell did you just do to me?” He patted himself down, making sure he still had everything attached. “Where the hell am I?”

“The place where you will be sleeping tonight.” Sesshomaru sat down on the bed facing away from him as he removed his boots. He didn’t want Inuyasha to see his face contort as he fought to keep his yokai down. It was nipping at the edges of his mind, purring happily at the presence of his intended. “My room,” he calmly explained as he started moving about the room. The bed he had been dumped on was big enough for ten full grown adults to sleep in. It was covered in elegant white silks and soft gray furs. Pillows were mounted at the head of the bed and more silks draped down from the ceiling, winding and twisting around four thick wooden posts, one coming up from each corner of the bed.

Inuyasha leaped out of it like it was on fire. 

“Whoa whoa whoa, wait a damn minute. I am not sleeping in your bed with you. You want me to sleep here, fine, you go sleep some-fucking-where else.” This was definitely not what he was expecting when Sesshomaru said ‘sleep close to you.’ Close like adjoined rooms, maybe. Close like separate beds in the same room, slightly less believable, but all right. Close like sharing a bed? Not so much.

“Be silent, and get back on the bed.” Sesshomaru’s hands were working on the knots of his obi and sliding his off his shoulders. 

Inuyasha stared at him in horror. _‘Oh shit, he’s getting naked. I have to get out of this.’_ “I don't give a damn, I'm not sleeping with you!” 

“Hanyou, against my better judgement, I require your presence to sleep,” Sesshomaru seethed. “So you will either lay down, shut up and go to sleep or I will force it upon you... How you enter unconsciousness is of little concern to me.” 

“Why the hell do you need me in your bed to sleep?” Inuyasha demanded. “Your mom is here, why can’t you sleep with her…” As soon as the words left his mouth, he blushed at the inherent wrongness of the statement. 

Sesshomaru scowled at the comment. “Hanyou, if you’re not laying in this bed with your mouth shut in three seconds, I assure you, you will severely regret it.” He hung moko moko over a nearby chair, but thankfully seemed to be done undressing. He slid into the bed. 

Inuyasha opened his mouth to object, but before he even got the first word out, Sesshomaru was on him. The demon lord pulled his obi free, stuffed a section from the middle into Inuyasha's mouth then tied the remaining fabric around his head; looping it several times over his mouth to effectively make a silk gag.

Inuyasha blinked in stunned silence. when the situation had sunk in, he jerked back, collapsing onto the pillows, as he reached up to try and tear it away from his mouth. His hair whipping around has he tried to shake it free.

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru took advantage of him laying down. 

He flipped Inuyasha over face down on the bed pinning him with a hand in the center of his back. Inuyasha was not strong enough to push him away. With his other hand, he tugged one of the long silk drapes free from the bedpost and started to bind the hanyou's arms. Inuyasha was reaching behind him to try and claw at his hand, but it just made it easier for Sesshomaru to grab him. He wove the fabric intricately around Inuyasha's wrists, forearms, waist, calves and ankles. When he was finished Inuyasha's arms were tied behind his back, his body was bowed backwards with his legs bent and his feet tied so they touched his arms. The half-breed was indeed flexible.

Sesshomaru contently returned to his side of the bed and laid comfortably back into the pillows.

“Good night, Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru smirked as his brother writhed about making furious sounds through the gag. He wondered to himself why he hadn't just done this the first night. It was far more satisfying than spending the entire evening with his head buried under the pillows.

Inuyasha growled and thrashed, sending the covers off his body, but it was no use. The silk was some kind of strong, enchanted shit and it wouldn't budge.

The hanyou was paradoxically torn between wanting to be pissed off at Sesshomaru for manhandling him and tying him up, and wanting to whine at the demon lord for him to do something about the aching erection he had caused. 

Avoiding the latter took some real strength of will.

He shifted around, nosed his way back under the covers and pressed himself into the very far edge of the bed. Moving stressed his limbs, but when he settled against the pillows, he found that he could get in a position where he barely felt the bindings. His only pain came from the stretch of his jaw. Despite this, Inuyasha fell into sleep surprisingly well.

At one point, he thought he felt an arm wrap around his waist, but he never woke up enough to find out if it was real, or just wishful thinking.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When morning arrived and Inuyasha woke, he found himself untied, lying comfortably under the covers. He looked to the other side of the bed and found that Sesshomaru was already gone.

He relaxed back against the soft mattress and yawned contently. Aside from the way he got there, that had been the best damn sleep of his life. Then again if he were completely honest, the way he got there was nowhere near as unpleasant as he thought it should have been. If that was Sesshomaru's solution for getting him to sleep, he might have to resist more often.

Sesshomaru's bed was fucking wonderful, he had no aches, no pain, he hadn't even had a single disturbing dream. Now, if only he could have gotten off a few times like he did the other night, that would have been … Maybe he shouldn't think about what that would have been.

Inuyasha hopped out of bed, laced his fingers together and stretched his arms high over his head. He looked around, this room was way different from the others. Everything in it was stark white with splashes of red here and there. To either side of the room were large closets, the wall behind the bed had an exit to a balcony. White silks draped from the doorway making long, billowing curtains. Petals littered the floor where the breeze had brought them in from the blossoming trees outside. There was very little in the way of furniture, but what he could see was all tall and white.

The room was very neat and open. To one side was a door that lead to somewhere inside the palace. In front of him there was no wall, the room just dropped down into the first floor making the area he was in kind of like a very large loft. A set of stairs lead down to the lower level but that was all he could see. The room below appeared to be empty. Enormous, but empty.

While he was stretching Sesshomaru came up the stairs from the empty room below, wearing a large white bathrobe and was drying his hair with a towel. He paused at the top.

“Sleep well?”

Inuyasha looked down over the edge of the loft.

“Ya, actually, really well considering the company.” He narrowed his eyes meaningfully. “How the hell did you know how to tie me up so fast? Is that how you torture your victims?”

Sesshomaru offered one of his rare grins, all teeth and filled with a cold sadism. “You are free to believe that. I will spare you the true answer.” 

Inuyasha gulped, terror creeping up his spine. He needed a change of subject, immediately. “Where the hell did you just come from?” he huffed.

The only thing the room below held was a strange, fancy kind of table, he had never seen before and another set of stairs leading further down. 

“I came from bathing,” Sesshomaru explained as he walked over to a large white cabinet and took a clean towel and robe out. “You should consider doing the same.”

He tossed the towel and robe to Inuyasha, then continued drying his hair.

Inuyasha snickered to himself, before replying, “Alright.”

The hanyou took the bundle of cloth and started down the stairs. When he reached the bottom there was a little entryway with a rock formation blocking his view of the next room. After walking around it, he came into a huge cavern full of hot steam and crystal clear water.

It was magnificent; a miniature waterfall cascaded down between two enormous statues of inu to fill a giant hand carved pool. The spring was surrounded by luscious, green, tropical plants and vines, which seemed to thrive in the warm, humid room.

Inuyasha put Tessaiga and his clothes in a pile with the robe and towel at the edge of the spring, then ran and jumped in.

He swam underwater to the other side then surfaced and floated on his back in the hot relaxing water. This was the life; he could easily get used to bathing in here everyday. Maybe he should stay in Sesshomaru's room more often.

Inuyasha found a little alcove filled with different soaps and lotions. They all smelled different, most burning his nose with strong spices. They were labeled with what they were specified for. He had never had the luxury of choosing from so many, so it took a while for him to make a decision. He finally settled on a set of hair and body wash that smelled like storms and lightning, and set to work washing his hair. The results made his hair glide over his fingers like silk. _‘No wonder Sesshomaru’s hair is so gorgeous.’_

After that, he moved on to his neck, shoulders, arms, and legs. The slick glide of bath oil over his skin felt good. He ran his hands up and down his chest and stomach, brushing them over the peaks of his nipples, then continued down to curl one hand around his cock.

He slid oil-slicked fingers up and down the thick organ, while the other hand gently massaged oil over his balls. Letting his fingers trail lower, he slowly rubbed oil over his entrance, circling the tight little ring of muscles.

“Muumm.”

He shivered as a finger slid inside, then looked around nervously. Could he do that here and not get caught? It was Sesshomaru's private chambers, so this was Sesshomaru's private bath, and Sesshomaru wouldn't come down here, he was the one that told the hanyou to take a bath.

Inuyasha slid the finger in and out a few times.

“Ahh.”

The oil made it glide in so smoothly, he was easily able to slip a second finger in. There was a little pain from the sudden intrusion, but he kind of liked it.

The hanyou pushed both digits deep inside, seeking his pleasure button and writhed in ecstasy when he found it. Rubbing over that wonderful little spot again and again, he leaned back against the carved rock formations, ambitiously thrusting those fingers inside himself and continued stroking his oil slicked length.

“Ahhh.”

Could he even stop now, if someone walked in? Did he even care?

Upstairs Sesshomaru was getting changed into his usual outfit when Inuyasha's lust laden scent drifted to his sensitive nose.

The hanyou was pleasuring himself again and the scent of his arousal was so alluring, that Sesshomaru found himself at the top of the stairs, leering down before he even realized he had moved.

 _‘No, absolutely not!’_ He would not go down there. The demon lord shook his head trying to clear it of any impure thoughts. He had no desire to see the half-breed performing such an intimate activity.

Despite his efforts, Sesshomaru's body was compelled to move forward and he found himself masking his scent and edging further downstairs.

As he descended, sounds of Inuyasha moaning quietly and breathing little gasps of pleasure floated to his ears.

Now, silently standing on the precipice of the entryway to the spring, he couldn't resist the urge to peer into the next room.

Inuyasha was leaning over the edge of the spring, kneeling in the water, resting his chest on the cool stone floor while pumping his thickly swollen cock with one hand and sliding three fingers in and out of his eagerly accepting bottom.

The pup whimpered in frustration as he continued without release. It felt so fucking good but he wanted more, needed more. He needed it deeper, he ached for it. It was like there was something itching at the back of his mind, and his fingers were only barely brushing the feeling.

Inuyasha looked frantically around the room before his attention settled on the sheath of his sword.

He moaned just from the idea.

He couldn't... it would be so indecent. The thought alone made him feel embarrassed, his cheeks blushed bright red and that seemed to make him want to do it even more.

He moved over to the pile of his belongings and nervously removed the sheath from his sword.

He drew some inspiration from last night's events with Sesshomaru and pulled his obi free from the rest of his clothing. He tied the strip of fabric so it looped around his knees, then leaned back on the stone floor and placed the material between his teeth. This would help to keep himself quiet and give him better access.

After putting a generous amount of bath oil on the sheath, he gingerly pressed the blunt end to his needy entrance. He swirled it around the tender, receptive flesh, nudging in, but not penetrating himself yet.

It was larger than his fingers so it stretched the ring of muscles more, spreading him open as the tip of it began to slowly slip inside.

Inuyasha moaned and writhed, the sight of it gradually starting to sink inside was incredibly hot. He gently pulled it back some then pressed it in deeper, then back again and in a little deeper.

“Ahhh.”

He gripped his swollen shaft and rubbed his hand up and down while he continued, carefully pumping the sheath in and out.

“Ahhhhh.”

It was coming too fast. Everything was starting to blur together. He lazily stroked himself with slow movements to keep from reaching completion too quickly; he wanted the pleasure to last. It felt amazing, he pressed in deeper and rocked his hips up at the same time.

“Ahhhhh ahh.”

He kept thrusting until the smooth hard tip slid over the sensitive collection of nerves, making him cry out, arching up off the ground. His body felt so tight and hot, it tingled with desire as he raised his hips to meet each thrust.

“Ah aha aha aha ahhhhh.”

Sesshomaru bit his lip, trying to control his own urge to moan as he gaped at the erotic display the lusty pup was unknowingly presenting him with. He couldn't resist when his hand slipped inside his hakama, he began to stroke himself in time to Inuyasha's movements.

His yokai irately paced the confines of his mind, demanding that he go in there and do something to sate the needs of his desperately aroused, intended mate. His body shook with the desire to take the seductive hanyou, and force himself into that lithe, fascinating little body.

Inuyasha thrust the sheath faster and deeper, eagerly raising up to accept each intrusion. He abandoned the languid pumping of his needy cock to rake claws down his chest. He took one erect nipple between his fingers rolling and pinching the perked little nub.

He arched back, moaning loudly and thrust faster. He was getting so close, without even touching his dick. The steady, rhythmic assault was pushing him to the edge of orgasm. He was lustfully moaning each time the sheath entered him.

So close, he watched with glossy, desire filled eyes as the sleek polished wood was swallowed into his body, over and over again. He bucked his hips, just a little more. He forced the sheath to move faster, panting with need, frantically writhing for completion.

“Uh uh uh, Ahhhhh.”

As he reached the point of no return, he raked his claws down his chest and the orgasm exploded out of him. The pup opened his mouth and arched his body, throwing his head back in a silent howl as his body went rigid.

He lay there panting and basking in the pleasure, while his body convulsed and contracted, spasming with little aftershocks and he let his legs sink bonelessly to the floor.

That was the best orgasm of his entire life.

Sesshomaru was in mild panic, it was taking every ounce of his immaculate self-control, to keep from tearing into the next room and fully indulging in his yokai's ravenous desires. He pressed his back against the stone wall, gripping it desperately with elongated claws, furiously battling his yokai for possession of his own body.

Red swirled in and out of his irises, his demonic markings grew jagged and his fangs lengthened. _‘No, this isn't happening.’_ He wouldn't allow it. He threw himself back towards the stairs, dashed to the top, leaped out the balcony and bolted into the forest.

Inuyasha shivered as the sheath slipped free from his body. It took a while for him to gather the energy to move again. He crawled back into the water and finished bathing. After drying and dressing, he wiped the oil from his scabbard, where the oil had settled the sleek wood looked like it had been polished to a glossy shine. He quickly grabbed another jar and slicked up the rest to cover up what he did. 

He placed his sword neatly back inside, reattaching it to his hip and chuckled to himself. He was pretty sure he'd never be able to look at it the same way again.

Later that day Sesshomaru still had not returned, he never showed up for the usual morning training, so Inuyasha just went off in search of his pack. He found them all lounging in the courtyard talking with Lilly and Chrono, who seemed to be bickering about something. The squabbling stopped as he came over to the group.

“Hey, look who decided to join us,” Shippo announced.

“It would seem that you never returned to your room last night Inuyasha, so where have you been all this time?” Miroku teased.

Inuyasha turned scarlet. “It's none of your damn business, monk. So why don't you shut the hell up!” he growled.

“I heard he spent the night in Sesshomaru's room,” Shippo jeered.

The little kit had only been joking, trying to get a rise out of the hanyou, but judging from the way Inuyasha froze and colored even more brightly red, he may have unintentionally guessed exactly where the hanyou had been.

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and started wringing his little neck, spewing threats and curses.

“If I didn't know any better I'd say you and Lord Sesshomaru have been getting awfully cozy lately,” Miroku chuckled.

Suddenly Inuyasha had one hand wrapped firmly around Miroku's neck too, now having both of them in his clutches. He hauled them both inches from his face, glaring daggers at them while the monk struggled weakly. 

“Okay, okay, good thing I know you better.”

Lunch time came and went before Sesshomaru returned. He sat down at the head of the table without a word.

“Where were you?” Inuyasha asked casually.

“Overseeing the preparations for your ceremony,” Sesshomaru replied.

In truth, he had stayed out on the cliffs longer than necessary. Everything had been set up an hour ago. It had taken a considerable amount of time, but he had finally managed to reign in his rebellious yokai. Just one more night, he could do this. It would be fine, he just had to focus on the ceremony and it would be over before he knew it.

After the meal, Lilly and Chrono ushered the pack out of the room while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha exited out of the other side of the dining room. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder as they lost sight of each other.

Sesshomaru turned to face him when they were alone in the hallway. He studied his brother to make sure he was presentable. He picked off a few loose strands of hair and straightened out his top. “You’re hair seems to be under control, for once.” 

Inuyasha blinked at the comment. “Yeah, I think it’s that stuff from your baths. I’ve never had hair soap before.” 

“Hm.” He sniffed at the hair tangled between his fingers. “You used my favorite.”

“Huh.” Inuyasha shrugged it off. “I guess we have one singular thing in common.” _‘We both like how you smell.’_

“Indeed,” Seshomaru said. He accepted the hanyou’s appearance. There wasn’t much more he could do in the short amount of time. “Follow me.” They started off to the western halls of the palace. “There will be only a few people you do not know. They are nobles from the city. You need not interact with them. You won’t even have to look at them.”

“Thank you.” Inuyasha mumbled.

They made their way out to the cliffs facing the ocean, where Inuyasha’s pack had been gathered, along with an assortment of other demons. The crowd parted easily as they walked through to the very tip of the cliff. The sun lit the sky with brilliant shades of yellow, orange, red and pink as it slipped below the horizon. Inuyasha stood nervously in front of his friends and a handful of demons he didn't know. Sesshomaru stood beside him, they were waiting for something, but he had no clue what it was. Sango Miroku and Shippo were in the front, Lilly and Chrono standing behind them and making sure that no one pushed their way up. 

A strong breeze blew in from the ocean carrying the scent of an inu demon that wasn't familiar but he recognized it from a time when they were still fighting with Naraku. Back then, this scent and Sesshomaru's had been coming from the sky. He never got to see who the other scent belonged to.

Now, he looked out over the ocean and could see an inu demoness gliding towards them on a cloud of yokai energy.

It had to be Sesshomaru's mother. She looked just like him, from her pale elegant skin, to the arrogant, indifferent expression on her face and the cold uncaring look in her eyes. She touched down on the cliff in front of them with regal grace, gazed around at the small crowd then turned her attention to Sesshomaru. She quirked an eyebrow at him, exactly the same way he had seen the demon lord himself do so many times.

“More ninjen? Are you starting a collection, Sesshomaru?”

Sesshomaru stared back unamused.

“The ceremony, Mother.”

“Yes yes.” She waved her hand dismissively. “Must you be so in-cordial, I've not stayed on these lands in more than two hundred years and already you wish for me to hurry up and leave.”

Sesshomaru was unaffected. “Mother.”

“Very well then.” She cleared her throat and directed her attention to the crowd.

“Let it be known that the hanyou, Inuyasha, has completed the inu rite of passage. With the placing of the royal seal, the family history will be passed down to the next heir of our bloodline. I, as a marked officiator,” She lowered one of her shoulders to let her bite mark show, placed right at the juncture of her neck, “Will bare witness to this transfer. Let the accomplished bare himself to receive the mark.”

She held her hand over Inuyasha’s head, so he slid the material of his kimono down to expose his right shoulder.

“Let the lord and ruler bare himself to prove his birthright.”

Sesshomaru slid the silk kimono down from his right shoulder, exposing a dark, almost circular scar that formed a jagged outline.

“You may proceed.” She bowed, sweeping her hand out in an approving gesture.

Sesshomaru put one hand on Inuyasha's neck and collarbone, the other on his right bicep. For a brief moment he stared into the hanyou's eyes, searching those wide, innocent, golden irises for any sign that he understood the significance of this moment. Inuyasha knew nothing of their history, their heritage, or the lineage they came from. This was not as simple as teaching him the story from a text book. This was personal, this was intimate. It was allowing Inuyasha to see his memories unfiltered, to see his past, the good and the bad. Allowing him to see memories that were handed down to him generation by generation from their ancestors. 

Inuyasha held the demon lord’s searching gaze, without blinking. Maybe he didn’t understand the significance of what Sesshoumaru was going to do, but he’d earned the right to know the history of his family. 

Then the demon lord’s mouth descended and razor like fangs sliced deep into the muscle of Inuyasha's shoulder, only stopping when they scraped against bone.

Inuyasha's eyes slammed tightly shut, gritting his teeth and hissed against the pain. His body unexpectedly pulsed with energy and bright light exploded in his head, brilliant flashes fired off in his vision and suddenly it was like he was dreaming. Images played out in his mind like they were happening right in front of him.

He saw packs of wild inu demon racing down the shore line of the beach, romping in the massive waves like they were only ripples. The inu towered over the cliff, larger even than his father had been. There was no city, not even little huts. There inu lived as they saw fit. Powerful muscles moved under their thick manes of snowy white fur, as they leaped and rolled playfully with each other in the sand.

The vision morphed into a battle, the inu were fighting massive serpent dragons like Ryukotsusei. It seemed to rage endlessly, both sides taking losses, blood soaked the ground and when it was over, the remaining pack members huddled together in sorrow, mourning the loss of their children and loved ones.

The largest, strongest of the inu howled with fury, just before the vision changed again and that inu was tearing into a den full of serpent dragons. His yokai pulsed with raw destructive energy and he ripped mercilessly into them.

Blood soaked his fur from the wounds covering his body, but in the end he alone stood in a den of nothing but tattered remains.

The vision switched as the wounded inu, returned to his remaining pack. The other inu surrounded him and bowed their heads to the ground. That inu became the first of the royal bloodline, and each of his descendants grew into fierce warriors and protectors, starting and passing down the tradition of the rite of passage.

The years of the exiles of each inu pup made Inuyasha’s heart ache. He felt all of their loneliness, all the pain that had come from the cruel practice. There were children cold in winter, cowering in the hollows of trees while the snows of the mountains piled up around them. Those who were compassionate learned to kill. Those who were kind learned to be self-reliant. Those who whined for the closeness of their families couldn’t recognize them when they returned to the pack. What made Inuyasha almost howl with rage was when he noticed how young these pups were when they were taken back home. They looked to be the age of seven or eight, the oldest was elevenish.

He saw the first inu take a man’s form, to make treaties with the humans, pledging protection to the fragile race. This was when the actual city was built on their homeland, where demons and Humans worked in their crafts to build a sprawling, thriving capital. He also saw those treaties being broken by greedy, jealous human emperors. Sending great armies against their inu allies.

He saw the first treaties with the wolf tribes and with the great ruling dragon clans of the continent. He saw them coming together to battle the serpent dragons of the east and other monstrous demons. He saw great and terrible wars full of death, loss and sorrow. Slowly, the great capital shrunk as it’s residents died for the land. 

One tragedy led to another, led to another and another. Loss of family and loved ones plagued their history like a vile curse. Pain and anguish followed each succeeding lord.

He began to see visions of his father, the wars and battles he had fought. How his father was only a young lord when Chrono pledged his loyalty and service to their family. How Sesshomaru’s mother was always there, as a playmate, as a friend, and then as a wife. At their betrothal they couldn’t stop giggling at the idea of being romantic. They had never felt romantic towards each other, and never marked each other as mates. He flashed forward to when Sesshomaru was born, and how Inu-No-Tashio loved interacting with his baby boy. He saw both of their perspectives of his brother’s rite of passage, both of their pains.

Sesshomaru was slow to trust once he was back with the pack, but after a few years of acclimation, he was a calm, strong presence in the capital. He threw himself at learning everything he could, from fighting to war strategies to affairs of state.

He saw Tashio taking a slightly older Sesshomaru overseas with him on business. He saw Sesshomaru meeting a girl inu while they were there. She was petite and beautiful, but as strong and deadly as Sesshomaru himself. His first memory of her was her rage as she tore out the throat of a slave owner; and in the next instant, her kindness as she pulled a filthy, chained slave from the ground.

He saw Sesshoumaru and the girl alone together, sitting side by side under a huge flowering tree. There was the smallest curve of a smile on Sesshomaru’s face as he reached over and gently places his hand over hers. Next, they were on a boat sailing back to Japan. The slave the woman had rescued was with them too, terrified and trembling in the protective arms of the woman as they sailed across the ocean.

Inuyasha saw that the northwestern wing of the palace was where Sesshomaru’s rooms were. His mate was rocking and singing to a bundle while one hand with the daintiest little claws holds tight to Sesshomaru’s finger. 

The vision became sharper and clearer suddenly, Sesshomaru is fighting alongside Lilly and Chrono at the palace boarder. Tashio was overseas and armies from the east were flooding the western lands. The next thing he sees is a blood-soaked room in the northwest wing, destroyed. Sesshomaru's mate and daughter were killed, while he was fighting the armies outside the palace. The vision exploded into black, red and white fragments, flashing scenes of gore and rage as the young demon lord let go of his control over his yokai for the first time. Driven by pure blinding fury, an agonizing sense of guilt and heart-wrenching loss, Sesshomaru rampaged through the east like a deadly storm, killing anything in his path. Blood flowed through the eastern lands like rivers before it was over and Sesshomaru was never the same young demon lord again. He grew cold and distant, guilt burned a deep seeded hatred for weakness in him. He vowed never to take another mate and focused only on the pursuit of strength and power.

The vision shifted perspectives. It was their father’s last battle and death, protecting Inuyasha’s own mother and an infant version of himself. He saw Sesshomaru and their father on the cliffs after his battle with Ryukotsusei. Inu-No-Tashio was stooped over, his blood dripping to the ground under his feet. Sesshomaru’s yokai was clawing to the surface, growling and snarling at him, while his father stared off at the sea calmly. 

The voice of his father echoed in his ears, ‘do you have someone to protect?’ Sesshomaru's cold hard words came seconds later. ‘Protect? … The answer is no. I Sesshoumaru, have no need of such.’ It tore at Inuyasha’s heart hearing this after seeing what his brother had been through. 

Then he watched a burning palace collapse on his father while his sobbing mother carried the infant version of him off into the cold winter night wrapped in the fire rat kimono, that he donned even now.

Next was Sesshomaru fighting the wars that followed after their father’s death. But the visions started to fade and brighten randomly. Things became distorted and the sounds were muffled. Inuyasha was left reeling with fragmented pictures of Sesshomaru, bloodied and claws deep in unknown enemies.

The demon lord had torn his fangs free of Inuyasha's shoulder when a shouting and roaring commotion had snapped his attention to the palace wall.

Sesshomaru snarled and leaped off in the direction of the disturbance, leaving Inuyasha staggering while his vision swam, blurring in and out of focus. His feet splashed in a shallow puddle of his own blood when he stumbled. He could hear distorted shouting and could barely make out the distant forms of his friends and everyone else rushing off somewhere. 

He wanted to go with them to find out what was happening but reality was still swimming in and out of existence, his brain was still trying to separate the past from the present. Things that were his memories and things that were someone else’s. 

As he took the first running steps to catch up with the others, his head spun, a drunken sort of dizziness brought waves of nausea and everything went black as he collapsed bonelessly to the ground.

When Sango, Miroku, and Shippo got to the wall there was a huge swarm of rotting creatures being destroyed by Sesshomaru, his mother, the black talon dragons and the guards.

The creatures were massive, their bodies were a pale pinkish flesh, mounded with scar tissue and cords of muscle that looked like they had been melted together. Some were bipedal, some were quadrupeds, all were conglomerates of different creatures fused together, in what appeared to be horribly painful and gruesome ways. Claws, bone and teeth jutted out from their bodies in random places, and they moved in a maddened frenzy, bloodthirsty and mindlessly carnal.

Five of the undead mix-matched creatures, charged Inuyasha’s small group of friends. Sango sprang into action first, Hirikotsu sailed like a saw blade into the nearest creature splitting it down the middle. Miroku attacked next with holy sutras, that burst into black smoldering flames as they clung to undead flesh. Shippo mostly cowered in fear behind Sango, who set to work shredding one of the putrid monsters.

The fight ended quickly, the creatures were not very challenging against so many powerful demons and dragons. The black talons took to the sky on massive black wings soaring in search of more creatures, while Sesshomaru gave out orders for the different groups of demons to start cleaning up and burning the bodies and sending patrols out to check the surrounding areas. Lilly was taking care of the few minor wounds that were received by anyone during the fight. Sango and Miroku suddenly realized that Inuyasha was nowhere in the group of demons that had just been in battle.

They rushed back up to the cliff and found the poor hanyou laying face down in a pool of his own blood, luckily his head was turned so he didn't drown. Miroku carefully hauled Inuyasha onto his back and carried his unconscious companion down to have Lilly look him over.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was just coming to and could hear Miroku talking.

“If you would allow it Lord Sesshomaru, Sango and I would like to return to our village. Shippo needs to get back to his training and we need to make sure it’s defended if these creatures make it to the other coast.”

Inuyasha slowly sat up and looked around, his head was pounding and he was on the examination table in Lilly's office.

“You may do as you wish, monk,” Sesshomaru answered.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Lilly's soft voice proclaimed. She was standing behind him in the room, mixing some herbs into a large, hot cup of tea. “Here, drink this. It will help you recover from losing so much blood.”

“Thanks.” He took it and sipped the hot, pleasantly sweet liquid.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Fine I guess, what the hell happened?”

“The palace was attacked by more of those undead creatures.”

His pack filed into the room after hearing his voice from outside.

“Inuyasha, you're awake.” Shippo hopped up onto his shoulder. “I have to go back to kitsune training, will you be able to handle things without me? Or are you going to pass out every time they attack?” The little kit razzed.

“Hey you little shit, I didn't pass out cuz of the stupid demons! I passed out because that asshole let me bleed out all over the place,” Inuyasha defended.

“An unavoidable consequence of the acceptance ceremony,” Sesshomaru stated as he entered the room. “I trust you have recovered sufficiently.”

“Duh. I'm here, aren't I?” Inuyasha responded.

Setting the cup down he hopped off the table. He was still a little light headed, but other than that he was fine.

“So when are you guys heading out to take Shippo back?” he asked.

“In the morning, after breakfast,” Miroku informed.

“We have to check on the village. Hopefully they have not attacked there as well,” Sango said.

“You may take Ah-Un with you, he will ensure your speedy return,” Sesshomaru informed.

“Thank you, how generous an offer,” Miroku diplomatically replied.

The group eventually made their way to the dining hall for a much needed hot meal after such chaos. “If these attacks keep happening,” Chrono said, “We might have to call back patrols from the outer villages to protect the city.”

“That will not be necessary,” Sesshomaru said. “I will take care of them myself, if it comes to that. What I want is to focus on finding where they are coming from. That is where I will put my efforts.”

“It looks like they’re the results of some really crude necromancy,” Lilly said.

“What makes you say crude?” Miroku asked. 

“Did you see them?” 

Inuyasha snorted into his noodles. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were left alone in the empty hall again.

“Hey, is your mom gone already?” Inuyasha asked.

“No, she will be joining us for breakfast so I can properly introduce you.” Sesshomaru reported.

“Oh, … Okay. So, um-?”

“Yes, you will be sleeping in my chambers again this evening,” Sesshomaru informed.

“That’s what I thought you were gonna say.”

Inuyasha leaped from his seat and tried to make it to the door, but Sesshomaru was on him before he even got across the room. He transformed into the orb of energy and dropped the hanyou onto the bed just like the night before. Only this time the demon lord didn't give him the chance to object before gagging him, binding him and leaving him to squirm.

Sesshomaru relaxed into his place on the other side of the bed with a contented sigh. “Good night, Inuyasha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are love!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the reason it is tagged Rape/Non-con. It's not really violent, but Inuyasha clearly doesn't consent and Sesshomaru can't either. If it bothers you, you can skip this chapter and you'll be fine.
> 
> Anyway enjoy, you returning fans are going to be in for a treat.

_‘It’s too early to be awake,’_ Sesshomaru burrowed further into his furs and pillows, the sun had only just begun to shine.

He let sleep wash back over his tired mind and nuzzled the warm, soft pillow beneath him, that smelled oh so good. He could just eat that scent up, he thought as he lapped at the pillow. It moaned and squirmed, pressing back.

That was odd... he cracked an eye open and sleepily gazed down at a peacefully slumbering hanyou.

 _'Mmmm it's just Inuyasha,'_ he thought as his eye fluttered closed, and he snuggled close to the warmth of that smaller body. 

“Aww, does Sesshomaru truly find the hanyou so pleasing?”

Sesshomaru jolted awake from the sound of that soft, chiding voice. He blinked down at the hanyou in his arms, then jerked back away from his still sleeping form. Inuyasha just rolled away from the action, his bound hands and feet making him land flat on his face. The demon lord's mother chuckled quietly.

“Well, my perfect son, explain this to me. If your yokai is incapable of expressing its opinion, and you do not have any desire for the hanyou, pray tell, who is the responsible party for this doting moment? Certainly the hanyou is not responsible, he seems to - quite literally - have his hands tied.”

“Mother, I trust you are acquainted with the courtesy of knocking,” Sesshomaru growled. He slid off the bed, glaring daggers at the little pup in his bed. 

Inuyasha opened his eyes, the hushed voices and movement pulling him from slumber.

“I am acquainted with the courtesy of not ignoring your mother,” she scolded.

“It would appear, that the loathsome beast has an unwanted opinion.”

Inuyasha tried to sit up and realized he was still bound and gagged. The thought dawned on him that Sesshomaru's mother could see him, and he was tied up in Sesshomaru's bed.

He blushed bright red, starting to squirm and thrash. He was going to royally kick that bastard's ass for leaving him like this all night, and to be seen like this by the queen of the sky!

Both Sesshomaru’s and his mother's attention zeroed in on Inuyasha when he started struggling.

“And do you presume to believe that this,” she gestured to the trussed up hanyou, “is a good example of how the newest heir of the bloodline should behave?”

“Was it not your own teaching, mother, that pups should be seen but not heard?” Sesshomaru sneered. He walked over to stand by Inuyasha’s head and pat his hair. Inuyasha whined, his wide eyes shifting between the two.

“Such an uncouth child, is this the thanks I get for my service yesterday?” she snapped.

Inuyasha's ears went flat, not only was he tied up in Sesshomaru's bed in front of the demon lord's mother, but now they appeared to be fighting about him.

“Should I assume there is a purpose to your intrusion, mother?”

“Intrusion!? You dare address your bearer as an intruder? It would seem that my precious son is the one who is lacking in knowledge of the proper behavior, not the hanyou.”

The demoness turned on her heels and strode out of the room. Sesshomaru growled menacingly before storming out after her.

Inuyasha could hear the angry women announce that she would be leaving until Sesshomaru re-learned to behave like her son, not a common ruffian. And then the voices were too far away for him to hear.

He grumbled irritably. _'Great now what the hell am I supposed to do?'_ He was still tied up, he was still embarrassed beyond words and they had just left him like that. He tried to roll over and off the bed. 

_'Asshole,'_ The hanyou growled to himself.

Sesshomaru stormed back in before he could get any farther.“Insufferable bitch.”

He paced the room seething with anger. She knew this was the last day of his centennial, she knew his yokai was running rampant within him. _‘Why does she insist on trying my patience and provoking my ire, at the worst possible times?’_ She enjoyed lowering him to such undignified displays of emotion.

Sesshomaru let himself flop on the bed irritated, and looked over at Inuyasha. The hanyou growled at him.

“I suppose you desire freedom," Sesshomaru said flippantly, "perhaps you can enlighten me as to the purpose of so freely indulging in one’s emotions.”

He crawled across the bed and leered down at the helpless hanyou. Innocent golden orbs sparkled with confusion, staring up at him. Those eyes always shamelessly displayed whatever burdened the hanyou's heart.

Whether it be pain or sorrow or joy or lust. Lust seemed to look the most pleasing, but then again, pain, pain looked very pleasing as well.

_'Hm, the combination of both is certainly the most pleasing.’_

Inuyasha apprehensively watched crimson slowly swirl into Sesshomaru's eyes. Now didn't seem like a particularly good time for that to be happening.

Sesshomaru slowly began working the knots loose from the hanyou's bindings with a sort of grace that only came with practice. He smoothly moved his hands over Inuyasha's body, from knot to knot, dragging his claws over the skin as he went.

The demon lord was still staring down into those captivating, golden eyes when he came to the gag.

Inuyasha would indulge in whatever emotion he pleased, without even considering the consequences. What was that like?

Sesshomaru's hands slid around Inuyasha's neck, gliding smoothly along the pup's jaw line until he could gently tug the knot free from the silk binding. He slowly began to unwrap the elegant fabric while Inuyasha stared up at him, confused and obviously quite embarrassed by the situation.

The hanyou either did not realized his arms and legs were no longer bound, or was not embarrassed enough that he wanted to do anything that would change the situation.

Inuyasha laid stock still under the demon lord's touch, as though he had been caught in a predator’s gaze and thought if he waited long enough, the beast would lose interest in him.

The predator didn't lose interest, though, and Inuyasha's breath hitched as Sesshomaru leaned closer leering as he removed the last loop from Inuyasha's mouth.

The demon lord's thumb brushed over the hanyou's lips and they parted on a soft gasp. The confusion in Inuyasha's eyes was slowly melting away until lust was the only thing gazing up from those deep golden pools.

Sesshomaru's hand slid back into the hanyou's hair, his long elegant fingers made a tight fist, gripping the silky strands until the pup winced.

Yes, pain and lust together made the most pleasing combination.

Sesshomaru's mouth descended, until their lips barely brushed against each other. His tongue slipped out to trace the petal soft curve of the hanyou's bottom lip. Inuyasha's heart raced in his chest as he stared into crystal amber swirling with crimson.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and melded their lips together. Inuyasha moaned a heady sigh and opened to let that seductive tongue slip into his mouth. It caressed and coiled with his own. Smooth, wet muscle slid over his teeth and the roof of his mouth before returning to twine with his again.

The demon lord's grip tightened and he deepened the kiss, slowly laving, nipping and sucking until Inuyasha shivered and moaned into his mouth. There was something sliding into place in his mind. It felt good, better than by himself, and it felt _right_. All the confusion of the last few days just melted away. 

Sesshomaru pulled back from the kiss then and when his eyes opened they were cold, uncaring amber once more.

“Get out,” he growled, releasing his hold on Inuyasha's hair.

His body was rigid and frozen, hovering over the lust-dazed hanyou. Everything crashed back into reality with dizzying force.

“Now!” 

Inuyasha silently slid off the bed and exited the room, confused and in a sort of blank shock. He stood, dumbfounded on the other side of Sesshomaru's door, staring blankly ahead, while one hand shakily reached up to touch his lips.

He was startled when Lilly's voice spoke to him from only a few feet away.“Inuyasha, are you ok? You’re trembling.” She slowly approached him.

“I … he, … I'm fine. … It's nothing, it doesn't mean anything.” He walked past her without even looking up.

He seemed so lost and confused. She didn't know whether to ask him if he needed help finding where he was going or if she should let him be to sort the problem out on his own.

She decided on the later and continued to her office to put the finishing touches on the barrier spell she had been working on for Lord Sesshomaru.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru lay in his bed furious with himself. That had been too close. What was he thinking engaging the hanyou in such a manner? He had been on the verge of stripping the pup of his clothing and ravaging his enticing little body.

The end of his centennial was mere hours away and he was making folly with the half-breed, in his bed.

Therein laid the problem; his centennial was nigh and he wasn't thinking at all. His yokai was influencing his every move. He had to stay away from Inuyasha if he had any hope of making it through the night without mating him.

He got up from his bed and threw open his balcony doors jumping off the edge and into the city.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha wandered aimlessly through the palace, eventually just finding himself in the garden. He climbed up one of the trees and hid in the leaves. He couldn’t get his thoughts in order. Sesshomaru trying to kill him was the norm. He had learned to handle that after a while. But this? This back and forth of scorn and affections. It was too much. 

Inuyasha was drawn from his thoughts by the sight of Ah-Un flying off over the palace, carrying his pack back to their village. Anger flared up at the sight, but then he realized how late it was. Past noon at least. They must have been waiting for him for a while. They didn’t have a chance of making it back before nightfall. 

He could also feel that Sesshomaru had started moving. His presence was slowly fading off into the distance. _‘He probably doesn’t want to be near me until his centennial is over.’_ He hopped down from the tree, now that it was safe. He still didn’t feel like talking to anyone, and surprisingly, he wasn’t hungry either. He found himself to the front entrance of the palace, and he started to make his way into the city. 

He made random turns to make sure he got to a path he hadn’t been down before. There were mainly narrow streets that separated the backs of houses. Small window gardens hung over his head, along with long lines ladened with clothes.

All kinds of demons passed him on the way. Most weren’t in a human form, but all of them were powerful enough to at least have a solid physical form. They all set Inuyasha on edge, but they ignored him. Everyone was too busy to bother with a moping half-demon. 

He could die of embarrassment at any moment and he'd be fine with it, because he knew what the inside of Sesshomaru's mouth tasted like.

Enslaving, amazingly additive, dangerously perfect.

What had Sesshomaru been thinking? Sesshomaru didn't kiss anyone. A kiss denoted love and caring, or at the very least desire. Sesshomaru didn't do any of those things. _‘I was a few centuries late for that.’_

He thought back to the images that he had been exposed to. He had no doubt that the stories he saw with the woman and the baby were the reason Sesshomaru wouldn’t go to the northwest wing. Seeing him happy with that woman made his heart ache. _‘I wish I could have known that Sesshomaru.’_

He was the demon lord of the west now. He killed, maimed and destroyed. He presented a threat to every living creature in a thirty-mile radius on a bad day. Kissing was definitely not in his character description.

This whole centennial thing must really be getting to him. That was a problem, though, because as much as he wanted to, he wasn't dying, and he was pretty sure, judging from the way he had been told to leave, that Sesshomaru wouldn't be too keen on the idea of doing it again. And when he came back, when his centennial was over, it would be over. Then, instead of this confusing Sesshomaru, he would just be left with the cold, damaged one. 

_'Why would his centennial make his yokai want to kiss me, though?'_ Inuyasha thought. _'I can see the whole “wanting to be close to sleep,” if that sorta of thing is normal for inu, but something tells me, what we just did wasn't something normal.'_

He remembered the hushed conversation he had heard from Sesshomaru's office.

_'Have you told him?' 'That's not what I brought him here for.'_

Was Sesshomaru hiding something from him?

_'But what if your yokai...'_

_'What if his yokai …. What? Kissed me? What the hell were those two talking about?'_

Inuyasha found himself at the market where they had first entered the city, staring at the gate overflowing with people trading inside and outside the wall. He watched all the movement and listened to the harsh noise of the people shouting over each other. Over them, he could see the tall grass of the plain they had traveled through, and just over the hill, the tips of trees.

He wanted to run to them. So much so that he was already making his way to the gate before he realized what he was doing. He froze with his foot mid-step. _‘I want to go back home.’_

He wasn’t surprised at the realization. The thought still hadn’t settled in that he was going to be staying here. And now that he knew what to look forward to in this city, he knew that it didn’t appeal to him. He could train in the forest. He could fight the demons threatening his _home_. Not _Sesshomaru’s home._ Nothing would be different except that he would be surrounded by people who actually cared about him. 

_‘If I hurry, I can catch up with them.’_ He turned around sprinted back up the stairs, making the crowds complain after him. He made it to the palace in minutes.

He went back to the demon lord’s room. Thankfully Sesshoumaru wasn't back yet. He quickly grabbed his sword, and was about to head out the door, but on his way passed the door to the hot springs, he had an idea. He ran down the stairs and hopped over to the little alcove of soaps. Gleefully, he grabbed as many containers as possible. _‘He’s a rich old bastard. He can afford this.’_ he wished he could take some of the tasty food with him as well, but it would take too long to cook, and Inuyasha wasn’t in a waiting mood.

As he went through the main palace again. he passed by the door clearly marked as Lilly’s office. He paused outside it, contemplating whether to go in and say goodbye to her. The conversation from his first day flashed into his mind. 

After a moment, he raised his hand and gave a sharp knock. 

“Come on in,” Lilly called from inside.

He went in, closed the door and leaned his back against it. The office was small, with another door on the other side, presumably to the medical wing. Her walls were lined with cabinets up to the ceiling. All the drawers were neatly closed, though a few had dried pieces of plants hanging out of the tops. There were two desks, one of which Lilly was sitting at, looking over some papers. The other was unoccupied, but something was glowing on it, pulsing softly. Before he had a chance to look at it more, Lilly had turned her attention to him. 

“Oh, hi, Inuyasha. What can I do for you?” she asked, putting down the scroll she’d been reading. Her violet hair was tossed haphazardly out of her eyes.

“Well, I have a question.” She held out her hand to the empty seat right next to her, which he took. “I heard you and Sesshomaru, talking about something the first day I was here, and it kind of sounded like you guys were talking about me.” Inuyasha looked up to see Lilly nervously biting her lip.

“Yes, we were,” she said carefully. “What's your question?” 

“Well, I was wondering what you were talking about?”

She sighed, her eyes searching the air for an answer. “Lord Sesshomaru asked me to make a barrier to keep him away from the palace during his growth tonight because my usual spell isn't working.” She waved to the other desk where Inuyasha could see a drawn circle with a solid green stone emitting the light he was seeing.

“Why isn't it?” he asked.

She pushed a bit of her purple hair behind her shoulder. “Um, I'm really sorry Inuyasha, but Lord Sesshomaru is the one you'll have to ask about that.” 

“Well, I don’t think he’s going to be explaining anything,” he said, getting up. “He’s already gone, and I’m about to leave.”

She blinked up at him. “What? You’re leaving?”

“Yeah. I miss my village.” Inuyasha turned and opened the door. “Tell Sesshomaru when he gets back so no one’s looking for me." 

He heard her splutter for a moment.“Wait Inuyasha, you can't go out there,” Lilly protested.

“Like hell, I can't.”

He got the door open before it slammed itself in his face. He tried it again, but it wouldn’t budge. He spun around to see Lilly holding her staff, her eyes filled with worry as they darted between Inuyasha and the door. “I understand, Inuyasha. I get it. But Lord Sesshomaru’s centennial will be in full force any second now. If you set one foot out passed the walls. I will not be able to protect you.” She got up from where she was sitting and took a tiny step towards him. 

Inuyasha was having trouble focusing on what she was saying. His claws were scratching at the barrier against his will. His skin was starting to itch with the incredible need to get out. His eyes landed on the other door across the room. Lilly was slowly approaching him, her hand outstretched to eventually touch his shoulder. 

“I understand you want to leave, but you can wait-”

He pushed her hand away and darted over to the other door. He smashed it open. It was a long room with a few sleeping mats laid out with patients lying in them. Inuyasha barely registered them as he sprinted to the other end. Lilly was chasing him, shouting out something he couldn’t understand. The other door lead right out to the central garden, servants were stunned by his violent exit. He didn’t take the time to gain his bearings and jumped up onto the roof and flung himself over the wall. 

“Inuyasha stop! If you go out there I can't help you!”

But the hanyou was already outside the barrier.

 _'Oh, Lord Sesshomaru is really going to kill me for this one.'_ The neko thought while nervously worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

Once outside the barrier Inuyasha avoided the streets altogether and kept to his path on the roofs. He made sure he didn’t do any damage to the shingling. It was a matter of minutes to get to the city border. The guards didn’t even have time to prepare as he jumped over their heads and landed on the ground. And he was running off before they had time to process that they were supposed to stop him.

Once he was at the top of the hill, he stopped to calm himself. Now that he was away from everything, he could think. There wasn’t anyone around him. And it didn’t seem like anyone was coming after him.

He could feel Sesshomaru far off to his left. There was a large, swirling storm that was wreaking havoc on the countryside, at least twice as large as the one he had conjured when he was ‘meditating’ a few days ago. It was heavy with the scent of his yokai.

Nearly a mile away, Sesshomaru whipped around to face the direction of the palace.

“No.”

He picked up Inuyasha's scent outside the city. His senses honed in on his brother. He could even see him far off, his white hair bright against the twilight sky. 

He had spent the entire day intentionally avoiding the little moron, and now all his efforts would be for naught.

Sesshomaru snarled and dashed forward to try and stop the reckless hanyou. The sun wasn’t down yet, he still had time. 

Inuyasha seemed to be frozen by the time their paths met. He grabbed the foolish pup by the neck and slammed him into a tree. “What are you doing out here?! Go back to the palace, now!” He threw Inuyasha in that direction just to underline the order.

The hanyou righted himself midair and landed growling. “I’m not going back asshole. I’m going home.” 

“You fool! There's no time. Leave now, while you still can.”

Sesshomaru's body bowed over in pain and his aura pulsed with massive yokai energy.

“Damn you! I order you to go back!” The demon lord’s voice deepened to a demonic gravelly tone.

“And who the hell died and made you boss?” Inuyasha snarled.

“Our father, now run,” Sesshomaru snarled back.

“He didn't make you the boss of me. And I want some fucking answers.”

Sesshomaru erupted into cruel laughter. “Oh, he made me more than just your boss, hanyou, he made me your Alpha and if you don't get back inside that barrier right fucking now, you'll have far more answers than you ever bargained for.” 

Inuyasha didn’t know what the hell that was supposed to mean but he wasn’t going anywhere until Sesshomaru explained all this shit.

The transformation for the growth was trying to happen and Sesshomaru was fighting it. Desperately hoping that for once in his life, Inuyasha would listen to him. But fighting it made the process even more painful.

The demon lord's body pulsed with more power and he started to change. His face elongated and his markings grew jagged, he saw Inuyasha's expression go from anger to concern as his bones started shifting, making sick cracking, sucking sounds as they grew and slid from their sockets. That was the last thing he saw before his yokai flooded to the surface and he was locked deep within his own subconscious.

Inuyasha watched a very slow, agonizing transformation, that was nothing like the two other times he had seen Sesshomaru transform.

The demon lord's body stretched and contorted, slowly shaping into his giant dog demon form. Inuyasha could hear what sounded like bones breaking and shifting to new locations, muscles tearing and reattaching. Fur rippled as the demon's mass multiplied, his spine arched and bowed growing to accommodate the new size. His snout lengthened and fangs grew like swords jutting from his gums.

When it was over the enormous dog stood towering over him, nearly twice the size it had been the last time Inuyasha had seen it.

It leered down, baring its fangs until they glinted dangerously in the moonlight and if it had a human face, the hanyou would have sworn it was grinning maliciously at him.

Then suddenly, it collapsed in on itself, transforming back to Sesshomaru. But his eyes never changed; they stayed blood red and that unnerving grin never left his face.

“Um, Sesshomaru?”

The malicious grin spread into downright feral, a smile with too many teeth. The imposing demon licked his chops and slowly stalked forward.

“Ok, Sesshomaru isn't home right now. I'll just come back later.”

Inuyasha abruptly turned tail and ran like hell away from the yokai possessed demon lord.

 _'Oh shit! Maybe I should have listened,'_ he thought, just before he was pounced on from behind and pinned face down in the dirt.

The growling demon lord dug claws into Inuyasha's back and tore his kimono open. The pup cried out as razor claws raked down his hips over his ass and thighs, tearing his hakama completely off.

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing, asshole?!!!”

Sesshomaru shoved a clawed hand down between Inuyasha’s shoulder blades and sat right on the hanyou's ass, straddling his hips to keep the pup from moving. Inuyasha felt the demon lord lean forward just before a deep feral version of Sesshomaru's voice purred into his ear.

“I think,” he hissed, breath ghosting over him, “I'm doing exactly as I please.”

A shiver went down the hanyou's spine in response to that voice just before a wet heat lapped up the back of his ear. Powerful arms snaked around the pup's naked waist, silk-clad hips pressed flush against that perfect, bare little bottom and yokai Sesshomaru ground a feverishly hot length between the smooth curves.

 _'Oh fucking hell, that's huge!'_ Inuyasha thought, squirming wildly, in a panic to try and free himself.

“Get the hell off of me, you fucking bastard!”

The hanyou's thrashing was completely ignored as skilled hands bound the pup's wrists together behind his back with a familiar silk obi.

“Damn it! Let me go, asshole! You have a fucking fetish for tying me up or something?!”

Sesshomaru grinned wickedly and spoke in that same deep, growly voice into the hanyou’s ear.

“I do.”

More shivers raced up and down Inuyasha's body. He knew he wasn’t supposed to want this and he’d die before he ever admitted that he did. But his body was in contempt, no matter how humiliated or embarrassed he was or how he thought he was supposed to feel about this. Despite his facade of protests, Inuyasha’s cock was completely hard and already dripping with pre-cum. He could only imagine the disgust Sesshoumaru would have for him if the demon lord were in his right mind. But then again, if the demon lord was in his right mind, none of this would be happening.

The hanyou’s thoughts ground to a halt when suddenly his ass cheeks were spread open and saliva slick fingers were gliding up between them.

“AAAHHH! What the fuck are you doing? Get away from therRRRREEE!!!”

The slick digits were suddenly inside him and the hanyou cried out in pleasure laced pain.

“AAAHHHHHH!”

Inuyasha's face burned with embarrassment, Sesshomaru wasn't supposed to do these things in real life. He braced himself for the sharp, awful claws, but there was only the burn of the stretch. It was confusing as hell. Why would Yokai Sesshomaru care to retract his claws?

“S-s-stop S-Sesshomaru. I … I … aaahhhh.”

Those talented digits pumped insistently into the tight little channel. _‘This isn't right,’_ Inuyasha thought. Sesshomaru wasn’t in his right mind. Sesshomaru would never do this to him, would never stand to touch him. This couldn't really be happening. Inuyasha wished that this was all a bad dream and any second now he was going to wake up in his guest room where the only consequence he would have to worry about would be needing to rub one out before going back to sleep. 

The horrible thing was, if things were different… maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. This wasn’t a dream, though, and yokai Sesshoumaru wasn’t stopping.

When the hanyou’s hole was thoroughly coated in saliva, those fingers moved to firmly grasp the pup's lithe hips and raise them up until they were perfectly presented for the demon lord aligned behind them.

“Ahh, Sesshomaru no, don't!” he gasped, “STOP!”

The yokai possessed demon lord chuckled darkly at the wording of Inuyasha's desperate plea, then pressed forward, forcing the thick crown to slowly sink in, until it was finally swallowed inside, spreading the taut muscles open wide to accommodate it. Inuyasha whined as he was stretched beyond capacity.

_It hurt!_

This wasn't like the little pain he felt from the sheath or his own fingers. Sesshomaru was huge and sinking further in by the second.

“Stop, Sesshomaru, please stop! Ahhh-ahhhh.”

The head completely breached him and the hanyou went rigid with pain, whimpering quietly.

Yokai Sesshomaru leaned over the suffering pup and mercifully bit into the nape of his neck. It forced the slighter body to go slack and relax on instinct, before the demon lord thrust his entire length into the crushingly tight channel.

“AAAAAHHHHHH!!!” Inuyasha bit his lip, trying to keep from whimpering. It fucking _hurt!_

But when that thickly swollen length forced its way past that spot inside him, Inuyasha's body went delirious and he cried out a breathy, lustful moan. A shudder spasmed through him from head to toe and he could feel his insides clenching and gripping the demon lord’s cock.

The hanyou felt helpless, humiliated and overwhelmingly full, but fuck if he didn't want to feel that again.

Inuyasha realized - as Sesshomaru began to slowly withdraw - that feeling it again is exactly what he was going to do. 

Pulling all the way back until only the crown was still inside, Sesshomaru slammed his hips forward.

Inuyasha cried out, writhing in the paradox of pleasure and pain. His own swollen cock betrayed which of the two was winning; it bobbed eagerly against his stomach from being jolted forward.

Sesshomaru withdrew again slowly, only to drive hard back into the pup. Gradually, he picked up the pace, starting a faster rhythm as he pumped into blissful, constricting heat. The hanyou’s body felt like it had been made for him and now that the youkai was in control, he intended to thoroughly indulge in it. 

After long moments of savoring slow slick friction, pulling out all the way to the tip, Sesshoumaru thrust forward unexpectedly halfway, making Inuyasha cry out louder with the faster intrusion. 

The hanyou pulled away each time Sesshomaru’s thighs pressed flush against him and forced that rigid cock deeper into him. Sparks of molten pleasure raced through him with each thrust and the pain was slowly blurring into bliss until he couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began.

As the pup relaxed more into it, Sesshomaru removed his teeth from the scruff of his neck. Inuyasha didn't even notice when those sharp fangs left, but there was no mistaking their new found interest in his shoulder blades. Inuyasha gasped as the demon lord bit along his spine, making him forget the dull ache in his backside altogether.

Wet heat from the demon lord’s tongue smoothed over the wounds until yokai Sesshomaru was satisfied and he moved on to the hanyou's collar.

“Ahhh!!!”

Inuyasha cried out as those lethal fangs scraped on bone. The sound was awful and shook him to the core. He could feel the demon lord's lips curl into a sadistic grin where they were pressed against him.

Sesshomaru thrust faster and deeper, burying himself in the hanyou's now eagerly accepting body while littering that pale creamy canvas of skin with crimson bite marks.

Yokai Sesshomaru tilted his head back and moaned, claws gripping the hanyou's hips as tight heat swallowed his entire length again and again.

Inuyasha's spine arched and he rocked back to meet the demon lord’s assault. All the pain had faded into white noise, leaving him buzzing with nothing but mind blowing pleasure and the occasional harsh sting of Sesshomaru's teeth and claws. Even that eventually blurred into a euphoric bliss with the demon lord so voraciously fucking him.

By now Inuyasha’s voice was hoarse and breaking but still, he moaned and whimpered. He couldn’t keep from crying out even if he wanted to. It felt so good, so deep and so full, his whole body was solely focused on Sesshomaru, continuously striking that wonderful spot inside him.

“Ah ah ah!”

Sesshomaru thrust faster, the ground was rubbing the hanyou's chest and knees raw, but he was so close he didn't care, he never wanted it to stop.

He rocked his hips into each violent intrusion.

So close, so close.

“Yes, yes!”

Panting, moaning, and crying out shamelessly, lost in the pleasure Inuyasha's body ached with need. If Sesshomaru stopped now he would be begging like a wanton whore for him to continue.

The demon lord was nearing his own completion as well. He pounded into Inuyasha, raking his claws down the pup's sides and thighs. Grabbing the hanyou's hips in a crushing hold, he pulled them back into each staggering thrust and his fangs began to lengthen in anticipation of his release.

“AH AH AHHHHHHH!!!”

Inuyasha howled in ecstasy as he came, white hot ribbons splashed across his stomach and the ground. His body convulsed and spasmed, clenching tightly, making him feel every inch of that cock. 

The constricting heat of the hanyou clamping around him pushed Sesshomaru over the edge. Deadly fangs sunk deep into Inuyasha's neck as the demon lord came, buried deep inside him.

“Aaahhhhh!!!”

Inuyasha's body went rigid, still pulsing with aftershocks from the intense orgasm. Something was happening. There was yokai energy pouring into him from the wound, burning it’s way all through his body. He tried to jerk away, moaning, once again in the paradox of bliss and agony. His vision swam as the fangs retracted from his neck and blood trickled down his collarbone and chest to pool on the ground.

He was too overwhelmed with everything. Inuyasha slumped to the ground, losing consciousness.

Sesshomaru was still hilted inside him, throbbing with tremors of his own orgasm. The demon lord thrust forward three more times, before slumping against Inuyasha on the ground.

The exhausted hanyou lay unconscious under the yokai possessed demon lord. Sesshoumaru looked the bruised and bloody pup over before leaning in to lazily lick the mark he left on his neck. Sated and content, the demon lord soon drifted off to sleep. The sound of deep, purr-like growling echoed about the woods. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inuyasha was the first to wake up. The light of the morning shot into his eyes. He jerked away, sniffling in confusion. Why did everything hurt? It took him a few moments to recognize he was in an open field, and it was only when his eyes focused on a still unconscious Sesshomaru that everything fell into place.

He felt a scream well up inside him. He pressed his hand against his mouth, terrified of what would happen when Sesshomaru woke up. He inched his way out of his loose grip and stumbled to his feet. Sesshomaru was still mostly dressed, the bastard. Moko-Moko was only haphazardly wrapped around him, and his hakama maybe was drooping away from his hips. Both of their clothes had repaired themselves over the night, but the soaps and lotions he had stolen were scattered all over the area.

Inuyasha tried to keep his breathing quiet as he crept around to gather his clothes. He never let his eyes drift from Sesshomaru for more than a minute. It made getting dressed difficult. 

And it turned out that he couldn’t tie the knots of his undershirt. He mumbled curses under his breath as his shaking fingers worked at the cloth. There were still cuts in his palms where he had dug his claws into the skin. He couldn’t remember if that was when he was trying to break free or pull him closer. 

_‘Don’t think about it,’_ he growled at himself. He snatched his outer shirt off the ground.

There was a flutter of movement in his peripherals as he slid on the last of his clothing. He froze, his hand still clutching the sleeve. Sesshomaru groaned softly before slowly pushing himself into a sitting position. It took him no time to lock eyes with his paralyzed brother. 

Inuyasha didn’t know what to do. Sesshomaru was studying him intensely. He seemed to be gathering the information slowly. Maybe he didn’t remember what happened. Inuyasha tried to speak, but all that came out was strained sputtering. 

He eventually did the only action his muscles seemed to allow him. He bolted. 

He expected to be chased immediately, but he couldn’t sense anyone around him. He chanced a glance behind him to see Sesshomaru wasn’t following. He could still see him at the top of the hill.

Top of the hill?

He slid to a stop a few hundred yards away from the city walls, mouth agape with his stupidity. “FUCK!” He spun on his heels to head back in the right direction. His eyes fell on Sesshomaru in the distance. Instantly, his power swelled up into the air, pressing down on him even from this distance. Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru running towards him. 

He didn’t have time to escape.

In a quick decision, he turned back to the city and sprinted for his life. He jumped the wall and started hopping down to the rooftops so he didn’t have to stop. It didn’t matter how fast he was running, he could feel Sesshomaru catching up with him. His legs burned with how much he was pushing himself, he just needed to _get away._

Everyone else seemed to be aware that they were in trouble. As he went through the city people were running inside, bolting windows, guarding themselves from the rage that was heading right towards him.

There were only a few streets separating him from the palace. Suddenly, there was a hand on his neck. throwing him to the roof he was jumping from. All he could see were the red shinglings being smashed into his face.

Inuyasha flailed wildly trying to scramble out from under the hand pressing into his back. His thoughts were only half-forming before another flicked across his mind. Sesshomaru pulled him up into the air, his feet kicking freely under him. Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly to avoid looking into his brother’s face.

The hand not holding him by his neck latched onto his shoulder, pulling at his shirt to reveal his skin. 

Inuyasha went into a panic, clawing at the hands to try and escape. “No! No! Fuck, no!” He twisted his body to get out of that grip. 

Sesshomaru pulled the shirt away from Inuyasha’s neck. Even under the waves of turbulent white hair, he saw the crimson bite mark.

“No,” he breathed, his eyes locked onto the wound. He could barely feel Inuyasha struggling as his mind grasped the reality of what happened. He had mated Inuyasha. He had _mated_ his brother. “What have you done?” The question was directed more to himself, and his content yokai, but Inuyasha had deemed it worthy of his answer. 

“What have I done?!” he shouted. “What do you fucking mean, what have I done? I didn't do a damn thing, you're not fucking blaming this on me! I told you to stop, asshole!” He swung his legs to try and drag his arm down to release him. “Don’t fucking _touch_ me!” 

Sesshomaru shoved him into the wall of the next story, pressing close to growl in his ear. “I would suggest lowering your voice. The residents of my city have very strong ears.”

Inuyasha froze. He finally opened his eyes, searching around to see if anyone had come to investigate. Thankfully, the area was silent. 

Seeing Inuyasha had stilled, Sesshomaru took a deep breath, doing nothing to help regain his composure. “I have worked, excruciatingly hard, all of your life, to ensure that this precise event would never happen. And in one fell swoop, you have rendered all my efforts useless.” His claws dug into the hanyou’s neck. “Would it have been so immensely difficult to listen to me, for once in your miserable life?”

Inuyasha gasped in pain. He remembered the poison that almost killed him, but he couldn’t feel any of the burning that had accompanied it. “Maybe I would have listened if you had bothered to tell me something as important as 'if you come near me during centennial I'm gonna fuck your brains out,’” he hissed. “Asshole!”

“And perhaps you could have listened to anyone trying to keep you here, anyone at all,” he growled.

“And maybe if you had told me the truth in the first place, none of this would have happened,” Inuyasha growled back. “Fuck, Sesshomaru! You fucking bit me!” He wanted to accuse him of something else, but as he had said, people could hear him. 

“Precisely when, during our glorious history, do you propose would have been a good time to inform you that father made an ill-conceived decision to betroth us?” Sesshomaru demanded.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped open.

“He what?!” He forgot to keep his voice down from the shock. He finally locked eyes with Sesshomaru, who was glaring daggers at him, his teeth bare. Inuyasha felt like he was going to be swallowed whole. Into a mouth that wasn’t answering his question. “HE WHAT?!” He pleaded again, hoping what he had heard had been a delusion of his panic. 

“He betrothed us, half-breed,” Sesshomaru growled. “He intended for this to happen since before you were born. He wanted us to be _mates._ And I, seeing the incalculable calamity this was, have been avoiding this very moment for two hundred years!” 

Inuyasha was having trouble breathing, and the hand at his neck wasn’t tight enough to cause that effect. The pain from the bite came to the forefront of his mind, like it was trying to burn into his soul. The itching feeling he had felt last night was coming back in full force. “I need to leave,” he said, his voice coming out breathy. 

“No, Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru loosened his grip on his neck, but didn’t let him move off the wall. “We are going back to the palace and we are going to discuss this in private.” 

That was unacceptable. “No! Fuck no! Get away from me!” He gave one last mighty shove. Miraculously, Sesshomaru’s hand was pushed away, giving him a single moment to escape. Inuyasha only had that instant to make a decision. To the palace or take a slight chance to the freedom outside the city.

He’d never make it that far. 

He just needed to _think._

He made a mad dash towards the palace.

Since he seemed to be following his orders, Sesshomaru didn’t chase after him right away. Inuyasha had to come up with a plan before he reached Sesshomaru’s wing. There was no way Sesshomaru was going to just leave him alone. Not by choice. He had enough distance to stop at the central gardens to think. He could make a break for one of the guest rooms and lock the door, but Sesshomaru wasn’t cheap enough to let destroying a fancy door stop him. 

Unless… 

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha frantically looking around when he entered the palace. Inuyasha made no attempt to hide the scent of his panic, his anger. It was even overpowering the strong scent of sex still clinging to him. Always wearing his heart on his sleeve. 

Inuyasha turned his head to lock eyes with Sesshoumaru. He was surprised to see glowing red staring at him, but they did not hold any of the blind rage of a feral demon. The hanyou’s elongated fangs tore at his lips in indecision, before he bolted to the other side of the courtyard. It was faster than Sesshoumaru had ever seen Inuyasha go. So much so that he didn’t realize the trajectory was to the northwest wing. 

No…

The demon lord sprinted after him, heedless of the damage he caused. There was little time to catch up with Inuyasha. Just as he was pulling the rice paper doors shut, Sesshomaru clawed at the wooden frame. The hanyou stumbled away and landed on his back from the force. 

“ _Inuyasha_ ,” he hissed with all the venom and hatred he had. It sent a little thrill of pleasure to see the half-breed swallow past his fear. “Get back out here.”

Inuyasha’s ears slicked back at the order, but his eyes hardened in anger, pressing down his fear to stand his ground. “Let me go back to my village, you fucking bastard!”

“You are not going anywhere. We are going to discuss this thoroughly.”

“Oh, so now you want to talk!” he scoffed. “You took too fucking long for that!” He scrambled to his feet and fled further into the wing. 

He could hear Sesshomaru snarling after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love. If you want to see how well my sanity is, you can check me out at gemstonewriter803.tumblr.com


	8. Denial is a wonderful thing

Lilly didn’t dare venture out of her office, especially when she felt Lord Sesshomaru return, his raging aura vibrating the palace. She had curled up into a corner and wrapped herself up during the night.

She didn’t leave her nest until a sharp knock jerked her out of her day dreaming. She opened the door to find two workers armed with wood panels and rice paper squares. “We’re here for repairs.” She stepped aside and let them in. 

As they inspected the damage, one of them said, “Lord Sesshomaru also wanted to see you.”

She winced. “How bad is it?”

The man shrugs. “You can feel this, can’t you?” He knocks his knuckles over the shaking walls. 

She sighed in resignation. “Yeah, when I die can you make sure that the next healer has a nice door?”

The workers offered her a sympathetic smile, as she grabbed her staff and headed out to face her doom. She had no idea what to expect. Sesshomaru had been angry before, he’d been angry at her before, but this… This was the worst thing that might have happened since Lord Inu No Tashio had passed away, and that had led to a war campaign. She couldn’t imagine what was going through Lord Sesshomaru’s mind right now. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru’s doors were also off their hinges, but no one had been issued to fix it. Lilly tip toed over the bits of broken wood and into the hall leading towards his office. There was an ever present ringing in the air, the yokai so dense she felt sluggish moving through it.

There were a few people lingering outside his office, Chrono being one of them. He offered her a pleasant smile as she walked up to him. “Another attack?”

“Yeah,” he said, “and there will be more. We might even catch one of them.”

“Is that something that happened? Or something that you’re planning?” she asked.

He shrugged. “Neither. It’s just something that’s going to happen.” He gestured to the line. “If I had known when this was going to occur I would have come later. Everyone’s trying to get their orders before he calls for them, to appease his mood.”

She shrank in on herself. “So everyone knows by now?”

“Some people could smell them when they barreled into the city. It spread like wildfire.”

Lilly’s stomach dropped down to her toes. “Oh, gods,” she whined, burying her face in her hands. “He was in my ward…”

“No no no,” Chrono said, “Lilly, you are not powerful enough to fight off a royal diayokia _and_ hold up a barrier over the entire city. There’s nothing you could have done once he set his mind to it.” Lilly shook her head. She knew Lord Sesshomaru was going to blame her, so she blamed herself, too.

“Lilly.” Lord Sesshomaru called from inside the office. She flinched, her ears folding down into her hair. Chrono squeezed her shoulders, but didn’t let go until she braced herself and walked over to the door.

He was sitting behind his desk. Nothing was in front of him except for one laid out roll of parchment. Probably a list of what needed to get done today. It was unsurprisingly short.

But he was staring at her. Since his centennial was over, he had much better control over his body, but Lilly had been with him for a long time. She could see the pinched corners of his otherwise smooth face. Definitely angry.

“Hi, Lord Sesshomaru.” She tried to smile, but it physically hurt. He didn’t move an inch.

She could only stand his silence for a few moments. She collapsed to her knees and pressed her forehead to the floor, her staff clattering down next to her. “I’m so sorry, Lord Sesshomaru.”

He didn’t respond for an eternity. “I did not call you here to blame you. What Chrono says is true, there was nothing you could do.”

Lilly thought this would give her some comfort, but her fists were still clenched against the wood. She mustered up the courage to look him in the eye. “It doesn’t change how sorry I am,” she whispered.

He studied her for a moment, before nodding his understanding. “Your emotions are noted.”

She wiped the tears away with the heel of her palm. “What did you call me for then?”

Sesshomaru waited until she had gotten to her feet to respond. “Inuyasha has holed himself up in the northwest wing, but he is in need of healing.”

Lilly’s breath caught in her throat. “And y… you want me to go in there?”

His pointed glare was answer enough.

Lilly had not considered leaving her post since Inu No Tashio’s death. Half of her wanted to fight back against the order. There were other healers in the palace, and Inuyasha couldn’t be seriously injured. It was cruel. She had just as many reasons to not set foot in that wing as he did.

She held herself back, though. Sesshomaru said he didn’t blame her, but she was still being punished. And as much as going into that haunted place would hurt her, it was nothing compared to what Sesshomaru was going through.

Nothing was worse than being forced to mate. She knew that better than anyone.

She took a deep shuddering breath as she bowed her head in acceptance. “Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.” She turned to leave the office. “Would you like a report when I’m done?”

“That will not be necessary.”

Chrono almost pounced on her as she closed the door, far into her personal space. “Are you going to be okay?” he asked.

She pushed him back. “It’s fine. I’ll be fine,” she said, just as much to convince herself as him. “Maybe I can finally get my old journals.” She laughed at the thought of those first attempts at writing. Sereah teaching her how to hold a brush. “Though by now, they’re probably dust.”

Chrono gave a little half smile. “You never know until you look.”

“You do,” she said on reflex.

“I still have to see it, even if I know what’s there.”

“Chrono.” They both turned their heads at Sesshomaru’s beckon. They offered each other encouraging smiles before Chrono disappeared behind the door.

Lilly barely remembered the walk back to her office. She tried to focus on what she would be doing. She grabbed gauze, bandages, infection salve, and a few other ingredients for sore muscles just to be on the safe side. She thought about reaching into the top drawer and inhaling some of her herbs, but then thought better of it. Those messed with her too much this close to her heat.

Lilly had been thankful that the healing ward was on the opposite side of the palace. She passed many workers and servants on her way and she stopped to say hello to anyone who would give her time. It almost came as a shock to her when she reached the closed sliding doors. Two guards were positioned on the side pushing her back to reality.

She took the time to memorize the door. Being one of the few simple doors, it was challenging to keep focus on the little knobs and grooves of the wood, but Lilly kept her focus.

When she could delay it no longer, she pulled at the handles with the tip of her claw. It stuck for a moment, giving her a false hope, but still opened up for her. 

Stepping into the wing was like passing into a darker world. All of the windows had been covered to preserve the fabrics in the room, so white sheets were draped all around. Some of them had been pulled off the furniture, most likely due to Inuyasha’s exploring. The smell of stale dust clogged her nose making her sneeze violently.

There was a scuffle from the far end of the wing. The door to the bedroom had been thrown wide open. Inuyasha poked his head through the opening.

Lilly cleared her throat and headed over to him. “Hi, Inuyasha.”

He didn’t say anything as she walked, but his ears perked up in interest. “What are you doing in here?”

She held out her supplies. “I’m here to help with your injuries.” She pointed to the room across from them. “That’s a small dining room, why don’t we go in there?”

He nodded and led the way inside. The cushions were still placed around the remains of the table. Sereah had been fond of glass. She had liked the idea of being dependent on a fragile material.

It had resulted in her body, and that of her attacker, being covered in shards.

Inuyasha dragged the cushions together to make a sort of nest. Lilly didn’t know if he did this for his benefit or her own, though she was thankful all the same. After beating the dust out of them for a few moments they sat down.

“I thought that everyone was forbidden to come in here,” Inuyasha started off.

Lilly shook her head as she set up her equipment. “No, servants come in here and clean every once in awhile. No one likes being reminded of what happened though.”

“And that bastard sent you in here,” he scoffed.

Lilly nodded. “Neither of us want your wounds to linger.”

“Yeah, and I wouldn’t have these wounds if it weren’t for him!” he snapped. His hand gripped the side of his neck where the mark was. It looked like his claws were digging into the skin, attempting to rid himself of the bite. “If I had known I wouldn’t have gone! Anyone could have told me! You could of!”

“I was forbidden to! Everyone was!” Lilly said. “If you want specifics you’ll have to talk to him.”

“Yeah, now that I’m stuck with him he feels like spilling all his information. No thanks.”

Lilly refrained from reacting. Inuyasha dealt with his anger in a vastly different way, dull and broadly targeted. She shook her jar to get his mind back on the task at hand. “All right then, should I get started?”

Inuyasha slowly withdrew his claws and lowered his hand, giving Lilly access. The wide circle was as bright red as his fire rat robes, the individual teeth could be counted. The edges had already cauterized and had started to heal. It was a good, clean mating mark, carefully placed for prime visibility and to keep away from important tendons. Lilly had treated some nasty ones, sometimes people would try to close their jaw, taking a literal chunk out of their partner’s shoulder. This one would be sealed over in a few days.

“I’m going to need you to take off your shirt.” 

Inuyasha didn't seem to hear her. “There has to be some way to reverse it.” His eyes went to her face, searching. Hopeful.

She shook her head. “Inuyasha…”

“No!” He cut her off. “There has to be, Lilly! There has to be! Someone has to have found a way to get out of mating. Because if there isn’t that means that I’m mated to Sesshomaru. And I can’t be mated to Sesshomaru!”

Lilly let him taper off as she rolled out a few feet of bandages. “The only way is death, Inuyasha.”

She worked in silence. Inuyasha seemed like he was deep in thought. Lilly desperately wanted something to take her mind off the situation, but she knew that she wasn’t the one suffering the most. Inuyasha had to be the second most miserable soul in this plot.

“What were their names?”

She paused in her wrapping. “Sereah and Rin.”

He took in a sharp breath. “Rin?” Lilly nodded. He put his free hand over his face. “I didn’t want this.”

“No one did,” Lilly whispered.

He shifted uncomfortably. “Were you close?”

“Sereah saved my life,” Lilly confessed. She didn’t like those first memories. With chains and laughs and heat. “Her land didn’t allow slavery, and when we were traveling through there…”

“Wait…” Inuyasha trailed off. “I saw that just before those dead things attacked. That was you?”

Lilly tried to give a rueful smile. “What? You didn’t recognize me?”

He scratched the back of his head. “Well, Sesshomaru didn’t look at you a whole lot in the beginning, and you’re hair was brown.”

 _'My hair was brown from being dragged through the mud.'_ “I’m not surprised. I was next to Sereah for much of that time, He had more important things on his mind.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Yeah, I’m sure. Sereah was gorgeous. I’m sure you were pushed off to the side a lot.”

Lilly giggled as she tied off the bandages. “All right, that’s done.” She sat back down in the nest of cushions. “Now comes the hard part.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “What part of this hasn’t been hard?”

She had asked these types of questions too often to even pretend to be embarrassed. “Has there been any problems with your-”

“No!” He almost squeaked out the word.

“Are you sure?” Lilly pressed. “I know it’s embarrassing, but if something heals wrong, you could have medical consequences. And then I’ll have to do the exact same examination, except you’ll have added a lot of extra pain.”

This seemed to give him pause, even as his face started to burn. “I’m fine. I promise. I’m just sore.”

Lilly nodded, satisfied that he was telling the truth. She began to gather her things. Inuyasha didn’t make any move to help or to get up to follow her, so she assumed this was her last chance to give her piece. “I know this is the most awful situation anyone could possibly think of, but it’s not going to be made better by you hiding out in here.” She pulled the door to the hallway open to emphasize her point.

“I’m not hiding!” Inuyasha snapped.

Lilly rolled her eyes. “Call it what it is, Inuyasha. I’m not blaming you. This is shit. You’ve been wronged. Lord Sesshomaru’s been wronged, and there’s nothing anyone can do about it now. You have every right to be alone and sort out your thoughts, but you have to come out eventually.” Lilly didn’t want to be cruel like this, like Sesshomaru. But maybe she was a little angry, too, deep down. The last glance she allowed herself showed Inuyasha glaring off to the side, his back now pressed into the far wall.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha huddled in that room long after Lilly had left, and when he did emerge, it looked like the sun was already lowering behind the palace walls. He had tried to open up the doors leading outside, but they had been secured shut. On top of that, he could feel all the guards lingering close. He could easily break through them, but he didn’t really want to damage the wing, and he couldn’t in good conscious kill all the guards. He would resort to that if he had no other way of escape.

He worked his way back around to the entrance, opened the door slightly so he could see the guards standing on either side. Someone had come and repaired the damage Sesshomaru had done while attempting to grab him. _'So maybe if I do break those windows, at least I won’t have to feel too guilty about it,'_ he thought. He didn’t need any more weight added to his heart.

He made himself walk away from the front doors, and into the bedroom, where Lilly had found him. The bed and most of the furniture were covered in those white sheets. He had no intentions of sleeping in Sesshomaru and his previous mate’s bed. He wasn’t that heartless. He wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for the fact that Sesshomaru would just tackle him the moment he set foot beyond the walls. Inuyasha knew that diayokai couldn’t leave ghost, but the place smelled like death, and he kept expecting a spectral woman to appear every time he turned around.

In a corner close to the outside door, there was a strangely shaped cover. He grabbed a handful of the fabric and dragged it easily off what it was hiding. It revealed a cabinet that held a deep basin for water and a pristine mirror. His own golden eyes blinked back at him, wide with surprise. He hadn’t seen this clear of a reflection in a while, ever since he had peeked over Kagome’s shoulder when she had out her little makeup mirror.

_Kagome._

He pulled his shirt away from his shoulder to look at the gauze covering the… mating mark. He shuddered as he thought about it. It didn’t feel like it was real until he put it into words. And after, it evaporated in his denial. He had known what it was as soon as he felt the sting on his neck. His mother had told him about mating in the ‘when two demons love each other very much’ way. She hadn’t been bitten by his father, the yokai required would have killed her. It was something he was too afraid to try on Kikiyo, and never got a chance to broach with Kagome.

Now he was the one wearing the scar, still tingling with the power shoved into his body. There was also now an itch in the back of his mind, and he couldn’t figure out what would scratch it.

And he would probably just slash at the bastard’s throat. For all the reasons that were boiling under his skin. He had bitten him, out of nowhere and against his consent. He shivered under the phantom sensations that had shocked him when those deadly claws had been inside him. When those teeth nipped at his shoulder. When he pulled at the bonds that were tight around his wrist. When the warmth passed over his skin from Sesshomaru’s long, soft hands…

Inuyasha shook himself to dislodge the memories. He was pissed about this. Only pissed. And he had a lot to be angry about. The children going through the rite of passage he saw in the ‘inu history recap’ had been vastly younger than him, half as powerful as him, and worst: they had been aware of the tests. Knowledge that had been denied to him with no explanation. The thought of it made his claws extend into his palms again. His eyes started to strain, turning red. He gripped the handle of Tessaiga and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He was too strung up on emotions to clearly think about these things, so he made his way back to the dining hall and curled up on the cushions, pillowing his head on his arms.

There were too many things to sort through, but everything was bringing his yokai to the surface. And just trying not to think about them had the opposite effect. It just listed all that he was mad about into a neat little single file line. Prancing around his head like demon sheep, striking into his mind just as he was drifting off, accompanied by shooting stabs of pain to his stomach. Neither could make him leave his nest and set foot out of this wing.


	9. Bedmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for two days late, but it's done! it might be a little rough but I don't have time to thoroughly edit it right now.
> 
> For those of you that are new to this work: this was originally the end of chapter seven. To those who are rediscovering this: I hope you've liked the changes so far.

Inuyasha perked up as he heard the front door sliding open. Footsteps stopped soon after they started, something clattered, and then the deliverer retreated quickly. Instantly, his nose was flooded with the smell of spicy beef. He scrambled to his feet and crept out of the dining room. There, sitting in the middle of the floor was a tray of plates covered with stacks of meat. As hungry as he was, he carefully approached the meal, sniffing the air for any hint of poison. When everything checked out, he dragged it to him and practically inhaled the food.

He was so engrossed in his task that it took him a while to notice the scent that was lingering outside the door. The smell of storms and lightning and metal: Sesshomaru. It seemed like he was sitting outside the doors to the wing, and he wasn’t moving. He slowed his chewing to focus on him, making sure he was ready to run if Sesshomaru decided to charge in for him. When he was allowed to finish his meal in peace, his curiosity floated to the surface.

Sesshomaru was not going to enter here. _‘He probably swore an oath or something.’_ And _‘Sesshomaru never lies.’_ He was safer in here than he was outside the palace. And now that Sesshomaru was back to normal, he wasn’t going to be… attacking him out of nowhere.

Inuyasha wasn’t going to be so reasonable. He let Sesshomaru sit outside for another few minutes, before stepping up to the doors and sliding them open slowly.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the other side of the hallway, his legs folded underneath him as he worked at a smaller desk. His clothes were all aligned, and his face just as composed as ever. It made Inuyasha feel like he was entering a battle disadvantaged. At least he was standing up.

He didn’t look up right away, Inuyasha stared at him as he finished reading the scroll in his hand and wrote something at the bottom of it, before his gold eyes rose to study him. “We need to talk.”

Inuyasha nodded. “It’s gonna take a while, you sure you got time in your busy schedule?”

Sesshomaru folded his hands on the surface of the desk. “I have all the time in the world.”

“Great.” Inuyasha smirked. “So let’s start off with the question I had yesterday. Why would our father betroth us?”

Sesshomaru took a moment to consider his answer. “I believe it was mostly to keep you alive.”

Inuyasha blinked down at him for a few seconds. “You planning on explaining that?”

The side of Sesshomaru’s lip twitched. “I have never considered our father’s motivation closely until this,” his upper lip curled away from his teeth, “happened, but now it has been forced me to review.

“The repugnant excuse he provided was that I lacked something to protect, and you know the results of that.” He nodded to the sword still hanging on Inuyasha’s hip. “In the turmoil of the years to come, heads were not the only things cut. Deals and delegations with demons of trade and defense all testing their bonds, thinking they could blow me down early in my reign. Many made absurd requests and were rightly dragged back to their proper position. Some…” He stopped as a few people turned to pass through the hall. They were disciplined enough not to stare at the strange scene. “There was one or two crass enough to ask for what they really wanted: That our glorious father’s dilution of our blood to be wiped out.”

Inuyasha swallowed at the thought. He would have been a baby, with his mother. The thought of a bloodthirsty Sesshomaru coming to his mother’s door… “And the betrothal stopped you?”

He nodded shortly. “It is forbidden to kill one’s betrothed. I am sure more would have demanded the same, if they had not heard what befell the others.” 

Inuyasha couldn’t bite back a snort. _Served them right._

“There were many times after,” he continued, “that I, when I was passing through where you were hidden, would contemplate just walking a few feet out of my way and slashing your throat. The only thing keeping you alive all those years was that bond.” 

“And it also forced you to accept me, didn’t it?”

Sesshomaru didn’t answer right away, which Inuyasha took to mean he was flabbergasted. “I have already explained that. You proved you’re strength defeating Naraku.”

Inuyasha scowled at the reminder. “That’s another thing I want to know about. I’m way too old to be going through that stupid fucking rite of passage. Explain that, you bastard.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed at the accusation. “On the contrary, you are quite young. If you were normal,” he snarled, “you would still be a pup, barely more than a toddler. Imagine my surprise when I found your yokai three years ago belonging to an almost grown half-breed, cursed to a tree.

“Besides,” he took a breath to calm his voice, “What would I have found had I come to accept you throughout your life? A child hiding in the woods? A man futilely trying to become something he is not? A love-struck fool wanting to be _human_?”

“Fuck you,” Inuyasha spat. “You have no idea of what my life was like back then. You can’t sit in your fucking ivory tower and pretend to understand what I went through.”

The only response he received was a slow, purposeful blink. “We are getting off topic.”

Inuyasha almost laughed. “Yeah, we’re supposed to be talking about this chunk you bit out of my neck!”

“I did no such thing. It was my yokai,” Sesshomaru said, “I do not remember much of that night.”

“Che, I wasn’t good enough to leave an impression?” The taunt sounded strained, even as his chest constricted in a panic at the memory.

Sesshomaru made no comment at the obvious distress, nor the tasteless retort. “Believe me, hanyou, I want this even less than you do. But, as I am sure you have figured out by now, we have no way out of this. We are mated.”

“So what now, asshole?”

“Firstly,” he said, “You are going to remove yourself from this wing.”

“Only if I get my own room,” Inuyasha countered.

“No.”

“Fucking come on, asshole. You don’t want to sleep with me any more than I want to sleep with you.”

“On the contrary,” Sesshomaru said, his lips curling into a smirk, “you very much want to sleep with me.”

Inuyasha’s ears flattened against his head. “Yeah? Then why am I the one demanding a separate room?”

“Because you do not truly understand how mating works,” he said, his face sliding back into his impassive mask. “You do remember that inu sleep in packs?”

“Oh, that wasn’t a clever ploy to get me into your bed?” Inuyasha sneered.

“I do not lie,” he defended.

“No, you just keep your mouth shut about important things and expect people to just go along with your orders.” He folded his arms over his chest to fight the urge to claw at the cold bastard’s eyes. At least that would leave a sting.

Sesshomaru was having trouble keeping himself composed. After the last week of this unusual behavior, he at least saw the signs to avoid uncouth actions. The worn lines of the door frame were the only barrier that kept Inuyasha standing there with those scowling golden eyes and that smug mouth. “Yes, Inuyasha. It is called obedience.”

“Yeah?” Inuyasha snarled, “Well, you don’t get me as your fucking servant!”

Footsteps rounded the corner. Inuyasha laid eyes on the cropped purple hair of Chrono. His face was scrunched up in confusion as he flicked his gaze between the demon lord, seated on the floor in the hall, and the hanyou who was apparently arguing with him from the entryway across the hall. That was kinda of funny considering the hanyou was still partially hiding behind the door. “Lord Sesshomaru,” he bowed. “I think you should see this. Last night there was another attack and we captured one of the undead. This one is speaking. It's been chanting 'dog general's tomb' since we subdued it.”

Inuyasha’s ears flipped up in interest and he edged a bit further out from behind the door he was clinging to like a shield. 

Sesshomaru replied with a nod, he gracefully stood from where he was sitting at the desk and began walking toward the dungeon stairway, which lead to the holding cells.

Chrono immediately walked along beside him,. and without realizing he was leaving the safety of the northwestern wing, Inuyasha crossed the threshold of the doorway to follow after them. 

Inuyasha thought the dungeon would be dark and dank, with viscera dripping from the walls and tortured victims hanging from racks. Instead what was found were clean, grey stoned cells, with bars that were so heavily warded that it made him shudder. It was full of guards, who were standing watch while Lilly and Jaken examined the undead demon. When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru entered together, still carrying the scent of a newly mated couple, a rather awkward silence spread throughout the room and suddenly all eyes were on the two aggravated inus.

Inuyasha turned three different shades of red as he realised why everyone was staring, then growled in the general direction of all the guards, stomping out the embarrassment with a much prefered emotion of anger.

“Say one damn fucking word, I'm just itching for a reason to kick someone’s ass.”

The guards probably wouldn't have been very impressed by Inuyasha's threat, but the look on Sesshomaru's face was enough to pale the crowd and have everyone hurriedly returning to what they were doing.

The demon lord turned that look on Inuyasha and glared accusingly.

“Shut the hell up asshole, it's not my damn fault.”

As they approached the cell the beast was chained up in, they could hear it chanting, “Dog general's tomb, dog general's tomb.”

Lilly was crouched near the bars with her staff held out in front of her, it was glowing softly as she tried to sense the magic that was animating the creature inside. She gave a respectful bow when the demon lord came up beside her. “My Lord.”

He stood waiting for her report.

Lilly lowered her staff and the glowing subsided as she turned her attention to Sesshomaru. “As you can hear this one is speaking, the best we have been able to figure is that it's looking for your father’s tomb. It's very difficult to communicate with it. Most sorcerers make risen dead speak using magic. The creator of this creature attempted to bind its soul back to it’s body, and partially succeeded, in that regard, it’s intelligence is rather impressive. Unfortunately, that doesn’t make it any easier to understand the thing.”

Sesshomaru walked up to the beast, through the open cell door. Inuyasha peered around him to stare at the monstrosity twisted on the floor. It’s skin, where it was visible under the layers of muck and blood, was ash grey and stretched out like it had pulled over the body, little clumps of white hair stuck out of it’s head. There were no lips, exposing its fangs. It’s eye sockets were sunken in and the eyeball was literally clouded over, so much so that it didn’t look like it could see at all. 

“It is a demon from the Sakhalin inu clan, from the northern mountain lands of the continent. A demon I know to be dead and buried over five hundred years ago. One of Kadesh's pack,” Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha had no idea how he could say that this was any one. 

“One of y-your c-cousin’s pack, Milord?” Jaken timidly asked.

Sesshomaru nodded, not looking away from the beast. 

“What do you want from my father’s tomb?”

It stopped it’s thrashing as it heard the words, but didn’t respond. Sesshomaru tried again. “Why dog general’s tomb?”

It seemed to turn its gaze up to look at the demon lord. “Body,” it answered with some difficulty.

“Who wants the dog general’s body? Did Kadesh send you?” Sesshomaru snarled.

The thing looked confused again.

“Who made you?” Sesshomaru growled.

“Queen. The queen, the queen,” it started chanting again.

“It's the first one that's been able to speak. It’s also the only one we’ve found that is made of a single demon,” Chrono remarked, “though obviously not the perfect replica she was going for.”

“If this demon has truly been dead more than five hundred years, we are dealing with one seriously powerful sorceress,” Lilly reported.

Sesshomaru took a moment before responding. “Gather up the rest of the bodies before they are burned. I wish to see if there are any others from the continent.”

“Yes, my lord.” Lilly bowed and hurried off.

“Chrono, Jaken, go back through all of your reports and map out the list of attacks and their dates of occurrence. I want to read it over dinner tonight.”

“Yes, sir,” they chorused. 

Inuyasha took this opportunity to escape. As Chrono and Jakken went up the stairs of the dungeon, Inuyasha slid out behind them. Sesshomaru was either too engrossed in his examination or didn’t think he was going to run. Chrono slipped him a smirk when they had reached the main level, like they were sharing a private joke.

“I’m glad you came out,” he offered as Jaken walked ahead of them. ”The invasion of Sereah’s space was really hurting everyone, not just Lord Sesshomaru.”

Inuyasha tried not to flinch. Like Lilly, it didn’t sound like an accusation, but it still made his heart stutter with guilt. “I’m… I’m not going back, I promise.”

“Good.” he held out his hand. “Why don’t you come with me and help with the reports?”

Inuyasha shook his head. “Nah, I think I’ll hide out in the garden until dinner. I still need to figure out how to convince him to give me my own room.” 

He chuckled. “Good luck with that. This early in your bond, you won’t be able to sleep away from each other. If there is one thing Lord Sesshomaru hates to deprave himself of, it’s sleep.”

“Che, I don’t see how that’s my problem.”

“Of course you don’t,” Chrono sighed. “Well, if I hear the sounds of your death I will make sure to have a sweet eulogy prepared.” He left the truculent hanyou with that remark and started back up the hallway towards his office. “See you at dinner.”

“You’re so fucking kind!” He was going to run after the little bastard, but the echoing steps coming up the stairs. He bolted before Sesshomaru reached the top. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day was spent with both inus avoiding each other as much as possible.

Sesshomaru gathered up his desk from the hall and barricaded himself in his office.

Inuyasha huddled himself against a comfortable tree in some high branches, overlooking one of the large gardens. There were too many emotions all jumbled up in his head. He felt pissed off, confused, sad and stupid … and maybe a little scared all at the same time. It pissed him off and made him feel stupid that he seemed to be the only one that didn’t really understand what being mated meant. What was the big deal about him wanting his own room? Why hadn’t anyone bothered to teach him about this shit, or tell him about the stupid betrothal bond or any of the other demon shit he was supposed to know? Why was he always not enough, not smart enough not demon enough and not human enough? Not even a good enough lay for Sesshomaru to remember.

Inuyasha shook his head, _‘no, fuck that, I don’t want him to remember. I don’t want anything to do with him.’_

But he couldn’t stop the little knot of fear and hurt that was balling up in his chest. Everyone kept saying whether he wanted it or not, he was stuck with Sesshomaru. He was stuck here. And whether he wanted to admit it or not he did want Sesshomaru to remember. There was something tugging at the back of his mind, wanting closeness and acceptance from the asshole and he wanted to smash whatever that was to pieces. It hurt that Sesshomaru didn’t remember and he hated it cuz what his youkai did had actually felt good, really good and there was no denying his body wanted more of it. It was like he had this itch now that he’d never be able to scratch for himself … and the only one who could scratch it wouldn’t. Why was he the only one who wanted it? Why was he the only one who remembered it? Was mating normally like that? Did Sesshomaru always forget about who he’s just fucked? Or was it really that he just wasn’t good enough to remember? 

Inuyasha growled. “Damnit, no. No no no, I’m not thinking about this shit.” He hopped down from the tree. _‘Fuck Sesshomaru, fuck this place and fuck the stupid undead whatever-the-fuck-they-are too.’_ He was not going to sit around and wait for that bastard to tell him what to do and when to do it. He was going to find a way out of this and then he was going home. And that was that. 

He leaped across the garden, back into the palace and after cautiously sniffing to make sure the coast was clear, he started searching the halls. He was looking for the door he remembered Chrono pointing out as the library, during the tour he had given that first day they had arrived at the palace. Seemed like that was ages ago even though it had only been a few days. 

When he found the library entrance he was half tempted to turn back around and run. It was closer to Sesshomaru’s rooms than he was willing to be right now. But the demon lord was still closed up in his office so Inuyasha pressed forward and carefully crept through the large doors. 

Inside, the vast number of books that filled this room was a little daunting. It was even bigger than the dining hall. The open windows let in more than enough light to show the dancing lint of the pages. People were moving back and forth between the aisles of bookshelves, paying him no mind. How the hell was he ever going to find what he was looking for in this place? Where would he even start?

Some movement between the rows of shelving caught his attention. Inuyasha crouched low and out of sight. He wasn’t about to get caught or ask for help doing this, but maybe if he just stayed hidden and watched, he wouldn’t have to. He moved along the opposite side of the shelves aways then hopped up to perch on top and stare down at the demon below. 

Her book was located and that demon left before Inuyasha caught on to the method that was used to find it. Fortunately though, from the top of the shelving, Inuyasha could see that there were plenty of other demons to spy on and after a while he did figure out how they were finding the books they were looking for.

The hanyou waited ‘til the area he needed was empty before he crept down and started scanning over the titles listed on the books. He wasn’t illiterate, but he wasn’t exactly the best reader. Kagome would try to get him interested in some of her books, reading to the pack as they rested by their campfires. 

His brow knit together in confusion as he continued looking, some of the characters that made up the titles of these books just didn’t look familiar at all. He could only guess that they must be in another language. He did eventually find a book that looked like it might have something on the topic he was looking for. 

Mating.

If no one was going to tell him about it, he’d just have to find out for himself. He tucked the book into the sleeve of his hori and quickly put a more comfortable amount of distance between him and the demon lord he was avoiding.

He found himself back in the garden without really thinking about it and hopped up into the same tree he’d been occupying earlier. He relaxed against the trunk and set himself to the task of reading. 

Some hours later he chucked the book across the lush green landscape and growled in frustration. It was just a bunch of lovey dovey, 'gag me with a fucking spoon' bullshit, about how much mates want to be close to each other and how they’ll help each other getting ready to have a baby and how they’ll never want to be apart. All things that would never apply to him! 

Inuyasha needed to blow off some steam. He grabbed a bunch of guards and goaded them to spare with him in the dojo. If there was even a whiff of Sesshomaru moving through the palace he made sure that he was fighting multiple opponents. 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When night fell and servants came to light lanterns, Chrono appeared again, studying at the sight of all the exhausted guards. As soon as they saw their captain though, they leapt to their feet and stood at attention. Chrono smirked as he surveyed the room and found Inuyasha standing off to the side, bickering with a rhino demon. 

“Seems like you had fun today,” he greeted. He nodded his head to the rhino demon, who took the dismissal and walked away mid-sentence. 

Inuyasha was shocked for a moment, then begrudgingly turned his attention to the Chrono. “It was a way to pass the time.”

“Are my soldiers not a match for you?” 

“They’re ok.” _‘nothing like Sesshomaru,’_ he thought bitterly. “It’s just, you know, not the same as a real fight.”

Chrono nodded in sympathy. “Well, I’m sure you’ve worked up an appetite. Would you like to head to the dining hall with me?”

He scratched the back of his head, contemplating if food was worth seeing Sesshomaru again. That tugging at the back of his mind said yes, anything was worth seeing him again, so long as he actually went and saw him and Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to claw the annoying little urge right out of his head. “I’m not hungry actually,” he declared, just as his stomach decided to roar in defiance. He crossed his arms over his chest angrily and stomped off towards the dinning hall, swearing at his treacherous body, with a smiling Chrono right behind him.

Sesshomaru was sitting at the head of the table, like he fucking owned the place, not even looking up from his food. Lilly was right next to him, with her plate already filled with fried fish. She perked up when she saw them walk through the door. “Did you get your work done?” 

“Of course,” Chrono said, pulling a few papers from his robes. He took his place on the other side of Sesshomaru. 

Inuyasha stood frozen in the doorway for a moment just staring at Sesshomaru. That little urge at the back of his mind was not so little anymore and it took a considerable amount of willpower not to go over and take the seat next to him. The demon lord must not have been affected by any of this, because he didn’t so much as glance up from his papers. Inuyasha sat at a center mat, not near anyone just to make a point. 

“So it appears your hypothesis was correct, The attacks all started on the coast and have been moving further into the country. They appeared right after you left.”

“And with all of the bodies coming from the continent and the surrounding areas, they are advancing through our lands, not invading them,” Lilly interjected. 

“Then it seems I will need to pay Kadesh a visit and find out why bodies from her pack are intruding on my lands,” Sesshomaru growled. “Chrono, you will go to the port and tell Caspiana to ready her ship for a trip to the continent,” the demon lord ordered.

“Yes, my lord,” Chrono said around a mouthful of noodles.

Sesshomaru turned to face Inuyasha. The pup jumped at the shift of attention. Again that damn urge was kicking up and it was really pissing him off that Sesshomaru didn’t seem to be bothered by it at all. “It seems you will be meeting our cousins.”

“Who says I want to meet any more of our fucked up family? Who says I want anything to do with this? I just want to go the fuck back home.” 

Sesshomaru groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Get this message through your thick skull, you useless half-breed. We cannot be separated for long periods of time. We will start to deteriorate.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Inuyasha snarled. 

“It means our bodies will start to destroy themselves,” As he was saying the word a pensive look smoothed across his face. He pressed a finger to his lips thoughtfully. “Although, perhaps with time and effort we might possibly be able to expand the distance and time.”

“Well that’s great,” he said standing up. “Let’s test that right now.” Before Lilly or Chrono could stop him he bolted out of the room. Sesshomaru did not get up from his seat. 

“Are you not going to stop him, my lord?” Chrono asked. 

“I have chased after him enough,” he dismissed. “Reality will crash over him sooner or later and he will stop running.”

Lilly and Chrono shared a look of concern, they knew Sesshomaru could feel the pull of the bond just as much as Inuyasha could and whatever pain the separation would cause the hanyou, Sesshomaru would likely feel it twice as much. But it wasn’t their place to question Sesshomaru’s decision when it came to his mate, so they quietly turned back to their dinner.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran to the furthest guest room, went in and slammed the door behind him, acting every bit like the child Sesshomaru had told him he was. It wasn’t fair! He didn’t want to feel like he had to be close to Sesshomaru. He didn’t want any of this! It was all too complicated and emotional and he just wanted things to go back to the way they were. 

He was expecting Sesshomaru to come break the door down at any moment, but it never happened. Eventually Inuyasha moved away from the entrance and curled up on the bed. It felt cold and empty and no where near as inviting as the first night he had slept in one of these rooms. He felt alone and he told himself that was because he missed his pack, but that horrible tugging at the back of his mind told him that wasn’t it. Why couldn’t it just leave him be?

He buried his head under the pillows and closed his eyes, praying he’d fall asleep and when he woke it would all have been just a really shity dream.

Inuyasha didn’t fall asleep though, he tossed and turned restlessly while his body started feeling cold and achey. He pulled the covers up over his head and the pillow, curling further into a ball so he could wrap his arms around his chest for warmth. A thought invaded his mind, that these were not the arms he wanted to have wrapped around him. He groaned and dug claws into his sides to chase the thought away. That only served to draw up memories of Sesshomaru’s claws and how they had dug into his sides, pulling him back for each thrust. 

Inuyasha whimpered as he fought his body's reaction to the images his mind was providing. He didn’t want this. He shook his head under the pillow but the memories kept coming. He remembered Sesshomaru’s mouth and hands, remembered how warm his body felt, how hot and thick his …

Inuyasha bit his lip and moaned into the mattress. _‘Why can’t I be the one who forgot what happened that night?’_

Tears stung at the corners of his eyes, he wanted to be in Sesshomaru’s bed, he wanted to be wrapped in that warmth and held tight. He bit harder on his lip to keep what he considered unwarranted tears from falling. He refused to let himself cry over this, he’d been through a hell of a lot worse shit in his life. He’d just suck it up and deal like he always did. He hugged his arms closer to himself as he started to shiver.

His chest ached, it felt empty and it hurt. Everything just hurt and he wanted it to go away.

Sleep eventually came to the pup, but dreams came along with it. Dreams that didn’t seem to belong to Inuyasha at all. It was like he was seeing the past through Sesshomaru’s eyes again. Sereah was sitting at a small desk with Lilly, teaching her to write. She paused to look up and smile at him. He saw Sereah helping people outside the palace and in the palace halls. He watched Sereah stop to help a servant who stumbled and fell. She pulled the stunned woman gently to her feet then crouch to gather the things she had been carrying that had scattered across the floor. He witnessed Sereah arguing with nobles in the outer territories of the kingdom. They were over taxing their people to line their pockets with the extra. Meanwhile families in their district were starving. In the next instant he saw Sereah bringing food to those same families. 

The dream shifted settings again and he was standing in a nursery, Sereah was there next to him and they were looking into a small enclosed bed. There were a pair of the most adorable sparkling amber eyes he’d ever seen, staring back at him. Tiny hands stretched out toward him, and a sweet little voice cooed for him to pick her up. Sesshomaru’s arms reached in and scooped the infant up. Her hair was silky and white as his, her eyelids marked red, the same as his. Her face and skin tone were that of her mother’s though. Sesshomaru cradled her to his chest and she yawned, settling into his warm, protective arms. “You will destroy all who hurt you,” The demon lord’s voice echoed in the dream. 

Suddenly the room flashed in and out of complete darkness only coming into focus for a second at a time. It was destroyed and empty, and Sesshomaru stood there alone clutching a blood soaked blanket. Pain flooded his senses with blinding speed, it was overwhelming, worse than anything he’d ever felt before. Inuyasha had never experience actual pain from a dream, but it was tremendous and ripping through his entire body, threatening to tear him apart. Someone was screaming a horrible rage filled sound and he wasn’t sure if it was him or the Sesshomaru in his dream. The pain was too much for him to separate what was physical and what wasn’t. Visions of claws and fangs slaughtering anything that crossed their path flashed through his mind. Blood. There was so much blood and the pain was hammering inside his head, white spots blurred his sight and his stomach twisted in knots with nausea. There was crying all around him, like a roaring sound in the distance. So many different voices, so many people. 

Lilly was right in front of him wailing, her body flung over top of the bloody heap of remains that used to be Sereah. Tears streaming down her face, chest and shoulders trembling with her sobs. _‘You were supposed to protect her!’_ It wasn’t Lilly’s voice but it seemed to be coming from her direction. It was warped and deep, like a rumbling earthquake underwater. He turned and the servant who had fallen was there. _‘You weren’t there when they needed you!’_ Again the words didn’t come from the ladies mouth but still seemed to be coming from her. More voices and more people were all around him. Everywhere he looked the entire kingdom was weeping and mourning. _‘They’re gone! They’re gone now because of you! It’s your fault. They’re gone and it’s all your fault!’_

Inuyasha woke choking back a scream, nearly vomiting in the bed. _‘Sesshomaru.’_ The pain didn’t end with the dream, it wasn’t as vivid now but it certainly didn’t end. The taste of blood and bile were in his mouth and he was shivering uncontrollably. It was not possible that he was actually as cold as he felt right now. He had survived some pretty harsh winters, living outside with nothing but the clothing he had on. There was no way he should be feeling that kind of cold while laying under the blankets of what should be a comfortable warm bed. 

His body was practically convulsing with the need to run from this room. What was once a tug in the back of his mind suggesting he should be close to Sesshomaru was now a pull with the force of a tsunami behind it. A need he felt down to his bones

_‘What the hell was going on? That dream, had that been real? Was it Sesshomaru’s past? Or was it a nightmare? Was it Sesshomaru’s nightmare?’_

_‘You were supposed to protect her!’ ‘They’re gone and it’s all your fault!’_

The guilt he felt in that dream was ... Did Sesshomaru feel like that? Was this happening because he’d gone into that wing of the palace? Was Sesshomaru going through this too?

It was too many questions, and he couldn’t think straight. Everything was hurting, his body was freezing, it felt like he was dying.

Then he remembered, “it means our bodies will start to destroy themselves.”

Was it really happening this quickly? Would he actually die if he didn’t go to Sesshomaru? 

The pain flared almost as if it was answering his question and Inuyasha doubled over himself beneath the covers, kicking his legs against the intensity of it. His stomach lurched and he had to throw the covers back to hang his head over the side as he puked. 

When he had emptied his dinner on the floor and dry heaved until there was absolutely nothing left for him to bring up, Inuyasha couldn’t take it any more. His head was splitting with pain and he was even colder than he had been before. Every nerve in his body was demanding that he move! That he go to Sesshomaru and he do it now. He wasn’t even sure at this point if he could make it to Sesshomaru’s room on his own but he was sure that he had to try.

Inuyasha crawled carefully out of the bed and stumbled, nearly falling in the puddle he’d made. His legs trembled and shook as he made his way to the door. Everything hurt. It hurt so fucking much. 

He just needed to get to Sesshomaru. He kept repeating that like a mantra as he made his way through the halls. It seemed to take an endless amount of time to reach the heavy wooden doors to the demon lord’s chambers. He nearly collapsed more than once along the way, if anyone was there to see him, they didn’t bother asking if he needed help. But he honestly didn’t remember if he passed anyone in the halls or not. He was only focused on getting to where he should have been from the start. 

He felt so stupid for trying to fight this and he was sorry. He just wanted to be next to Sesshomaru and have him know he was sorry. He didn’t mean for any of this and he just wanted the pain to stop.

He didn’t bother knocking on the door, he pulled it open and went inside. The darkened rooms didn’t make him pause as he slowly crept up the stairs to Sesshomaru’s loft. He could feel the need intensifying the closer he got. But looking through the curtains around the bed, he saw that it was empty and for half a minute his heart seemed to stop. Sesshoumaru had to be here! Inuyasha’s gaze darted around the room until it landed on the demon lord who was sitting on the floor near the balcony, his back resting against the wall with his knees drawn up to his chest. He was looking out at the night sky and didn’t bother acknowledging that Inuyasha was standing there shaking like a leaf, barely able to hold himself together. The hanyou sank to the ground, he wanted Sesshoumaru to look at him, needed to know that it was okay if he went close. 

“I… I-I’m sorry.” He couldn’t stop the tears from welling up in his eyes this time. He didn’t care he just needed Sesshoumaru to tell him it was going to be.

“Are you satisfied now, hanyou? Do you still wish for your own quarters?”

Inuyasha's ears flattened down and he fiercely shook his head no. “I di-I didn’t mean for this.” His voice was weak.

At first glance Sesshoumaru appeared to be his indifferent self, but as Inuyasha edged closer he could see the tense line of his shoulders. See his expression was forced, his hands were balled into fists and his knuckles were white. 

Sesshoumaru was in pain ... or he was furious, or maybe it was both. Inuyasha didn’t care which, he crawled the remaining distance to the demon lord and timidly curled up on the floor beside him. He hid his face in his arms and let his tears fall freely. “I’m sorry.” 

Inuyasha’s world was collapsing on itself, he didn’t know what to do to make this right, but he needed it to be right again. He needed to be safe again. 

A warm hand landed on his head, smoothing slowly over his ears where they were still flattened against his hair.

The demon lord didn’t say another word, just closed his eyes and left his hand resting impassively on Inuyasha’s head. With the physical contact, the pain finally started to eb. Relief rushed through the pup like a wave. Maybe things weren’t fine, but they were better than a moment ago and he could wait ‘til morning to deal with everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly curious on how many people are from the original posting on FFN. Comment how you're liking all these changes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! As a reward for waiting so long, here is lots of porn! 
> 
> Bad news is, I am moving to a once a month posting, since that seems to be what happening anyway.
> 
> Enjoy  
> Edited by Udunie

When Inuyasha woke the first thing he noticed coming to his senses was a distinct lack of debilitating pain. There was a lingering ache in his muscles, the kind he remembered getting from staying too long in the freezing cold. But that was nothing in comparison to the intensity of what he’d felt last night. The chill, he noticed, still hadn’t entirely gone away. A shiver went down his spine so he pulled the covers tighter around himself and snuggled closer to the warmth at his side. That’s when he realized he wasn’t on the floor anymore and recognized that it was, in fact, Sesshomaru lying in the bed next to him. 

His first instinct was to get away from the demon lord as fast as possible, and maybe run from the room. But then he remembered that was exactly what had led to the events of last night. So he just laid there much less relaxed than he had been and rather confused about what he should do next.

Sesshomaru was roused from sleep when Inuyasha rustled the covers and huddled closer to him. He had truly hoped the pup would settle and just go back to sleep but the slight jolt followed by an awkward stillness told him that was to be possible. 

Inuyasha slowly poked his head out from under the soft fur blanket. Sesshomaru’s face was right in front of him. The elder inu’s eyes were still closed. He was laying on his side, one arm extended under the pillows into the area Inuyasha’s neck and shoulder were occupying. The other was somewhere on the demon lord’s portion of the bed, under the covers. 

This was the first morning he'd woken up and Sesshomaru was still asleep in bed. He looked kind of peaceful now. His lips were slightly parted by gentle breathing and his expression was soft. Inuyasha curiously gazed at the relaxed features that he’d never seen on Sesshomaru before. Like this he almost couldn't tell what an uptight, arrogant, fucking bastard he was all the time.

“If you attempt to kiss me, I am going to punch you in the throat,” Sesshomaru coldly warned. His morning voice was a bit deeper and more gravely than Inuyasha was expecting. It was sexy in a way that it had no business being and made electric sparks tingle low in his stomach.

“Shut up asshole, I'm not gonna kiss you,” Inuyasha growled. “You're the one that got all kissy face with me, remember? Not the other way around.” 

Sesshomaru grumbled incoherently while rolling over to face away from Inuyasha.

“So do you wanna tell me what the hell we're supposed to do now?” Inuyasha had the demon lord’s hair in his face and was forced to blow at a few strands that were threatening to get in his mouth.

“Yes ... Go back to sleep.” Inuyasha almost thought the prick had done just that himself, but then he added, “And never wake up again.”

Inuyasha huffed at the dismissal, aggravated that after everything they had gone through, Sesshomaru still wanted to ignore him. He understood that once demons mated, they were stuck, 'till death do us part' is what the humans called it, but their contracts weren't nearly as binding as a mating bond apparently was. He had no idea about the rest of it though; things like what had happened last night or why the pain and cold still hadn’t completely gone away. How long would it take before they could be separated from each other without dying? … And now that he was thinking about it, what would happen if one of them did die and the other didn’t? Sereah died and yet here Sesshomaru was, more or less, perfectly fine. How long had the two of them been together?

“How long are we gonna be stuck like this?”

Sesshomaru growled.

“I do not know. Now go back to sleep.”

“No, damn it! I want some fucking answers. This whole mess started ‘cause you wouldn't bother to tell me anything. I want to know what the rest of my life is going to be like!” He pointed to the mark on his neck. “I didn’t get this on my own, asshole! Whether you want to admit it or not, you had part in it too and you know more about it than I do.” 

Sesshomaru irritably put one of the pillows over his head and mumbled from underneath it, “I find your presence far more tolerable, hanyou, when you are tied up and gagged.”

“Blow me, asshole, that's not a fucking answer.” Inuyasha turned from his side to his back, pulled the covers closer and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. 

“It was not intended to be,” he snapped, “And not in your wildest dreams.”

“Arrogant fuck, like I'd dream about your old ass.” Inuyasha jammed an elbow into the demon lord’s side to further his point.

A tiny bit of mischief sparkled in Sesshomaru's eyes when he rolled back over and looked at the hanyou.

“So you are not aware that you talk during your sleep.”

Inuyasha went silent, slowly turning pale. “I do not.”

Sesshomaru reluctantly sat up and leaned his back against the bedpost, more irritated that he wouldn’t be returning to sleep than he was about the jab to his ribs Inuyasha had just given him. He looked out the open balcony entryway, watching the black talon fly by, knowing the beasts were heading to the stables to sleep for the day. Which is what he would rather be doing right now.

Inuyasha shivered a little at the loss of Sesshomaru’s body heat under the covers with him. “Why the hell am I still so cold? Aren’t you cold too or is it just me that’s got to deal with freezing to death?”

“I am cold as well … I just have a lot more experience ‘dealing with it’ than you.”

Inuyasha contemplated that for a moment. “You went through this when … when Sereah died?”

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod. “It is not common for one mate to survive the death of the other. Last night was … mild.” 

Inuyasha swallowed, wanting to do something to clear this sour taste in his mouth, but Sesshomaru continued before he got the chance.

“I vowed never to take another mate because of my failure to protect Searah and Rin, and because at the time, I would have preferred death to the misery that came with my surviving …. Now I have failed them in that as well.”

Inuyasha’s ears flattened down, this was too reminiscent of the dream from last night. “It’s not your fault.”

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He didn’t want to be talking about this. He didn’t want to be talking about anything. Was sleep so much to ask for? 

After a moment he opened his eyes again and looked down at Inuyasha. “Roughly three hundred years.”

Inuyasha’s brow scrunched up in confusion and his head cocked to the side. “What?”

“You wanted to know how long until we could be separated without having adverse effects. I do not know the answer. Sereah and I did not desire to be apart from each other, so we never tested the limit of the mating bond. It took three hundred years though, after her death, for simply existing to become somewhat more tolerable.” 

Inuyasha’s eyes widened with realization, “you mean you had three hundred years of last night?” 

Sesshomaru chuckled in a tired, sarcastic kind of way. “No, Inuyasha, you and I were seperated for merely a day or two. I do not expect or care for you to understand my past. I only want you to see the situation for what it is. And rectify any notion you have that in some weeks or months we might be free of each other.”

Inuyasha put his head back under the blankets. He wanted to argue that Sesshomaru didn’t know that for sure, but in the back of his mind a little voice was telling him Sesshomaru knew a hell of a lot better than he did. His ‘guess’ was better than anything he could have come up with. 

He’d never really considered before that maybe, just maybe Sesshomaru’s life wasn’t as much of a cake walk as he’d originally thought it was. That didn’t change his opinion of the bastard, of course, but it did make him realize that he possibly was blaming Sesshomaru a little too much for all of this. Not taking into account how hard it was on him too. 

But if he stopped worrying about who’s fault it was, that brought him right back to the first question he asked and still hadn’t gotten an answer to. What to do about it?

Despite being cocooned in thick furs atop a very comfortable bed, Inuyasha could feel the cold seeping down to his bones again. He poked his head back out from the covers and glared up at the demon lord.

“So what the hell do we do about it? We’re stuck together, it’s shitty, I get that now. But I’m right fucking next to you in your damn bed. Why the fuck am I still this fucking cold? How do we get back to normal?”

Sesshomaru growled, “why, half breed, do you continue to assume I have all the answers? If you recall, I just explained that, doing something about it wasn’t an option that was available to me.”

Inuyasha’s ears went submissively down again before he spat back, “Maybe it’s because you’re always such a fucking know-it-all about everything else!”

Sesshomaru was suddenly on top of him, one hand fisted into the blankets on either side of his head, staring down with a dangerous glint in his eyes. “Shall I list for you the ways I know of to warm my bed mate? Would that make you happy?”

Inuyasha lay stock still and wide eyed, looking at the demon lord hovering above him. Instinctively, his eyes shifted from side to side, looking for a way out. All it earned him was a glance at Sesshomaru’s exposed arms, the muscles tensed under the skin. He swallowed hard and shook his head no. But his body was definitely whispering yes.

“I do not have all the answers to everything. You say I know more about it than you do, well here’s what I know,” a couple of the demon lord’s knuckles cracked as his fists balled tighter next to Inuyasha’s head. “The few times I was required to be separated from Sereah, the first thing I did upon returning was re-establish our bound and all ill effects immediately subsided. Is that the suggestion you’d like me to give? Roll over so I can fuck you into the mattress, does that sound good?”

_‘Oh god yes.’_

Inuyasha was furiously shaking his head no but he didn’t dare open his mouth to reply for fear of what he might say. 

Sesshomaru returned to his own side of the bed, once again sitting up with his back resting against the corner post. “Then, you will have to tell me what you think we should do, because I have tried for two days to come up with an acceptable answer and I have nothing.”

Inuyasha put his head back under the covers and growled, “I don’t know either, asshole.” It didn’t seem like it should be possible to blush while practically freezing, but it was. For a while Inuyasha just laid there, embarrassed by the way his body was so eager to react when Sesshomaru decided to be an arrogant bastard.

The longer Inuyasha huddled under the blankets though, the colder he felt. Sesshomaru didn’t seem to be any where near as bothered by it as he was. Maybe he was better at dealing with it, but Inuyasha was not. With an aggravated huff he sat up and got out of bed shivering. His muscles were spasming, sore and achy, this whole situation felt entirely hopeless and he was fed up with just laying there not doing anything about it.

The hanyou surveyed the room impatiently, eying just how neat and organized everything was. The two closets drew his attention the most. Everything else was pretty much self explanatory and there wasn’t much to see, but the two closets looked the most promising.

In spite of what Inuyasha thought, Sesshomaru was in fact as cold, if not colder, than him and was not getting any warmer now that the only other source of heat in the entire room was moving further away. “What are you doing?” he asked, annoyed. 

“I’m not gonna just lay here and freeze to death, I’m getting a sweater or some extra fricken’ blankets,” the hanyou answered, walking over to the nearest set of closet doors.

“Inuyasha, I would not advise going in there,” Sesshomaru calmly warned. He expected he was wasting his time, trying to caution the pup against it. Part of him was amused by the thought of what Inuyasha’s reaction would be to the things inside, the rest of him was not nearly in the mood to deal with that reaction.

“Why? Is your massive wardrobe gonna smother me?” One hand was already in place on the little wooden knob, ready to slide the door open.

Sesshomaru watched the pup curiously test to see if it was locked. “I have no need for rooms full of useless material. My attire, like your own, requires no repair or cleaning. Aside from a few functional articles, a robe and yukata, this is all I own.”

“Then what's in here?” Not waiting for an answer, Inuyasha slid the door open and went right in.

The demon lord decided it was pointless to answer the hanyou, seeing as he had no intent of listening. “I do believe I have let your leash too loose if you dare question me on the heels of your blatant disobedience.”

Inuyasha stood paralyzed in the doorway, gaping at a massive collection of, what he could only describe as torture devices that were all over this room. The walls were littered with whips, chains and ropes of every size. There were metal bars, leather cuffs, metal frames with chains attached. It looked like this room belonged in the dungeon, not in the place he slept. Then an assortment of metal phallus and small clamps with sharp teeth grabbed his attention. There were things in this room that he didn't even know how to describe. Strangely shaped plugs with tubes and even something that looked like a tiny cage. It was way too small for any person, so what was supposed to go inside it?

“What the hell is in your closet, Sesshomaru!?”

The demon lord reclined against the bedpost, crossed his ankles and folded his arms inside his sleeves. “I did warn you, did I not? I’m beginning to wonder if you intentionally do the opposite of what I say or if your hearing is severely impaired.”

Inuyasha held up a mass of chains, bars, and metal. “No, really Sesshomaru, what in the holy fuck is in your closet?”

“I don’t believe there is anything holy about fuck,” he said, finally leaving the bed. “And I especially don’t believe I gave you permission to go through my belongings. So you will sympathize if I don’t feel very inclined to answer you.”

“You have a torture rack,” Inuyasha whispered, “in your fucking closet.”

Sesshomaru sighed, he was getting tired of continuously being defied. It was a quality that he both liked and hated about the hanyou. His high spirited rebellion was a welcome relief to the mundane placating obedience he was used to receiving from pretty much everyone else. But at the same time it made him see red faster than anything.

“You are getting dangerously close to the limit of my tolerance for your impudence. Do not ask things you won’t like the answer to.”

“Why won’t I like the answer to it? You’ve got something that looks like it belongs in one of the rings of hell, in your bedroom closet. You can’t expect me not to wonder why. Is this what you do when you get bored? Are you one of those kings that pull peasants off the street to torture them? ”

That was the end of the demon lord’s patience. He crossed the distance of the room to the closet and stood in the doorway, looking with stormy eyes down at the hanyou. “Can’t leave well enough alone, can you?” Sesshomaru moved closer, crowding him further into the small room. “You’re certain you truly want to know?”

Inuyasha fought the urge to take a step back, he did want to know, but couldn’t figure out why Sesshomaru was looking at him like that.“Yeah,” he glanced the contraption in his hands over. Inuyasha was getting a feeling in his chest that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, but curiosity was a reckless bitch with no regard for self preservation, and he just couldn’t help being curious. 

“How do you know I won’t like it? All I want to know is what you do with it?”

Sesshomaru let his ire cloud his better judgement and took the metal work from Inuyasha’s hands. “Alright, I will show you.” 

Inuyasha skeptically watched the demon lord carry the heavy frame with it’s bars and chains down the stairs from the loft, into the area below. He went to the far wall and started turning a small crank that Inuyasha hadn’t noticed was there until now. As the pullies spun, a chain lowered down from the ceiling above Sesshomaru. When it was easily in arms reach, he began attaching the metal frame to it. 

Inuyasha hesitantly made his way down the stairs to see better what the demon lord was doing. Once finished, Sesshomaru turned to him offering one of the bars, “hold this.” Inuyasha took it and quizzically watched the demon lord climb the stairs back up to the loft again and go into the closet. He could hear things being moved around but couldn’t see exactly what.

When Sesshomaru returned, he had a length of red rope and a small bottle. The bottle was put into a pocket as he walked back over to Inuyasha. He stopped in front of the hanyou and took the bar from him to weave it between Inuyasha’s arms and his back.

“Uhhh, what are you doing?” 

“Exactly as you have asked, showing you what this is for.” He started looping some of the rope around the pup’s elbow where the bar was and tightened it down into a knot, “having second thoughts already, half-breed?”

Inuyasha looked up at the square metal frame, which now hung by a chain from the ceiling above him. It had four chains hanging off from it at each corner, with some kind of metal ring at the end of each. Hell yes he was having second thoughts. He only expected Sesshomaru to tell him what the damn thing was, not show him like this. The demon lord was already working knots into the rope on his other arm, which pulled the cold metal tight against his back.

“Wait, Sesshomaru, _this_ is not what I meant-” 

“Which is precisely why you ought not ask things you do not truly want the answer to.”

Sesshomaru didn’t pause at the hanyou’s complaint, his movements were short, smooth and exact as he spoke. With perhaps a bit more force behind them than was necessary. In a matter of seconds he had bound Inuyasha's knees to the second bar, so it ran across the backs of them. Then the pup was suddenly hauled up and hung upside down on two of the chains from the square frame, by the bar under his knees.

Inuyasha instinctively tried tugging his arms free at the abrupt disorientation, to catch himself, only to find they wouldn’t budge. 

“What the fuck Sesshomaru!?” He struggled, still uselessly trying to pull his arms free. 

The demon lord ignored his struggling and moved on to his wrists, binding them to the bar that wove between his back and elbows. Then he lifted that bar as well and attached it to the two chains on the other side of the square frame.

The position that he put the hanyou in was similar to being lazily reclined in a comfortable chair, arms resting over the back and legs splayed apart out in front of him. But there was no comfortable chair and he was dangling in the air, his elbows and knees taking all his weight.

 _‘Yokai Sesshomaru hadn’t lied,’_ Inuyasha thought while he hung there, unable to move. _‘He does have a thing for tying me up.’_

Sesshomaru was suddenly standing between Inuyasha's knees, on the bar they were bound to, looking contemplatively down at the pup. “You see, this is a device both for my entertainment and to aid in delivering a bit of humility when necessary.”

Inuyasha’s ears went back and he growled, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” Sesshomaru took a step back and gracefully dropped off the bar to stand on the floor looking up at the disgruntled hanyou again. “You managed to piss me off and unlike before, killing you isn’t the most desired means of relieving my frustration.”

Inuyasha had to strain his neck to be able to look over his shoulder and glare at the demon lord. “Thought you said killing me wasn’t really an option to you before either.”

“It’s forbidden to kill your intended, yes, but make no mistake, it was entirely possible for me to do it regardless. Even now the physical ability is there, it just comes with a much greater risk to my own life than before.”

“Oh, well ‘scuse me for being such a huge inconvenience, asshole. You’re not the only who’s pissed off you know, I-”

Inuyasha was interrupted by the cracking sound of Sesshomaru’s whip and pain blooming in a long stripe across his thigh. “Ooowwww! Fuck!! Fuck you, Sesshomaru! This is not happening.” He yanked his arms and legs trying to thrash his way free. The rope wouldn’t give though and the most he accomplished was swaying back and forth a bit on the long chain that held him and the imprisoning hunk of metal up.

Sesshomaru’s lips curled just a bit at the edges in a sadistic grin. Watching the hanyou struggle was more enjoyable than he thought it really should be. With an effortless flick of his wrist the whip cracked again.

“Ahhhh!!! Sesshomaru!!”

And again.

“Fucking stop, Asshole!!”

And again.

Inuyasha moved as much as his bound limbs would allow trying to escape the sharp sting of that whip, but he could do little more than wiggle kind of pathetically each time it bit into him. 

“Damnit, Sesshomaru! You’re a fucking bastard!”

The whip cut a bit deeper with each new strike and with less pause between them.

“Ahhh! Stop already! It fucking hurts!!!”

Sesshomaru stepped close enough to grab a handful of the hanyou’s hair, pull his head back with it and look him in the eyes.

“That is the point,” he let go and stepped back to continue with the whip. This time landing it across his back hard enough to tear the fire rat hori.

“AHHhhh!!!!! FUCK YOU! All I wanted you to do is tell me-” the whip lashed his chest mid sentence. “Ahhhh!!! I didn’t want you to show me!!!”

“I don’t care what you meant or what you want.” Sesshomaru kept targeting new places, more and more rips appeared as he did and Inuyasha tried harder to squirm away from the pain. Sesshomaru was enjoying this a lot more than he thought he would. He could feel muscles unwinding that he hadn’t realized were tense. A sense of calm was settling over the aggravation that was so prevalent earlier. “I am tired of attempting to tell you things only to be ignored. So now I will explain things the way I want to and perhaps next time you will not be so quick to disrespect.”

Inuyasha bit into his lip to keep from crying out as Sesshomaru continued lashing into him. God this wasn’t fair, it fucking hurt and he was shivering half to death but damnit, Sesshomaru using his whip was the fastest ways to a hard on he’d ever experienced and this time was no exception. The more that brutal thing cut into him the worse it got and that made no sense to the hanyou whatsoever. It was pain, it hurt like fucking hell and he wanted it to stop, why the fuck would that turn him on?

He prayed that just this once, Sesshomaru wouldn’t notice. 

“AAAHHH!!!” That last blow had drawn blood, where it landed over a torn part of the hanyou’s protective hori. “STOP!” So did the next one, “Stop, just fucking stop it!” But Sesshomaru didn’t and Inuyasha was yanking with all his strength to escape the ropes holding him in place, his body jerking away from the horrible searing bite of the whip each time it connected with him.

“I’m sorry! Is that what you want me to say?! I’m fucking sorry, now stop!!!”

Sesshomaru wasn’t stopping, his eyes were full of dark intentions as he continued flipping his wrist, ever so slightly changing the angle to ensure he struck a different spot each time.

“I’m sorry! Please, Sesshomaru! I’m fucking sorry! I don’t know what the hell you want from me! Just PLEASE fucking stop!!!” 

Inuyasha flinched in preparation for the next blow, but instead of getting the sharp crack of the whip, he heard the soft tread of Sesshomaru’s feet. That clawed hand gripped his hair again and the demon lord was staring straight up into his eyes. The damn bastard wasn’t even out of breath. 

“This is a punishment half breed. You cannot beg and plead your way out of it. I will stop when it is complete.” Sesshomaru stared at the hanyou, his face flushed, eyes half lidded, shining with tears. His breath was coming in quick little puffs. “You know, your scent and body language would suggest that you aren’t entirely aggravated.”

Inuyasha yanked his head to the side to pull his hair out of the demon lord’s grip, of course the bastard noticed. “Fuck you, asshole! I’m every bit as pissed off about this as I-” The whip cracked again causing Inuyasha to involuntarily flinch even though it wasn’t aimed to connect with him, only to be a warning. Sesshomaru could tell the pup had not experienced anything like this before and though his body was willing and eager his mind was thus far not.

“We’ll talk after, there are fifteen more lashes before your punishment is over.” Inuyasha’s eyes went wide with dread. “Count them if it helps,” the demon lord supplied as he stepped away from the pup. 

Inuyasha didn’t want to do what the bastard suggested, he wanted to keep telling him off or stay silent just to spite him. But when he was standing back in striking distance and that awful whip laid into him again, it was count or scream and Inuyasha refused to do the later.

At first it was just in his head, stubbornly trying not to give in, gritting his teeth to keep his voice at bay but by the third lash the numbers started tumbling from his lips whether he wanted them to or not. It pissed him off but somehow just knowing that there would eventually be an end to this helped. And finding out he had no control over it was working in the complete opposite way than it was supposed to. Instead of making him more enraged like he thought it should, the information was actually sort of calming. By the fifth strike he even started relaxing into it a bit. _‘Why is this getting easier now?’_

Was it knowing that nothing was expected of him? That there wasn’t some magical response Sesshomaru was waiting for to make this go away? Shouldn’t that make him angry? Sesshomaru was basically treating him like a little kid, punishing him for not listening. Why would that make him feel better? Inuyasha just couldn’t wrap his head around it and it was starting to drive him nuts. He didn’t want to feel better from this he wanted to be mad. But fuck if his body would listen to him, it seemed to be operating with a mind of it’s own.

The eighth strike was harder and still it didn’t change the fact that he wasn’t panicking any more. It still hurt ya, but … he just couldn’t explain it. Something inside him was unraveling, something that had been twisted into tight horrible knots without him even realizing it and the relief of it coming undone was overwhelming. Hell, he was even starting to feel warmer. _‘What the fuck is happening to me?’_

“Nine.” He was biting his lip to hold back his voice for a completely different reason now. Why did shit like this always happen to him? Always with Sesshomaru, and only with him. Any physical interaction, no matter what the circumstances, consistently lead straight to a hard on. _‘Why? Why? What the fuck is wrong with me?’_

“Ten.” The word tasted of the blood from his biting. He was so confused, he wanted to hate this, he wanted to hate Sesshomaru for doing this. Why couldn’t he at least just stay angry about it? Why was he getting so turned on? With every strike he could feel new muscles loosen and warmth spreading further. His heart was hammering in his chest and he was swallowing back a moan by the eleventh lash.

Heat flooding back into his frigid limbs was such a welcome relief he almost didn’t care what was causing it. He didn’t understand it, it made no damn sense. Now that the pain of tense muscles and prolonged cold were leaving him, there was this tiny bit of fear creeping in. Fear that if this ended maybe they would come rushing back and maybe worse than before.

“Tw-twelve.” The whip was fading into a dull roar, the horrible searing sting was now just a constant buzzing hot, like a sunburn. It was actually starting to feel good, and that was just so damn ridiculous that he thought he might laugh if he wasn’t already trying so hard not to moan.

“Th-thirteen-ngh.” It just wasn’t fucking fair. It was almost over, he should be feeling happy about that, instead he was starting to get that panicked feeling all over again, this time because now he wasn’t so sure he was ready for it to end yet. His skin was radiating heat, his nerve endings were sending a prickly sensation all over and everything just felt so damn good. Why the fuck couldn’t he just enjoy it? The last few days were nothing but confusion, drama, stress, cold and pain, could anyone really blame him for wanting to let go of that for a little longer? Could anyone blame him for wanting this warmth to last?

“F-fourteen.” It was similar to a fever breaking, the sense of warmth flowing from his core, up his spine, over his chest, and down his arms. Goosebumps spread across his skin in the wake of it. He felt like he was floating. He knew he was chained up in the air and that might be part of it but he felt a little drunk, weightless almost and approaching the edge of something. Something that was good. He didn’t know what it was but he wanted to find out and if this ended he wasn’t going to be able to. 

Sesshomaru brought the whip down for the last lash and Inuyasha opened his mouth to count it but the words that came out were not what he’d planned. “Don’t stop,” he paused in shock at what he’d said. It was too late to take it back though so he slipped his teeth into his already cut lip and closed his eyes tight, waiting. 

When nothing happened, he slowly cracked an eye open. Sesshomaru had dispelled his whip and was standing there watching him with that damn indifferent mask on his face. His eyes were still dark though, smoldering with thoughts that did not match his expression one bit at all.

Inuyasha’s voice was weak even though he hadn’t strained it, “please.” A sort of desperation was seeping in, “please don’t stop.” He was starting to tremble, his body was so ready. Ready for something but he didn’t know what. He just knew he needed Sesshomaru to keep going, to do something, anything. “I … I need … I can’t … please, you can’t stop.”

Sesshomaru walked up to the pup and around so Inuyasha would have to tip his head back to keep eye contact. “You cannot beg for your punishment to continue any more than you can for it to end.”

Inuyasha’s heart sank, his ears went down and frustration rose quickly to the surface. His hands clenched into tight fists, digging claws into his palms. “Damn it, Sesshomaru. Pleeease.” He started pulling on the ropes again. The swing shifted with his struggle. “You can’t leave me like this.”

“Like what?” The demon lord stepped closer, now nearly face to face. His voice was low and full of bass. He reached out and took hold of one of the pup’s slicked back ears, curiously inspecting the soft fur between his thumb and forefinger. “In what condition have I left you, hanyou?”

Inuyasha’s ear twitched at the soft caress. He was still reeling from the effects on his body, and the unexpected touch was doing nothing to help. He wanted that contact though, wanted to have more of it and wanted it more than anything. Sesshomaru’s question brought a blush to his face and more electric sparks low in his stomach.

“You know exactly what condition,” the pup growled. The thought of putting any of his physical state right now into words was more embarrassment than he could bare.

“Tell me anyway,” the demon lord continued rubbing the pup’s ear between his fingers. 

“No, damnit! All you want to do is make fun of me for it. Why can't you just … just-” It was driving Inuyasha crazy. He wanted to melt into that touch, wanted to pull it around himself like the most exquisite blanket he'd ever felt.

“Do you even know what you are asking for?” Sesshomaru’s hand dropped away from the pup and Inuyasha couldn't stop a whimper from escaping at the loss. The hanyou wanted to grab for that hand and cling to it like it was the last thing on earth but the damn ropes kept his arms imprisoned. 

Sesshomaru's lips curled in that sadistic, knowing grin, like he could tell just what was going through the pup’s mind. “I rather think you suit my interests quite well.” 

Inuyasha’s ears perked in confusion. He didn't trust that the demon lord’s interests were anything good, but he couldn’t help wanting to.

“Did you enjoy what my yokai did to you?” 

Inuyasha's ears went right back down against his head. Of course Sesshomaru’s interest was only in teasing him, why did he think for one second it wouldn't be.

“Why,” he groaned, “Why the fuck do you have to be such an asshole!? This hasn’t humiliated me enough? You’ve got to point out how fucked up I am too, will that make you happy?” 

Sesshomaru stayed passively standing there, not affected by the pup’s dramatics. He was very intentionally just out of reach, not that Inuyasha could move to touch him, but he knew how taunting the hanyou’s urge to do just that would be. “Your honesty is what I'm asking for.” 

“Fine, have your laugh, yes I fuckin’ liked it. What do you care? You don't even remember it, it's not like it'll ever happen again!”

Sesshomaru suddenly leapt up to stand on the bar between Inuyasha’s knees again, “won't it?”

Inuyasha turned his head to stare up at the demon lord now, “no it-” then the hanyou stopped in disbelief. “Wait, what did you say?”

“I have no problem with you enjoying it, hanyou. The problem lies in that, unlike my youkai, I will not indulge unless you specifically voice that you want me to.”

Inuyasha stared dumbfounded at the demon lord for a long moment not sure if he’d really heard what he thought he did. “What?”

“I am not going to repeat myself. Do you want me to give you release or not?”

Inuyasha’s eyes were wide with shock, his heart was nearly leaping out of his chest. He’d never been so sure he wanted to say yes- and so afraid to actually do it-before in his life. The desperation he felt in that moment was like fire rushing through his veins, he couldn’t stand it and said to hell with the consequences, “I don’t want you to, I need you to.”

“I don’t care what you need. I will go no further unless you tell me that is what you _want_.”

Inuyasha whined, high and pleading. Words were too fucking complicated for him right now, he just wanted Sesshomaru to know what he wanted and take care of it. Why did the bastard have to be so damn difficult?

“Decide what you want Inuyasha, or I will leave you like this and go attend to myself.”

“Don’t! … Please … I don’t want to decide. I just … I just want…” The chains rattled with how much he was shaking. “How do I know what the fuck I want?! How do I know it’s really me that wants it and it’s not because of the mating bond?” His eyes started to sting with tears. “How do I know it wasn’t the betrothal bound before that?”

“You don’t.”A shadow passed over Sesshomaru’s face. Inuyasha knew it was his hair falling from behind his shoulder. “And neither do I.” Sesshomaru crouched down, and began adjusting something that Inuyasha couldn’t see, where the bar the hanyou’s knees were bound to connected with the metal frame he was hanging on. “I will never know if I would have been attracted to you without the force of the bond, it’s pointless to dwell on it. Given the situation, whether we like it or not we are left with a choice between indulgence and miserable suffering. I choose to indulge.” The demon lord dropped back down to the floor and walked around to look the hanyou in the eye as he asked, “what about you?”

Inuyasha swallowed nervously, was Sesshomaru really asking this? He didn’t know what to say, he wanted what Sesshomaru was offering, he wanted it desperately. How was this so damn easy for him while Inuyasha was on the verge of hysteria? His body was practically vibrating with the need for Sesshomaru to touch him. Finally he just gave in, “I ... I want … that too.” 

Sesshomaru reached up and ran a hand over the hanyou’s ear again, Inuyasha closed his eyes and tilted his head into the immense comfort of that simple stroke, then whimpered as the demon lord moved to adjust something on the bar Inuyasha’s arms were bound too. “Is it so difficult to admit wanting something?”

Inuyasha swallowed again. It was damn it, he was embarrassed. “Yes.”

Sesshomaru stepped away, content with the adjustments he’d made. “We will have to work on that, I’m going to require it of you often.”

Inuyasha didn’t like the sound of that but his body was in opposition, his own dick throbbed anxiously in response. Then the demon lord unfurled his whip once more and after a few calculated strikes, the hanyou's fire rat hori and hakama fell to the floor in pieces.

Inuyasha blushed bright red with embarrassment, not only did he moan out loud when the whip bit into him, but without his clothes, his erection sprang up into full view of the demon lord beside him.

“I suppose there is one good thing that will come of us being mated.” Sesshomaru pulled the small bottle from the pocket he’d placed it in earlier, and stood for a moment looking Inuyasha over. “I will have an outlet, in which I can release my frustrations.”

Inuyasha's eyes went wide in shock. Until now in the back of his mind he’d still been so sure that Sesshomaru was only toying with him, and any minute he’d say how disgusted he was and walk off. But glancing down the demon lord’s body, the thin white silk of his hakama made it plain to see how serious he actually was.

Inuyasha nervously watched him take the lid off the bottle and pour what looked like clear oil on his hand. Then he remembered the slick fingers of the yokai possessed version of Sesshomaru and what he’d done with them. Inuyasha closed his eyes tight in embarrassment as all the blood in his body seemed to rush south at the memory. He bit his lip to keep from moaning and squirmed uneasily when he felt those oil coated fingers between his legs.

His body was trembling and there must have been a thousand butterflies wreaking havoc in his stomach. It felt good, god it felt good but he was so embarrassed. It was mortifying to be tied up and splayed open like this, completely at the mercy of the sadistic demon lord. But at the same time it was the most arousing thing he’d ever experienced. 

One slick finger slid inside the hanyou. “Mmmmuh,” Inuyasha’s back arched at the sudden intrusion. That finger was just long enough to glide over the amazing little spot that felt sooo fucking good, as it went. Inuyasha squirmed, pulling on the ropes and moaning as it moved slowly inside him. He hadn’t realized just how badly he needed this. God it felt good, it felt amazing but it wasn’t enough and Sesshomaru wasn’t doing anything else. Inuyasha tried moving his body to get it deeper or faster but the demon lord adjusted accordingly and wouldn’t allow it.

“Is there something you want, hanyou?”

Inuyasha whined in desperation. He couldn’t possibly bear the idea of having to say what he wanted right now. No, there was no way, he just couldn’t do it.

Sesshomaru’s hand slowed its movements.

Fuck.

“Yes!”

The demon lord continued at the slower pace, “and that is?”

“Damn it Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha yanked on the ropes in frustration. “I want more. Pleeeease! It-it’s not enough … I … I just ... ngh-need more.” 

A second finger slid in and slowly thrust with the first, Inuyasha tipped his head back moaning at the sensation. Sesshomaru was gradually stretching the tiny pink opening, and continued at that same slow, maddening speed until both digits easily moved inside.

Inuyasha’s breath came short and quick. There was an appealing, rosy blush that dusted the bridge of his nose and cheeks. His body felt hot and so so empty. He was beginning to forget how humiliated he felt, while those talented fingers worked him open and was beginning to relax into it.

“Nnnnn,” it felt so much better when Sesshomaru did this than when he did it to himself. The hanyou closed his eyes, losing himself to the pleasure.

Sesshomaru smirked, the demon lord had been waiting for that.

In one smooth motion he removed his fingers and pulled certain chains, so the specially designed framework allowed the bars Inuyasha was bound to, to flip a hundred and eighty degrees, completely over. So when the disoriented pup opened his eyes he was no longer facing up towards the ceiling, he was facing down, looking at the floor below him, which left his ass up in the air.

He was dizzy and reeling at what had just happened, but didn’t have long to question it because Sesshomaru was not standing on the floor beside him any more. The demon lord was perched on the bar between his knees again, only this time his ass was up on display for him. Inuyasha was beet red with embarrassment all over again.

Sesshomaru crouched low and reached over Inuyasha's body to the bar weaving between his arms and back, until he was stretched out above the hanyou with most of his weight resting on the bars. He ran his claws over the pup and Inuyasha shivered, breaking out in goosebumps. Those claws left a long trail of red lines going all the way up from thigh to back.

Sesshomaru rested one arm on the bar behind Inuyasha's shoulder blades and the other arm curled around the pups side, so he could tease claws along the flat plane of the hanyou's stomach and up to a perked little nipple.

Inuyasha arched back, moaning and shuddering.

Then Sesshomaru's warm breath brushed against the back of his ear. “Is there something you want?”

_‘Fuck, not again.’_

Inuyasha whispered in desperation, “Damn it Sesshoumaru. Yes. Yes I fucking want something. Please… Sesshomaruuuuu,” Inuyasha whimpered in desperate frustration, unsuccessfully trying to press his body up against the demon lord. “Pleeeeease! You know what I want, why the hell do I have to say it?” The hanyou was blushing furiously as he wiggled and tugged in fruitless attempts to get the contact he was after.

Sesshoumaru traced the tip of the pup’s ear with his finger, “hmm, is this what you want?”

Inuyasha whined high and pitiful, still squirming helplessly against his bounds.

Sesshoumaru smirked and moved his hand down through the hanyou’s hair, around to his chest and back to the nipple he’d been teasing just a moment ago, “this is what you want?”

“Nooooo,” Inuyasha cried. “Pleeeeease Sesshoumaru! I need … I want … I just, nnngh,” the poor pup was on the verge of hyperventilating. “I want you … I want … I want this. I want to be yours, I don’t know how to say this damnit. I … please, please fuck me. I-I want you … inside.” Inuyasha bit his lip, blushed even brighter red and whimpered pleadingly. 

“As you wish,” no sooner had the words left his mouth, Sesshomaru sheathed himself completely inside the hanyou.

“AHHHHHHHH!!!!” Inuyasha howled in pain, he hadn't been expecting that and now the whole huge thing was just suddenly in him. The pup bit down harder on his lip and arched his spine, whimpering now for completely different reasons.

Sesshomaru, gently traced the edge of the hanyou's slicked back ear with the ip of his tongue while the pup's body quivered, clenched and gripped him in protest of the sudden intrusion. “Next time, be more careful what you ask for.”

Inuyasha shuddered, _'next time!?'_

Not only was Sesshomaru going to fuck him without being under the influence of his yokai, but he was planning to do it more than once? Inuyasha had been expecting the cold bastard to give him another one of his 'it will never happen again' lines. But this, Inuyasha couldn't believe was happening.

Sesshomaru slowly withdrew and thrust back into the pup, and all of Inuyasha's thoughts shattered.

“Nnnaaaaahhhh.”

Kami it hurt! It hurt like hell. The pain was not unlike what he’d felt when the bastard had put his hand, poison claws and all, straight through his back and out the middle of his torso. But it was exactly what he wanted. It filled him completely and pressed tight against that wonderful spot inside him. But fuck, it fucking hurt. Inuyasha was caught between the best and worst thing he’d ever felt and it was maddening.

Sesshomaru held onto the bar at Inuyasha's shoulder blades, braced his legs on the one that fixed the hanyou's knees, and thrust.

“Ahhhh! S-Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha cried out. He was trembling, blood trickled from his lip where his teeth had broken the skin. His body was hot and full and it felt so so right but hurt sooo fucking much. With every thrust he was relaxing more into it though and opening up further. Every nerve in his body was tingling like it had a static charge and his own cock throbbed every time Sesshoumaru pressed into him.

The demon lord withdrew and went deep back inside the pup. It rocked the metal frame forward and back until the whole thing became like a swing and he literally rode Inuyasha, pumping into that tight, perfect heat.

The hanyou's body was exquisite. Sesshomaru was beginning to wonder why he hadn't done this sooner. Why had he held back for so many years and denied himself the pleasure of truly claiming him?

He thrust faster and harder, pleased with the confused way Inuyasha cried out, like he couldn’t decide if he wanted it to stop or if he never wanted it to end.

Sesshomaru's lips curled slightly in a predatory grin as he realized, of all the potential suitors that had thrown themselves at him over the years, none had been anything like Inuyasha. He thrust hard into the hanyou, in a possessive sort of way.

“AHHhhhh!” Inuyasha's voice echoed around the room.

No one could present him with more of a challenge than Inuyasha. No other would be this genuine in their submission. There was simply no pleasure to be found in dominating the weak, but with Inuyasha... Everything about dominating Inuyasha seemed to bring the demon lord satisfaction.

Sesshomaru bit along the hanyou's shoulder, brushing his lips against the scar where he had marked the pup as an heir, then moved to tease his tongue along the scar at the hanyou's neck where he had marked him as mate.

Inuyasha moaned and writhed, feeling the edges of Sesshomaru's lips curl into a devious grin as he bit down, pumping even harder into the pup.

“Ahhhh!”

The thrill of being at the demon lord's mercy was sending adrenalin down Inuyasha's spine and the pendulum motion of swinging back and forth while being fucked, was making butterflies in his stomach. It felt so good. It felt so fucking good. 

“Nnngh, S-Sesshoumaru … please,” he was melting into it, his body was relaxing and opening up completely for the demon lord, the pain was fading away. Pleasure was bright, blinding, surrounding him. He was floating again and burning up with need. 

Sesshomaru's arm slid around the hanyou's waist and he gripped the pup's aching erection, stroking it in time to his thrust.

“Ahhhh! Yes! That …. more … p-pleeease, more of that!” Oh kami, that felt fucking amazing.

Yokai possessed Sesshomaru had not done this to him. The double sensation of being filled so full and deep while that warm, firm hand slid over the taut, slick skin of his cock, skillfully gripping him in all the right places, it was overwhelming. Every time Sesshomaru's fingers came to the tip, they would curl tight, squeezing as they slid over the velvet crown.

Warm breath ghosted over Inuyasha's ear where it still lay submissively, flat against his head. “Remember who gives you this pleasure, hanyou.” Sesshomaru's hand slid low and squeezed tighter, “remember who makes you feel this.” The demon lord thrust deeper and slid his hand back up to stroke the tip, slick with pre-cum.

Inuyasha was breathlessly moaning and panting in pleasure, desperately trying to rock his hips into the blissful stroking, as much as his bindings would allow. 

“Y-Yes… yes, ahhh, nnngh I-”

Inuyasha's spine arched and toes curled as his whole body tensed and he cried out as he came into the demon lord's hand.

Sesshomaru’s breath ghosted over Inuyasha's ears as he sighed in pleasure with the hanyou’s body clenching tight and gripping him. He continued stroking and thrusting into the pup.

“Again, Inuyasha, cum again,” Sesshomaru whispered the words, pumping harder into him, thumb rubbing circles over the pup’s swollen tip and Inuyasha's body obeyed. He cried out as the second orgasm hit him with force. Sesshomaru moaned in response, “ngh, good.”

The demon lord released his hold on Inuyasha's cock and continued thrusting faster and harder into him. 

Inuyasha groaned, his body wanted to relax after two orgasms, but the thick length filling him had his dick hard and wanting again. It bobbed eagerly against his navel every time Sesshomaru thrust forward, dabbing cum on his stomach. The hanyou whined and moaned pulling on the ropes, rocking back against the demon lord.

Sesshomaru was nearing his own completion, he gripped the bar above Inuyasha's shoulder blades and bit into the pale sweet, honey and cream flesh beneath him, pounding into that lithe wonderful little body.

Inuyasha gasped in breathy moans. He could feel blood trickle in a hot line down his back from where the demon lord's teeth had sunk in.

Sesshomaru's fingers returned to curl around the pup's eager sex, intently stroking to his own rapid pace. He thrust harder and faster into the hanyou and after another one of Inuyasha's lusty cries, the pup was gripping and pulsing around him again.

“Nnn,” Sesshomaru groaned. He was very close, Inuyasha's moans and clenching were bringing him to the very edge.

“Again,” He growled as he bit into the mating mark on Inuyasha's neck.

The hanyou howled in pleasure as his body was wracked with its fourth orgasm and Sesshomaru breathed a heavy sigh as he came into the crushing heat, shuddering as it spasmed and contracted around him.

Inuyasha keened while the hot fluid pumped in and Sesshomaru throbbed inside him.

For several blissful moments, the hanyou was panting and dizzy from release, just slowly coming down from the blinding pleasure, shivering with little aftershocks.

Sesshoumaru was surprised to find himself reluctant to pull out of the pup. Watching Inuyasha relax beneath him, in a boneless, one hundred percent sated way, it was tempting to simply stay like this and enjoy the lack of cold and pain for just a while longer. Unfortunately, the reality was that he couldn’t; responsibility awaited him.

Inuyasha was aware of the demon lord lowering him to the ground and removing him from the bars but only in a distant, dreamy kind of way. He could feel a soothing tongue slowly lapping the blood from his neck, shoulder and back. He was floating again, the whole world seemed like it was wrapped in a fluffy blanket.

He noticed Sesshomaru going up stairs and tipped his head to the side wondering how he possibly had the energy to walk right now. Inuyasha’s legs felt like jelly. When the demon lord came back down the stairs he dropped a robe and towel on the hanyou’s head as he walked by, continuing down the stairs to his private springs.

“Jerk,” Inuyasha grumbled, then grabbed the cloth and stood on wobbly legs to followed after Sesshomaru, feeling rather grateful that they would be bathing this time and not announcing to the entire palace what they had been doing all morning.

By the time he finished trying not to limp or fall down the stairs and walked into the bathing room. Sesshomaru was already stripping off the last layer of his kimono and Inuyasha stood frozen in the doorway.

He gaped as the silk slid free from the demon lord’s body, revealing pale perfect skin, lean, sleek muscles and stripes. Lots and lots of wispy, elegant, magenta stripes. He had known about the two at Sesshomaru's wrists and face but there were so many. Each shoulder donned a pair of stripes, four stripes followed the curve of the demon lord's ribs on each of his sides and two more hugged each hip swooshing up towards his navel in the front, disappearing under his hakama in the back.

Inuyasha swallowed as those hakama slid down the demon lord's legs to pool at his feet on the floor, revealing that the stripes swooped down and curved over a perfect muscular backside.

Two more occupied each thigh and ankle. But the two at his back were far more interesting, that is until Sesshomaru turned around to face Inuyasha and the view changed.

_'Oh my.'_

There were two more stripes that followed Sesshomaru's pelvic bone on either side, which seemed to point down to his still partially swollen length, long and thick, even in this state.

Inuyasha suddenly realized that Sesshomaru had fucked him twice now and this was the first time he had even seen the bastard’s dick, or any other part of his body for that matter.

“You are staring,” Sesshomaru said.

“So?” Inuyasha shrugged.

“Don't,” Sesshomaru sneered before stepping into the spring.

“You stare at me, why the fuck can't I stare at you?” Sesshomaru dipped down into the pool, leaving Inuyasha behind. He huffed, quickly shucked his clothes and chased after him. His limbs were feeling more sturdy by the time he found Sesshomaru near the alcove with the soaps. It had already been restocked. 

He was past caring what he was allowed to touch and what he wasn’t. He snatched up one of the bottles and started working the lotion through his hair. His limbs still had that loose, numb feeling. It made working the tangles very difficult. 

“Why do you have so many stripes?”

“Proper breeding,” Sesshomaru coldly informed. 

“Arrogant ass,” Inuyasha retorted. “Are they all as sensitive as the ones on your wrist?”

“That is none of your concern, half-breed.”

“It kinda is,” Inuyasha said. “Last time I touched one I almost died. What happens if I brush up against one when we’re sleeping. I might never wake up!”

“I suppose,” Sesshomaru mused, "You will just have to find out.” He turned mostly away, signaling the end of the conversation. 

Inuyasha didn’t bother trying to get his attention. He was too exhausted to talk anymore. He pulled his feet out from under himself and let himself float. He let the water run around him and clean away the sweat.


	11. Kicking up Dirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhh, Hi guys, sorry this took so long. I wish I would say it was college and work things (and it was!), but it miiiigggghhhtttt have been the new kingdom hearts game... and teen wolf fics in general (how can such a crappy show have such a good fanfic section?)
> 
> But I'm so happy and proud of what this fic has done in two months! past 2500 hits and 120 kudos without any updates?! That's phenomenal! Thank you so much! I hope this chapter is worth the wait.
> 
> As always, Udunie took time out of her busy schedule being awesome to beta this for me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Inuyasha didn’t come back to himself until there was a poke to his side. He flailed about, the water splashing over the rock edges of the pool. Sesshomaru was standing over him, his hair pulled over his shoulder to keep it from getting wet again. Inuyasha blinked up at him, still trying to bring his mind into focus. “What?”

“You will need to eat,” Sesshomaru said, “Before you begin your training for today.” 

Inuyasha had no idea what time it was; there were no outside lights in the caverns, but by the way his stomach was putting up a fuss, it was way past time for food. “Have we missed breakfast?” he asked.

Sesshomaru raised a slim eyebrow. “The kitchen serves the food when I am ready for food.” He turned and started wading back to the entrance. Inuyasha was quick to follow. There were warm towels waiting for them in the stairway that definitely weren’t there before. Folded underneath were his clothes, already repaired.

Inuyasha hurriedly dried his body and wrung his hair through it. The material smelt faintly of another demon, he didn’t know how he felt about other people touching his things.

“How do your servants get in and out of here without me seeing them?”

Sesshomaru was already putting on his robes. “I am sure if you had been paying attention you would have felt their presence moving around,” he said, his hands sliding along the ties of his belt. “Then again. you were barely cognizant for the past hour.” 

“Hour?!” Inuyasha spluttered. “How was I out for an hour?”

Sesshomaru straightened the end of his sleeves. “Many people feel… drained after a session such as this.” 

Inuyasha blinked. “People?” Sesshomaru continued getting dressed, like what he had said was perfectly normal. “People you tie up and hit? Or people you’ve had sex with?” 

“They are often the same,” he said simply. He tied his obi off, completing his outfit. He started up the steps, Inuyasha pulling his shirts on behind him. 

“So you’ve been doing stuff like that for a while,” Inuyasha surmised. Sesshomaru didn’t break his stride out of his rooms, not intending to respond. “”Did you do that to Sereah?”

Sesshomaru shot him a dagger sharp glare. “I will not talk about such things out in the publicity of the palace,” he said quietly. 

“What? Embarrassed?” Inuyasha snorted.

“It’s a private matter,” he said calmly, but his fangs flashed dangerously. “Would you really like to talk about how being tied up and hurt made you aroused where other people can hear you?”

Inuyasha’s cheeks flushed bright red. He sputtered in his attempt to come up with a good comeback. Instead, he pushed his way in front of his brother and stomped over to the dining hall. 

In the open courtyard in front of the doors, Lilly was standing with her hands on her hips, gloating over a stone statue of Chrono.

“Ha! Time shifting little bastard, didn't see that one coming now, did you?” She turned around satisfied, dusting her hands and froze when she saw both inu staring at her.

“Uhhh. Hi, Lord Sesshomaru,” She hid her staff behind her back and tried to smile innocently. It did little as the staff’s focal stone still pulsed with the remnants of her curse. 

“I trust you have a counterspell already prepared,” Sesshomaru calmly stated.

“Yes, my lord,” she sulked.

“Now would be the opportune time to use it,” he ordered.

“Yes, my lord.” 

The neko turned back around, and her staff glowed with power. A swirling blue aura flowed out around her and she chanted a few words Inuyasha didn't understand, then the aura exploded in bright azure light.

Chrono flailed for a moment and fell to the floor.

“Lilly! You turned me to stone!” Chrono accused.

The sulking neko stuck her tongue out at him and went over to sit down at the main table.

Chrono realized Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were in the room now and hurried to bow before getting up and dusting himself off.

“What'd you do this time?” Inuyasha asked as they all sat down, Chrono on the far side, away from the angry neko.

“We were just joking around, and I accidentally grabbed her butt,” Chrono reported. His shoulders were pulled all the way up to his neck. 

“Accident my ass, you pervy little devil,” Lilly snarled.

“You two are as bad as Sango and Miroku,” Inuyasha laughed.

Servants immediately came out with food. Inuyasha had to blink at the steam coming off the seemingly fresh seafood. There was no way it was the same food prepared for breakfast; it would never have kept this long. Was the kitchen on constant standby? Or did they have a way to keep the food warm without burning it? He side eyed everyone as they politely ate what was put in front of them. Would it be a stupid question if he asked? 

They were talking about something. Inuyasha wasn’t paying enough attention until someone said his name. “Huh?” Chrono was staring at him like he was expecting an answer. “Whatcha say?”

“I asked if you wanted to come to the docks with me to transport the undead creature to the ship.”

Inuyasha hadn’t really wanted to do anything today, and before he could really decide if he wanted to, Sesshomaru cut in. “He will be training for the majority of the day.”

“Oh, will I?” Inuyasha snapped.

“Or would you like to spend that time helping the servants?” Sesshomaru asked. “You have been unproductive for the past few days. I will not have you lazing about the palace anymore.”

Inuyasha glared down at his food as he stabbed it angrily. “Fine.” 

Chrono didn’t seem surprised by this outcome. When it was over, he and Jaken set out with the creature to set up the ship. Lilly bolted to her office so fast Inuyasha had a hard time tracking her as she scrambled through the door. 

“What’s up with her?” he asked. Sesshomaru just shook his head in response. 

He stood from his place and headed out. When Sesshomaru didn’t follow him right away he hesitated at the door. “You ain’t coming?”

“I will be continuing my work in my office,” he said, getting up. 

“You think I’ll do what I’m told without you watching me?” he asked, his mouth already twisting into a smirk.

“You will if you do not wish to incur another punishment,” Sesshomaru stated, “I will know if you disobey.” 

“Fucking bite me,” he spit out, leaving before Sesshomaru could give a last retort. Once he was a safe distance away, he stopped to gather himself in a hallway close to the dojo. After a few moments of clearing his mind, he realized that he really had nothing better to do. The pang of loneliness was too sharp, so instead he headed inside. The room was empty, the blood from yesterday had been scrubbed clean. It was like the room had traveled back in time to when it was first created. _‘Does anyone actually use this place other than me?’_

He spent the day going through the stances and slashing at the air with Tessiaga. It was monotonous, but he fell into a routine. He put all his concentration into his practicing, so that he didn’t have to think about anything else.

~**~

Sesshomaru worked through the piles of ordinances and demands that had accumulated through the morning, and through the last few days where he just pushed them to the side. Fortunately, the household was so efficient at running without him that everything inside his home was running smoothly. 

Everything outside of these walls however…

The undead were causing detrimental damage to the countryside. This new development of infection through biting had become a problem that made containment almost impossible. The original batch had been quick, and they bit the soldiers sent to kill them, and now they were attacking the newer waves of soldiers. Their numbers were slowly growing with more competent demons and the negative feedback loop was only getting worse. At this point, it was looking that he would have to deal with this himself.

He sent an order for Lilly to start working on a defense, or a cure, but the likeliness of it being made in time was slim. If he did have to go and deal with this problem himself, it would not bode well if he was turned against his kingdom. 

He was just handing off a message to the leader of the merchants guild when Chrono bustled into his office, his furious gaze fixed on the floor and his fists clenched tight beside him. 

The merchant read the room and quickly said his polite goodbyes, leaving them alone in the room. “Yes, Chrono?”

“That woman!” He exploded as soon as he’s recognized. “She- She just talks and talks and I swear there is nothing coming out!” Sesshomaru did not reply, waiting for him to regain his composer. Chrono took a deep calming breath, bending his head to gather himself. Straightening as he let out the air he continued, “Caspiana refused to let the creature on her ship. She said it was vile and unholy and that it would drag them down to hell.” He ran his hands through his wind swept lilac hair. “I’m sorry for my failure, My Lord. The woman was adamant that there was nothing I could do to make her comply. She even had her team point their cannons at myself and Jaken.”

Sesshomaru refused to let his frustration show on his face. “And I assume,” he started, “that you did everything in your power to make sure my time is not going to be wasted.” 

Chrono folded his arms over his chest. “If I had used force, a large section of the harbor would have been needlessly damaged. I made the assumption that you would rather just bare your fangs than organize reconstruction of public property.” He flicked his tongue out playfully. 

“You could have saved us both the time,” Sesshomaru said.

“What was that?” Chrono leaned in and put a hand to his ear mockingly. “Were you just telling me how to use my powers?” 

“Do I look in the mood to be tested, imp?”

He sighed, “My apologies, my lord. I must not have misread the room.” 

Sesshomaru considered him for a moment. He leafed through the stack on his deck and handed Chrono many, leaving only half for himself. Gratefully, Chrono took them without complaint.

 

~***~

Inuyasha threw his sword against the ground in frustration. His brain boiled at the repetition of his tasks, his claws inched out craving to tear into something violently. He couldn’t even convince the guards to spare with him, every single one of them was on duty. 

Just as he was going to destroy the walls out of sheer boredom, Sesshomaru stepped into the dojo. Inuyasha smirked at the sight of him. “Thought you had better things to do.”

“That was before I sensed your self-destructive recklessness.” He crouched his finger to beckon him outside. “Follow me.”

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side as he was led out into the main court yard, even more confused when they leave the palace all together. Sesshomaru didn’t offer where they are going, and he figured it didn’t really matter. It wasn’t like he had anywhere else to be. 

Sesshomaru led him through the city, down a different section than he had visited before, off towards the shore instead of inland. The streets were still crowded, even this late in the afternoon, but everyone gave them a wide berth. They all kept their eyes downcast, Inuyasha would have believed they were being ignored, if it weren’t for a few demons up in their homes, giggling and gossiping because they thought they were out of earshot. 

‘Look at those _ears_.’

‘He doesn’t look any happier, does he?’

‘Would you be, if it was you?’

He could smell their hate from here. He snarled up at that particular window, only a little satisfied to hear them scurrying away. 

Sesshomaru didn’t break pace. 

~***~

They ended up on an empty stretch of beach, the sand rough under Inuyasha’s feet. It was obvious this used to be a part of the city, but not for over many centuries. What was left was rotting stubs of foundation, like worms peeking their heads out to be eaten. He felt a pang of distant recognition. He knew that this was the same beach he had seen the giant Inu running in, where they had originally settled, and it was like he was returning to… somewhere. He didn’t want to think about his home. 

“All right, what are we doing out here?” 

Sesshomaru turned to face him. “Charge your yokai.”

“Ohhhhhhhh, you didn’t want me to damage your place anymore.” Inuyasha allowed himself a smirk. “All right.” He closed his eyes and focused on the caged beast inside his mind.

It was still safely in its cage, but it wasn’t pacing the bars anymore. It was curled up right in the center, it’s eyes glaring at him over its tail. It’s calm didn’t make him any less wary of the beast, it just seemed more focused, it’s malice creeping around him. 

_‘Yeah, you’re not getting out of there,’_ Inuyasha taunted. He drew up all the energy he could and tried to shape it around himself. In the physical world, a violent wind whipped around him, throwing sand like a small tornado, waves of it easily hitting an unflinching Sesshomaru. 

But the beast started gnawing at its cage, its claws reaching out to destroy him. So he threw the power back into its face, sending it crashing down. He didn’t realize that he was out of breath until he was fully back in the physical world, the waves already smoothing out the disturbed sand. 

“Wow,” Inuyasha panted, looking around. He was basically standing in the middle of a crater ring. Come high tide, it would be the beginnings of a tidal pool. “I guess there's something to this practicing thing after all.”

“Hm,” Sesshomaru mused, studying the surroundings. “This much progress is not usual for this amount of time. it seems an outlet is not the only good that will come of our mating.” He steps into inside the ring. “Perhaps your increased control has to do with our yokai bonding.”

Inuyasha frowned. “So I got a power boost because we’ve…” he fumbled over the word, having avoided it for so long, “mated?”

“Yes,” Sesshomaru affirmed, “Our yokai share a bond now, similar to packs in the wild.” He paused, considering how to proceed. “Take out your sword, try to channel it into your attack.”

Inuyasha eagerly did as instructed, however the pup was highly disappointed when he swung Tessaiga and nothing happened.

“What the hell did I do wrong?” Inuyasha asked, aggravated.

“Nothing, your new power seems not to be for use with your sword, or it has not fully developed yet. When demonic powers mature, they are unique to each demon and their yokai. We will simply have to continue testing your abilities, and the new ones will make themselves known eventually.”

Sesshomaru ran Inuyasha through a number of different attacks and stances, both physical and demonic yet still no new ability emerged. 

“Damn it!” Inuyasha cursed, his knuckles white as they strangled the hilt. He could feel the increase in power, he could feel that his yokai was stronger. It was bubbling under the surface of his skin, all gathered up with no outlet to relieve the tension. He just had no clue what that was, and they were running out of options. 

He also wasn't exactly sure his yokai having more power was a good thing, it was bad enough when he lost control of it before. In his mind’s eye, he could see the bars of the cage bowing out under the stress of keeping this riled demon at bay. What would happen now if he lost control?

“Charge it ... _again_ ,” Sesshomaru instructed, watching the hanyou's reaction carefully as he spoke that last word.

Inuyasha shivered and lost his whole train of thought. Hearing Sesshomaru say again, flooded his mind with images and sensations of what they had done this morning in the demon lord’s bedroom.

_'Again Inuyasha, cum again.'_

Those darkly erotic words rolled around in the pup's head and sunk straight down to his cock. It twitched at the memory of those intense orgasms. _‘Was it only this morning? It feels like it’s been weeks since then.’_

Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha’s reaction. He could surmise what the pup was reacting to, the memories still fresh in his own mind. He was already building an association between the word and feeling pleasure. 

Something to be explored later, perhaps. 

Inuyasha shook his head trying to physically remove the distracting thoughts.

“What's the point of charging it, if I can't do anything with it?” he griped. Sesshomaru could see him start to sway on his feet. This effort was starting to take its tole. 

“Because I have instructed you to do so. You will learn to obey me, hanyou. If I must force the lessons down your throat for you to understand, then so be it. Do I make myself clear?”

Inuyasha glowered. “You're not shoving anything down my throat asshole, I ain't taking orders.”

“What would you care to wager on that?” Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously, wondering if he meaning was for multiple contexts. “It don't matter, cuz I ain't takin’ orders,” he defiantly crossed his arms over his chest. “You can’t fucking snap your fingers and just tell me what to do without explanation.”

Sesshomaru growled deep from his chest, allowing his yokai energy to flare out and over Inuyasha, the whole weight of its power crushed down on the pup. Inuyasha grit his teeth and snarled back, refusing to submit. So what if he did it this morning without complaint, that had been different. This was a contest of wills, and Inuyasha wasn't backing down.

Sesshomaru let his yokai come to the surface, it caused his power to nearly triple, and the effects were immediate. Inuyasha’s knees buckled underneath him. And now that they were mates, Sesshomaru’s inu nature could interact with Inuyasha's yokai. Unlike Inuyasha himself, the hanyou's yokai was more than happy to submit. It pressed itself against its cage, biting at the bar now, gnawing and trying to fight its way free. It flung its power out in response to Sesshomaru's, causing Inuyasha's energy to charge without his permission.

The problem with Inuyasha's yokai was that if it got an inch it took a mile.

“Damn it Sesshomaru, you asshole,” Inuyasha growled. He could feel it starting to take over, and he struggled to keep it at bay.

“Do not fight it,” Sesshomaru ordered, “let the beast take over.” 

“No!” Inuyasha shouted, the word twisted around growing fangs. 

The demon lord had an idea, he didn't believe it possible, but the half breed had already done many things that he did not believe to be possible. If Inuyasha wasn't able to perform any new attacks, perhaps his new ability was meant for transformation?

“Do you even know what you’re saying?” Inuyasha bit out between gritted teeth. Fighting the change always proved to be painful.

Sesshomaru knew exactly what he was asking for. He had seen Inuyasha’s demon side first hand, felt the mindless rage and power. What it lacked in strategy and finesse, it made up for in a full disregard for itself, if only to damage its enemy. It did not care for survival, only victory. 

He would never admit, that it’s fierce attacks had taken him off guard. But it was crude and directionless creature. Sesshomaru had no doubt that he would be able to keep it contained. “Do as I have asked, hanyou. If I am wrong, now that they are bounded through our mating, my yokai is able to control yours.”

Inuyasha snarled. “I hope you know what you're doing.”

The pup let go and his yokai surged to the surface, eager to come out and play with its new mate. Sand and debris along the shore was whipped around in the violent demonic wind. His eyes bled red, fangs and claws lengthened, and the jagged purple markings appeared on his face, but it didn't stop there. His body pulsed with a huge amount of power and the storm of yokai energy grew massive, almost reaching the wall of the cliffs behind him. Inuyasha's face began to change, elongating to start forming a snout. His purple markings pulled together in a wide v, and his ears started stretching in length.

Inuyasha's yokai growled fiercely, as its power flagged before completing the change. It wanted to finally be free. To run feeling the sand under its paws and bound through the sky feeling the wind in its mane.

Sesshomaru's yokai forced Inuyasha's back down, and the hanyou dropped to his knees trembling from the massive power exertion.

“W-What the fuck was that?” Inuyasha rasped.

“Until now I was certain that a hanyou could never take a true inu form,” Sesshomaru explained. “However, that is exactly what you have started to do.” 

“Well what happened, what went wrong?”

“Give it time to develop,” Sesshomaru informed. “Practice charging your yokai and do not stop if it starts to take over, allow it. That is the only way you will ever gain control over the beast. You must learn it and allow it to learn you.” 

Inuyasha struggled to his feet and swooned a little dusting himself off. “That ‘beast’ tends to be an all or nothing deal. It’s either trying to kill everything or sleeping.” 

“To be expected from a hanyou’s yokai,” Sesshomaru dismissed. “You’ve always displayed a strange dichotomy with your power. I have always thought it similar to a demon during their centennial, separated and at odds with your consciousness.”

“That’s not how yours is?” Inuyasha asked incredulously.

“Of course not. My yokai is as much a part of me as my arms or legs. It is my instincts, To hunt, to kill, to eat, however deeply entwined with the rest of my mind. Yours is most definitely not,” he mused. “But, perhaps with practice, I would most likely be able to tame it.” 

Inuyasha was stunned into silence at that statement, then felt his own rage boil up in him, not unlike the power he just suppressed. “ _You_ ,” Inuyasha snarled, “will not be taming anything. I told you I’m not taking orders, and I’m not letting you control that, that monster!” He stomped right up to where Sesshomaru was standing to glare right up into his eyes. “The only one who’s going to control my yokai is me! And _you_ , you fucking son of a bitch, are going to teach me how!”

Sesshomaru didn’t react for a moment, but then his own fangs were bared. “You will never gain that balance on your own. You will need the stability of your alpha, of me. The only way to do that is to make it listen to me!”

“Then we ain’t doing it!” he snapped. He knew he couldn’t maintain this level of energy. He could already feel his hands shaking from the strain that had been on his body, and what’s worse, the cold was starting to creep into his chest again. But fuck if that was going to stop him from defending himself. “I’m not going to let you turn me into a mindless weapon to use on a whim. I’m not going to fucking let you use me to hurt people!”

“Do you honestly think that is what I intend?”

“Why the fuck would I think otherwise?!” Inuyasha roared. “You’re always hiding something from me: the rite of passage, the mating bond, everything about your personal life. Up until a few months ago, you were just another person who would try to kill me because you got a kick out of it.” He ran his hand through his hair, his claws pricking his scalp. “Fuck, Sesshomaru, why would you think I could trust you with that?”

Sesshomaru’s face melted back into it’s cool neutralness. His eyes turned away. “I see.” 

Inuyasha took a step back, his panting breath broke the expanding silence as he waited for the demon lord to say more. The longer he had to stare at that blank expression, the more he was thinking about what was going on behind Sesshomaru’s mask. He was obviously angry before, Inuyasha could see that. He didn’t know if this new state was a victory, or a step into a new level of rage. “Not going to defend yourself, asshole?”

“No,” he answered, “there is no reason to.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

The hanyou staggered forward. Sesshomaru caught him with a flat palm on his chest, still not looking at him. Inuyasha hated how warm it felt. 

“You will require sustenance, your first transformation drained a great deal of energy.”

Inuyasha wanted to argue against him, but the slight dizziness and lightheaded feeling he had were warning him that if he did try again he would most likely pass out. Which was not something he wanted to do. No doubt Sesshomaru would leave him laying face down in the sand, fair game for whatever might crawl out of the ocean looking for a quick snack. 

The two inu walked down the shoreline back in the direction of the palace. Inuyasha fumed in silence, pondering whether he had won the fight, or if punishment was awaiting him.

Inuyasha looked up to the cliff face where the acceptance ceremony had been held as they passed by it. He remembered the visions of his ancient inu ancestors, romping and playing in the waves and sand. It brought a smile to his face and as he watched the sun sinking over the ocean, he wondered if he really could take an inu form, would he and Sesshomaru ever do things like that?

He wasn’t pulled out of his thoughts until Sesshomaru detoured away from the main gate to the city and headed out to the port docks instead. “Where are you going?” Inuyasha asked. He gave a sideways glance to the gates as the guards were preparing to close them for the night. Not that it really mattered to him. 

“To ensure things are in order for our departure.” The demon lord paused, and didn’t start moving until Inuyasha made to follow him. They stayed in silence until they had hit the wooden landings of the docks. “Have you ever been on a ship before?”

“No,” Inuyasha replied. He never had a reason to. “I guess you must go on them pretty often?”

“Frequently,” Sesshomaru affirmed, “Twice a decade to cross the sea, to attend to business matters.”

“You said you have a trade business, what kind of stuff?” Inuyasha inquired.

“Crops from the local villages, weapons, fabrics, and different merchandise,” Sesshomaru answered. “The country itself exports many textile products, and while there are many companies that I hire to import goods, I own most of the trading ships carrying it out of the country.”

“Oh.”

The demon lord led Inuyasha through the docks to a large ship. The hull was a rich deep royal red with black trim and gold cannon windows. Enormous black masts stretched skyward fanning out into huge black cloak-like sails. It was higher out of the water than any he had seen but Kagome used to talk about pirate vessels having huge hulls to have more room for stolen goods. “It's a western ship?” Inuyasha asked in surprise.

“Indeed,” Sesshomaru replied as he began walking up a ramp leading to the deck. “A kitsune by the name of Axis, when he was still alive, used to be the captain it. He was an ally of father’s. Now the ship is captained by his daughter, Caspiana.”

The demon lord was greeted by the woman in question as soon as he set foot aboard the ship. She wore a black and red captains hat, had long reddish brown hair and a patch, which covered her left eye. She wore a skimpy white blouse which left most of her considerable bosom exposed. Long billowing sleeves covered her arms and a small black corset wrapped tightly around her waist. A long thick red sash wrapped about her hips and trailed down her side, a sword and pistol were tucked into the waist. Tight black shorts covered her important bits and big black velvet boots which started at her feet, went all the way up to cover her thighs. It was distinctly not Japanese. He’d never seen anything like it, even in Kagome’s time. _‘Her father must have had a huge impact on her.’_

“Larrd Sesshomaru,” [she greeted](https://photos.app.goo.gl/hAHU2Ji1rLVaZBKn1) in a startling accent, “to what do aye owe thee pleasarrre?”

“I have come to order you to let the undead be secured on your ship,” Sesshomaru reported. 

The kitsune’s eye shifted colors, going from a pleasant green to an infuriated red. “Nah, Larrd. Ther’ ar many atrocities ‘flicked on me and me crew, bu’ ther will be no death plague on her’.” 

“You are under the ill conceived notion that you have been given a choice.” Sesshomaru stepped forward. Instead of backing away, Caspiana stalked forward, craning her neck so that she could stand right next to him and glare straight into his eyes. Inuyasha cackled at the display. _‘She totally thinks she can take him.’_

To his dismay, after a full minute of eye contact, the woman took a step back and took a low, sweeping bow. “Aye aye mi larrd.” She chuckled like she had just been told a favorite joke. “You’ll have this vessel.”

Sesshomaru walked past her with a nod and when she stood again, returning her hat to her head, she drew her sword and pointed it in Inuyasha's face. He took a shaky step back, surprised at the smooth transition of her unsettling attention. He was definitely not in any shape to fight her after the day he’d had. “Ond who thee fuck arrre ye? What bussiness does ye have aboarrd me ship?” she said calmly. 

Inuyasha, recovered, glared over her sword, down at her and growled back, prepared to tell the sailor mouthed bitch off, but Sesshomaru spoke before he got the words out.

“My brother and mate, Inuyasha,” the demon lord calmly informed. “Do show the proper respect, kitsune.” 

Inuyasha blinked dumbly in the wake of Sesshomaru’s words. Just a causal introduction, like it was just a integral, normal part of their lives.

He was definitely not prepared for that.

Caspiana turned her head several times between the two of them, her eyes shifting to a glowing green. “Sweet davy's mother of fuck! So thee rumarrrs be true? Yarrrr fucking mate?” She looked Inuyasha up and down. “I'd thought he'd be tallarr.”

“Hey bitch, I'm not fucking short!” Inuyasha growled, irritated.

The kitsune focused back on his face, seeming to size him up before once again removing her hat and taking a sweeping bow.

“Thee names Caspiana Jackalin Rosh, welcome aboarrd thee Harlequin, fastest fucking ship on all thee open seas.”

She smacked him firmly on the arm, in place of a handshake, then strode over to the stairwell leading to the lower decks.

“All hands on deck, ye good far nothin sluggards!” she bellowed down.

Within seconds twenty men filed out from a hole in the desk and obediently saluted. They were a mixed bunch, Inuyasha could smell some were kitsune, some were rat demon, some ookami and some that were foreign, he didn't recognize the scent of.

“Weigh anchor and hoist the mizzen. Thee good larrd be desirrrin some wind in he's sails,” Caspiana ordered.

The crew shouted 'Aye aye' in unison, then scattered and immediately set to work with preparing the ship.

Seeing her men quickly set to task, Caspiana strode back over to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

“Drinks, mii larrd? … Thee runt could use some rum to make im grow a bit.”

“I'm not a fucking runt, damn it!” Inuyasha irately defended.

“His height is to my liking, however I do thirst,” Sesshomaru calmly informed. “He also requires food.” Caspiana nodded, disappearing into her cabin to get some liqueur.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru, confused. He always tried to block out how much taller Sesshomaru was to him. The tips of his ears barely touched the top of his shoulders. “Did you just say you like my height?”

“I find it acceptable.”

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. “I think that’s the first time you’ve ever said anything positive about me.”

“Your point being?”

 _‘I want you to do it all the time,’_ was close to blurting out of his mouth, but he knew what the results would be. A scowl, a dismissal, a scathing comment. There was no way he was going to let him have that knowledge now, just to use it against him later. “Just thinking you’re getting a little soft. I might start to think you like me or something.”

“How remiss of me,” Sesshomaru drawled. Caspiana returned with a large bottle of rum and three glasses. A man followed her carrying a table and three cushions for them to sit on. Another brought a tray of prepared sushi. They were led up to the top deck in the front, so that when the ship started to move, the wind would whip around them. 

Caspiana settled in facing to the back, so she can watch her crew work. Sesshomaru sat on her right side, and Inuyasha next to him.She poured out the liquor as Inuyasha ravishly attacked the food laid out for him. He paused when she lifts her drink. 

“To thee sea.”

Sesshomaru took his glass with a nod in agreement. Inuyasha took his glass and glared at the fox, before finally nodding.

They tipped their cups back and downed the drink. It didn’t really have a taste, only a harsh, numbing burn. Inuyasha cringed and set his glass back down, were refilled, then Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru and the captain smoothly empty them again without so much as a shiver.

 _'Well you two aren't out-drinkin’ me,'_ he thought and chugged his as well.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten rounds later, Inuyasha was looking pretty tipsy, they were big glasses. 

“This shits not so bad after you git used ta it.” The hanyou slurred a little, and licked his lips.

By now they were sailing out into the harbor, Caspiana was at the helm and Sesshomaru strode out to the bow. Inuyasha curiously followed him, and leaned against the side rail of the ship.

The demon lord stood at the tip of the bow, watching the last bit of light slip below the horizon, with the wind whipping his hair back. He scented the air, filling his lungs with the salty sea breeze.

“The ocean is also to my liking,” he quietly informed.

Inuyasha leaned back gazing up at the sky, the horizon still fading into night, while the stars were scattered over the shore. 

“Ya, izz pretty nice. I like tha forest.” The pup was still slurring. This place smelled nice and the wind felt good in his hair, but as he looked out over the ocean, only able to stare off into the horizon, there was a sense of emptiness sweeping through him. There was nothing out there. No trees to get away from the sun, no places to hide, and no place to escape drowning, or being dragged under by the demons that undoubtedly inhabited the deep. It was an incredibly vulnerable place. Inuyasha knew he couldn’t survive out here.

He looked over at Sesshomaru staring off in the same direction Inuyasha had been, neutral, but his eyes ran along the horizon with an almost eager speed. He looked like he could jump right into the ocean and he’d be perfectly fine.

Inuyasha huffed a breath and turned away. _‘Of course Sesshomaru would like it out here.’_ He could probably swim to the continent, or kill anything that tried to drag him under. Sesshomaru didn’t have to be afraid of anything. 

Until Sesshomaru dismounted from his perch at the tip of the bow and came to stand beside Inuyasha.

“How do you like being on a ship?”

“Iz kinda nice,” Inuyasha answered. If he had to be out here in the open, at least he had a bit of solid wood under his feet.

Sesshomaru stared off over his head for a long moment, studying the horizon. “I do not know much about a hanyou’s yokai.”

Inuyasha blinked up at him dumbly. “What?”

Sesshomaru paused again, seeming to gather himself. “There is little known of hanyou yokai, if any. And even more obscure, the knowledge of what happens when they are mated. I cannot imagine another demon doing so.”

Now Inuyasha knew he was hallucinating. He shook his head slowly, making sure that Sesshomaru didn't dissolve. “A-are you sayin’, are you _apologizing_?”

“I am merely stating that the path we are on is full of shadows, and we will not know how to proceed until we have explored all our options.”

Inuyasha snorted. “yer so tryin’ to ‘pologize, in yer ‘m perfect ‘nd I don’ have ta answer to nobody’ kinda way.” He fell into a fit of giggles. “bet you were hopin’ I won’ ‘member cause I'm drunk, but I ain't tha’ drunk.”

Sesshomaru stepped between the hanyou legs, put one hand on either side of him, on the rail and leered down. The world shifted into focus for Inuyasha, and he's suddenly very aware of how cold it had gotten.

“So you are conscious?”

Inuyasha nervously looked anywhere but at Sesshomaru. The crew had all gone back below deck, save for a man standing at the wheel in the back, but he was obviously occupied. 

“Sesshomaru, what’re you doin’?”

“I wish to indulge in the things I find to my liking,” he spoke low and sultry.

Inuyasha squirmed uncomfortably, with a confused look on his face. “The ocean,” he said slowly, trying to not make any assumptions. “… and my hight?”

“Precisely,” Sesshomaru whispered, lowering his lips to Inuyasha's neck, he gently pressed them to the pale column of soft flesh.

Inuyasha shivered, still confused about how Sesshomaru planned to indulge in his height, but too nervous about someone seeing them to question that just yet.

“Wa-wait, what i-if, someone comes back up here?” he asked nervously.

“What about it?” Sesshomaru questioned, disinterested, before taking the sensitive skin between his teeth.

“They-they'll see usssssaaaaaahhh.” The hanyou moaned as Sesshomaru focused on their mating mark.

“And then they will return to whence they came from, if they have any intelligence about them.”

Sesshomaru continued his attentions, distracting Inuyasha from his worries and pulling him up to sit on the wooden rail. Now he didn't have to lean down to kiss him. The pup was too flustered to notice the cool silk of Sesshomaru’s obi weaving intricately about his wrists and the rail. By the time Sesshomaru was done and spread the pup's robes open, Inuyasha was completely lust dazed and panting.

The hanyou gasped breathlessly when Sesshomaru grabbed a nipple with his teeth and worried it around between sharp fangs. Inuyasha raised his hips pressing himself against the length of Sesshomaru's erection.

The liquor was certainly helping the hanyou forget his surroundings, but having the elder inu’s attention on him like this was dizzying.

Inuyasha whined submissively, pleading for more and rocked his hips against Sesshomaru. The demon lord chuckled darkly against the pup's skin.

“Does it take so little to turn you from shy to slut?”

Inuyasha blushed hard, but couldn't bring himself to break contact with the warm expanse of firm muscle that was pressed against him.

“Such a shameless little slut will have to earn my attention.”

Inuyasha leaned back, ready to snap a retort, but he overbalanced, and he felt himself falling back. He instinctively tried to catch himself, but with his hands tied, he flailed around uselessly for a moment. He was going to drown, thrown against the hull of the ship. 

Strong hands grabbed his his hips, steadying him. His eyes snapped opened, staring down into Sesshomaru’s cool gaze as he caught his breath. “I will not let you fall,” he said, maintaining eye contact as he pulled Inuyasha back to mouth at his neck. Using his claws Sesshomaru removed Inuyasha's hakama then pressed his fingers to the hanyou's mouth.

“Suck,” he instructed.

Inuyasha blushed furiously because the insult sent shivers down his spine and heat to pool low in his stomach. He timidly opened his mouth and took the digits in, slowly laving, licking and sucking them ‘til they were thoroughly slick with saliva.

“Mm, good boy.” Sesshomaru grabbed under his thigh with his free hand and hiked his leg over his shoulder. He removed his fingers, sliding them down and began working them into the pup.

When Inuyasha started moaning, Sesshomaru pressed his hand firmly over the pup's mouth and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“Silence is required, should you not want to draw attention.”

He deliberately increased pressure on the hanyou's pleasure spot, so Inuyasha writhed, arching back against the rail and the muffled moans got louder.

The edges of Sesshomaru's lips curled into a satisfied smirk. Only a moment passed before the demon lord withdrew his fingers and replaced them, in one smooth thrust, with something much larger. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he cried out from behind Sesshomaru's hand.

Somehow this part didn't seem to be getting any easier. The alcohol helped though, it was a good thing too, because Sesshomaru wasn't being gentle this time. Inuyasha hadn't realized the demon lord was being rough before, but now he certainly did. Sesshomaru didn't give him time to adjust and didn't start slow. The demon lord thrust into Inuyasha without reserve, continuing to press his hand tightly over the pup's mouth, as the hanyou whimpered and writhed.

Sesshomaru dug his claws into Inuyasha's hip, holding him firmly in place while he pounded into the tight, fevered heat of the pup's enticing little body. 

Inuyasha’s cries were muffled as he rode the edge of euphoria and agony, thrust after devastating thrust.

When Sesshomaru captured one of the hanyou's nipples in his mouth again, Inuyasha moaned louder, hooked his ankle behind the demon lord's back and spread his legs wider, thinking that maybe he really was a slut after all, but kami he didn't care just as long as Sesshomaru didn't stop. He would die before he allowed anyone else to do this to him. He would kill them before anyone else could do this to him, because Inuyasha was too strong physically and too strong willed, Sesshomaru was the only one who could truly dominate him.

Sesshomaru was the only one strong enough to actually force Inuyasha to submit and that knowledge only made the pup moan louder and raise his hips to meet every thrust. 

The demon lord flicked the rosy little nub between his teeth with the tip of his tongue before abandoning it, to leave a trail of perfect circular bite marks up to the hanyou's neck. He spoke with his lips against Inuyasha's pulse.

“Are you enjoying this?” The hanyou quickly nodded his head. Sesshomaru removed the hand covering the pup's mouth. “Then tell me so.”

Inuyasha blushed and looked away before shyly answering. “Y-Yes.”

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the chin and forced the hanyou to meet his eyes.

“You will look at me, when speaking to me.”

Inuyasha cried out when Sesshomaru drove forward hard to underline his point.

“Ahhh! Ok. Yes, yes I-I’m enjoying it!”

“That’s better.” Sesshomaru returned to nipping along the hanyou's neck and continued pumping into his body.

Unfortunately the harbor was smaller than Sesshomaru would have liked and their ride would be ending shortly. He didn't really wish to have the crew trying to work around them so he reluctantly resolved to finish up quickly.

The demon lord forced himself faster and harder into the delirious hanyou under him and breathed into the pup's ear.

“Again ... Again Inuyasha. If it feels so good, I want you to come for me again.”

Inuyasha thrashed, blushing and breathlessly moaning. Those erotic words and Sesshomaru's deep, smooth as silk voice caused his entire body to tingle and throb. The hanyou's hips bucked, eagerly rubbing his neglected cock between them. Every time the demon lord spoke that one word, his body reeled tighter and tighter.

“Again,” Sesshomaru growled, then bit into their mating mark, and that was it, Inuyasha came, howling his ecstasy into the palm of Sesshomaru's hand, where it pressed firmly over his mouth.

The wonderful squeezing grip from the pup's orgasm was just what Sesshomaru needed to follow after the hanyou. Putting The other leg over his shoulder, the demon lord thrust harder, burying himself as deep as he could go before spilling into that blissful constricting heat.

After a few shuddering moments of enjoyment, Sesshomaru untied the disheveled hanyou's arms and reluctantly removed himself from the pup's quivering body. 

Inuyasha slumped to the floor without the support of being tied to the railing and swayed a little trying to pull his pants up, then looked up at Sesshomaru with a cheeky grin.

“Was that your idea of a quicky?”

The demon lord was in the middle of tying the long strip of gold colored silk back around his waist and paused, raising one elegant brow at the pup's question. “If you think our activities to be too short lived, hanyou, I assure you we can continue.”

Inuyasha blushed, his eye went wide and he looked away, unable to meet the demon lord's gaze. _'That damn old dog wants to do it in front of everyone! Is he trying to turn me into some kinda pervert?!'_ The hanyou thought before answering, embarrassed, “No, that's ok.”

With a smirk the demon lord finished the complex knots that secured his obi.

The ship’s crew soon filed back up on deck and set to work preparing to port dock and Sesshomaru went to the helm to speak with Caspiana as soon as the ship was anchored.

“I trust you will be just as prepared when I am ready to depart for the continent.”

“Aye, mi larrrd.”

The kitsune respectfully tipped her hat and with that the two inu left the ship and returned to the palace.

The evening meal was less awkward that night, small conversations buzzed around the room and everyone was less on edge.

When the meal was over, Inuyasha actually went willingly to the demon lord's room and sleepily crawled into his side of the enormous bed. He watched Sesshomaru remove his armor, fur and kimono, taking in the sight of all those hypnotizing stripes, decorating perfect, pale sleek muscle as the demon lord crawled into the bed wearing just his sheer silk hakama.

“You are staring again. What do you find so fascinating?” Sesshomaru asked.

“I don’t know,” Inuyasha blushed. He thought about asking to touch those tantalizing stripes but was too embarrassed. Instead he turned over, hiding his face as it turned three more shades of red and tried to act like he wasn’t painfully hard just from the idea of it. “They look cool, that’s all. Your stripes, I mean.”

There was really no point in trying to hide it, he knew Sesshomaru could tell everything just from his scent. But the elder inu didn’t seem to care. He laid comfortably back on his pillows and closed his eyes. “Go to sleep, hanyou. And don’t even think of pleasuring yourself in my bed.”

Inuyasha was blushing even harder now but managed to chuck a pillow in the bastards direction. “worried you aren't satisfying anymore, you old fucker!!!”

“You have had six orgasms in the last twelve hours,” he said, dropping himself elegantly along the bed. “If you are not satisfied, I am sure that you would need professional medical assistance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any typos or problems with formatting, please let me know. This chapter went through several rewrites and I'm bound to have missed some.


	12. The best gifts are wrapped in red rope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm surprised this was almost on time! This one took a lot of time and it's changed a lot from the original, hopefully for the better.  
> Warning for an explicit panic attack. And talk about past sexual abuse. 
> 
> Also, throughout this month, I went back through the previous chapters, and I have no idea how you guys put up with how many typos slipped through the cracks. I'll try to be better in the future.

Inuyasha woke to the sound of a door opening and then shutting. He could tell by scent it was Lilly who had come in, he could also tell that she was terrified and… aroused?

The neko silently padded over to the bed and curled up in a little, trembling ball at the end. Inuyasha propped himself up on his elbows to look down at her. She didn’t acknowledge that he had moved, just turned around so that her shivering back was facing him. It was still late at night, he wondered what had happened. He was reaching out to ask if she was ok, when Sesshomaru stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Let her be,”he whispered. He slid out of the bed and headed for the balcony, signaling for Inuyasha to follow him.

Inuyasha, confused, did as he was asked.

“What's wrong with her?”

“She is in heat,” Sesshomaru explained. “She becomes frightened when she is aroused because of the things that were done to her while she was a slave.”

“Was it really that bad?” Inuyasha was surprised the neko could still be this terrified by something that happened so long ago. 

“She was kept under the constant control of sex magic. Spells designed to make their victims mad with need.”

Inuyasha still looked confused. “So they kept her really horny?” he asked.

“It is not so simple as being overly aroused,” Sesshomaru explained. “One under the influence of these spells will do anything asked of them, no matter how disgusting or painful it may be, to achieve release. They are crafted specifically so the victim cannot climax on their own and if release is not obtained within a week, the victim will die. The spells are most often used on disobedient and unwilling slaves, to cure them of their unwillingness.” The demon lord made a face as if the thought left a bad taste in his mouth. Clearly not agreeing with the practice.

Inuyasha tried to wrap his head around exactly what Sesshomaru was saying. It sounded like the night before, when he was frantically trying to reach this place, almost against his will. He felt guilty for comparing Lilly’s much more valid reasons to his own, but it he felt it was along the same lines: weak, helpless, out of control. Except her’s had been a thousand times worse. To be made so crazy with the need to get off that he would do anything asked of him, for anyone asking it. To have that feeling forced on him for the purpose of enslaving him. It was impossible for him to picture just how frantic and mindless he would have to be, to willingly beg anything from some filthy, cowardice piece of shit! And to possibly be kept in that condition constantly! Inuyasha growled. “Fucked up bastards.” 

“Lilly has endured unspeakable tortures. There are very few who have experienced what she has and lived to tell about it. She was completely broken when I first brought her here,” Sesshomaru continued. “Searah is the one who helped her heal from what was done and who first allowed Lilly to have sanctuary in our chambers. Like you and I now, Searah was never affected by Lilly's heats.” 

“Not that I think it's a bad thing, but why _aren't_ we affected?” Inuyasha asked.

“Our mating bond keeps our bodies unaffected. Where most other demons in the palace would be drawn to her because of the heat, inu mate for life. Once a mate is obtained we are no longer affected by heat cycles and mating seasons.”

Inuyasha bit his lip.“I would have had a heat?”

“I doubt it,” he said, “If you hadn’t experienced any this late in your maturity, I suspect you’re body operated on a more human level in that regard.”

Inuyasha looked back into the room to make sure Lilly was still where they’d left her, and as he turned, he saw that Sesshomaru had never stopped staring at her either. His gaze kept flicking around to little shifts in shadows and the sounds of the palace settling. _‘This must Sesshomaru in protector mode.’_

“So you still let her sleep with you to keep her safe, even after Searah was gone?”

“Yes,” the demon lord answered simply. “She is an important member of my staff.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Yeah. And here I thought you were a completely cold-hearted bastard.”

Sesshomaru ignored the pup’s remark and turned to go back to bed. “Be sure you do not touch her during the night. She goes into blind fits of terror, not a situation I care to sort out at this late hour.”

Inuyasha gave a quick nod, feeling sympathy for the trembling neko as he crawled back into bed, careful not to disturb her. Eventually both inu got back to a light sleep with the little neko at their feet and they didn't wake again until morning.

~oOo~

Inuyasha roused to the hushed sound of Lilly apologizing to Sesshomaru for intruding last night.

“It is of no concern.”

She bowed low. “Thank you, my lord.” Then she hurried out of the room.

Inuyasha chuckled from where he was still stretching out on the bed. “You better be careful, you seem less and less like an asshole every day. Pretty soon someone might start to think you actually care and have feelings.”

After turning to face the hanyou, Sesshomaru raised a brow in consideration of his cheeky remark. “I will most assuredly have to remedy that.”

The demon lord walked casually past the bed into his closet where he stayed for a few moments. Inuyasha could hear the quiet clink of things being moved around. 

Since there was only one thing he could be going in there for, it set Inuyasha on edge. “Uh, what are you doing?” he questioned as he climbed off the bed and went over to cautiously look in the closet.

Sesshomaru ignored him, walked out with a long coil of red rope and a few other items in hand. He didn’t even spare the hanyou a glance as he walked past and headed for the stairs. 

Inuyasha watched with alert curiosity. It always got his adrenaline pumping to raz the demon lord, and he knew that was a dangerous thing to do. Once again the thought of playing with fire came to mind, but he couldn’t seem to resist holding his hand out to the flame. When he saw Sesshomaru carrying what he could only assume were sex toys out of the closet, a thrill went down his spine. He couldn’t help the spark of anticipation, hoping they might be used on him. 

“Where are you going?”

“You are impatient, watch and figure it out,” was all Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha didn’t like being called impatient, but wondered if maybe he should be a little more wary of the situation he was in. After the comment Sesshomaru made about remedying the idea that someone might think he cared, there was a little voice in the back of Inuyasha’s head, saying he should be hoping that crimson colored rope _wasn’t_ for him. 

While the hanyou considered these things, Sesshomaru descended the stairs to the spacious room below and walked over to a small lever on the wall. Inuyasha cautiously followed and watched quizzically as a chain with a big metal ring at the end lowered from the ceiling. It dangled just above the funny looking table that was the only furnishing in the stark, empty room. 

Inuyasha had been meaning to ask about that strange table, but never got the chance. Now seemed to be a good time, but in truth he was far too interested in the chain that now hung above it, glinting in the morning light and the rope still clutched in the demon lord’s hand, to think about a silly old table.

Butterflies were twisting knots in the hanyou’s stomach when Sesshomaru walked over to stand in front of him, holding up another ball gag, slightly bigger and a darker shade of red.

“You remember this part,” it wasn’t really a question. The demon lord held the gag up ready to put it in Inuyasha's mouth.

The hanyou looked between the gag and the one holding it, weighing his options.

 _'Okay, I can either let him put that in my mouth, or be tackled to the floor, tied up, and have it shoved in my mouth anyway.’_ Inuyasha grinned mischievously and took off running, all curiosity about the chain and strange table momentarily forgotten.

Sesshomaru smirked and used his demonic speed to catch Inuyasha at the top of the stairs. He grabbed the pup around the waist, threw them both to the floor and tumbled until he was on top with Inuyasha pinned face down under him.

Sesshomaru wrapped his fist in the hanyou's hair, to lift the pup’s head and unceremoniously stuffed the ball into his mouth. Then spoke low, lips brushing the edge of a slicked back koinu ear, “I prefer this method as well.” 

Using the red rope, he made a few quick knots to hold Inuyasha's ankles and wrists together. Then easily slung the pup over his shoulder, carried him down the stairs and set him on top of the unusual table.

Next, Sesshomaru started separating the rope out, cutting it into different lengths. Then he fed them through the metal ring attached to the chain which was now dangling above Inuyasha. After that, he stripped the hanyou using his claws, and began binding the pup's arms and legs, untying, repositioning and retying each limb as he went.

When he was finished, Inuyasha was suspended from the chain, bound in several places on his legs, arms and waist. His arms were pulled tight together behind his back, bound at the biceps, so his arms went straight down his spine and his hands were resting on the small of his back. Each leg was spread wide apart from the other, bent so his heels touched the back of his thighs. He felt hogtied, swinging over the table face down, head inches away from the metal piping. 

Inuyasha's torso was bound in a criss crossing web of red cords and his hair was pulled back by a noose style knot, leading up into the metal ring with [all the other ropes.](https://photos.app.goo.gl/V4bXRRX9vYvlxKSn2)

Sesshomaru ran his hand down Inuyasha’s flank as he settled himself on the bench. The hanyou looked as if he had been doing some type of provocative yoga and was wrapped up like a gift still in that position. Red truly did suite the pup.

Inuyasha's body clenched without his permission, making him shudder. He wasn’t able to do more than growl at the smug bastard and squirm in his bindings. He watched from where he hung on the chain as Sesshomaru casually placed his hands on the black and white button-like things. And as he moved them, air was pressed through the pipes and a slow melodious tune filled the hanyou's ears. Inuyasha stared in uncertain shock as the demon lord began to play, what he now realized, was not a table, but some kind of strange musical instrument.

Inuyasha had never heard music like this before. He had only ever heard the traditional Japanese instruments that villagers sometimes played. The hanyou's ears flicked curiously at the deep hypnotizing tones that rhythmically flowed between high and low pitches, with resounding echoes from each note as it was struck.

Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha, his expression didn't give away any hint as to what kind of mood he may be in, but his fingers never paused over the buttons as he surveyed every twitch of Inuyasha's body.

“You seem surprised.”

Inuyasha made the mistake of trying to nod. The movement caused the knots to tighten in his hair uncomfortably.

“Have you ever seen a pipe organ before?”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the question, he obviously couldn't answer.

“It is something Father acquired during one of his ventures far to the west,” he said, moving the melody into a lower octave. “When he brought this into the palace, he was not aware what it was for. He thought it was an alarm.” Inuyasha laughed, causing his restraints to sway. 

Sesshomaru stopped playing, the air still vibrating with the final notes. He stood and walked back upstairs, leaving the hanyou to fume over not being able to look in that direction to see what he was doing. The demon lord aquired a few more things from the closet and returned to lay them out on the organ top behind Inuyasha, so they remained out of the hanyou’s sight.

“You make a rather fetching centerpiece,” the demon lord casually commented as he set things in place. He was smirking at the way Inuyasha irritably and unsuccessfully struggled to see what was going on. 

The next thing Inuyasha knew, Sesshomaru was standing behind him, rubbing oil slicked fingers along the shallow crevice of his ass.

“I did say that on another occasion,” he pressed the tip of his nails into the sensitive skin, “I would spend more time preparing you.” One talented slender digit slowly slid inside. “This occasion seems opportune enough.” 

Inuyasha froze, holding his breath as he felt the intense movements when Sesshomaru slowly advanced. He felt the smooth slide of his skin against his insides. This part had been fast and rushed before, with Inuyasha being in a more fuzzy state. Now that he had a clear head, he could appreciate the sensations. The nerves were definitely sensitive, still not used to being touched. As the pads of his finger moved along his walls, he couldn't detect the presence of Sesshomaru's lethal claws. It was similar to a soft caress on his stomach, and just as intimate.

The finger pressed at the rim, stretching the muscle. The hanyou squirmed and moaned in pleasure. Then a second finger was added, carefully working to spread him open, gently pumping in and out with the first. Sesshomaru slowly worked up to three fingers, until need had Inuyasha completely flushed and panting short, lusty breaths around his gag.

“Is this painful?” Sesshomaru asked, spreading all three fingers wide enough to burn with strain. Inuyasha nodded. “One more, then.” He brought them back together, then slide his pinky in with the others, and started separating them again. Inuyasha twitched in his bindings. Every muscle of those fingers moved inside him, as wide as a cock. He relaxed into the bindings, swinging slightly with the rhythm. 

The hanyou whimpered at the loss when Sesshomaru finally withdrew.

“You’re being impatient _again_ ,” the last word had Inuyasha shuddering and moaning at the memory of devastatingly intense orgasms. Then suddenly the blunt tip of a cold, metal phallus was rubbing circles around the eager ring of muscles at his entrance. 

“You will be gratified soon enough,” Sesshomaru easily remarked, while teasingly applying a little pressure. It was not nearly enough for the esurient hanyou, who was squirming rather pathetically in an attempt to force himself onto the toy. An effort the demon lord found somewhat amusing to watch.

Inuyasha was slick with the oil Sesshomaru had used to work him open, which made the smooth metal slide effortlessly over his skin. The hanyou moaned louder and writhed, desperate to have the toy inside him. The stretch of it half way was maddening. Sesshomaru increased the pressure, watching as the tip slowly started sinking. Inuyasha attempted to plead with the demon lord to go faster. Sesshomaru only curled his lips in a small, pleasantly entertained smile and continued at the same agonizing pace. It was a kind of torture that Inuyasha hadn’t encountered, the slow build, the long drawn out pace. Sesshomaru did not feel the need to rush this time, and if both parties were enjoying the experience (and Inuyasha’s squirming was a clear indication), why not try a different approach? When the toy was finally all the way inside, Sesshomaru angled it and gently thrust it over those sensitive nerves. 

“Mmmmmmm!” Inuyasha's muffled cry echoed around the room and his cock throbbed in response, dripping with pre-cum, where it ached for attention from between his bound legs. The toy had a strange, smooth texture that felt cold, even after it was pushed all the way inside. He likened it to running his fingers over the dull edge of Tessaiga, and the familiar association lulled him into the rhythm of it sliding over his prostate.

Once satisfied that he had toyed with the hanyou enough, Sesshomaru used a set of leather straps to hold the phallus inside Inuyasha and then walked around to the front of the hanyou holding a whip with lots of thick, leather thongs.

The hanyou had whimpered in protest when the phallus stopped moving and now looked up at the demon lord with desperate, confused eyes. Sesshomaru smirked.

“Do you know what this is?” He clapped the whip once over his hand to demonstrate. “It’s called a flogger. A type of whip used for welting and bruising.”

Sesshomaru's lips curled into an evil grin upon seeing Inuyasha's eyes widen in realization. The demon lord walked back around the struggling hanyou. He swung the flogger down across the pup's lovely little bottom with a loud _thwack_.

Inuyasha arched back in his bindings. Then came another thwack, and another and another, all followed by the hanyou’s moaning. They left raised, stinging welts in long criss-crossing lines along his bottom. Sesshomaru paused to smooth his hand over the sore welts, rubbing in soothing circles, before striking again, hard.

“Do you know why I am doing this?” Sesshomaru asked, striking particularly hard to ensure there would be no mistaking what this meant.

Inuyasha moaned loudly, he imagined Sesshomaru was doing this because of the smart ass remark he made earlier, implying the demon lord was a softy at heart. But god, he couldn’t think straight enough to know if there was something else. The biting sting of leather left a hot tingling over his skin after each strike. The force of it jarred the metal phallus inside him. Every tap forced the toy over his pleasure spot and had him writhing in ecstasy.

Sesshomaru was rubbing his palm over warm, pink cheeks.

“I can’t very well allow you to think you are free to run that disrespectful mouth of yours any time you wish.” The flogger came down again. “Being my mate, there will come times when you are required to show me respect, hanyou,” again the flogger bit unmercifully into his skin. “I expect you to know proper obedience when that time arrives,” the demon lord punctuated this command with a strike so hard it broke skin. 

Inuyasha cried out in response and continued to writhe and whimper from each hard strike that followed.

Sesshomaru felt himself falling into the repetition, watching with hypnotized attention as Inuyasha's ass slowly turned to a rosy shade of pink. He knew this was not the punishment that would make his brother show respect, in truth, he did not require it; he was strong enough to maintain his position without false posturing. 

But oh, to see that tensing of muscle, the myriad of emotions race through his eyes, from shame, to rebellion, to pleasure. 

That openness was going to be the death of him, but for now, it spurred him on to start another set.

After nearly an hour, he could feel heat radiating off over-sensitive skin as he gently massaged the hanyou’s tender bottom. He knew the pain was outweighing the pleasure at this point and he was just getting started. The flogging continued long after that. Alternating between rough slaps and fierce quick lashes, then soothing massage before returning back to the lashing.

Inuyasha was crying out with true discomfort from every strike. It hurt like fucking hell! Each time the rough leather bit into him, pain exploded in its wake. His skin felt raw and burned. Yet each time the force of heavy fongs slapped against him, it jarred the toy deeper inside him. Jolts of pleasure screamed through his body, momentarily over-riding the pain. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. The pain and the pleasure were blending together in a way that left the hanyou feeling dizzy, floaty and lightheaded. It hurt in a way that just felt so fucking right. His mind was mixing all these conflicting signals into one single note of just intense. Everything was fuzzy his brain was starting to get wrapped in those nice, soft pillows, blocking all but the sharpest of stimulation.

The heavy thwacking sound echoed around the room with Inuyasha's muffled cries for a long time.

Sesshomaru stopped the second Inuyasha choked on his first sob. He instantly dropped the flogger and moved to unbuckle the gag, which he also let clatter to the floor. Allowed to breathe properly, Inuyasha gasped, swallowing air like he'd just surfaced. His eyes were unfocused, staring at a fixed point of the wall, unaware of anything around him. Sesshomaru walked over to the chain holding him up and slowly lowered him to the ground.

Inuyasha barely felt that he was moving. His mind was buzzing with a kind of high he'd never felt before and his body was reeling between sensations of agony and bliss. _‘Did Sesshomaru stop?’_ He sluggishly thought. There was only a harsh burning on his skin, so he must have. Inuyasha didn’t know if he was glad or not.

Sesshomaru stooped down, cradled the chastened hanyou to his chest and carried him upstairs to the bed, the long ropes trailing behind them. He gently placed him up against the pillows. He stripped off his own garments and crawled up the length of Inuyasha's bare body. He ran fingertips over soft skin and brushed lips against a well toned calf, lapping his tongue over sensitive places at the pup's thighs and hips.

Inuyasha blinked, becoming aware of being surrounded by softness. He must be laying on the bed, but he made no move to check his surroundings. He was warm, light, content to just lying there and let that rough tongue glide along his over sensitive skin.

Sesshomaru stopped to remove the leather harness which was holding the metal phallus inside Inuyasha's abused bottom. He pumped the toy slow and gently into the pup while using his free hand to slick himself with oil from the small bottle he’d brought. Once finished he pulled the toy free and entered in its place in one smooth thrust. 

Inuyasha howled at the sudden impact of Sesshomaru’s thighs against his tortured backside. He was grateful for the preparation the toy had provided, but the toy wasn’t nearly as large as Sesshomaru, and he was now stretched three times wider without any kind of warning. 

Not moving yet, Sesshomaru let the pup adjust, just resting in the snug heat as his mouth continued up the pale flat plane of Inuyasha's chest. He traced lean muscles, teasing his tongue over a hard, sensitive nipple, the rise of collarbone and up the column of neck leading to the curve of Inuyasha's jaw, stopping only when his wandering claws sliced through the ribbons holding the hanyou’s hands in place.

Then he sealed his mouth over the quivering lips, delving his tongue over and into the soft sweet interior.

Inuyasha moaned into the kiss, clinging to the bed sheets and raised his hips, nudging them forward in response to the attention.

Sesshomaru took it as invitation and slowly began to move. He gently pumped into the heat of Inuyasha's body. The hanyou clenched his fists in the sheets, whimpering as the movement caused friction to his poor bottom.

Sesshomaru smoothed his hand over Inuyasha's ears and down into the hanyou's hair, petting him in comforting repetition. Holding him close, the demon lord melded their lips together while indolently thrusting into the fevered grip of the hanyou's core.

Inuyasha melted down to his toes, never had he experienced anything like this; his whole body was overwhelmed and humming with lust. He whimpered and moaned with each thrust, slowly edging closer and closer to release. The sensations were too much for his over-stimulated body. Every languid thrust had him writhing, stomach tightening as his pleasure burned.

He bent his knees and let his legs fall apart to either side of Sesshomaru's waist.

“Ahhh ahhhh,” he moaned, raising his hips to welcome the firm, rhythmic penetration.

The orgasm crashed over him and without thinking, he bit into the demon lord's shoulder to muffle the scream of ecstasy as he came.

Sesshomaru grunted in surprise in the pain. He raised up onto his knees taking Inuyasha with him, the hanyou now straddling his waist and clinging to him, rigid from pleasure. Sesshomaru thrust into him faster. He threaded his fingers through his tangled hair, so his moans were muffled into his neck.

“ _Again_ ,” Sesshomaru hissed into his ear, “ Again, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha threw his head back in a howl as the second orgasm racked his body and arched his spine.

Sesshomaru growled in satisfaction, now aggressively thrusting into Inuyasha's quivering body.

“Ahh Sesshomaru!”

He held tightly around Sesshomaru's neck and buried his face in the demon lords hair, trying to muffle his cries.

Sesshomaru easily manipulated the pup's body, lifting him up and pulling him down into each thrust. Moving faster and harder into him, against the tender abused curves of his bottom, now without concern for how painful that might be.

Sesshomaru groaned as he continued. The hanyou's body pulsed and contracted around him, as he drove into it harder and harder. He could feel his climax slowly building and he took Inuyasha's lips once again with his own. He held Inuyasha's mouth firmly in place while pounding into him. Winding and curling their tongues together, nipping petal soft lips.

Then he roughly broke the kiss, shoved Inuyasha face-down onto the mattress and harshly reentered him from behind. He bit into their mating mark as he shoved into the pup, gripping his hip with one hand and stroking him with the other.

Inuyasha buried his face in the pillows after his first hoarse scream echoed around the room, muffling the moans and cries that followed. He curved his spine and rocked his hips, erotically keeping pace with the assault. He could feel Sesshomaru swell inside him and his own body tightened in response. Butterflies and electric heat raced around in his stomach in anticipation.

The demon lord was so thick and so hard buried inside him, he had to be close.

“ _Again_ ,” Sesshomaru ordered in a growl from between clenched teeth, gripping and stroking the pup's swollen, straining cock and Inuyasha came again.

“Mmnn,” Sesshomaru groaned as the hanyou's insides squeezed and convulsed, oh he was so close. He thrust over and over into the gripping heat. “Again, Inuyasha again.”

“Sesshomaru, ahhhh ahhhh I can't.”

“ _AGAIN_ ,” he fiercely growled.

Inuyasha's toes curled into the sheets and his body shook as another orgasm rode over him and he was filled to overflowing with Sesshomaru's release. The demon lord breathed a heady sigh as his body quaked with pleasure. 

“Good boy,” Sesshomaru whispered against the soft skin of Inuyasha's neck, gently licking the bite wound he had inflicted. The hanyou just moaned and collapsed to the bed barely conscious, his entire body quivering inside and out. He was thoroughly ravaged and he didn't think he could come again if his life depended on it.

Sesshomaru slid out of the bed. Inuyasha whined unabashedly at the loss. The bed was warm and the cold, shivering feeling was gone, but he still felt… empty. It was becoming hard to stay conscious when the bed dipped. Sesshomaru turned his head up and pressed the rim of a cup to his lips. He took a few sips, then tried to curl up, but Sesshomaru didn't let him until he had drank the whole thing. He collapsed back onto the pillows and unconsciously snuggled against the warmth of Sesshomaru's body.

~oOo~

Inuyasha woke a few hours later, Sesshomaru was already up and out of the room. He rolled out of bed, went for a quick bath, then threw his clothes on and started looking for the demon lord. His nose twitched walking through the courtyard. There was a familiar scent in the air that he recognized, but it didn’t belong in the palace. It was a tangy, musky, earthy scent and it was raising the hairs on the back of his neck. 

_Kouga._

Sure enough, the scent got stronger as Inuyasha got nearer to the main dining room. _'What's that mangy wolf doin’ here?'_ Inuyasha thought.

The hanyou walked inside and found Kouga talking to Sesshomaru, with Ginta, Hakkaku and a few of their wolf-animal companions in the background. The two wolf demon lackeys were panting, sweating, devouring the food in front of them while their wolf companions whined from the corner.

Inuyasha could hear Kouga say something about a wolf tribe treaty, then moved away from his seat to disappear behind the table in a bow. Inuyasha smirked as he walked up next to the demon lord, looking down at the wolf demon bowed on one knee.

“This is a really good look for you, fleabag.”

Kouga's eyes went wide and he stared up in confusion.

“ _Inuyasha_?”

“Duh, idiot. Who’d you think I was?”

“Inuyasha? What's he doin here?” Ginta and Hakkaku echoed.

“I’m living here,” Inuyasha answered. “The real question is, what are you doing here?” 

Kouga was still confused, he hadn't even picked up Inuyasha's scent. And even with the hanyou standing right in front of him, the mutt's scent was so different, he didn't recognize it. He stood up and looked the hanyou over. Nothing about the way he looked had changed. So why was his scent so completely different?

“What the hell happened to you?” The wolf demon leaned in and sniffed. Without thinking, Inuyasha shied slightly behind Sesshomaru, fearing that even after his bath, the wolf demon might be able to pick up traces of their earlier activities.

“Hey, keep your grubby nose to yourself, fleabag!”

Kouga looked from the demon lord, who only appeared to be bored with the situation, to the hanyou. Kouga couldn’t sense anything different with Sesshomaru but there was something about Inuyasha. Then he saw it, the mating mark on the hanyou's neck. Dark purple, blue, and red stood out in stark contrast to his light skin like a beacon, drawing unwanted attention.

“No way.” Kouga sniffed again. That's why he didn't recognize Inuyasha's scent. The mutt was so heavily marked with Sesshomaru's that his own scent was smothered.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Kouga all but laughed.

“What the hell are you going on about, fucker?” Inuyasha demanded.

Kouga was grinning like an idiot. “You, and him?” He glanced back and forth between the two inu. “How the hell did that even happen?”

Ginta and Hakkaku's mouths dropped open in shock upon realizing what their leader was talking about. And Inuyasha blushed seven different shades of neon red before collecting himself enough to start hollering. “Shut the fuck up, ya mangy wolf! It's none of your damn business!”

“Kouga,” Sesshomaru said, his eyes flashing. 

“All right, all right.” He took a deep breath to calm himself, his next words garbled around choked back laughter, “Why don’t you take a seat while me and your _mate_ talk business?”

“Fuck you, you flea bitten, mountain hopping trash heap,” Inuyasha snapped. “If you’re gonna keep running your mouth, I’ll string you by your tail and throw you over the fucking cliff.”

This seemed to grab Ginta and Hakkaku’s attention, scrambling up to where Kouga was kneeling and frantically whispering in his ear. Whatever they said finally sobered Kouga up and his face set back into a stoic mask, very similar to the way Sesshomaru was staring down at him. “You’re right, my apologizes. That was out of line.” He nodded his head humbly before turning his attention back to Sesshomaru. “Shall we continue this in a more private setting?”

Inuyasha spluttered are the reaction. That wasn't how things with Kouga were supposed to go. Before he could remedy this horrible change, the conversation continued. 

“I see no reason to,” Sesshomaru said, taking a sip of his drink, “you say your people wish to open trade for protection. I recall declining a similar proposal several years ago. What has changed for you to attempt this again?”

Kouga's gaze held steady. “A few months ago, we were able to drive out the *vulture demons*, and some of our tribes have been able to restore our mine again. Recently, there have been damaging attacks to our villages. These rotting, moaning creatures are attacking anything that moves, killing and… changing everyone to be used against us.”

“What?” Inuyasha demanded. They’d dealt with dead demons before, but being able to transfer the spell over to their victims was just… familiar? “You mean like the humans’ little horror stories of zombies, eating people and turning them all into more zombies? What the fuck kinda magic does that shit?” the hanyou clamored. 

Everyone was staring at him like he had sprouted a second head. “What are you talking about?” Kouga muttered. 

Inuyasha settled back in his seat, looking away. “Kagome used to talk about them. She was terrified of them.”

Kouga sighed, comprehension dawning. “Anyway, their numbers keep growing and we can’t afford to keep losing our people.” 

“And you are offering a part of your metal working for protection?” Kouga nodded. Sesshomaru contemplated silently for a few moments. “No.”

Everyone was taken aback by the short declaration, even Inuyasha. “Come on, Sesshomaru, you can’t just-”

“I wasn’t done,” he cut off. “Myself and Inuyasha already have plans to destroy the source of these creatures, as they have posed a threat to my lands as well. All of our soldiers are being spread thin enough trying to protect my people, so none can be spared for you. You will have to fend for yourselves.”

“And how long will it take?”

“Investigations are still being made, we have a vague idea on where they are coming from, and we are going to be heading to the continent soon.” Kouga was still mulling this new information over, then nodded, satisfied. “I am, however, interested in this revival of your mining crafts, and that is a deal I wish to discuss. Before we do, I would have you speak to my healer and tell her what you know about these creatures. Their attack pattern has been known to change, and you may be suffering under a newer batch of these monsters.”

Kouga nodded again. “That sounds... Incredibly generous, Lord Sesshomaru.” He followed Sesshomaru as he stood and headed for the courtyard. Inuyasha trailed after them, not even thinking that he shouldn’t. Kouga’s entourage stopped when they saw he was following, and left room so that they were several steps behind him, as he walked right behind the ookami and his mate. 

Kouga side eyed the hanyou. He would have never dreamed that Inuyasha would be here. From what little he knew about the demon lord, he couldn’t fathom the circumstances that lead to this situation. He leaned even closer inhaling the new, rather appealing scent again, trying to glean any insight into this bizarre scenario. 

“Sniff me one more time, wolf, and I'm going to punch you in the throat.”

“Oh come on, uke smells great on you,” Kouga taunted. The words were out of his mouth before he could think of the consequences. 

Inuyasha wasn’t shying away anymore. He grabbed Kouga by the front of his shirt and shoved him against one of the awning supports. “That's it, I'm gonna tear you the fuck apart, ya good for nothin scrawny wolf,” the pup growled, flexing his free hand so his claws extended.

Kouga looked frantically over to Sesshomaru, who had stopped to watch the spectacle. He didn't look angry, but then, he never showed any emotion. Inuyasha was the one who initiated, how could the demon lord hold it against him? “Bring it on, mutt face.”

Kouga ducked out as Inuyasha slashed, splintering the wood where his head had been. He backed up until they were tumbling into the center of the courtyard gardens.

“Oh great,” Hakkaku griped, “How are we going to stop them?” 

“Inuyasha’s not going to let this go,” Ginta agreed.

“Do not interfere,” Sesshomaru ordered. The two turned to see that he had settled himself against the wall, watching the view. 

“Yes, sir,” they mumbled in unison.

Inuyasha landed a few good punches right off the bat, first to the throat, then stomach and one to the face which sent Kouga sailing backwards. The hanyou stood there bewildered, looking down at his fists, shocked by the speed and strength of his own attacks. Since his training with Sesshomaru had begun, he hadn’t noticed the change in his own abilities. Kouga sat up from where he landed on the ground with a look of stupefaction on his face that told Inuyasha, he wasn’t the only one surprised by the sudden improvement in his skills.

Kouga shifted his jaw around experimentally to see if anything had broken as he stood up and brushed himself off. “Damn lousy mutt, your mating bound gave you near full demon strength,” the wolf demon griped as he rushed back into the fight. This time taking care to dodged the hanyou’s powerful punches.

Inuyasha cackled, high on his own victory. “Ya, I didn't notice until now, guess I needed someone as weak as you to go up against.” 

“I'll show you who's fucking weak, mutt.”

Kouga used his legs, which were his best asset, to attack and gave chase as soon as Inuyasha dodged. The seemingly-not-so-hanyou back peddled, avoiding kick after furious kick. Kouga clawed, punched, flipped and swung his legs with tornado like ferocity but still, Inuyasha dodged. Kouga was getting pissed, he attacked even faster and more violently.

Sesshomaru was unamused, he watched the charade with the same disdain he felt when Lilly and Chrono rampaged through his palace for whatever nonsensical reason, while Inuyasha ignored all the obvious openings to attack. Sesshomaru recognized it for what it was, pups play fighting to let out energy. He waited for his patience to run thin, watching them flit across the open area, tearing up manicured flower gardens. 

Kouga threw his claws out, aiming right for Inuyasha's face. Sesshomaru watched as the pup raised his arm to block the attack, only to drop at the last second, allowing Kouga to tear into his skin.

Unacceptable. 

Sesshomaru leapt into the middle of the fight, right as they were charging at each other, which sent Kouga skidding back a few feet. Inuyasha retreated a safe distance as the demon lord fixed them with a murderous gaze. He went over and grabbed Inuyasha by the chin, forcing the hanyou's full attention on him. “You,” he snarled, “Did that on purpose.”

Inuyasha blinked dumbly up at Sesshomaru, half in disbelief, half to keep the blood out of his eyes. “Hey, it’s not like he was going to kill me-”

“I do not care if you wish to battle the ookami, I do not care if you have no intention of truly destroying him. But I will not allow you to intentionally permit another to harm you.” He paused, licking his tongue over the blood dribbling from the small slash on Inuyasha's cheek. “If it is pain you desire, I am more than willing to oblige. You will do well to learn that I am the only one you may allow to harm you.” He slid his fingers down from Inuyasha's chin and traced them over his neck and their mating mark. 

Inuyasha shivered at the sting of that tongue on his wounds. 

“You will not allow this,” the demon lord ran his thumb back up to and over the healing claw marks, “to spare your enemy from their own stupidity, _again_.” Sesshomaru purred the last word like deep rich velvet right against the hanyou's ear.

Inuyasha's knees were trembling and he nearly moaned after hearing 'again' spoken in the demon lord’s intoxicating voice. His whole body shuddered and his scent spiked with arousal as memories of the staggering orgasms flooded his mind. Sesshomaru growled contentedly, satisfied that his point had hit home.

Kouga watched with a malicious grin.

“Damn, mutt. You got it bad.”

Inuyasha closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to pull himself back together. If he fell apart every time Sesshomaru pulled this dominance crap, he was never going to get anything he wanted… whatever that was anyway. He had to build up a resistance, and now was a good place to start. He jerked his chin out of Sesshomaru’s strong grip. “Shut it, wolf,” he growled, sharpening his gaze to glare at him.

“Does he put you over his knee when you misbehave?” Kouga snickered.

Inuyasha slowly stalked up to the wolf, seeming nonchalant as he quickly drew his claws down the wolf’s face. He staggered back as he clutched at his face. “Yes,” he answered coolly, “And if you don’t learn to keep your big trap shut, I’ll do the same to you!” 

Kouga spluttered, everyone stared at him in complete shock. After a few moments, Inuyasha wilted, thinking he had gone too far and now they couldn’t go back. Then he heard Sesshomaru quiet chuckle behind him. He stepped forward again, waving his hand back towards the path they had been walking. “I think that is enough distractions for the day. We do have more pressing business to discuss.”

Kouga shook off his shock, and tried to put on a disinterested expression, but even as they moved down the hall, he kept side-eyeing the hanyou. A little shiver went up his spine when he caught the hanyou glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

“My guards have captured one of the beasts, it referred to its maker as queen,” Sesshomaru explained, pulling Kouga back to the present.

“You mean you got one of those things that can speak?” Kouga asked, surprised.

“Its got the vocabulary of a rock though,” Inuyasha griped.

“Ha, just like you, dog turd,” Kouga laughed.

“Kouga!” Ginta and Hakkaku whined at once.

Inuyasha punched the mouthy wolf over the head.

“Hey!” Kouga protested, rubbing his head, though he really should take that as a warning. He didn’t have the fortitude for this diplomatic neutrality. He was grateful for Ginta and Hakkaku being able to keep them in check. 

Everyone followed Sesshomaru to Lilly's office.

“Wait here,” Sesshomaru ordered before going in.

Inuyasha could hear him inside telling Lilly that the wolf demons were going to talk to her. While waiting, Ginta and Hakkaku started sniffing at the air.

“Wow, something smells really good,” Hakkaku remarked.

“Ya, what is that?” Ginta agreed.

 _'Oh shit,'_ Inuyasha thought. He had forgotten about this.

“Smells like someone's in heat,” Kouga said with a grin.

Inuyasha shuffled closer to the door. Apparently wolf demons weren't as loyal as dog demons, and could be affected by Lilly's heat. Or maybe none of them had mates, either way Inuyasha didn't like the idea of them lusting over Lilly. “Hey, the neko is off limits so wipe that shitty grin off your face fleabag.”

Kouga chuckled, “A neko healer? Aren't you supposed to be dog demons? What kinda dog keeps a kitty in his pack?”

“Shut it, ookami!”

The door to the office suddenly opened and a very shy looking Lilly stood next to Sesshomaru, who signaled them to come in.

Once inside, Ginta looked appraisingly at Lilly.

“Wow, and a pretty kitty at that,” He mused aloud.

Lilly went wide eyed and started trembling. She shook her head, like she was trying to get a fly away from her ear. “No.” She scrambled away from them until she crashed into her shelves. 

_“Come on pretty kitty take it like a good girl,”_ came a revolting voice in her memory.

“No, please no, please no, please no.” Lilly slide down the wall until she was huddled on the floor, her tail pulled tight around her legs.

Sesshomaru glared daggers at Kouga's two lackeys. “Get out. Now,” he growled.

Ginta and Hakkaku tripped over each other trying to be the first to get out the door.

“Sure thing.”

“No problem.”

They both scurried away, heading for the main door to go back outside and wait with their wolves.

“What's wrong, why is she crying?” Kouga asked looking around frantically.

“It’s none of your concern, ookami. Be silent, stay out of the way, and do not attempt to touch her,” Sesshomaru ordered. He quickly opened the door to the medical wing, where people were already crowding to see what the commotion was. “Get me Chrono,” was all he said before slamming the door right in their faces. Inuyasha could hear them scurrying away to do as he ordered. 

Lilly was still shaking and chanting 'please no' over and over again. The demon lord knelt down a few feet away from her, pulling in his yokai into himself so he didn’t smother her. “Lilly, Chrono will be here soon,” he said quietly, though she didn’t seem to hear him. 

Inuyasha paced the room, keeping his gaze on her. He’d never seen anything like this before. “Do something Sesshomaru! you gotta know how to snap her out of it,” he demanded.

When Kagome got scared, she would scream and run. Lilly just… surrendered. That was awful defense tactic, and it made Inuyasha just want to stand in front of her and fight until she was better. Except there was nothing to attack.

“Exactly what do you propose I do, hanyou?” Sesshomaru snapped.

“I don’t know! Just tell her it’s not real!” 

“She is in a flashback, half-breed,” he sighed, “She cannot hear us. And she does not want me touching her.”

“Big surprise,” Inuyasha muttered. 

While they bickered, Lilly was still reliving her past.

In her mind, she was seeing one of the large demons that haunted her nightmares, cast the despicable magic on her. She cried and begged from her place chained to the floor for him to stop, but the orgish demon just laughed. _“Don't be shy pretty kitty, we already know each other sooo well,”_ his voice was oily and gruff and made out of snakes.

Lilly remembered fire coursing through her body, racking her with need. Her sobs of, _'please no,'_ slowly turned to just pleading whimpers of _'please.'_ She was still on fire, still had the urge to mate, no matter how hard she tried to get away from it. It always came back year after year, and now the men had come too. 

There was a quiet knock on the hallway door. Kouga was the closest, so he greeted the guard on the other side. “I’m sorry, my lord,” she said, addressing Sesshomaru, “Chrono left the city some time ago, chasing down a lead, he said. We are trying to find him, but…”

“Then what are you doing wasting my time,” he said, advancing on her. “I do not want to hear progress reports. No one will return to this room until Chrono is brought to me.” 

“Yes, sire,” she said calmly. She gave a quick bow before closing the door behind her.

Inuyasha groaned, running his hands through the length of his hair, as if to shake an idea loose. “Why the fuck do we need Chrono anyway?”

“He is the only one that can touch her without invoking this reaction.”

“Argh!” Inuyasha resumed his pacing. “What did Searah do to calm her down, damn it?” he demanded.

Sesshomaru was losing his patience for the hanyou, the tone of his voice slipping from the usual velvet bass to something darker. “Searah was a woman and could handle her differently, because Lilly has never been assaulted by a woman.”

“Well, we can’t leave her like this! What the hell do we do then?” Inuyasha griped.

“ _We_ are going to do nothing, you are going to calm her,” Sesshomaru declared.

“Me, what!? Why me?”

“Because, you incessant whining pup. I cannot touch her, the one who can is away, and as you’ve said, we _cannot leave her like this_. So now, you will learn how to subdue a feral demon,” Sesshomaru ordered.

Kouga kept silent but watched, interested to see how this would turn out.

He was going to protest, but he could still hear Lilly shaking in the silence. There was no way he was going to leave her in this state if he could help it. “Fine, what am I supposed to do?” Inuyasha gave in, more concerned with helping Lilly than fighting Sesshomaru right now. The poor little neko was shivering and crying, huddled on the floor in the corner of her office.

“You will need to get behind her, hold her in place and bite the base of her neck. That will cause her to relax enough for you to comfort her.”

Inuyasha had been moving towards Lilly, but stopped just as he was going grab her shoulder. “What da ya mean, _comfort_ her?”

Sesshomaru stared at him blankly, then shook his head as he comprehended the words. “Why did I think you could comfort a woman?”

He ears flattened to his head. “I … damn it .... I never had to be touching anyone like that,” Inuyasha reported, feeling chastened and embarrassed about what he would have to do. _'Or have two other guys watching me do it,'_ he thought.

“Wow, mutt face, you really are lame,” Kouga jeered.

“Silence, ookami,” Sesshomaru warned. “Inuyasha just do as I have instructed.” There was an unspoken ‘or else’ in his tone and the demon lord was close to showing rather than telling the hanyou what that ‘or else’ might entail.

“Fine,” Inuyasha growled, muttering about stupid, bossy older brothers while he crouched next to the traumatized neko and spoke in the softest most pacifying voice he could manage, “it's ok Lilly, you're safe.”

He slowly reached out for her, aiming for her shoulder, because at least that wouldn’t be skin on skin contact. She freaked, clawing and hissing at him while shrinking further back into the corner. Inuyasha glared accusingly back at Sesshomaru.

“Be _quick_ , Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes before returning to the problem of getting behind Lilly, so he could bite her,... and how the hell that was supposed to help, he had no idea. Although a memory of his first time with Sesshomaru popped into his mind. Sesshomaru's yokai had bitten the back of his neck, which had made his whole body go slack. So maybe the demon lord knew what he was talking about after all.

Inuyasha eased his arms over the trembling neko, speaking soft and soothingly. “I'm not going to hurt you, it's okay.” Lilly panicked and started fighting to get away from him, slicing whatever she could dig her claws into, kicking out to push the hanyou away and biting any time he managed to get a hand past her claws.

Inuyasha moved quick, feeling bad about having to manhandle her. “Damn it, I'm sorry but you're going to hurt yourself if you keep struggling.”

He wrapped his arms around the frantic neko in a bear hug, she kept trying to fight but wasn’t nearly powerful enough to break free and he pulled her into his lap as he leaned his back into the corner she had been huddled against. Her neck was conveniently bare between her pigtails. The hanyou blushed as he slowly lowered his mouth to the dainty column and opened his jaws to grip the nape between his teeth.

Lilly shrieked and struggled even harder, thrashing and attacking whatever her pinned hands could reach.

“I said bite her hanyou, not nibble!” Sesshomaru growled.

“Damn it, do you want to do this!? Shut the hell up and I'll figure it out, asshole,” Inuyasha snapped. He made to bite her several times, but his jaw just froze before he could apply any kind of pressure. “This doesn’t feel right.” 

Sesshomaru’s eyes turned murderous. He stacked toward them, and Inuyasha turned to shield Lilly away. “No, no, no. Hold on!” He whispered harshly, not wanting to yell right into her ear. “I have an idea.” This made Sesshomaru pause, giving him time to look around the room, eyes lying on the square cabinets. “Clear out one of those bottom ones.”

Kouga scrambled to help Sesshomaru as Inuyasha pulled Lilly over to the opening. It was just big enough so they could both huddle inside. Lilly had moved back into a listless stare, but still wasn’t responding to them. Once she was situated, he eased out and sat right in front of it, so that light could shine in but, none of them could see her. 

“What are you doing?” Sesshomaru hissed behind him.

“We’re waiting for her to come back to the present,” Inuyasha said, stubbornly not looking to the demon lord.

“Why?” he snarled. 

“Cats like enclosed spaces,” he explained, “Kagome used to tell me how her cat would stuff itself into boxes during storms.” 

“Why would anyone _want_ to be pressed in like that?” Kouga mused.

“Like that’s the important information here,” Inuyasha scoffed.

They all heard Lilly take a deep, shuddering breath from inside her little cave. Inuyasha leaned over again t look right in. She was curled up in a tight ball, her head pressed to her knees, but her hands were pressing against the other side. That was good right? “Hey, Lilly. Can you hear me?” 

“I-Inuyasha?” she asked, barely over a whisper. 

“Yeah. can I come in?” She nodded, and he eased his way back into the cramped space. Just in time for her to burst into tear. 

“Ssshhh, you're safe now.” He ran his hand over the top of her head, avoiding her ears. “You're safe. I won't let anything bad happen to you. You're safe.”

Lilly shivered. “Please don't let him take me, don't let him hurt me,” she sobbed.

“Shhh it's ok, no one’s gonna hurt you. I'll kill any fucking bastard that even comes near you from now on,” Inuyasha assured.

Lilly blinked the tears from her eyes looking around the room. She seemed to be coming out of her fit. She looked over her shoulder and blushed at Inuyasha.

“I'm sorry,” she whispered, rubbing her eyes with her arm.

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” he assured. 

She was silent again as she got her breathing under control, then she seemed to take in her surrondings. “Where a-am I?” 

“Right now? In a cabinet in your office.”

“What?” A laugh bubbled up out of her. She pressed her head to his shoulder. “What are you doing, Inuyasha?”

“Just trying to help,” he huffed.

“Thank you,” she sighed, nuzzling in. “Thank you.”

“It's ok, are you alright now?” Inuyasha asked.

“Y-Yeah, I … I was having a bad dream, kinda.” 

“Well, you're safe now,” Inuyasha assured. He would say it as many times as she needed to hear it. 

They wiggled their way out of their hideout, and Inuyasha helped Lilly to her feet. Kouga leaned over towards Sesshomaru. “At least it worked.”

Sesshomaru ignored the wolf and simply watched, pleased with Inuyasha's ability to calm the emotional healer. Inuyasha glared at Kouga over Lilly's shoulder.

“Shud'up, wolf,” he sneered.

She took a few more minutes to calm herself, to even her breathing out, before her eyes caught on Kouga. “Um, wh-what did the wolf need to tell me about?” she sniffled.

Sesshomaru glared at Kouga, silently threatening the ookami’s life if he did anything to upset her. Kouga gave him a firm nod and slowly, calmly approached the recovering neko. “In the wolf demon territory, some undead creatures attacked and many of my comrades that were scratched or bitten during the attack turned into one of the monsters latter that night and started attacking us. Do you know anything about what kind of magic can do that?”

“Um, that sounds about right.” Lilly seemed to be pulling herself back together a lot faster, now that they were talking shop. She gestured over to her deck, where the books were all opened and scattered around from the scuffle. “I’ve been looking through a lot of the sources from the continent, not a lot of people wrote about raising the dead, and even fewer knew anything about it. Mostly they talk about how only the strongest, and most unstable, people would even consider it.”

“The Keerine,” Sesshomaru said. Lilly nodded in confirmation.

“What's a Keerine?” Kouga asked.

“Secretive cult-like sorcerer,” Lilly explained. “They are protected and kept hidden by the royal dragon clans of the Sanhelldren.” 

“Let me guess, from the continent?” Kouga mused.

“Yes,” Sesshomaru answered, “and I shall be paying them a visit very soon.”

Inuyasha looked worried. “Uh, if these things are eating people, and are attacking as far east as the wolf demon territory, am I the only one that thinks Keade's village might be in danger?”

“You are not,” Sesshomaru answered. “I will have a messenger sent to warn your village immediately.”

“But what if they’re already in trouble?!” Inuyasha shouted. “They don’t know about the infecting thing, Sesshomaru!” 

Sesshomaru regarded him calmly for a moment. “You want to go back.”

He nodded. “I need to know they’re okay.”

Sesshomaru sighed. “All right, we will leave right away.” 

Inuyasha felt relief wash over him, like a cool waterfall. “Well then what are we waiting for?” He headed over to the door, catching Lilly’s wide red eyes as he passed her. “Wait a sec, will you be okay while we're gone?” he asked, concerned.

“Yes, I'll be fine,” Lilly assured. “Chrono keeps me safe while Lord Sesshomaru isn't here. He keeps any strangers away from me.” 

“Oh,” he said simply. Satisfied with that answer, they all piled out into the hall, heading towards the entrance. “Does this place even need you to operate?” Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru sarcastically.

“It is accustom to my absence,” Sesshomaru divulged.

Speak of the devil, Chrono followed by Jaken, came rushing across from the library.

“Mi lord, mi lord!” Jaken squawked.

“Lord Sesshomaru, I just received report the village east of the gate, is being attacked by Ryukotsusei!”

“What!?” Inuyasha shouted, “I cut Ryukotsusei to pieces, it can't be him.”

“The report said the serpent dragon is accompanied by a horde of the undead creatures,” Chrono explained.

“Damn that fucking queen sorceress bitch!” Inuyasha growled, already stomping out of the palace. Sesshomaru overtook him quickly, which was good, because he didn’t exactly know where he was going. They all followed his lead as he dashed across the city, Jaken trailing behind on his stubby legs.

“Wait for me, mi lord!” Jaken shouted.

Chrono grabbed the kappa by the back of his hori and teleported ahead to catch up.

They all charged forward, keeping pace with Sesshomaru until they cleared the gate. It was some time before the burning village came into view. Sesshomaru was the first to get there, then Chrono who was still holding onto Jaken, followed by Inuyasha and Kouga with Ginta, Hakkaku, and the wolves trailing behind them.

The village was in flames, and chaos. The sky was black with smoke, huts were burning and crumbling. A large barn, already alight in flames, exploded close by. The shock wave blasted the group with debris. Village people were screaming and running.

The undead serpent dragon was in the center of the destruction shooting energy beams randomly, destroying huge areas of the town while weaker undead were running through the streets chasing the terrified villagers. Groups of them converged on the wounded townspeople, tearing them apart in a frenzied hunger, strewing their bodies over the ground and moving on to the next victim.

“Ohhhh, this is bad Kouga,” Ginta said.

“We should get out of here while we can,” Hakkaku urged.

“You lot lay low and stay outta my way,” Kouga ordered. He made sure that they were falling back before diving into the fray.

Sesshomaru was already heading towards Ryukotsusei, Inuyasha followed after him.

“Whatever you do, don't let them cut or bite you,” Kouga warned as he charged into the mass of ravenous creatures.

Chrono flashed in and out of the hordes, killing as he went.

Jaken panicked and dove into hiding with the wolves, who were spreading out in front of the fleeing townspeople. 

Inuyasha hoped that the damn dragon wasn't as thick skinned dead as it had been alive, or this was gonna prove to be one hell of a fight. He knew he wouldn't be able to use the backlash wave without taking out the remainder of the village and the few survivors. Or the meido zangetsuha of the black tessaiga for that matter, because he didn't want to risk sending the innocent village people to hell along with the serpent. Being undead, the snake like dragon didn't retain enough of its yokai for him to use the dragon scaled tessaiga either. That didn’t leave him with many options. 

Sesshomaru called back to him as they ran forward. “Drive it away from the village!”

Apparently the demon lord was having a similar dilemma, but had already come up with a plan. “Right,” Inuyasha agreed.

The two inu cut through crowds of monsters, slashing their way to the beast in the center, criss crossing their paths in a herding fashion. They slowly drove the serpent dragon back. Each of them attacking after the other, dodging blasts of energy, teeth and claws from the dragon and the surrounding creatures. Inuyasha was not pleased to discover that even after death the dragon still retained its near impenetrable skin.

Kouga and Chrono hacked their way around what remained of the village, trying to save as many villagers as possible and avoid being wounded by any of the creatures in the process.

“Where the hell are they all coming from?” Kouga growled.

“We haven’t figured out yet. However they’re getting here, it has to be somewhere from the continent,” Chrono shouted in response.

“The fuck are they doing that for?” Kouga snarled as six of the creatures rushed him, he did a roundhouse kick and crushed all six of their faces. The bodies fell out in a circle around him. 

Chrono attacked with two weapons on a chain, similar to the kusarigama-like weapon of Kohaku's. The time shifting demon moved with incredible speed appearing and vanishing in and out of the hordes in a bloody spray before they even knew they had been attacked.

Huge flashes of bright yellow and blue light lit the smoke darkened area as the two inu continued to drive the dragon back doing their best to draw its fire away from the flaming wreckage of the village.

Sesshomaru was exasperated with the minimal damage his sword was doing. He deemed the remaining area of the village they were still in deserted enough to transform. So he sheathed his sword with a snarl and allowed his yokai to rise up to the surface, the energy flowed and his body burst into its giant dog form. He leaped onto the serpent dragon clawing, grappling, biting, and using the deadly poison from his mouth and claws.

“Damn it, Sesshomaru! Now how the fuck am I supposed to attack?” Inuyasha shouted.

Sesshomaru's yokai was the one to respond, Inuyasha could feel it beckoning his own yokai to the surface.

“Great and just what the hell are you going to do if it doesn't work, asshole?!” Inuyasha continued hollering, feeling like he was yelling out to an uncompromising wall.

It was too late to wonder about that though, he was losing control over his demon side already and could feel his body changing. It pulsed with power and bones started shifting under his skin. He bowed over in pain as he slowly transformed.

“Ahhh! Sesshomaru this fucking hurts!” he snarled, his elongated fangs cutting through his bottom lip. His yokai nosed its way out of its cage, scampering up to the front of his mind. He shut his blood red eyes tight against the pain as his body convulsed and shook, growing fifteen times its normal size and taking the giant dog form.

When the change was complete Inuyasha stood in his true inu form. Everything was more enhanced. Even though he towered over the trees, it felt like everything was pressing into him. He didn't have long to admire it though, the tail of the serpent dragon thrashed violently, crashing over him. Sesshomaru was fangs deep in several coils of the dragon’s body, tearing ferociously at them with sizzling claws. Smokey acid fumes poured from his jaws and the shredded dragon flesh.

Yokai Inuyasha followed suit and dove in teeth first, avoiding the devastating blasts of energy hurling from the beast’s mouth as he rolled and grappled the immense coils, mauling the flesh between his fangs. Inuyasha could see everything that was happening, but it was almost like watching something through a telescope, or through a layer of water. 

Kouga looked to the earth shaking commotion in time to see both inu overpowering the undead monster.

“Is that Inuyasha!!?” Kouga couldn't believe what he was seeing. “That mutt really is damn near full demon now!”

The wolf prince and Chrono had cleared most of the village on their own while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru battled the dragon and now Ginta, Hakkaku, Jaken and the wolves were coming out of hiding to help finish the rest of the creatures off.

Sesshomaru's teeth finally sliced clean through the dragon’s neck and served its spine, while Inuyasha ripped at its midsection. Sesshomaru moved to its head, clawing, melting, and slashing open the back of its skull until he was able to gut out the insides and spread them over the ground. The dragon fell unmoving with the two inu standing over it.

Sesshomaru leaped from his perch atop its skull and shook out his fur and fluffy mane sending chunks of goo flying in all directions.

Kouga was hit with a nasty globe that splattered on his back and slid down his body.

“Uhhhh, watch where you’re flinging that nasty shit, would ya!” he shouted.

The dog version of Inuyasha barked with snickering laughter.

“You shut up, dog turd!” Kouga growled.

Inuyasha bounded over to him and pinned him under one giant paw and growled back. Kouga kicked free and flipped back out of range.

“Hey! Watch it, mutt face. The last thing I need is for your big clumsy ass to fall on me. Learn how to drive that thing before you go romping around!” Kouga yelled at him.

Inuyasha's huge dog mouth opened and closed, mocking Kouga's speech, then one big paw swatted the wolf prince and sent him tumbling.

Inuyasha was still surprised at his own speed and strength, and how much better everything was in this form. He felt so alert and full of energy, like he could race around the entire planet and still have energy left over. His body was humming with it.

“You insolent pup,” Jaken scolded, “now is hardly the time to be goofing around.” 

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at the toad.

Kouga righted himself in time to not crash into one of the demolished village huts. He wasn't used to being knocked around so easily by the hanyou and it was starting to really piss him off. Inuyasha was never fast enough to land hits on him like this before and Kouga was gonna have to remind the mutt just where his place was. Kouga was still faster and still stronger, because he was one hundred percent full demon and there’s no way he was going to let that half-breed show him up.

Yokai Inuyasha wasn’t paying the wolf demon any attention though, he was looking to Sesshomaru, wondering how exactly he was supposed to change back to his normal form now. The demon lord was already transformed and talking to Chrono though. “Get some guards, have them patrol the borders.” 

“Yes my, Lord,” Chrono bowed.

Then Sesshomaru turned to address Kouga, “ookami, return to your pack to ensure their safety, mine can see to itself.”

Kouga was glaring daggers at the dog version of Inuyasha, but stopped upon being reminded of the danger to his pack. He looked to Ginta and Hakkaku, 

“You lot, get moving.” Before leaving he glanced back to Inuyasha, “We'll settle this, later mutt face, so you better stay alive ‘till then.”

Kouga took off in his cyclone of demonic speed, followed by shouts, barks and whines of “Wait for us Kouga!” As his entourage raced after him.

Inuyasha just sat down and cocked his big puppy head to the side in confusion, watching the wolf tear off into the distance.

 _'Finish what?'_ he thought. Inuyasha was cackling inside. At least he and his yokai had one thing in common, they both loved fighting with Kouga.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha, prepared to give him instructions to stay in his inu form but had to stop upon seeing the big goofy, puppyish look on the young inu's face. Sitting there with his head to the side, tail slightly wagging, as he watched the ookami race over the horizon.

“Ridiculous hanyou.”

Sesshomaru left Jaken with Chrono, returned to his own inu form and charged off into the forest with Inuyasha on his heels. The yokai reveled in its new freedom. Nipping playfully at its mate as they trampled through the countryside.

Inside, Inuyasha paced the confines of his minds. He hoped with all his heart that nothing had happened to his little pack or the village they called home. His mind raced with all the worst case scenarios as he and Sesshomaru bolted from the forest to the sky and barreled with amazing speed across the clouds towards the humble little town he had left less than two weeks ago.

_'Please be safe.'_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK WHO'S BACK. I actually had this chapter ready about two weeks ago, with edits from the lovely Udunie and everything, but I had not had time to upload it, and I'm halfway through the next one. Enjoy!

Sango leaned over her forge, checking the heat of the flame. The axe she was making had about another hour before she could pull it out. 

She sat down at her workstation, Kirara slept peacefully on the table, right next to her tools. Sango spared a quick pet before sitting down, setting her sights on the formless piece of wood in front of her. She had been keeping herself busy preparing for winter. As soon as she had finished building her smithy, the commissions had started pouring in. There weren't many instances they had to protect the village, so she enjoyed keeping up with her other hobbies, and it had the added convenience of bringing in an income.

Working on these common tools allowed her to improve her woodworking, something that didn’t often show up in weapon making. 

Miroku was out on the other side of the house, preparing his garden for next spring. He had to get it done before the ground started to freeze at night. Shippo had left earlier that day, they had been confident in his skills to get to his teachers on his own. The first few times he had made the journey, they had all worried constantly, enough that they made sure he sent a message to them when he arrived at his school. 

Kirara raised her head, blinking up at the open entrance of the smithy. Moments later, Sango could hear Shippo shouting out in the distance. “Sango! Sango! Sango!” He was yelling so fast the words blurred together as he rounded the corner. He cried out in fear as he raced up Sango's leg and clung to her shoulder.

“Monsters! Those monsters from the palace! They're coming for the village!”

Sango stood up, so quickly her stool flipped over behind her. 

“Kirara, let's go,” She ran around the side of the house, the two trailing behind her. Miroku had heard the commotion and met them halfway. 

“Where are they coming from?” he asked.

“The west!” Shippo said. 

Sango mounted her fire neko. “I'll warn the villagers!”

“Right,” Miroku concurred. He sprinted to the other end of the row of houses. The priestess was settled down in her home, surrounded by Rin and Kohaku. As soon as they registered his news, they were heading out to the village center. Sango had already gathered a good portion of the residents. 

“Lady Kaede, we should erect a barrier.” Miroku said, taking her hand. “Everyone should head to the east side of the village. Kohaku, go with them. If we aren’t able to hold them off, you will lead them out of town away from the fighting.”

“Of course.” Kohaku automatically moved to stand next to Rin, a habit he had picked up from his time spent traveling with Sesshomaru. There was an unspoken rule, anyone who spent enough time in the demon lord’s company knew well to follow. Always protect Rin. “Stay close.”

“Ok,” Rin agreed. She took his hand and pulled off to the safe direction, all the village following along without complaint. 

While concentrating on their holy powers, Miroku and Kaede could hear the blasts of Ah-Un's energy beams in the distance. The creatures were far too close to the village.

“I fear we will not raise the barrier in time,” Kaede worried aloud.

Miroku agreed but kept silent, pouring all his concentration into his powers, desperately wanting to protect the village. It didn’t hurt that Sango was standing right behind him, a constant strength. 

Soon they could hear and see the swarms of undead approaching. There had to be hundreds of them, Ah-Un had taken to the sky to avoid being overwhelmed by the masses.

“Oh no,” Rin said, not looking in the direction they were running, instead she was staring at the forest line where the roaring mass of monsters was nearly upon the village. “Kohaku look, the monsters are going to get Miroku and Lady Kaede!” She jerked her hand free from the young slayer’s grip and started running as fast as her legs could carry her towards the old miko and monk.

“Rin, no!” Kohaku did an immediate about face and started sprinting after the girl. “Rin, stop! Stay away from there!” he pleaded as the girl raced further ahead.

“I have to help them!” she yelled, not bothering to look back.

Rin came upon the priestess and the monk just as the creatures did. Seconds before they were all consumed by the charging horde, Rin threw her hands up to mimic Miroku and Kaede, making a bright light exploded outward in a shimmering dome around the entire village.

The two inu forms of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru crashed down upon the massive swarm of undead. The entire village shook from their landing and a crater opened up beneath them.

They snarled furiously, rending the monsters to pieces, crushing them under foot like bugs as they swiftly tore through the mobs.

“Rin!” Miroku and Kaede exclaimed together, ducking to make sure she was all right. 

The young girl peeked open her eyes, which she had closed tight upon seeing the horrifying creatures about to overwhelm them. She jumped back, taking in the golden barrier in awe. 

“I did it,” she whispered in shock.

“Child, ye have not used holy powers before, how is it ye knew what to do?” Kaede inquired.

“Um, well I didn't, it just happened.” Rin stood, looking from one hand to the other.

“That's amazing, Rin,” Miroku praised.

They all looked up to the destruction occurring on the opposite side of the impressive barrier.

“Who is that with Lord Sesshomaru?” Rin asked.

“I don't know,” Miroku replied. “It’s not his mother, it’s too small.” 

Kohaku edged closer to the barrier, squinting through the dust. “It's not one of the demons I ever met before,” he remarked.

“Miroku!” Sango called as she ran over to join the group with Shippo and Kirara in toe. “What's going on out there?”

Furious growls, snarls and roars could be heard, mingled with the clamoring destruction.

“I'm not sure, there's an inu demon out there helping Lord Sesshomaru fight the undead, but we don't know who it is.”

The two giant inu made quick work of the weak creatures and once all of them were destroyed, the pair sauntered through the dust to the edge of the barrier. Sesshomaru transformed back, Inuyasha just looked down at him in confusion. Now, the yokai towered over the demon lord. It didn’t know what to do with this tiny mate. It batted at Sesshomaru, baiting him to transform again so they could play.

Sesshomaru massaged the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

“Can you not shift back?”

Inside, Inuyasha was trying to grab hold of the yokai, but it was like tugging on the leash of a very strong dog that had sniffed out a rabbit. Outwardly, the demon was pushing against Sesshomaru with its snout. 

Sesshomaru's yokai flared for a moment and the enormous inu shrunk down to reveal the familiar hanyou crouched on the ground.

“INUYASHA!” Everyone exclaimed in disbelief.

“Be ye still hanyou, or a full demon somehow?” Kaede asked, surprised.

“Relax, I didn't go full demon,” Inuyasha stood on wobbly legs and pressed the palm of his hand to his forehead while he staggered forward. Sesshomaru steadied him with a hand on his shoulder.

“The first change incurs the expenditure of your entire energy supply,” the demon lord explained.

“Great, … not again,” Inuyasha groused just before everything went black and he face planted into the soft fur of moko-moko, slumping against Sesshomaru.

“Priestess, lower your barrier,” he ordered as he pulled Inuyasha over his shoulder. 

“Tis not my barrier,” Kaede responded. She turned and crouched down next to Rin, and instructed her on how to release the hold she had on her energy. 

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in surprise. When Rin ran up to him, excitedly babbling about how she was happy to see him, he put his free on the top of her head. “That was very good, Rin,” he said quietly, so that those surrounding them couldn’t hear. 

The smile that spread across her face could crumble mountains. She practically skipped behind him as he approached the group. “I will tell you why we are here after I have set him down.”

As soon as they were back in the town, Kaede raised another barrier, taking their demon allies into consideration, who would need to move in and out of the blockade. 

“I will go and make sure everyone is all right,” Miroku said, hurrying in front of the others. Sesshomaru took no notice as he pushed his way into Kaede's hut. 

~oOo~

When Inuyasha woke, it was fully dark and he was laying on the floor in Kaede's hut, everyone was sitting around talking, while Kaede stirred a stew. He could hear Sango relaying the new information about the undead.

“I see,” Miroku remarked. “So now the creatures are even more dangerous.” 

“Oh look,” Shippo announced. “Inuyasha's awake.” 

“Are you okay now?” Sango asked. “You passed out again.”

“I did not pass out,” Inuyasha growled.

“Inuyasha, what happened while we were gone?” Sango asked. “Lady Kaede tells us your aura is nearly the same as a full demon.” 

“Uh, … n-nothing really, just got some new powers, that's all,” Inuyasha stammered, a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

Maybe all the demons knew he and Sesshomaru were mated now, but his human friends didn't need to know that. He gaze flicked nervously to Shippo, who could probably smell the difference, but in all likeliness had no idea what it meant. Upon quick examination of the room, he realized the demon lord in question wasn't in the hut. “Hey, where’s Sesshomaru?” he asked.

“Lord Sesshomaru said he was going to the hot springs,” Rin happily answered.

Everyone looked a little surprised at her.

“He told you that Rin?” Sango asked.

“Mm-hum,” she nodded. “While everyone was talking.”

“The rest of us never even saw him leave. He was just gone after he told us about the undead's’ new power,” Miroku divulged.

Inuyasha stood up rubbing his shoulder. He still felt exhausted, with his energy drained, but now that he had slept for a while, the cold itch was in the forefront of his mind. The hot springs weren’t far, probably a hundred or two yards away. He could make it there before it got too bad. Hopefully. 

“Oh ya, the barrier, did Rin really do that? I saw the light come from her hands,” Inuyasha asked.

“Aye, it seems the child possesses powers that remained undetected,” Keade explained.

“Wow, way ta go, squirt,” the hanyou ruffled Rin’s hair fondly.

“Thanks, Inuyasha,” she cheerfully replied.

“Well,” Inuyasha stretched his arms high over his head, working the muscles. “If you guys are all fine for now, I'm gonna go hit the hot springs.”

“We're all fine, since you and Sesshomaru got rid of them,” Shippo piped in.

“Yes, thanks to little Rin and this barrier, everyone in the village unharmed. There weren’t even any injuries reported,” Miroku informed.

“Don't you want to eat first?” Sango asked, a bit shocked. Keade was just serving the stew. 

“Na, I'll find something later,” Inuyasha carelessly answered as he leaped out the door.

“Inuyasha turned down food?” Shippo asked, stunned.

“You think he's okay?” Sango asked, after she was sure he was out of earshot. 

“Most likely he's fine,” Miroku offered, “but the hot springs does sound like a good idea. I'll go check on him after we eat.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru had gone to the hot springs for a number of reasons. It was a good vantage point to sense any danger outside the barrier. It was far more the prefered location to wait for Inuyasha to regain consciousness, he may have learned to regard the humans with a minuscule amount of respect, but that did not mean he enjoyed their presence in any way, nor did he care to linger in a place so thickly immersed in their stench. But mostly his reason for coming to the hot spring had been to think.

This new enemy was quickly working her way to the top of his to-kill list. Attacking his lands alone was enough, but now Rin's life had been in danger, that meant the death would be painful and slow.

As he relaxed in the water imagining all the different excruciating ways to kill this new enemy, Inuyasha's scent drifted to his sensitive nose. Sesshoumaru was able to decipher things from a smell that anyone else would require a lifetime of tracking skills to understand. For instance he could tell the pup was outside the barrier and moving towards the hot spring. But also, there was a quality to the younger inu’s unique scent that the demon lord recognized as one being present when Inuyasha was thinking about him. It made his foresty smell brighten with a tangy mix of lightning, much like his own. With this knowledge, the demon lord’s line of thinking changed to more pleasurable things.

Inuyasha shook his head as he cleared the tree line and stood before the edge of the hot springs. It was the only path easily accessible. The wide pool was surrounded by high, beige rocks, perfect for bathing without having to worry about prying eyes. Sesshomaru's scent had spiked with arousal before Inuyasha even reached the hot springs. And now there the bastard sat, lazily stroking himself, back leaned up against the rocks, only his hips submerged, with his legs casually spread.

It was a lovely view, but Inuyasha felt he had to at least voice a protest, for morality’s sake. “Don’t you have any modesty?”

“You think I am perverted?” The demon lord deliberately shifted his legs further apart and rocked his hips up into the movement of his hand. “I’m only bathing myself, you are the offending party for watching,” he smirked at the indignant look Inuyasha gave him before the pup turned away, embarrassed.

To distract himself from staring at the demon lord while he ‘bathed,’ Inuyasha focused on stripping his clothes off and wading into the steaming water. Everytime he moved, those hungry, yellow eyes followed him, staring from that damn impassive face. Inuyasha didn’t know what to do. Should he put a stop to it by moving behind the deeper rocks? Should he encourage him? How the fuck was he supposed to be sexy? It was so much easier for the hanyou to handle sexual stuff when he was all tied up and gagged. Not having to worry about what was expected of him. Inuyasha fidgeted nervously, playing with the ends of his hair in the water.

The silence between them seemed to stretch forever. Sesshoumaru wasn’t bothered by it at all, never pausing his lazy strokes or taking his eyes off the hanyou. Inuyasha was trying to put on a tough act, moving around smoothly, running the water over his limbs to get the remains of the disgusting creatures, but his eyes kept flicking to him, lingering for a moment on his moving his hand. 

“Clean your hair,” the demon lord nonchalantly ordered.

Inuyasha flushed even brighter red but welcomed the instruction, and reluctantly started washing. He cursed himself for getting so turned on when Sesshomaru bossed him around and shyly sunk a little deeper into the water to hide his erection. He knew it was pointless, he had been hard since before he even reached the hot spring and there was no way to hide it with the unabashed demon lord staring at him this whole time.

He dunked his head under the water, getting his hair soaked, working the clumps of gunk out, and running his fingers through the tangles. His hair wasn’t as soft without the soap Sesshomaru had. He’d have to use it again once they got back. 

He stubbornly maintained eye contact with the demon lord, even as he leaned his head back, staring through heavily dilated pupils. Was he supposed to go over and join him? Was he supposed to tell him to stop? He had no idea. 

He bit his lip and he dunked under again. He had no idea what he wanted to do. Maybe he wanted to sit in his lap, maybe he wanted to bat those long hands away and replace them with his own. Or maybe he wanted to bath and leave, just to see what would happen. All were very appealing options. 

He would decide after he was done. 

Sesshomaru smirked at the pup from his relaxed position. Inuyasha looked down to at least hide his face when he started working on more intimate parts under the water. 

“No,” Sesshomaru ordered. Inuyasha snapped his gaze back up, blinking in confusion. “Look at me. I want to see your face when you touch yourself.”

Inuyasha smirked once comprehension dawned on him. So that was the game they were going to play. He slowly turned so he was facing the rock wall, so Sesshomaru could see him from the side. He moved his hair to the other shoulder and braced himself, with his free hand gripping tightly to his cock. 

Sesshomaru hummed pleasantly, forcing himself to keep his slow pace. This was only the opening act. Encouragements were due, though. “The sight is rather fetching, when you put your mind to your pleasure.”

“How would you know?” he teasingly accused. His tiny fangs peaked out as his breath became more ragged. 

“Don't you wonder?” was Sesshomaru's smooth reply.

Inuyasha’s pace stuttered, gasping at him in disbelief. _'He wouldn't know… would he?'_ His cheeks blazed red. _‘He’s just fucking messing with me,’_ he decided, and turned his attention back to what he was doing. The water felt good, hot and letting his hand glide over his skin. His muscles tensed as he got closer to the edge, he moved faster, closed his eyes, tried to quiet his breathy moans. 

“That’s enough, come here.” Sesshomaru's voice was seductive, pulling him out of his own little world. 

“Ngghhhhh, I’m close,” he whined, not slowing down.

“I know,” he said, “and I want you to stop.”

He pressed his forehead against the wet rock, panting harshly, his hand frozen on his cock in indecision. Slowly, painfully, he loosened his fingers and hung his arm at his side. He waded over to the demon lord, up to the point where the water barely touching his calves, torn between wanting to submit completely, and worrying that the arrogant bastard would berate him for it if he did. He stood right in front of Sesshomaru, trying hard not to watch his talented hand that was still gliding up and down his excessive cock.

“Kneel on the rocks.” He pointed over to the other side of the spring, where the villagers had carved out a seating area and the water only went up to their stomachs when they sat down, their feet dipping off into a crevasse. 

Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization and met the demon lord's gaze. “Y-you’re not … not tying me up this time?” he shyly asked.

“Why should I? Do you think I need restraints to control you, hanyou?”

Inuyasha growled defensively crossing his arms over his chest, trying to seem tougher than he felt. “Yes.”

“No,” he replied, just as firmly. “I like when you do as I say simply because I have said it, not because you have no other choice.”

“The fuck? Why?”

Sesshomaru rose from the water slightly, revealing more of his body. “It is another form of submission. Doing as I have asked without question because you trust that I will not mistreat you.” 

“Yeah, well you need trust for that, and we're kinda missing that main ingredient.”

“Do you think if you truly didn't want to do something sexual, I would make you do it?”

Inuyasha bit his lip. “I don't know.”

“Interesting,” Sesshomaru purred, “Kneel on the rocks.”

“Why?” 

“So I can touch you.”

All Inuyasha really wanted was to do just that, but his defiant side was getting the better of him. “Fuck you, I’m not making it easier for your lazy ass.” He couldn’t go down without a fight, even though he was sure his words were being undermined by the state of his body.

Sesshomaru's lips curled into a devilish smirk. “Considering our age difference, you are not too old to be put over my lap. Would you prefer to be punished _again_?”

Inuyasha whimpered. The poor hanyou trembled with lust as his senses were reminded of the blissful pleasure that normally accompanied that word. Sesshomaru smirked as the pups cock visibly twitched.

“Last chance,” he said, “kneel on the rocks.”

Inuyasha's cock swelled painfully hard from the commanding threat. He couldn't pretend defiance any longer. He moved to the outcropping where Sesshomaru indicated and knelt, planting his hands against the wall-like rock face in front of him, so his bottom was perked up and presented out of the water.

“Good,” Sesshomaru growled seductively, running his fingertips down the pup's curved spine.

The hot water and embarrassed blush had the pup's whole body flushed with an adorable rosy hue. The demon lord moved to stand in the water behind Inuyasha, which put the hanyou's reddened cheeks at the perfect level for what he had planned. The hand trailing down Inuyasha’s spine stopped at the place where his tailbone ended and his bottom began.

“Spread yourself,” Sesshoumaru instructed.

Inuyasha was confused by the command, but didn’t protest. He moved his arms out past his shoulders, and his knees farther so his lower half was completely submerged. 

“No, puppy,” Sesshomaru chided, a smile clear in his voice. He rubbed his hand over the curve of his back. “Spread yourself here. Hold yourself open for me.” 

He gripped the rock he clung to and closed his eyes tight. There was doing that, right in the open, in front of Sesshomaru. Who knows what he was going to do to him.

_SMACK!_

Inuyasha cried out in surprise from the sudden and harsh slap across his ass, while a bright red handprint blossomed in it’s wake.

“Spread them,” Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha jerked his head from side to side, his eyes still tightly shut. “I can't.”

_SMACK! SMACK!_

“Ahhhhh!” Inuyasha still shook his head no.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

“Fuck!” His back bowed from the pain. “All right! Okay, Asshole!”

The hanyou reluctantly reached back with both hands and timidly gripped the smooth sore curves, slowly pulling to move them apart. He still refused to open his eyes and his face burned red from the humiliation. None of this seemed to bother his towering erection, though.

“Good,” Sesshomaru's deep voice purred.

He kept one hand on the small of Inuyasha's back while the other moved between the hanyou's legs, gently gripping his balls, massaging and rubbing the soft sensitive skin.

Inuyasha let out a loud surprised moan from the sudden pleasure.

Sesshomaru smirked at the pup’s oversensitivity then leant forward, lowered his mouth to the ring of muscles between those smooth curves the pup was so obediently holding apart, and circled the little pink opening with his tongue.

“Nnngh,” a strangled moan jumped from the hanyou’s throat at the shock of what just happened. “Sesshomaru don't-” the tongue pressed into those clenched muscles before Inuyasha could finish protesting.

“Ahhhhh!”

Sesshomaru paused only to pull his mouth far enough away to be able to speak clearly.

“You will not move from this position until I tell you. If you do, the punishment will be far worse than anything you have received thus far.”

Inuyasha's body clenched from that warning and his cock throbbed. _'Masochistic hentai,'_ he thought, just before Sesshomaru's tongue was back inside him.

“Ahhhhhhhh!”

Inuyasha could die of embarrassment, he was not supposed to be letting this happen. There was nothing holding him down, nothing keeping him in place, no excuse to hide behind. He should be fighting the bastard, but fuck if he wanted this to stop. He hid his face further pressing it against the rock in front of him and kept his eyes tightly shut. He couldn’t help his breathy moans or the way he pressed back seeking more of that hot, wet sensation. The demon lord’s tongue was fucking amazing and had him dripping pre-come. He wanted more, wanted it deeper, wanted it to fill him up. 

Then, seemingly without any warning at all, Sesshoumaru just pulled away. Inuyasha whined at the loss. The hand between Inuyasha’s legs didn’t stop its movements but the one at his back moved disappeared with the demon lord’s mouth.

Inuyasha nervously waited for something to happen. Although pleasurable, the hand on his balls did nothing to cool the rampant blaze under his skin that tongue had started. A few seconds felt like forever as Inuyasha waited. He needed something to happen, his nerve endings were on fire but god how could he face the bastard after what he just did? He turned his head to look over his shoulder, his claws pinching into his skin. Sesshomaru stood there, calm as ever, still stroking his fucking cock! Which is exactly what Inuyasha would be doing if he was allowed to move!

“Come on, you bastard!” 

Sesshomaru raised an amused eyebrow. “Do you want something?” 

“You know damn well what I want!” he snapped. 

“Do I?” He knelt over Inuyasha’s prone body, high enough to not touch him, and nibbled on his flicking ears. “I am not a psychic demon. If you want something, you must tell me.” 

Inuyasha moaned, locking his muscles to stay perfectly still. Water was dripping down on him from Sesshomaru’s hair, making warm curving paths on his back. The problem with simply telling him was that he didn’t know himself. Was there a right answer Sesshomaru was looking for? That would be much easier, but he wasn’t given any clues. In all honesty, he didn’t care what the demon lord did, so long as he got off. 

So he went with the vaguest thing he could think of, hoping that it would work. “I want to come.”

His heart lifted when he heard a pleased hum. “Is that how you get what you want, hanyou?”

He had a flashback in his mind to Kagome, holding the raman away from him when he had demanded it. _“Is that how you ask politely, Inuyasha?”_

“Please make me come, Sesshomaru.” 

“Good boy.” He quickly moved off Inuyasha and back into the deeper waters. For a brief panicking moment, he thought that the demon lord had left him, but an instant later lips pressed flush to his opening again and suddenly water was rushing inside him.

“Ah!” The hanyou struggled clenching tightly against the invading liquid. It felt like a river was flowing into him, pressing into all of his walls. He clenched down on instinct. When it settled, it was barely noticeable. “S-Sesshoumaru! Wh-what are you doin-nnngha?”

Then another mouthful was rushing in.

“Uh s-stop.” He grit his teeth, horribly embarrassed and overwhelmingly turned on at the same time.

Another mouthful filled him and Sesshomaru's finger swirled around the tight ring while his other hand firmly patted the hanyou on the ass. He did this three more times.

“Remove your hands now if you like, but do not spill any of that water.”

Immediately Inuyasha's hands moved to grip the rock in front of him. His body trembled from his effort to hold the water in. It was a constant pressure sitting in his lower belly, still warm from the spring. It wasn’t… bad, just different. “What the hell did you do that for?” he whimpered.

“To watch you squirm,” Sesshomaru sat comfortably back on the rocks, yanking Inuyasha over to him by the hair. He gripped himself at the base and pushed the hanyou's face down towards his lap.

“Now suck, and don’t spill any while you’re doing it.”

Inuyasha whined as the blunt head pressed to his lips. He didn't know how to do this, and he had to concentrate on keeping water in at the same time. The pressure increased on his lips and he reluctantly opened until the thick shaft slid inside, filling him up right to the front of his throat. It made his mouth feel awkwardly small, stretched around the wide, swollen flesh.

He timidly tried sucking the same way he would suck in a huge mouthful of ramen. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk watching the confused concentration written on the pup's face, his brow scrunching together while his cheeks hollowed slightly inwards.

“Were you completely lacking in sexual experience before I had you, hanyou?” The demon lord asked amused.

Inuyasha growled pulling his mouth away to speak.

“Excuse me for not being a huge perv like you! I had more important things to worry about than~” Inuyasha made a small eep sound that ended his would-be tantrum.

He forgot about the water and froze mid-sentence when he felt a little of the warm liquid trickle down the inside of his thigh. Clenching tightly and making an adorably embarrassed face, the hanyou whined trying to keep from spilling any more.

“Fuck you and your stupid water in places it shouldn’t be…” he muttered scathingly. 

Suddenly the demon lord grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist and tugged him forward. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he purred out, “Do it like this.”

Then Sesshomaru's mouth encased the hanyou's index finger. His tongue slid around the slim digit, expertly sucking, caressing and laving it with decisive skill. Inuyasha moaned through gritted teeth, trying to concentrate on not relaxing, while that talented set of lips practically devoured his finger.

 _'Oh kami, what would that feel like on my dick?'_ Inuyasha thought, watching that talented tongue slid from his knuckle to the tip of his claw.

Sesshomaru's mouth left the hanyou and he grabbed Inuyasha by the chin, forcing eye contact. His intense amber gaze alone was scolding, even without the seductive growling voice that accompanied it. “Do not think you’re going to get away with that little accident. Your ability to please me will determine how severe your punishment is.” He pulled the pup back down to his lap. “For your sake, you’d better be a fast learner.”

Inuyasha growled as he was forced back on Sesshomaru's cock, he knew better than to try protesting again though. Whether Sesshomaru ordered him to or not he did not want to spill any more of that water. It was way, WAY too embarrassing.

He took the demon lord back into his mouth, this time doing his best to mimic what Sesshomaru had shown him. It was considerably more difficult with something this large as opposed to the slim circumference of a finger. But after some experimenting with his tongue and different kinds of suction, he quickly picked up a rhythm that seemed to please the demon lord.

He bobbed up and down the rigid length slowly at first, swiping his tongue around it from side to side. He let his teeth very lightly scrape at the edges, taking it as deep as possible without choking. He continued for a long time, varying his tongue movements and sucking pressure, using one hand to steady himself and the other to pump the remaining length that wouldn't fit in his mouth.

Somewhat more confident with his actions, the hand bracing him got curious and wondered to the stripes on Sesshomaru's hip. Gently caressing them as he steadily sucked and laved with his tongue.

“Mmnn, you do catch on quick,” Sesshomaru thrust his hips forward, encouraging the pup to move faster.

Inuyasha was startled by the intrusion into his throat and gagged a little, but complied to the urging thrusts. Taking more and going faster, he adjusted well and continued sucking, still absently trailing his fingers over the sensitive stripes.

Sesshomaru's eyes closed and a quiet moan breathed past his lips.

“Haaa, …. faster.” His grip on Inuyasha's hair tightened.

Heat coiled in the pup's stomach after hearing the demon lord's reaction, spurring him to speed up. His lips eagerly slid up and down the taut skin, rippling over thick veins and rolling up the velvet tip.

Giving head was not something Inuyasha had ever imagined would turn him on. But he was quickly learning that with Sesshomaru, all things were possible.

Sesshomaru growled in pleasure, using both hands to force Inuyasha's head further down; shoving the round tip deep into the unsuspecting hanyou's throat.

Inuyasha struggled, trying to pull back. He could feel his neck bulge as Sesshomaru forced himself down nearly to his collar bone. Gagging made it very difficult to hold water inside himself, but he managed. However, having that huge thing buried in his throat made it impossible to breath. The tight passage convulsed around the intruder in an unfruitful effort to get air.

Sesshomaru groaned while Inuyasha struggled, the way his throat constricted felt incredible. He knew the pup needed to breathe but letting him suffer was just way too enjoyable.

Wide molten honey eyes pleaded up to him, teary from choking. If Inuyasha could have made a sound he would have whined, but even that wasn't possible. Sesshomaru's lips curled into a smirk that said I know you like this, and he thrust forward one more time before releasing his hold on the hanyou.

Inuyasha nearly fell backwards, choking and coughing. He knelt on his hands and knees panting, used the back of one hand to wipe a dribble of saliva off his chin and glared at Sesshomaru while his mind reeled from the situation.

He wanted to be mad that Sesshomaru had done that, he wanted to fight about it. But damn if he didn't want him to do it again, his own cock was throbbing hard from the harsh treatment and eager for it to continue.

Inuyasha didn't know how he could get so aroused from being treated this way, but he was, and found himself crawling back to Sesshomaru's lap, ready for more.

The demon lord himself was a bit surprised to see the pup crawling back to him, but not at all displeased. He slid his hand back into Inuyasha's hair and pulled him the rest of the way, thrusting back into the pup's mouth.

After the first few intrusions Inuyasha managed to stop gagging when Sesshomaru pushed past his mouth and into his throat. Being allowed to breathe between thrusts made it easier and he swallowed it more gracefully each time the thick shaft pumped into him.

Sesshomaru groaned again watching his cock glide into the pup's throat, debating whether he would continue until he came down the pup’s throat or if he would move on to other activities. He decided on the former and hastened his thrusts.

Inuyasha accepted the faster pace and focused solely on pleasing the demon lord, almost completely forgetting the water still inside him. 

Almost.

It was strange, but each time he was able to drag a reaction out of the stoic demon lord he was more eager to do it again. Each breathy sigh or quiet groan spurred him to do better. After some time, the thrusts gradually got faster and harder. Inuyasha's throat was beginning to ache, but he didn't care. Every sound the demon lord made caused heat to pool lower in his stomach. Sesshomaru shifted his other hand into the hanyou's hair and gripped the back of his head, holding him firmly in place while roughly pumping into the pup's mouth. Inuyasha's eyes were teary and pleading again, which was a good indication that the hanyou couldn't breath, but Sesshomaru didn't care.

Inuyasha could see it in the demon lord's eyes, Sesshomaru wasn't stopping until he was finished.

The hanyou didn't know if he wanted to whimper or moan but it didn't matter. Without air he couldn't do either and the lack of oxygen was creating white spots in his vision. So he did the only thing he could think of and rubbed his thumb over the striped markings on the demon lord's free wrist.

Sesshomaru moaned, thrust forward hard and came deep inside Inuyasha's abused throat.

A thrill of excitement raced through the hanyou's body coiling in the pit of his stomach and caused waves of heat and arousal. It was an amazing rush to get Sesshomaru to react like that. He’d never tasted anything like what was now sliding down to his stomach. The closest way he could describe it was like a bitter meat. Not a pleasant flavor, but he refused to spit it out. He would see this through to the end. 

The demon lord breathed a heavy sigh, still gripping the back of Inuyasha's head. He thrust forward a few more times before finally withdrawing and allowing precious air to flow back into the pup's aching lungs.

Inuyasha breathed in gasping pants, coughing and grinning like a drunk, with a blush from cheek to cheek. He was about to ask something flirtatious like 'how's that for fast learning?' but yelped in surprise when Sesshomaru dragged him up into a searing lip lock, forcing that long, talented tongue into his mouth, wrapping it around his own. Inuyasha blushed harder, astonished that Sesshomaru wasn’t worried about getting cum in his mouth.

The demon lord broke away and licked his lips. “Do not look so shocked. You’re the one who called me a pervert.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Of course, the arrogant bastard wasn't worried about tasting himself.

“You are free to let that water out now,” Sesshomaru casually informed, once again reclining comfortable back against the rocks.

Inuyasha went quiet, fidgeting nervously and not meeting the demon lord's eyes. It would be too embarrassing. How the hell was he supposed to do something like that in front of him?

“You do not want to let it out?” Sesshomaru baited, with a devilish grin.

“I … I … can't,” Inuyasha shyly answered.

Sesshomaru regarded him for a moment. “You have said that twice now, even though you are clearly capable, and I have given express permission.” 

“It’s embarrassing okay!” he snapped. He regretted it as soon as the words were out of his mouth. _‘What the fuck am I doing, confessing that to him. Now he’s just going to laugh at me!’_

He ducked his head for the inevitable fallout, letting his hair waterfall over his face. A clawed finger slowly pressed to the underside of his chin, forcing him to look up into cool amber eyes, with no hint of amusement anywhere on Sesshomaru’s face. “I am the only one here,” he said softly. 

Inuyasha gave a dry chuckle. “Yeah, that’s kinda the point.” 

Sesshomaru blinked, not even sure how to respond to that. Inuyasha was clearly distressed, and if this was to continue, it would have to be remedied. “Would you like help?” The pup was taken aback by the sudden offer, but nodded his assent. 

Inuyasha squirmed as the demon lord's finger entered him below the surface of the water, swirling around inside to stretch him.

“Nnnghaaaa.”

“Trust me,” Sesshomaru said against the shell of one furry white ear. “You will want it out before I fuck you.”

Inuyasha whimpered, then the finger was removed and clear hot liquid rushed out after it. The hanyou shivered and moaned, closing his eyes in the face of the embarrassment. It felt so strange but so good at the same time, like taking a well deserved piss.

Which was probably the weirdest thought Inuyasha had. Best to disregard it. 

“Is that not better?” Sesshomaru didn’t wait for an answer, he climbed out onto the rocks again and reclined with his arms draped over the outcropping behind him.

“Come,” the demon lord gestured for Inuyasha to join him.

Inuyasha shuddered. He was so hard and aching for attention, he went right back to the demon lord without complaint. He wanted whatever Sesshomaru would give him, at this point he was ready to beg for it. As long as he got off, he didn't care.

Sesshomaru gestured to his lap and growled, “sit.”

Inuyasha bit his lip to keep from moaning. He was torn by that command, half of him was expecting to crash face first into the rock, the other half couldn't get over how hot it was to hear Sesshomaru say the cursed ‘S’ word.

He carefully straddled the demon lord's hips and sat down on his lap.

“Put it inside you.”

Inuyasha blushed furiously as he slowly reached between his legs and grasp the demon lord's thick cock. He was surprised to find the organ still slick with saliva the spring hadn’t washed away. He lined the head up with his entrance and gently lowered himself until it was pressing into the tight ring.

Inuyasha whimpered as it to slowly sink into him; little by little he was painfully stretched open. Spread wider and wider as he gradually slid further down. His muscles clenched and twitched in protest as he continued to the base and his bottom was resting on the demon lord’s thighs. 

Now seated completely inside the hanyou, Sesshomaru growled contently. “Good, now move. I want to watch you fuck yourself with my cock.”

He moaned at the order. He flexed his muscles, rolling his hips to get a sense of what he was supposed to do. His cock felt deeper than before, like it was lodged in his belly. He raised himself up, letting it slip out to the head. He looked at Sesshomaru, watching his face as he fell back into his lap. That felt better. That felt way better. He quickly set a pace, trying different angles to find that nice little spot inside. 

“Ha-uh … ha-uh … ha-uh.” Soft breathy moans escaped the hanyou's parted lips as he tottered idly up and down.

“Which feels better?” Sesshomaru asked, watching as the pup moved in his lap. “My cock or your sheath?”

Inuyasha’s eyes went wide with embarrassment and his heart raced nervously at the realization that Sesshomaru had seen what he did in the demon lord’s private bath. Still blushing and humiliated, but unwilling to disobey, the pup shyly started rocking his hips, slowly sliding up and down the considerable length.

Sesshomaru sat back, content to enjoy the show. That is until his sensitive nose was suddenly aware of a human presence approaching along the path. Upon closer inspection, Sesshomaru determined it to be the pup's monk.

While Inuyasha was slowly gaining more confidence, rolling his hips smoothly and gradually going faster, the monk was getting closer. The demon lord waited until Miroku was nearly to the springs, just out of hearing range. It was obvious that Inuyasha was too lost in pleasure to even sense the monk approaching.

Sesshoumaru sat up, wrapping his arms around Inuyasha's waist, thrusting up every time the hanyou came down. He teased his tongue along the outer edge of one koinu ear. Inuyasha cried out and grabbed onto Sesshomaru's shoulders moving even faster with the extra support.

“Could you stop right now if I told you to?” he whispered against the downy fur.

Inuyasha's response came in lusty pants. “No ... fuck no … don't stop.”

Sesshomaru grinned maliciously, “your monk is approaching.”

“Miroku?” Inuyasha whined, he didn't want to stop. It felt so fucking good, so deep, so hot, he couldn't stop now. “Fuck the monk, just keep going.”

He buried his face in the demon lord’s hair, moaning loudly as Sesshomaru ground himself up into the tight, crushing heat.

~oOo~

Miroku had his suspicions about how close the two inu had been getting. But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw happening at the hot spring through the tree.

His first thought was that he had, quite amazingly, stumbled upon two celestial beings, amorously absorbed in each other's presence. As he got closer, it suddenly became clear that it were not celestial beings at all. He was, in fact, gawking at the sight of Inuyasha skillfully riding Sesshomaru's lap, clinging to the demon lord's shoulders, moaning with every thrust.

The monk had never dove into the bushes so fast in his life. Jumbled thoughts rolled around in his head while he peered through the branches from his spot on the ground.

 _'I shouldn't be watching.’_ he thought as he pulled a few branches out of the way. _‘How do I take my eyes away from this? How long have they been doing this? They certainly don't move like a new couple. I would have turned dinner down too.'_

The longer he watched the more enticing the temptation became. Was it possible that both demons were so engrossed in each other, that they hadn't noticed him? Neither had even glanced in his direction. Miroku couldn't resist, his hand slid inside his robes and started stroking his cock. He mouthed a silent moan as he adjusted his speed to match Inuyasha's.

Sesshomaru's mouth was still pressed to Inuyasha's ear as he spoke in a low voice against the sensitive edge. “How is it, knowing the monk is watching you? Knowing he’s pleasuring himself while I take you?”

Inuyasha blushed harder and moaned louder, he was actually a bit turned on by that, but he wasn't about to admit it. Truthfully, he didn't care what Miroku did, at this point all he wanted was to keep fucking. This position felt amazing, so deep and every single movement pressed harder against that wonderful spot inside him, the pleasure was overwhelming.

Sesshomaru moved his lips to Inuyasha's neck, nipping at the thin flesh and teasing his tongue up the pale column of his throat.

“What do you suppose he is fantasizing about right now?”

The words tickled along Inuyasha's jaw line.

“Fucking you?” Sesshomaru drove his hips up to punctuate the question.

Inuyasha cried out, breathless.

“Or getting fucked?” he growled seductively and bit into their mating mark.

Inuyasha moaned in bliss, greedily rolling his hips faster and clinging to the demon lord's body.

Sesshomaru slowly raked claws down Inuyasha's back, just enough to barely break the skin.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you? Having the monk writhing beneath you.”

Inuyasha's cheeks lit up bright red and he buried his face in the crook of Sesshomaru's shoulder, moaning out his denial.“Noooohhhh,” he said, even as his stomach lurched with desire.

“Oh, I think you would. I want to hear you say ‘you want it,’” Sesshomaru growled, forcing up harder into the pup.

Inuyasha threw his head back moaning louder.

“Ahhhhhh ahhhh! … Yes, … yes I want it,” he cried.

“Good, now come for me.” The demon lord latched onto Inuyasha's neck, dug his claws into the pup's hips and aggressively pounded up into them until the hanyou howled in pleasure, spilling white hot ribbons between them.

Miroku had heard Inuyasha cry out 'Yes I want it.' Then heard Sesshomaru demand the hanyou to come and the cry that followed brought Miroku to the edge and tipped him over. Thrusting spasmodically into his clenched fist, the monk came right along with his hanyou companion.

As he lay there basking in the afterglow, panting from his effort, a tall dark shadow suddenly cast over him. “Oh, shit,” Miroku stared up in alarm at the imposing demon lord that stood naked, glaring down at him, body still covered in droplets of water from the hot spring.

“I uh ... was just, um, leaving ... sooo I'll just be going now,” Miroku scrambled to his feet and took off running.

He got about ten feet away, looked over his shoulder to see if he was being chased and ran straight into Sesshomaru. It felt like he had gone full speed into a stone wall, the force of his impact knocked him to his ass. The demon lord moved so fast, Miroku didn’t even see how he got in front of him.

“I am afraid you will not be leaving,” Sesshomaru admonished, smirking down at the frozen monk. “There is still the matter of payment to be discussed.” He reached down to drag Miroku to his feet by his collar. “You do realize that show was not free?”

Miroku swallowed nervously. “I-I’m actually a bit low on funds, just now.” He patted himself down as if searching for money, even when he knew there was none. “I… I-”

“I have no need of your money,” Sesshomaru sneered, grabbing Miroku by the collar of his robes. “You will be working off the debt.” He hauled the flailing monk up over his shoulder and effortlessly carried him back to the springs.

Inuyasha was startled when a naked and blushing Miroku was suddenly and unexpectedly dumped into his own naked lap.

Neither one knew what to say. So they quickly backed away from each other like two kids who had been caught doing something naughty.

“Service the hanyou until he deems your debt paid,” Sesshomaru coldly ordered.

 _'Damn it Sesshomaru,'_ Inuyasha thought glaring at the demon lord.

 _'Holly shit, what have I gotten myself into?’_ Miroku panicked, refusing to look up. _‘This is what I get for not listening to my better judgment when I had the chance.'_ He knew it was pointless to try and run away again so he just sat blushing down at the rocks.

“What the hell Sesshomaru? You can't just strip him down and force him into this. I might have said yes while you were … you know, but he certainly didn't,” Inuyasha shoved a finger in Miroku's direction to emphasize the statement.

“Would you prefer I make him agree to it?” Sesshomaru asked, unconcerned.

“No! Damn it, that's my fucking point. I don't want you to make him do anything.”

“But you do want to take him,” Sesshoumaru stated, staring into ambivalent golden eyes, daring the pup to deny it. “And I fancy the idea of watching you.” 

“T-Take me?!” Miroku stammered.

“You stay out of this monk,” Inuyasha turned glaring at him, happy for a distraction from the demon lord’s scrutiny. “It's your fault for being such a pervert to begin with.” 

Sesshomaru grabbed the hanyou by the chin and turned him back around. “You’re much more agreeable when you are helplessly aroused.” Without giving the pup time to respond Sesshomaru sealed his lips over the hanyou's open mouth and wrapped his tongue around the one inside. Trailing his fingers along Inuyasha's jaw, he let them slip back into the pup's silky hair and made a tight fist, tugging his head back to exposes the soft skin of his throat. The demon lord deepened the kiss then broke it, slowly working his mouth down to their mating mark, gently sucking and nibbling at the overly sensitive skin.

Miroku gaped at the passionate display and his flagged erection sprung back to life, very much without his permission. If he understood right the two inu were discussing the prospect of having a threesome, which was something he had always wanted to do. However, he had always imagined himself being the one guy with two girls. This situation should not be as hot as it was.

Miroku eeped in surprise when Sesshomaru was behind him with one hand wrapped around the monk’s cock.

“Look at him, see how aroused he is,” Sesshomaru instructed Inuyasha, while lazily pumping the monk.

Miroku couldn't bring himself to be offended that Sesshomaru was talking about him like he wasn't there, he just flushed brighter with embarrassment, moaning from the simple touch.

“Why not just admit you want him?” Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru trace a finger over Miroku's lips.

“This mouth,” the demon lord pressed two fingers between the monk's lips and growled into his ear, “suck.”

Miroku by now was in a lust induced daze from the idle stroking of that powerful hand and didn't think twice before wrapping his lips and tongue around the long, elegant digits.

Inuyasha's cock bobbed eagerly as he watched Sesshomaru's fingers disappear into the monk’s mouth. The demon lord spoke low and sultry against the shell of Miroku's ear.

“He looked so good, didn't he? You could make him feel like that.”

“No,” Inuyasha said firmly. “I'm not touching him, Sesshomaru.”

The demon lord stared at him blankly for a solid five seconds, which Inuyasha took to mean he was flabbergasted. “Why?”

“Why the fuck would I?” Inuyasha spluttered. “He's my friend. I'm not attracted to him. He has a mate. Or a potential mate, I don't know what's going on there. But the points still stand!” It felt weird, defying Sesshomaru on a sex thing, especially when all he wanted to do was curl up next to him and sleep. But he had to hold his ground, damn it. There had to be a line somewhere.

They all stood frozen, each wondering what the other was going to do. Finally, Sesshomaru slowly removed his fingers from Miroku's mouth. “As you wish,” he said smoothly. He stepped away from the monk and waded his way to the entrance of the springs. “I will leave you to your thoughts. Do not take long. I wish to get a decent night's sleep.” and just like that, he disappeared into the forest line.

They stood there, catching their breath, staring at each other, each silently asking the other ‘What the hell just happened?’

After a while, Inuyasha helped Miroku to his feet. He was shivering from the chilled air, so Inuyasha set out to grab the monk's clothes. 

“Thanks,” Miroku mumbled sliding into them, despite still being damp.

Inuyasha scratched at the backup of his head, at a loss as to what to say. “Are you alright?”

Miroku sighed, finally looking up. “I'm fine, Inuyasha. He didn't hurt me.” 

“Well, that's good, but that isn't exactly what I meant,” he said, searching his face. He looked serene, relaxed, but this all so… odd, that couldn't be the case. 

Miroku gave a small chuckle. “Yes. I’m not going to go running to the hills because someone tried to have sex with me.” 

“Are you sure?” Inuyasha asked. “What about Sango…?”

“I'll tell her what happened. I have no idea how she'll react, but I can't keep this from her.” Inuyasha's heart clenched at the idea of this getting out, but he didn't have any right to ask Miroku to keep it from his partner.

Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder. “How are you doing?” he asked softly. “I'm not sure what to make of all… this.”

Inuyasha huffed, walking out of the clearing. “We, uh, we kinda mated. And now we're stuck with each other.” 

They walked together in silence for a while. Miroku chewing his lips at this news. “How did that happen?” 

He took a deep breath, meaning to tell him he didn't want to talk about it, but instead, Inuyasha found himself spilling everything, from the moment they had left to when they had torn across the land. Miroku guided them around the paths, so he would have plenty of time and space. The darkness helped, it almost felt he was talking to the forest.

The illusion was shattered when Miroku sighed. “I’m sorry, Inuyasha. That is indeed a terrible fate to have.” 

“It hasn’t been that bad,” he said quickly. “Well, not yet. It’s only been four days or something. I just…” He had hoped Miroku would finish his sentence for him, unfortunately, the monk stayed politely silent, so he had to put it to words himself. “Now, I just feel… helpless. Like I don't have a choice.

“And I should have had a choice! If he had asked me to mate with him, I would have said yes! Maybe not right away, but I would've been an idiot to turn away from him. If he had fucking talked to me about it before all this shit went down, maybe this would feel like a relationship, instead of an obligation.” He chuckled wetly. “He told me that when I was a kid, the only reason he didn't kill me is because you're not supposed to hurt your mate-to-be or some shit. Every time he’s fucking talked to me, it’s because he has to.”

He hadn’t realized he had picked up speed until he heard Miroku panting behind him. “I think,” he wheezed, putting his hand out for support. “That if that was how Sesshomaru saw you in the beginning, that is certainly not how he sees you now. Both of you have come a long way. You have grown a completely new understanding of people. And Lord Sesshomaru has become… softer somehow. You've seen how he interacts with Rin and Kohaku. Do you think any of us would have survived a conversation with him at the beginning of all this?”

They had ended up, miraculously, at the bone eater well. Inuyasha walked up to the side and ran his hand along the wood. “It doesn't matter,” he said, “It doesn't matter how much he learned to tolerate me, or how much better I am at understanding him. We're forced together now. And nothing is ever going to overshadow the fact that we'd rather be with anyone else.” 

Miroku didn't know what to say. “You're right.”

Inuyasha's heart clenched at the words. “You can go back. I think I'm going to stay out here tonight.”

Miroku looked uncertain “Are you sure? What if those creatures come back?”

“I can smell those nasty fuckers a mile away,” he said dismissively, “I'll be fine. Thanks for listening to me bitch and moan.” 

“It's really not a problem. I'm always happy to help.” He waved behind him as he walked away. “Goodnight, Inuyasha.” 

Inuyasha sank down to the ground, huddling up against the side. There wasn't any wind, and the grass wasn't wet. He could tough it out here for the night.

He used to do this a lot, when they had come back here from defeating Naraku. He would fight with himself in what he would do if Kagome actually did come back. Would he push her back down the well? That would be the right thing to do, but in the end, he had decided that if she did come back, it was her decision. And if she wanted him, they deserved to be happy together.

What the hell would she think of all this?

Sesshomaru's scent drifted over to him. Inuyasha looked up as the demon lord approached fully dressed, as neat and put together as ever. 

“What are you doing out here?” he asked, studying their surroundings. 

“I'm uh… waiting for Kagome to come back,” he admitted sheepishly. 

“Why?” Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. “I still miss her. If you had a chance to see Searah right now, with everything that's happened, would you turn that down?”

Sesshomaru considered this question for a long moment, then turned away to settle against a nearby tree. “You can wait just as well from here.”

 _‘That's true.’_ he made his way over to the demon lord and sat down next to him. They stayed in silence for a while, and Inuyasha assumed they were going to sleep. 

“My intent,” Sesshomaru said a short time later, “was to diminish your embarrassment.” 

“What?!” Inuyasha pushed off the trunk to look him square in the face. 

“Why are you so shocked?”

“You, Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, tried to make me feel comfortable,” Inuyasha stated in disbelief.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. “It was not solely for you, hanyou. If you are more comfortable with the idea of sex, we will have more sex.”

“Of course.” Inuyasha slumped back down. “It was a crappy execution, just so you know.” 

“I could see,” Sesshomaru sneered. “Did you take offense at the mere thought, or was it the partner?”

Inuyasha took a minute to mull that over. “Both?” he answered tentatively. “I have trouble keeping up with you. I would have no idea what to do with a whole other person.”

“I see.”

“Why the hell do you want to know?” Inuyasha huffed.

“For future reference.”

“Fat chance of that.”

“We shall see.”

He groaned, giving up on the pointless conversation. _‘Stubborn fucking ass,’_ he fumed, grumbling unintelligibly. After a while, his annoyance cooled, and the only sound was the settling trees. “You still awake?” 

“Unfortunately.” 

He scooted over and rested his head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. “Do you think you could ever like me?”

“I do not understand.” He moved his arms out from under Inuyasha to pull him closer, so that he was flush against the demon lord.

Inuyasha paused, gathering his words. “I can stand to be around you. I might even sometimes almost like it. But you hate me. You think I'm beneath you, that I'm a brat and stain of the earth.” He picked under his nails. “You say you respect me, but that's not how we're going to get along. So I'm asking, do you think, somewhere down the line, you could stand to be around me? So you don't hate your life for all eternity?”

Sesshomaru tilted Inuyasha's head so he was staring up into amber eyes, almost glowing as they studied him. 

_‘Gods, he's so beautiful,’_ Inuyasha thought as he stared back. The dim moonlight let him see those smooth cheeks, sharpened by dark purple marks; those thin, elegant eyebrows; that silky hair, pure white even though it was still damp. _‘What does he see when he looks at me?’_

“I think,” Sesshomaru said, breaking Inuyasha away from his thoughts, “that it will not be as arduous a task as I had first anticipated.”

Inuyasha smirked to distract himself from his fluttering heart. “I'm guessing ‘arduous’ means hard?” 

Sesshomaru huffed, turning away. “Goodnight, Inuyasha.”

“Goodnight, asshole,” Inuyasha chirped, duck his head to rest against moko-moko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna talk to me, I'm at gemstonewriter803.tumblr.com


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha woke to the sunlight hitting his eyes. He jerked up, jostling Sesshomaru awake as well. 

“We have to get going,” Inuyasha said quickly. “Kaede can't hold this barrier forever.”

“Agreed,” Sesshomaru said, getting to his feet. He started off into the forest, the opposite way of the village.

“Hold on!” Inuyasha shouted after him. “We have to tell them we’re leaving.” Sesshomaru scowled back at him. “Don't give me that shit. They'll come looking for us if they think we're still out here.”

Sesshomaru continued to glare as he turned around to head in the other direction. 

When they arrived at Kaede's hut, both Sango and Miroku were there, packs strapped tightly to their backs.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?”

“ We're going to fight with you, of course,” Sango said, like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

“No, you fucking aren't,” Inuyasha said, “If all of you leave, who is going to defend the village?”

“I can hold this barrier up,” Kaede said, “And with the help of this little one,” she put her hand on Rin's shoulder, “We will be able to hold out for several weeks.”

“And I'm staying,” Shippo chirped in, “So is Kohaku.”

“Yeah? And what about your school?” 

Shippo shrugged. “If my teachers don't understand, they can go to hell.” 

“Inuyasha,” Miroku interjected, “these undead beings are swarming all over the island. Even if you won't take us with you, we are still leaving to help the other villages.”

Sesshomaru stepped passed Inuyasha, who was trying to come up with his next argument, to stand over Kohaku. “Can you handle this?”

Kohaku's gaze flicked over to Rin. “Yes, my lord.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “You know the consequences should you fail.”

“Of course,” he said unflinchingly. 

“Good.” He turned back around, heading for the door. “I will run ahead. Meet me at the docks. If you are not there by dusk, you will have to swim after the ship.”

“Challenge accepted,” Inuyasha said, smirking. Sesshomaru left with barely a glance towards him. “All right, runts. Before we leave, you are not under any circumstances, to touch those creepy fuckers. If they bite you, it's game over, no matter what. If you turn into one of those things I will personally come back here and rip you apart. You got me?”

Shippo and Kohaku nodded. Miroku tried to suppress his laughter at their stunned faces. Inuyasha turned on them. “The same goes for you too. If I find you slacking, I'm sending you straight back here without a second thought!”

“All right, all right,” Sango sighed. She put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. “It's going to be fine, Inuyasha. We can handle this.” 

Inuyasha relaxed a fraction. “Then we better get going. It might take us a while to get to the other side of the island.”

They said their goodbyes to their friends and headed outside the barrier. Kirara shifted into her larger form, and they were off. 

The companions traveled without stopping until they reached the palace. The guards did not stop them from jumping over the walls, and the people barely glanced as they flew to the docks. Inuyasha had to point out which one was the Harlequin, and they landed right in front of it. 

Sesshomaru was standing on the top deck, overseeing the crew frantically moving about to get the ship ready to sail. Chrono and Lilly were securing the beast to the lower deck. 

“Looks like I win, Fucker,” Inuyasha shouted up at Sesshomaru. 

Sesshomaru hopped down to stand in front of the group. “There was nothing to win, half-breed, as there was never a bet.” 

“Whatever, you just don't want to admit you lost.” Inuyasha stumbled as the ship jerked into motion. 

“Lilly,” Sesshomaru said, pointedly ignoring the hanyou, “See the ningen to their cabin and the kitchen. They will require sustenance.” 

“Yes, my lord.” Lilly led Miroku, Sango, and Kirara down below deck.

Inuyasha looked around, trying to decide what to do. All of the crew were shouldering passed him, scurrying around. He didn't see any reason to stay in their way. 

“Hey, I'm starving. I'm gonna go with them.” He ran off below deck to find not the large, hollow of a ship hull, but a narrow wooden hallway lined with swinging doors. He went down another level to find a large room filled with tables bolted to the floor, where Lilly had led the group.

Chrono ran down the steps to stand behind Inuyasha. “So what happened at your village? Lord Sesshomaru was too busy to tell us.”

“He doesn't seem busy now.”

“Well, now you're here, and I'm here,” Chrono said, “this will just be easier for everyone.” 

They sat with the rest of the group. Miroku and Sango did most of the story telling, Inuyasha mostly munched on the food Lilly kept bring over from where the cook was working away. Once or twice a member or two of the crew would emerge from further below deck to serve themselves a helping of the meal then they would disappear again. They were mainly alone for most of the night.

While discussing the plan of action Lilly relayed information that Sango and Miroku had missed about the undead and their queen. 

“So the creature you captured referred to its maker as queen, and you think she is using a dark magic called forbidden necromancy,” Miroku said.

“Yes and if that's true, then she must be somehow connected to the royal dragon family or their mystic sorcerers, the Keerine, because they are the only ones who know that type of magic,” Lilly explained.

Inuyasha’s mind began to wander and he watched the chef moving around his station. He spotted the corner of a wine rack off to the side and instantly had a craving.

“Where are you going?” Chrono asked as he got to his feet.

“I'm going to get us a bottle.”

“Um, I don't think they'll give us any,” Lilly said. "They don't really have a lot, so they only freely give alcohol to Lord Sesshomaru."

“What? Nah, they gave it to me loads last time I was here.” He marched up to the counter, where the chef had turned to face him. “Hey, can I have one of those alcohols?” 

The chef looked like he would rather swallow his own claws, but said nothing as he grabbed one and handed it over. Inuyasha didn't thank him.

“Lilly, this royal dragon family, do they rule the whole continent?” Sango was asking as he sat back down. He placed the bottle in the middle of the table, and Sango immediately snatched it up. 

“Not the whole continent. It's broken up between the most powerful demon lords of the different regions, just like our island is. Here I'll show you.”

She held up her hand and whispered some words to a spell. As she did, the tip of her index finger started to glow with a blue aura of magic. Then she started drawing a map in the air, the line she traced stayed visibly glowing.

“The royal dragon family is very powerful and very diverse. Each facet has their own palace and kingdoms they oversee. Their sorcerers, the Keerine are ugly creatures, snake-like and treacherous, but dangerously powerful with the magics they use. They work behind the scenes for the different lords, manipulating everything that happens. It was from one of their kind I learned to use magic.” Lilly’s hand slowed as she hit a long curve of the county. “He… he bought me for a year from my masters. He didn't know i could read his language, so I secretly studied everything I was able to while serving him.” 

Her hand fell away from her map to fall across her stomach. “I had hoped it would help me become powerful enough to escape, but in the end, I wasn't able to. If it weren't for Lady Searah rescuing me, I don't think I would be alive today.”

“Lilly, that's terrible,” Sango said.

She shook her head. “It's ok, if things didn't happen the way they did, I never would have been able to stay with Lady Searah, or Chrono, or even made it to Japan. So I guess in that way, I'm kinda glad.”

Lilly finished drawing and they all looked at the map she had made up.

“Ok here's where we'll dock once we get there.” Lilly pointed to the eastern coast on the map.

She circled an area a little north of the first point. “Up here in the mountains, is Kadesh's territory. And way over here,” she circled towards the left side, “is the Sanhelldren desert, where the dragons’ territory begins. This here is Lord Kyro's kingdom, he's one of the higher ranking members of the dragon family. His kingdom is the biggest and most likely the first place that Lord Sesshomaru will go after we find Lady Kadesh.” 

“Um, Lilly isn't that very far away?” Sango asked.

“Yes, very far, almost 9000 miles,” she replied.

“What!” Inuyasha barked. “How the hell are we gonna get there in time to do anything about the damn zombie queen?” Inuyasha griped, impatiently knocking back yet another glass of wine.

“Oh, don't worry, Lord Sesshomaru has his own personal way of getting around when he's visiting the continent and needs to travel very far,” Lilly explained. “We can travel up to 1000 miles in hours!”

“He would,” Inuyasha scoffed.

By now, the hanyou's cheeks were slightly dusted with a drunken blush from the amount he drank.

Miroku scooted closer to Chrono and leaned into whisper, “So this cousin of Lord Sesshomaru's, what kind of woman is she?” _'Could she be as attractive as the demon lord himself?'_ the monk mused, his slightly drunken mind forgetting to scold him for that line of thinking.

“You don't want to know what she's like, trust me," Chrono said. "She hates men, all men. They're always roaming around their territory, and not once have I seen a man running with them, they are always behind, like they belong beneath her.”

“They what!?”

“Ya, she's a little scary sometimes, even though she's nice to girls,” Lilly informed.

“I've told you before Lilly, she scares you because she wants to do the same things to you that guys do,” Chrono said, sounding like he had tried many times to explain this to the neko without success.

“Oh, but you were just kidding… weren't you?” Lilly naively asked.

“No, I wasn't.” Chrono looked around cautiously then spoke in a low voice to Miroku. “I wouldn't dare say it in front of Lord Sesshomaru, but I'm almost positive that woman has a dick … A big one,” Chrono warned.

“Can't be bigger than Sesshomaru's.” Inuyasha casually remarked while examining the bottom of yet another empty glass.

The room went eerily silent and Inuyasha slowly looked up.

 _'Oh shit, did I say that out loud?'_ he panicked.

“Ha ha ha, cuz he's the biggest dick head in the entire world.”

“Ooooohhh.”

Lilly and Chrono knew Inuyasha was still uncomfortable with his mating situation, so they respectfully played ignorant and laughed along with the ningen. 

“It's funny how you're still so mean to each other even after how close you two have gotten,” Sango laughed.

“Uh, what'd ya mean?” Inuyasha nervously asked.

Sango raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Haven't you noticed? When you and Lord Sesshomaru fight together now it's like you've been training with each other all your lives. I think that shows how close you've gotten. At least compared to how you used to be. It's really amazing. You must have done some intense training while we were gone,” Sango replied.

Lilly and Chrono couldn't contain it any longer they burst out laughing.

“You could say that,” Chrono snickered.

“Ya, and you could shut the hell up, runt!” Inuyasha barked.

“I'm not a runt!” Chrono protested.

“Really, he's not,” Lilly interjected. “He just likes the way this form looks.”

“You stay out of it, neko.”

The three continued to bicker.

Sango leaned over to ask Miroku. “Was it something I said?”

“Uh, of course not, Sango dear.” He waved his hand dismissively.

Lilly's, Chrono's, and Inuyasha's bickering escalated into a dogfight.

“Ow! Baka, you pulled my hair," Lilly shouted, disentangling herself from the group, "Inuyasha sic em!”

He paused where he was, his hands pinning down Chrono's shoulder. “I'm not your dog!”

“But you said you'd protect me,” she whined, “Now kill the time shifter.”

“Ha, stupid cat, he's on my side.”

Inuyasha pressed his hand into Chrono's face. “Get real, this is every man for himself.” He rolled them both over to drag Lilly back into the fray.

“RRRrrrrrrr that's it I'm going to cast you both into oblivion!” Suddenly a huge bright light burst into a cloud of dust around them.

When the dust cleared and the blinding effect faded, Lilly was sitting alone on the floor where the three of them had just been fighting.

“Lilly! What did you do?” Sango and Miroku demanded.

The healer turned around to face them with two little mice versions of Chrono and Inuyasha hanging by their tails from her mouth.

“Uh oh.” She spit them out. “I um didn't mean to do that,” she sheepishly replied.

“You can change them back, right?” Sango asked.

The rodent duo squeaked in agreement, crossing little mousy arms over their chests.

“Well I could give it a shot, that really wasn't what I was trying to do and it's never happened before so I'm not really sure what the counter spell is,” she babbled, fidgeting with her staff.

“What?! You don't know if you can fix it!” Miroku squawked.

“I guess it wasn't such a good idea to cast after drinking.”

“You think?” Mouse Inuyasha squeaked.

“Hey, at least you’re still in this dimension. This is easy to fix, I could have accidentally cast us all into some kind of alternate world,” Lilly cheerfully informed.

“What the hell?” Everyone gasped.

“It's ok, just stay calm. I'm sure I can fix this.”

“She's crazy. Someone take that damn stick away from her!” Mouse Chrono squeaked in panic.

It was too late, a bright blue flash burst around them again. The smoke cleared and Inuyasha's body had Chrono's clothes on, which were too small and Chrono's had the fire rat kimono on, which was too big. When Chrono's body spoke, Inuyasha's voice came out.

“What the hell did you do to me, you sadistic neko?”

Then Chrono's voice came from Inuyasha's body. “Ahh! Give me back my body, before that baka loses it in the time flow!”

“Oops, sorry.”

Another bright flash and cleared smoke revealed both boys in their proper bodies but donning some interesting new features. Chrono had a brand new set of cute inu ears and both boys were sporting tails that matched.

“Stoooopppp!” They both whined.

“Ok, this is good enough for now,” Chrono urged.

“Are you sure? I think I might get it next time.” Lilly got ready to try again.

“YES! We're sure!” Inuyasha and Chrono both yelled.

“Why don't we just wait till you've had time to make a counter spell?” Chrono pleaded. “And sober.”

“Oh ok,” Lilly relented. “You're right, I can't imagine it's right to try and manipulate reality drunk.” 

Miroku and Sango both looked relieved. Who knows what else would have gone wrong?

Although Miroku wouldn't have complained if Sango had been stuck with a cute tail to compliment her features.

 _'Round, curvy, luscious features.'_ The monk's hand drifted over and grabbed one of said features.

“Hentai!”

_SMACK_

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot,” Lilly said, turning her attention to the ningen. “We were supposed to be finding you two a cabin.” Lilly pushed both humans down the hall towards the cabins. Kirara anxiously trailed after them.

“I better go make sure they actually get where they're going,” Chrono said, before following after them.

Inuyasha sat there alone for a moment. Even the cook had left at some point. He had no idea where he was supposed to go now, so he got up and mounted the stairs to go back up to the deck. He breathed a sigh of frustration to himself. _'Man I'm the biggest idiot in the world, how could I just blurt something out like that? Can't be bigger than Sesshomaru's. Rrrrrrr.'_ He pounded the heel of his palm into his forehead.

“Baka, baka, baka.”

“Something wrong?” Sesshomaru stepped out from the shadows in the stairway.

“Ah!” Inuyasha flailed. “NO! And why the hell are you lurking back here?”

He used his speed to pin the pup face first against the wall. Holding his wrists above his head in one hand while he slipped the free one down the front of Inuyasha's hakama.

“Because I was waiting, you wouldn't want me doing this in front of your friends, would you?” He gripped the hanyou's hardening length, stroking it slowly.

His head spun with the sudden motion. “Uhh, Sesshomaru, s-stop.” Inuyasha struggled weakly.

“Why should I? You are enjoying it so much, your tail is wagging.”

“My what!!!???” Inuyasha craned his neck to look back at the offending appendage and growled. “Traitor.”

Sesshomaru pressed flush to Inuyasha's back and stroked harder.

“Ahhh, kn-nock it off, s-someone's going to walk out here and see us-uhhh,” Inuyasha complained, rocking back into the demon lord's body in time to his stroking.

“No.” Sesshomaru just moved faster. “I want to see you come.”

“Uhhhh, you've already seen it a hundred times.” Inuyasha struggled more.

Sesshomaru smirked, leaning in close to the hanyou's ear.

“I want to see it _again._ ”

Thrills of electric pleasure rippled through Inuyasha from hearing that word. Sesshomaru squeezed and gripped as he continued stroking.

“ _Again_ , and _again_ , and _again_.” He took the tip of one ear into his mouth, smoothing his tongue over the furry surface and sucking.

“Ahhhh.” Inuyasha cried out, back bowing right down to the tip of his new tail and came to the sound of Sesshomaru's voice echoing through his mind. He fell forward to lean against the wall, panting.

_'That damned word, why does he always say it like that?'_

Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha and the hanyou turned around in time to see him put his index finger to his mouth and lick it as if he were sampling some delectable sort of frosting. The sight made his flagged erection spring back to life.

“Your body responds so well to training, pretty soon I will not even need to touch you. The word alone will do the job.” Sesshomaru smirked at the shocked look on Inuyasha's face.

“You're doing it on purpose?”

“Naturally.”

“Why?” Inuyasha demanded.

“I want to control this body.” Sesshomaru grasped him by the chin and tilted his head appraisingly.

“Why?” Inuyasha glared up at him.

“Because I can and it pleases me to do so,” The demon lord casually replied, releasing his chin.

“Why?” Inuyasha still demanded.

Sesshomaru sneered, not at all pleased to be questioned so many times.

“Because I enjoy controlling you like I own you. What is the purpose of this interrogation, hanyou?” He growled.

“So you just like it because you like harassing me.” 

Sesshomaru was on the verge of becoming irritated, until he took in Inuyasha's posture, his slouched shoulders, his averted gaze, flat ears and tail. The look of a dejected pup. 

“Haven’t we had this conversation, hanyou?”

“Obviously. Oh, and the small fact that if we separate for too long we literally start to die.” He waited for the, 'of course it is why else would I be doing this,' feeling foolish now for asking in the first place.

Suddenly Inuyasha found himself against the wall again, wrists held on either side of his head and Sesshomaru's lips descending on his own. It was slow and shocking. A hot tongue slipped in past his lips, twining with and teasing his own. One hand moved to slide along his jaw and back into his hair, tugging to angle his head for to go in deeper. Inuyasha melted into it.

Sesshomaru stepped between Inuyasha's legs so his thigh pressed against the hard line of his arousal and the hanyou moaned into his mouth.

Just then Lilly walked back into the room and froze in the doorway.

“Oh, forgive me my lord.” She quickly averted her attention, hiding her eyes.

Sesshomaru, unconcerned with Lilly, lingered a bit longer until he was satisfied he had tasted every inch of the hanyou's mouth. Inuyasha could only stand there and tremble in lust against him. Then following the reverse path along his jawline, Sesshomaru removed his hand from the hanyou's hair, straightened up and shifted his attention to Lilly.

“What is it?”

“I'm sorry, my lord, it was not my intention to intrude, it was nothing important. I-I'll go.” Lilly quickly turned to leave.

“We are leaving, so you may stay. See to whatever business brought you.” Sesshomaru turned and walked back to the stairs leading to the top deck.

Inuyasha followed after him blushing and trying not to think about what he had just been caught doing.

 _'I'm an idiot,'_ he thought. _'Of course he just does it to harass me. Damn it why did I ask him anyway? It's not like we care about each other, we just fuck. He doesn't even care who we fuck. So much for inu being loyal.'_

Above deck, the sky was dark, not only because it was evening but because a storm was brewing. Lightning flashed in bright streaks across the black clouds and thunder boomed in the distance.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, the ocean gave everything a salty tang and storms always reminded him of Sesshomaru because their scents were so alike. The two mixing together was different, but he kind of liked it.

Sesshomaru stood at the bow of the ship. Everyone was in his or her cabins now except for the two inu.

“Your taijiya brought something to my attention.”

“Ya what?” Inuyasha asked.

“Since our mating, your training has been neglected. A situation I intend to correct.”

Inuyasha's tail and ears sagged, training was not what he wanted to be doing at the moment.

“We're on a frickin’ ship, though,” he complained. “You realize it will sink if we put a hole in it, right?”

“We will not be sparring,” Sesshomaru informed, “I want you to do some physical training,” 

“Physical training? Hey damn it, I'm not weak!” Inuyasha barked.

“Then you will be fine if I start you at an advanced level. We shall begin as soon as day breaks.”

“Fine,” Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms. His tail seemed to move of its own accord with all his different moods, it perked defiantly without him even having to think about it.

“Come, there is somewhere I wish to take you.”

Inuyasha looked over from his spot perched on the side rail.

“Oh yeah, where's that?”

“In the crow’s nest.”

He hopped down to follow Sesshomaru. “Um, don't you mean _to_ the crow’s nest?” Inuyasha asked. It wasn't like Sesshomaru to screw up vocabulary.

“I meant exactly what I said. I want to take you in the crow’s nest.”

“Oh.” Inuyasha was blushing again.

The hanyou soon found himself, once again, pinned under Sesshomaru. This time, he was naked and leaned over the edge of the barrel-like cubby at the very top of the tallest mast. Sesshomaru was just tossing aside his pants as the first drops started to fall.

“Are your sure this is such a good idea during a storm?” Inuyasha asked watching the nearby clouds erupt with huge bolts of lightning.

“Perhaps not, but the storm will be loud enough to ensure that your friends do not hear us and come rushing to your aid.”

“Shut up I'm not that loud,” Inuyasha objected.

“Then shall we go to my cabin?”

Inuyasha growled and went back to watching the lightning explode in the clouds while rain ran in streams down his body.

“The weather's not that bad.”

Sesshomaru smirked, leaning over top of the sulking hanyou, he pressed his fingers to the pup's lips.

“Indeed, now suck.”

Inuyasha wondered for a moment if he should bite the arrogant bastard, but decided against it because he just wanted it _in_ him. He reluctantly opened his mouth letting the long digits slip inside. He curled his tongue around them, sucking and laving.

“Good boy,” Sesshomaru's voice purred. He pressed himself to the wet line of Inuyasha's back, biting along his neck and down to his shoulder.

“That is enough.”

He took his fingers from Inuyasha's mouth and moved them to slide between the smooth curves of his cheeks and into the tight ring of his entrance. He kept them there only long enough to elicit a few moans and slick the narrow channel. Then moved the hanyou's new tail to the side and entered him in one forceful thrust.

“Aaahhhhhhh!” Inuyasha cried out, quivering against the intrusion.

Sesshomaru growled contently and started thrusting without waiting for the hanyou to adjust. It seemed the demon lord had an urge to be violent. Sesshomaru dug his claws into Inuyasha's shoulders and raked them down his back.

Inuyasha screamed out, gripping the wooden rail he was bent over. Blood and rain flowed in rivulets down his sides. Sesshomaru bit into one shoulder until his teeth scraped bone and thrust harder. Then a smooth hot tongue ran over the wounds with gentle swipes. Inuyasha moaned in a ragged voice.

_'How can he do this to me? How does he make me feel so good, when he's ripping me apart?'_

“It is quite ironic,” Sesshomaru's voice interrupted. “At times it seems this resilient little body of yours was made just for me. And I want to do such terrible things to it.”

The demon lord traced a claw down Inuyasha's spine to the tip of his tail causing the hanyou to arch his back and cry out in surprise.

Apparently, the tail was just as sensitive as his ears. Sesshomaru grinned maliciously. He hadn't been upset with Lilly about the tail because of how well it suited the pup, but now it seemed to have some interesting, and useful possibilities.

He gave a few sharp tugs, digging his claws in under the fur and forced the palm of his other hand between Inuyasha's shoulder blades to hold the pup down, ignoring his yelps of protest. Then slowly and seductively he stroked his hand up and down the sodden downy fur.

Inuyasha was moaning, until once again sharp claws countered the pleasure, tearing into him while fast, hard thrusting continued. The demon lord's teeth left neat, circular wounds all over Inuyasha's body. They welled up with crimson that quickly washed into runny red streaks over honey cream skin.

“Nothing compares to the pleasure I find in hurting you,” Sesshomaru growled into a soggy koinu ear.

“Then why are you holding back?” Inuyasha panted, “harder.” 

Sesshomaru's eyes lit with a sadistic thrill that rushed through him. He tore into Inuyasha with a dangerous passion, taking the hanyou hard enough to lift his body up with each thrust.

As the night wore on Inuyasha's voice went ragged and cracked from his cries.

The rain continued to pour down long after the two inu had poured themselves out. Sesshomaru scooped up a shivering hanyou, carefully covered him with the fire rat kimono and carried him below deck.

“If someone sees me like this, I'm gonna kill you,” Inuyasha weakly threatened.

“Indeed, I'm sure you will try.”

They entered Sesshomaru's cabin without encountering anyone along the way.

Sounds of laughter and chatting could be heard coming from further down the hall, where their companions were still awake playing cards.

The demon lord set Inuyasha gently down on the floor at the foot of the bed, stripped off his own wet garments and retrieved a towel from the washroom. He sat on the end of the bed with the bloody and bruised pup between his legs and started carefully drying him off.

“Your human blood makes you susceptible to illness when your body is weakened like this, does it not?”

“I'll be fine, you don't have ta do this.”

Sesshomaru lightly swatted Inuyasha's hand away from the towel, where he was trying to take it, to finish drying himself.

“I am aware that I am not required to tend to you.”

Inuyasha dropped his hand away and focused his attention on the floor. He was really too weak to put up much of a fight anyway.

“So why are you then?” he asked, relaxing back into the pillows.

“Do you not want affection?”

Inuyasha blushed at the blunt question. “No!” he barked defensively, coloring brighter from embarrassment.

Sesshomaru continued gently toweling off the pup's long snowy hair before he spoke again.

“It is completely natural for a beta to crave his alpha’s affection.” Sesshomaru finished drying him and pulled the hanyou up into his arms. 

Inuyasha flailed and struggled, protesting against the comfort. “Stop it, I'm not a little princess and I do not want to be cuddled, damn it!”

Sesshomaru wasn't phased. He held the pup until he went limp from his struggles, finally giving in to fatigue and the simple need to be held. Sesshomaru tucked them both under the covers pulling the smaller naked form closer to his own, sharing the heat of his body to warm the hanyou's chilled skin.

“It is written into your very being,” he said, smoothing his hands down the pup's belly, “this body will long for my attention and mine alone for the rest of your life. It can not be helped, it is part of being mated. There is no shame in it.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one who has to be the bitch.”

Sesshomaru's claws flexed against his stomach. “The ‘bitch’ role, as you say, is not something to be looked down on.”

Inuyasha growled his disapproval but stayed still anyway. “Yeah right.”

Sesshomaru turned Inuyasha's head to look at him over his shoulder. “Do you think I thought less of Searah when she laid beneath me?” 

Inuyasha blinked at the fire in Sesshomaru's eyes. “No?”

“And do you think you would view your priestess any differently, had she lain under you?”

“No,” he said.

Sesshomaru nodded. “There are many things in this world that will make two people unequal, but sex should never be one of them. They are partners, both seeking to pleasure and be pleasured.”

“You know, you confuse the hell out of me,” he griped, irritated.

“How so?” Sesshomaru asked while he absently examined and toyed with a few strands of Inuyasha's hair.

“You say stuff like I'll only crave you, and inu are loyal but what about that stuff we did with Miroku?”

“You believe it to be disloyal?” Sesshomaru said, in his usual disinterested tone.

“Well, wasn't it?”

“No. Having two partners is very common among demon. It adds... spontaneity.”

“That only proves my point. I can't see how it's very loyal to include just anyone in our-” Inuyasha hesitated, blushing. “Our sex life.”

“Do not misunderstand me hanyou. I am every bit as covetous, arrogant and possessive as you believe me to be. I have no intention of sharing you with anyone, no other will have you the way I do. The inclusion of a third is a gift of sorts between mates. I gain pleasure from watching you dominate another, while I alone am the only one you will submit to.”

“Keh, you are an arrogant bastard. So what? Was I supposed to just agree?”

“No, I will not force you. Though you should know, I will not stand for false denials either.” Sesshomaru traced the edge of the hanyou's ear with his tongue, making him shiver.

“You’re such an asshole,” he spat with no fire. 

“Indeed, now go to sleep.”

The soft light of dawn had just begun to creep into the room when Inuyasha woke with a start to the sting of something hard ricocheting off his head. He quickly sat up and glared around the room, his groggy attention settled on the cocky demon lord leaning against the door frame leading to their room.

“Time for training,” Sesshomaru informed him.

Inuyasha growled rubbing between his ears. He looked down at the furs to see what had assaulted him.

“Where the ever loving fucking did you get a damn rock from?!”

Sesshomaru just walked away, ignoring the hanyou's aggravation.

Inuyasha crawled out of bed grumpy and cussing. His wounds from the night before still ached, some raw enough that they were sure to open and start bleeding if training put much stress on them. Others had faded into nasty blue and purple bruises. But he figured they would all heal up soon enough, so he dressed himself and sleepily sauntered up the stairs to meet the demon lord on top deck.

“Do we really have to do this at the ass crack of dawn?” Inuyasha groused.

“Being able to perform at your optimum level no matter the state of your mind and body is essential.” Sesshomaru gestured to an upturned metal bucket on the deck. “Start with one handed push ups, alternate arms and keep your feet on the bucket.”

“Feh, too easy.” Inuyasha hopped down into position and quickly started cycling between arms.

“How many?” he asked.

“Until I tell you to stop.”

With that said Sesshomaru turned and walked away, disappearing into the captain's cabin. Inuyasha scoffed. 'Like this is gonna wear me out.'

~oOo~

Caspiana was leaned back in her chair when Sesshomaru found her, boots up on her table, reading over some maps.

“Punishment?” she asked, not looking up from her work.

“Training,” Sesshomaru answered.

“Which was it when yar father had ya in thee same position?” She slyly inquired.

“That is none of your concern, kitsune.”

Sesshomaru recalled the day his own father had ordered him to do the same task he now had Inuyasha performing. It was the last time he had ever been punished. He didn't remember now what had brought it on, he only remembered the humiliation and seething anger it caused. Caspiana had only been a kit at the time, the fact that she remembered the event was rather disconcerting. It must have left an impression on the young girl.

Of course it had been quite the battle of wills before he had actually conceded to the chastisement. His dominant nature formed very early and it always made punishments extremely difficult to accept. Even from his alpha, his father. His yokai would rage in protest against being forced to submit to the will of another.

A rack containing rows and rows of different liquors, wines, rums, and spirit's took up the whole of the far wall behind Caspiana's chair. The demon lord helped himself to a glass of the fine wine she kept in her collection while he watched Inuyasha through the windows of the cabin. It was amusing that Inuyasha didn't seem to mind bending to the will of his alpha, at least not when given the proper motivation.

“We should be docking tomorrow evening, mi lard. Will ye be having us wait at the docks fer yar return?” Caspiana asked.

“That will not be necessary, I am not certain what the duration of this excursion will be. You may do as you please once we arrive.”

“Yes, mi lard.”

Sesshomaru took his drink and walked to the bow of the ship, to take up his usual post watching over the waves of the sea and the point of the horizon where the ocean met the sky. Making certain to seem completely uninterested in the continuous ripple of lithe muscles flexing in Inuyasha's arms, shoulders and back as he smoothly rose and lowered his stocky frame to and from the deck. Or the slight sway of the tail that seemed to wonderfully accent the pert curves of his perfect little ass.

It struck Sesshomaru, that he had not given Inuyasha permission to stop and remove his haori, but he opted to dismiss it, in favor of being able to enjoy the view.

He wondered if Inuyasha realized his pale creamy skin was still littered with the demon lord's marks. Vivid black, blue, and red teeth marks, claw marks and bruised impressions. If not, he was sure to find out as soon as his companions emerged from their cabin. The sight was too enjoyable to consider having him cover it just yet though.

It was rather surprising to Sesshomaru that Inuyasha was healing as fast as he was though. The demon lord had released a large dose of poison into the pup, during the heat of the moment the night before.

 _'He appears to be building a tolerance to my poison.'_ Sesshomaru mused while examining his claws.

Some hours later, Sango and Miroku had decided to join everyone above deck. They ran into Lilly first.

“Well, look who finally crawled out of their cabin,” she teased.

Sango rubbed at her eyes, they all had been up very late playing the card game they had started.

“Does anyone know how long we were playing til last night?” Miroku asked mid yawn.

“Pretty late,” Chrono answered.

“It was a lot of fun though, we should do it again before we reach the continent. Maybe we can get Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru to join us too,” Sango cheerfully suggested.

“Ya, that would be great, I highly doubt you'll get Lord Sesshomaru to play though,” Lilly explained.

“I bet Inuyasha could get him to,” Miroku mused to himself.

“Oh what makes you think that, Miroku?” Sango asked.

“Oh uh, no reason. Really, it was a dumb idea.”

“No, I think you’re right. Let's go ask him.” Sango ran off in search of the inu hanyou.

“Sango, no, wait. Oh crap.” Miroku chased after her.

Inuyasha was finally starting to feel the burn of acid build up on his muscles. He lost count of the repetitions hours ago and now was just droning through it. Left arm, up down. Right arm, up down. Repeat. Crew members had been milling around him all morning so he almost didn't even notice when Sango skidded to a halt next to him.

“Inuyasha, oh my goodness what happened? Who attacked you? Are you ok?”

Inuyasha was oblivious to the wounds at this point, he kept doing his push ups and stared at her in confusion.

“What are you talking about? No one attacked me.”

“But your body is covered in wounds,” she urged.

“Huh?” He looked over his shoulder and down the length of his back. _'Oh shit, they're not healed yet? Why aren't they healed yet? Damn it, what do I say?'_ Inuyasha panicked.

“Oh, I uh, well it's dumb really. I was so drunk I fell off the ship last night. Musta got banged up by something in the water, you know. I can't remember much more than I fell in.” He gave her a big cheesy, guilty smile. _'Please buy that.'_

“Oh, no! That’s awful! It had no idea deep sea fish had such sharp, _dog-like_ teeth,” she scolded, her lips pulled tight in a smirk. “Come on, Inuyasha. I don’t care what you were up to last night, but you shouldn’t lie to me.”

He blinked up at her, dumbstruck. “Yeah, guess I shouldn't,” he said, his eyes sliding over to Miroku, was intently studying the deck.

“Well I came over here to ask you if you wanted to join our card game tonight?” Sango asked.

“Uh, sure I guess,” Inuyasha answered.

“Great, do you think you could ask Lord Sesshomaru to play as well?” She asked

“Sure.” Inuyasha shrugged as best he could while doing push ups.

“Play?” Sesshomaru's cold voice coming from directly behind him, sending a chill down Miroku's spine.

“Speak of the devil,” Inuyasha muttered. “They want us to join their card game tonight.”

“This Sesshomaru does not play games.”

At that, the demon lord strode off to his perch on the bow.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “I'll ask lord stick-up-his-ass later.”

“Ok, are you coming down for breakfast?” Sango asked. “It smells great, whatever it is.”

He glanced up at Sesshomaru's back, who was clearly still in earshot, but did not acknowledge the statement. “Na, I'm gonna finish training first,” he replied.

“Ok we'll catch up with you later then,” She said, dragging Miroku off with her. 

“Does he not know that I know?” She asked once they were inside.

“I think he thinks that he’s subtle or something,” Miroku snickered. “I just don’t understand why you’re being ‘sly.’”

“If he doesn’t want to tell me, let him,” Sango dismissed. “It doesn’t matter to me. But if he thinks he can get away with making innuendoes, I’m not missing out on the fun.”

~oOo~

Another hour or so passed while Inuyasha continued doing push ups, his arms were burning and his muscles felt like they were going to burst. He was so relieved to see Sesshomaru walking back over, a plate in his hands.

“Are you ready to stop?” The demon lord asked.

“What do you think? Dick.” Inuyasha growled through gritted teeth.

“Very well. Do one hundred more and you can stop.”

Inuyasha smiled, a hundred wasn't too many more. If he pushed himself he could probably have them done in no time. Just as he braced his arms to increase his speed Sesshomaru plunked down on his back.

“W-what the h-hell?” His voice shook from the strain of holding the extra weight. “Fucker, you weigh a ton. Get off me!”

The demon lord reclined with his feet up on Inuyasha's shoulders, supporting himself with one hand on the hanyou's trembling thigh.

“If you do not hurry, someone is bound to see us like this.” He used the tip of Inuyasha's tail to fan himself as he spoke.

“You bastard!”

“Inuyasha, why am I not hearing you counting?”

“Oh for the love of all the gggrrrrrrr, one. Fucking asshole, two. I'm gonna kick your fucking ass, three. Uhhhh, seriously what the hell do you eat? You don't look like you weigh this much, four. Damn fat ass.”

“If you have enough energy to insult me you should be fine with two hundred.”

“Grrrr you fucking bastard.”

It was rather amusing that Inuyasha would protest so fervently, yet never once try to fight Sesshomaru about it.

“198...199… 200!” he shouted. His arms collapsed under him, leaving his legs akimbo on the bucket. 

Sesshomaru rose from the hanyou's back gracefully. “Now is not the time for antics, pup. On to your next task.” He waved his hand over to the side of the ship. “You are going to swim along the boat for a while.” 

“Hold on,” Inuyasha huffed. “Hold on, Sesshomaru. I need to eat something.”

The demon lord raised an eyebrow. “You do not get to decide when you eat.” 

Inuyasha's stomach cramped. “No, seriously, I need to eat something. My body doesn't work like this.” 

“You ate last night,” Sesshomaru dismissed. “We do not have endless provisions, and can’t afford to waste them on frivolous meals. If you have earned it, I might let you eat tonight.” 

Inuyasha gaped at him. “So when I was shoveling down food at your palace, you thought I was wasting food?”

Sesshomaru blinked slowly. “That was not the case?”

“No, you fucking dick!” Inuyasha shouted, “What the fuck? I'm constantly using energy, I need to eat twice as much as you! Maybe more!”

“Of course,” Sesshomaru sneered. He thought for a moment, and decided to pull a page from the hanyou’s book. “Your pathetic body can't hold up to a simple task.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” he growled. 

“Exactly what it sounds like.” He waved his hand in the direction of the stairs. “Go on, take your food. Do not bother me for the rest of the day.” 

Inuyasha growled through gritted teeth. He stalked to the banister, and without looking at the smirking demon lord, hurled himself into the water. 

By the time night had fallen Inuyasha was starving, aching, beaten and sore. After swimming for an hour alongside the ship, do sit ups for three, and then leg exercises for another three. While the bastard sat back like a drill sergeant, using his whip whenever Inuyasha stopped or gave out from fatigue.

The poor hanyou had been pushed to his limit and then shoved a mile past it. His whole body was quivering when he finally got to sit down and eat that evening. He shoveled the food down like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

“Geez, Inuyasha are you just now finished with your training?” Miroku asked.

“Ya,” Inuyasha answered, rubbing at his shoulder.

“Wow you look pretty tense,” Lilly said, touching a knot in his shoulder. “ You need to get some food in you right away.”

“You don't have to tell me twice,” he said, shoving a whole roll into his mouth.

“Why don't you have some of that rum from yesterday?” Sango advised. “It'll help loosen up your muscles.”

“You think so?” Inuyasha grabbed the glass jug and started chugging.

“Um, that's a little much don't you think?” Lilly stuttered, “I only meant enough to- and you’re not listening to me.”

Inuyasha flopped backwards with the bottle still in his mouth and let the whole thing drain down his throat.

“Hic, wow that's much better.” He sat up with a dizzy wobble and drunken blush.

“Well I guess cards are out of the question for you.” Miroku said poking the hanyou on the nose to see if he would fall over again.

“Keh, I'm fine, you just don't want me ta win.” Inuyasha jumped up to prove his point and that was it. The world spun four or five times then everything went black.

“Ahhhhhhh,” Lilly screamed, shuffling over to where Inuyasha lay. She checked him over, trying to read his vitals. “okay he seems good right now. But I'm going to make him drink some water. Chrono, hold his mouth open.”

She was just dropping the last of the fresh water when Sesshomaru strode into the dining area, his eyes going to his hanyou lying collapsed on the floor. 

“Good evening,” Sango greeted, unperturbed.

“What happened?” he demanded as he walked over. 

“He drank half a bottle of rum and passed out almost instantly, my lord,” Lilly informed. “His body must have been in desperate need of nutrients.”

Sesshomaru shook his head and lifted the pup into his arms. “You are no longer to have access to alcohol until we reach the mainland.” He turned to Lilly. “Is there anything else he will need?” 

“It would be best if he ate something when he wakes up.”

“Have the cook send an extra plate to my cabin,” he ordered, taking himself and Inuyasha out of the room. 

Inuyasha stirred slightly from being jostled. Still half asleep, he clung to the demon lord's shoulders. “Sessh.” 

“Inuyasha,” he replied. They reached the cabin, and he carefully opened the door.

“Don't hate me again, ok?” Inuyasha whined, “Think I care about y-” He yelped as he was set down on the bed. “I'll try harder … not be pathetic-” He was asleep again before he had even finished his drunken ramble.

Sesshomaru sat frozen on the bed, staring down at his pup. Finally collecting himself he shook his head again. “Foolish hanyou.”

~0000~

When Inuyasha woke the next morning, the sun was shining bright and Sesshomaru was still in bed.

The demon lord lay silently staring up at the ceiling.

“Hey,” Inuyasha quietly greeted.

Sesshomaru turned to look at him.

“How'd I get back here?” Inuyasha sat up rubbing his eyes.

“I brought you.”

“Oh, … thanks.” Sesshomaru didn’t reply. He grabbed a plate off the side table, ladened with fruits and cooked red meats. Inuyasha tore through it like it was paper.

“Um aren't we late for training?”

“I let you sleep in.”

Inuyasha gave him a disbelieving look and crawled across the bed to press his hand to Sesshomaru's forehead.

“Are you feeling okay?” The casual contact caught the demon lord off guard and he stilled under the hanyou's warm touch to the sensitive marking on his forehead.

“No fever,” Inuyasha remarked and started to pull his hand away but Sesshomaru grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him over to straddle his hips. The other hand caught Inuyasha's chin and held him still while the demon lord sealed their lips together.

Inuyasha stared in wide eyed shock for a moment before blushing bright cherry red, flailing and struggling free of Sesshomaru's grip. He scooted further back on the demon lord's legs.

“Baka! Just cause I wanted affection once doesn't mean I want it all the time.” His face turned three shades of red as he scowled at the demon in front of him.

Sesshomaru grinned seductively at him. “Your tail seems to disagree.”

Inuyasha looked back at the offending appendage. It was cheerfully wagging back and forth. Inuyasha grabbed the treacherous limb and growled.

“I'm gonna kill that neko.”

“Not until you are done with your training.”

“Great, how many thousands of push ups am I doing today?” Inuyasha griped.

“None, today should be fairly simple. You are only required to do five sit ups.”

Inuyasha stared at him, not trusting.

“You should be able to handle that, should you not?” Sesshomaru started stalking Inuyasha as he backed away across the bed.

“Yeah? Why do I get the feeling that there's a catch to this?”

Sesshomaru pounced, grabbing Inuyasha around the waist and rolled so he lay on his back on the bed with Inuyasha pinned back down to his chest. Sesshomaru locked his legs over top of Inuyasha's and held the hanyou's arms behind his head.

“Just do five sit ups.”

“You bastard!” Inuyasha struggled and strained trying to sit up. Every bit of force he put forward, Sesshomaru countered, pulling back.

“Damn it, I'd like to see you do a sit up in this position.”

“I bet you would,” Sesshomaru's voice purred into his ear.

He shivered. “Fuck you, that's cheating. No distracting me.”

“I will distract you if I like. Remember, being able to perform at your optimum level no matter the state of your mind or body is _essential._ ” Sesshomaru traced the edge of the hanyou's ear with his tongue and nipped at the sensitive tip.

“If that's how you want to play.” Inuyasha continued to squirm and thrash but nothing worked. 

Sesshomaru just grinned to himself, as Inuyasha unconsciously rubbed his cute little butt over the hard line of his arousal fighting with all his strength to overpower the demon lord and do a sit up. It was humorous how masochistic the pup could be, his continuous headstrong defiance was just the same as begging for further punishment.

Inuyasha relaxed in his hold, panting from the exertion. Sesshomaru's calm breath gently brushed against his ears. His erection pressed against his back. He couldn't understand how he could be that hard and not grinding into him every chance he got. 

He rolled his hips absently as he he rested. It was a nice feeling. And it let him have something to do while he regained his strength. 

Sesshomaru moved his hand and slapped his stomach. “Stop that.” 

He snickered. “Why, afraid you'll get distracted?” 

“If you tease me. I'll have to punish you.” 

“It's not much of a punishment when we both enjoy it,” he said, suddenly pulling on Sesshomaru's hold. He got halfway up before he met with resistance. He forced himself to go the rest of the way, the effort leaving him exhausted. “Ha! One down!”

An hour or so later Sango and Miroku emerged from their cabin and started walking up the hall to the kitchen but stopped when they overheard a commotion coming from Sesshomaru's cabin.

_“Come now hanyou, you have not even done one. Do you truly enjoy my embrace that much?”_

_“Get the hell off of me and I'll show you how damn much I like your fucking embrace, bastard.”_

_“It is you, that is on me.”_

_“Well I can't very well get off unless you let me go, now can I?”_

_“No, you can not, I suppose you are stuck there until you finish.”_

“Uh, Miroku. Do you think Inuyasha's okay in there?” Sango asked with concern.

Miroku quickly grabbed her and pushed her along down the hall.

“Yes, yes I'm certain he's quite fine. No reason to linger I'm just starving let's go get some breakfast.”

All day bizarre shouting and struggles could be heard coming from inside Sesshomaru's cabin. Neither inu had emerged even once from behind that door and all the shouting had been just as strange as what the two ningen had overheard on their way to breakfast.

“What do you suppose is going on in there?” Sango asked looking over her shoulder to the hall where the yelling echoed from.

She sat awkwardly with everyone else in the kitchen trying to eat dinner and trying not to laugh at the particularly vulgar insults Inuyasha came up with.

“I can only imagine that it's part of his training,” Miroku offered.

Actually Miroku could imagine a number of things that it could be part of, but none of them were appropriate to say in front of Sango, without getting slapped.

 _“That's four you fucking bastard. I only have to do this one more time before I get to kick your fucking ass!”_ Inuyasha shouted in panting breaths.

“He sure seems to be working really hard at something,” Chrono jeered.

Lilly jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow and glared at him.

“What? He is.”

“He sure doesn't sound happy about it either,” Sango remarked.

_“FIVE!!! Ha eat that, you cock sucking, egotistical, condescending, arrogant ass fucking, bastard! I fucking win.”_

Sesshomaru released his hold on Inuyasha's and easily slid out from under him.

“Congratulations, I will be waiting to have my ass kicked above deck.”

The demon lord smirked as he casually left the room as if he had not expended any energy what so ever. While Inuyasha collapsed onto the bed in a panting, disheveled heap.

“Asshole,” he grumbled into the mattress.

No one spoke or even moved a muscle when Sesshomaru strode through the kitchen as prim and pristine as he ever was and silently ascended the stairs.

When Inuyasha dragged himself out of the room and down the hall he looked like he had been doing exactly what everyone thought he had been doing all day. His hair was frizzed, kimono hung open in disarray and he was obviously winded from some kind of physical exertion. Everyone stared at him, shocked.

“Are you okay, Inuyasha?” Sango gently asked.

“I'm fine damn it, what the hell is everyone staring at me for?”

“Inuyasha, if your brother did something to you against your will-” Sango was cut off by Inuyasha's tirade.

“Did something?! What the hell is that supposed to mean? It was just sit ups. What the hell did you think we were doing in there, you bunch of pervs?!!!”

“It took you all day to do five sit ups?” Chrono baited cheekily.

“Ya it did, you gotta problem with that, why don't you go ask Sesshomaru to show you how it's done,” Inuyasha growled threateningly.

This was obviously about to turn into another fight. Just before Miroku was going to step in as mediator, a voice from above deck hollered.

“Land ho!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii *peeking out from behind the mountain of work* Thank you for being patient with me. I post this as a peace offering. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> As always, Udunie made this 1000 time better.

And just like that the threatening atmosphere dissipated. The crew all rushed up from the lower levels of the ship followed by Inuyasha and the others.

In the distance the glowing lights of a very large and very busy looking town could be seen dancing off the waves as they crashed into the coastline. Other ships and boats of all shapes and sizes were coming and going from the enormous port. All with their lights shining and horns sounding.

It didn't take long to dock the ship and unload. Caspiana gladly ordered her men to help remove the undead monster from her hull.

“Good riddance to that cursed creature. Bad luck to sail with undead beasties aboard, I'm telling you milard, put that thing ou’ o its misery befar it bring a bad omen upon ye,” Caspiana warned.

“Silence kitsune, I have no need of your superstitious nonsense,” Sesshomaru dismissed her.

“Then it be farewell, milard. We'll be shovin’ off from here.”

“Do not start a war,” Sesshomaru ordered, then turned and walked down the dock to join his group.

“You know she's the strangest kitsune I've ever met. It's too bad Shippo couldn't have met her,” Miroku mused.

“Ya,” Inuyasha agreed.

Sesshomaru left the group with the small collection of supplies while he and Chrono went to speak with one of the dockmasters about summoning the demon lord's transport. When he returned everyone was sitting around chatting. Inuyasha found food from somewhere because he was chowing down on something. It had been another day of training without food or drink for him and he was starving.

“Lilly, Chrono, take the ningen to the market. See that everyone is properly clothed for our journey,” Sesshomaru ordered.

“Yes, milord.”

“We will wait here for my transport so do not dawdle.”

“Yes, of course, milord,” Chrono bowed and hurried off leading the group away.

The demon lord silently settled himself near the famished hanyou.

“You’re buying us clothes?” Inuyasha asked with his mouth full and head cocked to the side.

“It is the preferred task, as opposed to being burdened with your dead frozen bodies.”

“Dick,” Inuyasha growled shoveling in another bite. “Shouldn’t I go with them and get some stuff?”

“No. Chrono will get what you need.”

“Huh,” Inuyasha huffed around his food.

“What exactly are you eating?”

Inuyasha paused and looked down at the assorted items in his lap.

“Not really sure, Lilly saved it for me from what they ate earlier. Want one?”

“No,” Sesshomaru sneered, turning his head away.

“Fuck you then, more for me.” Inuyasha went back to stuffing his face.

Nearly two hours passed before the others returned. They each carried a small pile of supplies over and stacked it on the things that were unloaded from the ship. Among the items were long fur-lined coats, boots and hats. The things needed for Lilly's counter spell and some food.

“Took you guys long enough,” Inuyasha said.

“Talk to the neko,” Chrono griped.

“It's not my fault, I haven't been to this harbor in a century! All the shiny things and good smelling food are distracting,” Lilly complained.

“Good food?” Inuyasha perked up. “What kind of food are we talking about?” He asked.

“Lots of kinds. Did you not go into there?”

“No.”

“Oh, it's amazing, row after row after row of vendors selling all kinds of different things and foods.” He looked over her shoulder to the busy streets, it didn’t look all that different from the markets at Sesshomaru’s city. “Here try this, it's the best, most wonderful stuff in the entire world.” She held up a little pouch containing some strange dried herb. Inuyasha sniffed cautiously at it, the scent reminded him of the stuff Kagome gave her cat sometimes. He shrugged and put a tiny sample on his tongue.

“Um, and why is it the best stuff in the world, again?”

Lilly stuck her nose in the bag and inhaled deep lung fulls of its scent. Her pupils dilated into saucers and she started purring. “Because it just is.”

“Oookay.”

Chrono walked over and looked disapprovingly at the loopy neko. “Lilly, when did you buy catnip?”

Lilly clutched the bag to her chest. “None of your business. It's mine and you're not taking it.” After sticking out her tongue Lilly ran off to hide in close proximity to Sesshomaru.

Chrono rolled his eyes.

“Great she's going to be completely useless for the next few hours,” he griped.

“Catnip? Seriously, I thought that stuff only worked on animals,” Inuyasha said.

“Me too, I think Lilly's just a special case,” Chrono sarcastically replied.

“Our transportation is here,” Sesshomaru informed.

Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Inuyasha looked around the busy docks.

“I don't see anything” Inuyasha said.

Chrono tapped him on the shoulder then pointed up to the sky. Coming down out of the dark evening clouds was a colossal, feathered dragon beast. It's wing span must have been one hundred feet across, decorated in vibrant orange, brown and cream colored feathers. It had an enormous beak, scale plated chest and underbelly, and a long tail with a fan of feathers at the end.

Powerful legs led down to huge taloned feet that it was using to carry what looked like some kind of small building. The structure was made up of a wooden base and floor, surrounded by a decorative wooden railing with tall, intermittently spaced columns to support the ornate roof. Atop the roof was a giant handle the beast gripped to carry the structure.

“That's your transportation?” Inuyasha squawked, gaping at the monstrous animal.

“Chrono, see that everything gets loaded,” Sesshomaru ordered before leaping far up to stand upon the creature's head.

“Yes, my lord,” Chrono answered.

Sesshomaru lashed his whip out to coil around the monsters beak, then directed his attention to Sango and Miroku.

“It would be most advisable for you ningen to enter while I have the beast detained. It is not a particularly tame creature.”

Sango and Miroku hurried into the wooden structure without question.

“You know if that thing tries to eat them, I'm gonna kill it.”

Sesshomaru ignored the threat and the hanyou it came from.

Inuyasha decided to help load everything because it was a slow progress with only Chrono.

Lilly was laid out on top of the cage containing the talking zombie. She was in a fit of giggles and talking to the witless creature. It seemed Chrono had been right, she was completely useless like this. What could she possibly like so much about that catnip stuff, if this is what it did to her?

Having the hanyou's help made quick work of loading up. The inside of the compartment was dim. The entire floor was padded, making it difficult to walk around. Everyone settled up against the wall and soon they were airborne heading northwest towards the icy mountain tundra. The enormous feathered dragon took them up into the sky with ease, quickly breaching the cloud layer and soaring high above it.

“Damn this makes my ears feel funny,” Inuyasha said rubbing at one of the furry flaps.

“It is because your body is adjusting to the rapid change in air pressure,” Sesshomaru informed.

“It feels like there's not enough oxygen, as well,” Sango remarked.

“Indeed. At this height, the oxygen level is depleted.”

“Will you guys be ok like this?” Inuyasha asked.

“We should be, as long as we don't move around alot and control our breathing,” Miroku answered.

“Well, you might as well kick back and relax, cuz we still got a ways to go,” Chrono said leaning against the railing looking over the cloud scape. “You might want to grab those warmer clothes, too. It's gonna get real cold, real fast.”

Everyone bundled up and hunkered down for the flight Eventually, almost everyone fell asleep. Sango and Miroku were curled together with Kirara under a thick fur blanket, wrapped in their new warmer clothing.

Chrono slept close to Lilly, both donned their warmer garments. The little neko finally passed out, tucked into a cubby in the pile of supplies.

Inuyasha sat with a fur draped over his shoulders, lightly sleeping with his back leaned against one of the columns next to Sesshomaru.

The demon lord stood quietly watching the clouds flow under them like a silent, puffy river, with his arms neatly tucked into the sleeves of his kimono. He was too powerful to have any worries of freezing in the near arctic weather so he didn't bother with a coat. He glanced down at Inuyasha, who was sitting at his feet. He was curled up tightly. “Put your furs on, Inuyasha,” he quietly ordered.

He shrugged. “I'll wait until it gets colder.”

When morning came Inuyasha slowly woke snuggled under the pelt that covered his shoulders with Sesshomaru's moko-moko curled around his legs and waist. He reached out and touched the fur to make sure he wasn't dreaming, then looked up at the demon lord still standing next to him.

“Uh, ... thanks.” He stood up and handed the incredibly warm length of downy fluff back to him.

“You were shivering in your sleep,” the demon lord stated.

“It is pretty damn cold.” Inuyasha ran his hands up and down his arms. He didn’t know if this was from the weather or from the long time they had sex. Maybe both? He looked over the rail and could see underneath them dark green forests and snow-capped hills. “How far away are we?”

Sesshomaru didn’t answer. He strode over to the supplies and tossed the last set of thermal fur-lined garments to him. “Wear what I have provided, foolish hanyou.”

“You're not wearing it,” Inuyasha accused.

“I have no human blood in my body and therefore do not require it.”

Inuyasha dropped the thick material to the floor. “Then I don't need to, either.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed. “Inuyasha, put them on.”

Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared defiantly at him.

“Then there is no other choice.” Sesshomaru stalked forward. “I shall have to employ other means of warming your body.”

His eyes flicked to where his friends were still sound asleep. There was no way they would stay asleep. “Wait, Sesshomaru don't, no, sto-”

Sesshomaru stepped too close, pinning Inuyasha between himself and the railing. He wrapped his long arms around the pup's slim, shivering body and forced his tongue past the cold set of quivering lips.  
Despite Sesshomaru's lips also being cool, his tongue was searing hot and melted Inuyasha from the inside out.

The hanyou struggled against him while his mouth was invaded, unaware that his obi was being removed until it was too late and Sesshomaru had both his hands tied together behind his back.  
Slowly withdrawing from the kiss, the demon lord looked down at him with a smug little grin.

“All warm here, where else are you cold?”

Sesshomaru started working his way down Inuyasha's body with his tongue.

“T-t-taking m-my clothes off i-i-isn't going to warm me uh-uh-up.”

Sesshomaru paused just before the pup's nipple.

“You should have obeyed, now you will suffer the consequences.”

He closed his mouth over the hard little nub, flicking it with his tongue and rolling it between his teeth.

“Uhhh, S-S-Sesshomaru don't d-d-do this here,” he moaned pleadingly. “Everyone w-will see us if they wake up.” He was still shivering and panting foggy puffs of breath as he struggled to remain focused.

“Then be silent and hope they do not wake.”

Sesshomaru switched over to the other nipple, laving and nipping it as well.

“Can you not be silent, hanyou?”

He licked his way back up Inuyasha's chest and collarbone, to his neck.

“Stop, I- I Uhhhh.”

Sesshomaru left a neat little set of teeth marks on the side of Inuyasha's neck, then pressed flush to the front of him while staring down with an arrogant leer.

“If you desired me to stop, you would free yourself and make me. I can only conclude from your lack of action, that you do not truly want me to.”

As Sesshomaru began to pull away Inuyasha gasped, ripping free of the obi and grabbed Sesshomaru around the shoulders.

“Don't.” His voice held a hint of unease.

Sesshomaru raised a questioning eyebrow at him. “Were you that unaware of your ability to free yourself?”

“I … I'm stuck.”

Sesshomaru looked down to where Inuyasha's bare, wet chest was pressed to the freezing metal of his armor.

“Oh my.”

Sesshomaru's voice purred with malicious intent.

Inuyasha dug his claws into Sesshomaru’s robe. “You wouldn't.”

The wicked look on Sesshomaru's face said that he would.

Inuyasha could see behind the demon lord, everyone was beginning to rise from the hushed commotion. In a last ditch effort to keep from being seen in this state, Inuyasha tightened his grip on Sesshomaru and leaped off the railing, up onto the roof and one more jump landed them on the dragon’s back.

The landing had jarred them and pulled a bit of his frozen skin from the metal, Inuyasha gasped again. A little blood welled up in tiny dots where too many layers of skin had stayed stuck to the armor when the other parts had pulled free.

“Fucking bastard, what the hell did you do that for?” He still held Sesshomaru around the shoulders. Considering his poor little nipples were frozen somewhere to that stupid bulky breastplate, he didn't want the demon lord moving around.

“How the hell are we supposed to get out of this one, genius?”

It was obvious to Sesshomaru what needed to be done, yet he was sure that Inuyasha was not going to agree with him.

“Well, I could simply remove it in one pull or I could go slowly and remove it little by little.”  
Sesshomaru could feel the pup's arousal twitch where it was pressed against him. Inuyasha may not be admitting it out loud but his body was very clearly excited about the promised pain of this predicament.

“Do it a little at a time,” Inuyasha finally decided.

“All right, on the count of three, I will carefully pull just tell me when to stop.”

“Ok.” Inuyasha hesitantly agreed.

“Alright, One...”

_RIP!!!!_

“AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Inuyasha howled.

“Three.”

“Ow, you fucking bastard!” Inuyasha barked gesturing to his chest that was in raw bloody ruin. He took a swing at said bastards chest in retaliation, but he quickly dodged.

“Hm, would you like me to kiss it better?”

“NO!”

Sesshomaru pinned him down against the dragons back and started licking. Inuyasha flailed, kicked and struggled.

“Damn it, stop that,” he said, wrapping his legs around Sesshomaru’s waist, “this is what caused the problem in the first place!”

“Then you better find a way to entertain my tongue.” 

“Yeah, maybe I’ll turn around so you can kiss my ass.” Sesshomaru stiffened, but Inuyasha didn’t give him a chance to replied, just pulled him down and kissed him. Shoving his tongue into his mouth, the way he liked when Sesshomaru did it to him. 

Sesshomaru recovered quickly. Pushing Inuyasha back and retaliating with a passion, his ministrations far more skilled than Inuyasha’s. Soon, he had the pup panting, his hips working to grind against Sesshomaru’s thigh.

Inuyasha growled as Sesshomaru pulled away. “Now, now,” he chided. “You don’t get rewards when you don’t listen.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Oh please, since when?”

Sesshomaru pulled his wrist up so that it was pressed between them. Inuyasha could clearly see his hand shaking and twitching, but couldn’t feel or stop it. 

He stepped away, allowing Inuyasha room to walk away. “Go on, get back in the palanquin.”

Inuyasha slowly pulled himself away, side-eying Sesshomaru as he went. He couldn’t really believe that Sesshomaru wasn’t going pull him back, and he had to admit he was a little disappointed.

The others were just waking up and they swung back into the structure. Inuyasha pointedly ignoring Lilly’s knowing stares and blushing so bright even the tips of his ears were pink. He angrily grabbed his obi along with the furred coat and other clothing, bundled himself up and plunked straight down with his arms crossed and his back turned on everyone. His ears and tail aggressively perked in warning of his mood.

“Are you fucking happy now? I'm wearing your stupid fucking coat,” he growled. glaring up at the demon lord standing beside him as if nothing unusual had happened at all.

“Indeed.”

Sango looked suspiciously from one inu to the other. If Inuyasha wanted to keep it to himself she could respect that. After all, she hated it when Miroku made a public display of his affection towards her. So she, like everyone else, politely ignored the quarreling couple and decided to bring Miroku with her to look over the railing at the beautiful, snowy scenery passing below them.

“Where is it, we’re going anyway?” she asked some time later.

“We aren’t going to a specific place exactly,” Lilly explained. “Kadesh’s pack migrate a lot. They should be around here somewhere.”

“So you mean we’re just going to be flying for a while?” Inuyasha huffed. 

“I will know when we are close to them,” Sesshomaru said.

“Some kind of familial bond thing?”

“I can smell her stench from up here.”

Inuyasha snickered.

It wasn't much longer before they reached the edge of Kadesh's territory. The forest was completely covered in thick, shimmering layers of snow and ice. Sickles hung from every branch and made prisms of rainbow light dance on the surface of the brilliant white snow crust. Everything was strangely muffled by the compressed layers of insulating powder.

Kadesh and her pack were there waiting at the border, every one of them in true inu form. 

After landing, Sesshomaru walked out to stand before the pack, closely followed by Inuyasha. The largest inu stood face to face with Sesshomaru.

 _'This must be Kadesh,'_ Inuyasha thought.

She growled ferociously, then without warning lunged forward to attack.

Sesshomaru burst into his own inu from, dodging and grappling the smaller framed inu to the ground.

They tumbled end over end in a struggle for the dominant position, flinging great waves of snow into the air as they went.

Inuyasha didn't have time to see who came out on top because he was being stalked by two of the other inu. They snarled and snapped at him when he got too close. He pulled his sword out, but didn’t attack at first. The two inu swiped at him, and soon they were brawling, kicking up clouds of snow. 

It was strange to him that the rest of the pack wasn't attacking. Of course, he had no clue why they were fighting in the first place but he would have figured the pack would be supporting their alpha. Instead, it was just the pair that had charged him that seemed to be helping Kadesh.

He didn’t want to kill these two, especially since he had no idea why they were attacking, so he switched over to his claws instead. A sharp set of teeth in his neck snapped him out of thought and back into the brawl. He whipped his head around, latching onto the offenders shoulder and crushed down with his jaws until his fangs scraped on bone. His neck was released when the other inu yelped out in pain, whimpering from the bite. It's partner came running at Inuyasha obviously rather pissed about it's friend being injured.

Inuyasha ducked the attack and lashed out in time to catch the dog’s throat between his fangs. He quickly locked his jaw and began thrashing his head side to side to tear it's skin open. Now both of his attackers were stained in blood, the contrast against immaculately white fur made the wounds look extremely gruesome.

The fight didn't last very long, it ended with Kadesh pinned beneath Sesshomaru. His teeth sunk into her spinal column, threatening to break it. That was when she finally whimpered in defeat, and exposed her belly to him, signaling her surrender.

Immediately both inu fighting Inuyasha backed down and rushed to Kadesh's side. Sesshomaru shifted back to his human form and waited for Kadesh to do the same. The two inu at her side whined and lowered themselves, tucking their tails between their legs. Each lapped submissively and apologetically at her wounds until she also shifted forms.

“Lord Sesshomaru, I see you have not changed. What brings you to my territory?” The woman spoke with a strange accent but was unmistakably part of the demon lord's family; tall, thin, pale, with the same features and markings as Sesshomaru's mother. She also had the same long silver hair that was a trademark of the family.

She wore hers pulled back into a male-style, high ponytail, tied with a black silk ribbon, and left a long, thin tendril hanging down next to her ears on either side. Her clothes were loose and thick, made mostly of pelts and heavy material. 

“I have come to return something of yours,” He waved for the others to approach, “I found it invading my lands and attacking my people,” Sesshomaru coldly informed.

“Something of mine?” she asked in surprise. Her claws clenched in the snow. 

Chrono pulled the large metal crate containing the creature out from the transport, and over to the demon lord. Lilly and the others came out with them.

“I presume you recognize this,” Sesshomaru stated.

Sango and Miroku huddled close to Chrono.

“Uh, what just happened here? Weren't they just attacking each other?” Miroku asked.

“That's just how Kadesh and Lord Sesshomaru greet one another,” Chrono answered.

The two inu that had been at Kadesh's side, shifted down to their human forms and ran up to the crate. They appeared to be twins and had long blond hair and crystal blue eyes. They wore matching skin tight outfit's, made of some thin black material. The clothing seemed to be mostly for show because it certainly didn't look very warm.

“Alpha look, it's Tiki, and he's not dead anymore.” One of them jumped up to the top of the cage to safely peer inside. The undead creature swiped at her face, but couldn’t reach. Kedesh got up from the ground and studied the thing closely, turning her nose up and sniffing at it before turning away. 

“But how did they get him? I thought the monsters took his body,” the other girl asked.

“That's enough you two, change back before you freeze,” Kadesh ordered.

The twins obeyed and pulled the crate away.

Kedesh took a deep breath before facing Sesshomaru again. “So,” she said, flashing a smile with too many teeth, “filthy creatures have spread to your lands as well. Has the great Lord Sesshomaru come with more purpose than simply returning a carcass?”

“Do you believe I would have come this far otherwise?” Sesshomaru sneered.

“Just like you,” she scoffed, flipping her hair off her shoulder, “no care to visit beloved family, just how many centuries has it been since my lovely aunt has seen her son's face?” 

“I fail to see how that is any concern of yours,” Sesshomaru returned.

“Useless,” Kadesh groused. She threw her hands up dramatically and walked over to Lilly. She wrapped an arm around the neko's waist and led her in the direction her two inu had gone with the crate. “Lilly, sweetheart, when are you going to leave that callous cousin of mine and come live with me?” She slid her fingers around the curve of Lilly's hip and pulled her in close. “You know I could take such better care of you.”

Lilly laughed uncomfortably, easing the hand off her waist.

“But I like Lord Sesshomaru, the way he takes care of me is really just fine.”

Inuyasha stalked over to them and butted in between Kadesh and Lilly. “Hey, paws off the neko, bitch.”

Kadesh scoffed glaring down at him. “Well, isn't that a pot calling kettle black, you must be the famous Inuyasha. I’d only heard of you recently. If I had known that you’re wretch of a father had insulted my aunt so thoroughly, rest assured that I would have killed him with my own hands, and you would not have lived to set foot on my territory.”

“Kadesh you forget yourself too easily,” Sesshomaru interrupted, his eyes narrowed to slits. “Should we not keep family matters between family alone? That is what your dearest aunt would say, is it not?” 

Kadesh and Inuyasha growled at each other a moment longer before Kadesh sneered.

“We will be discussing this later, Menshii,” she sneered.

“Woman, you will watch your tongue in my presence or I will remove it from you,” Sesshomaru growled.

Kedesh looked like she was going to fight him, but must have thought better of it. “Fine.” She took a look at the rest of their party. “I assume you wish to ask me what we know about these creatures? There is a town close by that we stop in frequently. I will lead you there and we can talk where you pampered southern's won’t freeze your asses off.” 

Kadesh transformed back and dashed off with the rest of her pack.

“Geez, what the hell was that all about?” Inuyasha grumbled as they went back to the dragon. He’s only ever seen him show that kind of anger when Rin was in danger.

“She insulted your station, referred to you as lower than herself,” Sesshomaru answered.

“She also said she would have killed me and our father, and you picked that to harp on," Inuyasha griped, pausing as the dragon took off, "So what?” 

Sesshomaru turned to face him, looking rather serious. “It is an insult to us both and I will not tolerate such insolence.”

“You realize how hypocritical that is, don't you?” Inuyasha groaned remembering all the times Sesshomaru himself had berated him about his station.

Sesshomaru stepped close and growled into Inuyasha's ear. “You belong to me, therefore I may address you however I please. But I will allow no other to have that same privilege.”

Inuyasha blushed as his arousal crept up from those possessive words. He backed away. “Do you get possessive of all the people you have sex with? Or is this a new feeling that you don’t know how to handle?”

“Yes,” he said. Inuyasha paused, shocked. He wasn’t expecting an answer for that, and didn’t concede until he saw that Sesshomaru wasn’t either. 

Inuyasha groaned. “Alright already, we won't tolerate it.”

While Sesshomaru directed the dragon to follow Kadesh’s pack, Lilly went over to sit beside Inuyasha. “Thank you for protecting me from Kadesh.”

“Uh well. I really didn't do anything,” Inuyasha replied.

“Still, you stood up for me, so thank you.” She leaned in and gave him a one armed hug then went back to the rear of the group. Inuyasha blushed looking in confusion to Sesshomaru.

“I thought she hated to be touched.”

“She is warming up to you.”

That didn't help, Inuyasha just blushed brighter, and pointedly turned his attention to the kicked up snow underneath them. Sesshomaru smirked, amused of how the pup could still be so childishly innocent.

After nearly ten minutes, they were flying over what appeared to be a fortified town; tall wooden walls formed a semi-circle around a small scattering of houses flush against the side of a mountain. They could see the huge pack of dogs piling through the gates, ignoring the town and heading straight into the rock face, where Inuyasha assumed there was a cave entrance. The dragon landed neatly in the snow, not damaging the village at all. 

Sesshomaru led them to the immense mouth of the cave. There were two main offshoots; one leading to a comparatively small alcove that housed a wooden… palace? Inuyasha didn’t know what to call it. It looked like a hut, or more accurately ten huts connected together through stairs and hallways. 

Inside the immense building, they were greeted by one of Kadesh's pack members and shown to a large room with lots of comfortable seating. Everything was covered in furs and made of fine, richly colored hardwoods.

“Lilly, this will be a private meeting. See that everyone is accommodated in my absence,” Sesshomaru ordered.

“Yes, my lord,” she said.

Then Sesshomaru led Inuyasha through a huge set of doors into a conformance hall, where Kadesh and some of her pack sat waiting for them. The doors closed behind them and the others were left in the hallway. “Say, Chrono, why does Kadesh call this place a den? It looks more like a palace,” Miroku inquired.

“Well, this is the part designed for politics and meetings so it looks like a palace. The rest of this cave is like a huge inu den. Unlike Lord Sesshomaru, Kadesh and her pack spend the majority of their time in true inu form and only take human shape when they have to,” Chrono explained.

“Oh, what about those two lovely blonds that took the crate away, who are they?”

Sango glared daggers at Miroku.

“Akita and Akasha, Kadesh's twin mates. If you value your life and your balls don't even look at them,” Chrono warned.

“Mates? Like both of them? Like three girls together at the same time?” Miroku went all glassy eyed, obviously fantasizing about something.

Sango whacked him over the head with Hirikotsu.

“Oh don't worry; he won't be looking at anything, will he?” Sango threatened.

“Why, whatever could you mean, Sango dear? Surely, you're not accusing me of lecherous intentions. I am but a humble-”

“Save it, hoshi.”

Inside the hall, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood before a long, wooden table lined with at least twenty chairs.

“What other purpose has brought you here Lord Sesshomaru?” Kadesh asked, getting straight to the point.

“I want information.” He sat across the tall, lengthy table from Kadesh and gestured for Inuyasha to take the seat next to him.

“I want what information you can provide on these undead creatures and the being controlling them.”

“And what will you offer me in return?” she asked.

“Leniency,” Sesshomaru said, his voice low, “I won't destroy you for insulting my mate.”

Inuyasha snorted. There was no way he would do that, but from the look on Kadesh’s face, not only was she surprised, but seemed to take it as a genuine threat. 

“Is that so? How gracious,” she sarcastically replied, “In that case, I don't mind telling you that we hardly know anything at all.”

“Then you are useless to me and we will be leaving.” Sesshomaru got ready to stand up and leave.

“No man will call me useless. Family or not.” She slammed her hands down on the table.

Sesshomaru wasn't phased and spoke with his usual indifferent voice.

“Then prove me wrong and provide me with information.”

Kadesh looked thoughtful for a moment then laughed.

“Your mother is truly a remarkable woman to have bred such a clever man. Very well, I shall give you information. Akasha, fetch my local reports.”

“Yes, Shu.”

The blond rushed off through a smaller door than the one they had entered through. When she returned she had a small stack of papers with her, she got down on her knees and held them out to Kadesh with her head bowed.

“Good girl.”

[Kadesh absently pet](https://photos.app.goo.gl/bjxJvJsgz6l7mKHC2) the girl’s long blond hair and scratched under her chin before taking the papers.

The girl’s face lit up with happiness.

“Thank you,” she replied.

Kadesh passed the papers to the other girl. “Akita, take these to our dear cousin.”

“Yes, Shu.”

She hurried to obey, then returned to receive the same praise as her twin.

While Sesshomaru read over the papers Inuyasha watched the three women with intense curiosity. Kadesh intimately kissed the two girls while they stayed kneeling at her feet. He could almost see tails wagging as they happily accepted the hair petting and scratching behind their ears. They were so submissive it wasn't even funny.

 _'Sesshomaru doesn't want me to act like that, does he? I'd kick his ass if he ever tried to make me do that in front of people.'_ Inuyasha thought, but as he continued to watch he couldn't help but wonder if that kind of attention felt as good as the twin girls were making it look.

He tried to imagine Sesshomaru running long elegant fingers through his hair, stopping to scratch behind his ears and whispering in that dark, seductive voice. 'Good boy.' Inuyasha shivered, he decided it was time to stop imagining things now. He focused on the papers Sesshomaru had spread out in front of him on the table. He didn’t recognize this language, but he could see some crude pictures drawn out: scouting reports. 

Sesshomaru caught a tiny hint of arousal in Inuyasha's scent. He discreetly glanced up from the papers to see the pup's tail slightly wagging while he blushed down at the table. A glance further down at what Kadesh and her mates were doing gave him a clue to what might have caused this reaction. Sesshomaru grinned mischievously, filing that bit of information away for later and then returned his attention to the reports.

After some hours of boring discussion, they learned that Kadesh and her pack were attacked by the undead creatures just like everyone else they had spoken with and that the zombies robbed bodies from their graveyard, just like the ones that had attacked Kouga and his pack. Also, they learned that the zombie disturbances were being reported all over the continent. Some reported the zombies alone, while others claimed there was a woman in a long black cloak among the undead. She performed some kind of dark, ritual magic during the confusion of the attacks. Then disappeared without a trace. It seemed that all the sightings of this woman occurred in different areas along the Great Wall. Two reports had claimed that all the zombies with the woman were chanting.

“As the Litch Queen commands? What the hell is a lich?” Inuyasha asked.

At some point Lilly was brought in to help examine the reports and see if she had anything to offer on the topic. So she answered him. “When a necromancer reaches the highest level of power that they can obtain through necromancy, there is a sacrifice ritual they can perform on themselves in which they become undead and gain massive powers. They gain the ability to control anything that is dead, while still retaining their own will and intelligence.”

“So the more bodies there are, the more things she has to control,” Inuyasha remarked.

“I'm afraid so,” Lilly replied.

“Then we've got to get rid of this bitch and soon.”

“Okay, so far we know the lich queen is using forbidden necromancy and other death magics. And now there are reports that she's performing rituals along the Great Wall,” she glared down at the reports, but after a moment her eyes flew open in shock. “Oh no, this could be really bad, Lord Sesshomaru. I don't know what her intentions are, but that wall is filled with dead bodies, they were used as mortar when the humans built it.” 

“What the fuck, you mean they used dead bodies to build that wall?” Inuyasha asked, clearly outraged. 

Lilly nodded her head in agreement.

“We are still lacking information on her name and location.” Sesshomaru steered them back on topic.

Kadesh took her attention off her mates and looked to Sesshomaru.

“Well, this is only a rumor but I have heard there is someone in the jackal clan that has seen this woman's face. It may or may not be true but would be a place to start,” she offered.

“Perhaps,” Sesshomaru remarked.

“Do you intend to kill this lich queen when you find her?” she asked.

“Indeed, I do,” Sesshomaru answered.

“Then in amends of my rudeness earlier and in light of the hard journey ahead, allow me to accommodate you and your companions for the evening at my tavern,” Kadesh proposed.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

“You are aware that there are ningen in my company?” he asked. 

“Yes yes, I can make exception for ningen in your company, cousin. They must be quite an interesting pair, no?”

There was a devilish sort of twinkle in her eyes when Kadesh asked that question, but Sesshomaru agreed that they would all lodge at the tavern for the night and then be off in the morning. Kadesh seemed overly delighted at the news, and went off with her mates to ‘prepare.’

“So what kind of tavern is this? If she doesn't usually allow ningen.” Inuyasha asked after she left them alone.

“Are you familiar with the term brothel?” Sesshomaru replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this next chapter is easier to edit because it is literally nothing by porn.


	16. Pass The Neko please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with this chapter posted on time for once! ^.^  
> As always Udunie is love, Udunie is life.

Standing outside the enormous tavern, Inuyasha could hear the hypnotic pulse of a foreign music coming from inside. When the doors opened for the customers coming and going the scent of alcohol, tobacco and sex drifted out around him.

“Here we are. Welcome to Play Mates,” Kadesh announced. She led the way into the busy tavern, followed by her two mates, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and everyone in their group.

Inside, the building was huge, a large stage like platform took up the center of the room. It was surrounded by seating arrangements of all kinds, sofas, armchairs, stools and various cushions scattered about. Everywhere they looked the place was littered with naked and nearly naked men and women. They were dancing on poles, on the stage, on tables, on the bar, some were even dancing in other people’s laps.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango had never seen anything like it in all their lives. Both boys were on the verge of having nosebleeds when Sango slapped them both over the head.

“Hentai's! Don't stare like that with your mouths gaping open.”

“But Sango dear, you were just misunderstanding, I was merely yawning.”

“Yawn my ass hoshi, I can already tell where your mind is and I'm gonna put a stop to it before it even starts.”

She grabbed him by the wrist, swept behind his back, locked her elbow around his neck and drove him to the floor. While Miroku lay there on his belly stunned, Sango pulled a thin cord from her slayer suit and used it to tie the monk's wrists together behind his back. She also retrieved a small piece of cloth and tied it over his mouth.

Sango stood up and dusted off her hands. “Well that takes care of that.”

Inuyasha, Lilly, Chrono and Jaken all took a cautious step back from Sango. Kadesh burst out laughing. “That is my kind of ningen.” She walked up and put her arm over Sango's shoulders. “You want to borrow a whip? I think it would suit you quite well. They work best for controlling unruly mates.”

Miroku looked up with wide panicked eyes, trying to struggle.

“Uh, thanks, but hiraikotsu and a few good slaps keep him in line,” Sango replied.

“Oh, you train him so well, come let us talk. I'll get you drinks and we can discuss discipline techniques together.” Kadesh began leading Sango over to a large comfy looking sofa area.

“Oh but Miroku-” Sango started to protest.

“Akita, bring tiajiya's pet for her.” Kadesh ordered.

“Yes, Shu,” One of the blond girls cheerfully replied, then picked Miroku up and slung him over her shoulder, following after Sango and Kadesh.

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru.

“Uh, is it safe to leave those two alone with her?”

Kadesh turned and Sesshomaru leveled a narrow glare at her. “They will survive.”

Sesshomaru flared his yokai aura out around Inuyasha and Lilly, an obvious warning to the many prospectors that they were NOT interested. Then he led his shy hanyou over to the bar and away from the busyness of the center stage. Lilly and Chrono followed after them. To Inuyasha's relief, they sat at the end not occupied by dancers.

He had dealt with nudity before - it was no big deal. When fighting nude demons, it was easy to just concentrate on the battle and block out the fact that intimate parts were exposed. Here however, there was no battle to concentrate on and there was a whole hell of a lot of intimate parts exposed. He was a little flustered to say the least.

“Isn't there a, I don't know, a normal tavern was can stay at?” he griped. 

“This is the only permanent structure in the village. I’m sure you noticed,” Sesshomaru replied. “Kadesh and her pack are very migratory, and they maintain an animalistic lifestyle. So unless you are planning to sleep outside…”

Inuyasha groaned. “But this place? I mean, what about Lilly,” he turned around to face her. “Doesn’t this stuff bother you?”

“Not really,” she said. “Everyone is here because they want to be. As long as no one touches me, I’m okay.”

Inuyasha grumbled, having his excuses dry up. He looked around. It was hard to make out details in the dim light. It didn’t seem like there was any rhyme or reason to their dancing. He couldn’t tell who was a patron or worker, or if there were any workers to begin with. A lot of them were glancing their way, either to sneak sly glances at Sesshomaru and-oddly enough- at him. They wouldn’t look away when he made eye contact, some even smiled invitingly at him. To think that they wanted him like that made him incredibly uncomfortable. He didn’t know these people, and as soon as he stepped out of Sesshomaru’s yokia, they would know he was a hanyou, and definitely try to kill him.

“Yeah well, I think I’ll just head upstairs and call it a night.” He hopped off the stool. “If you want to stay down here and watch all this stuff-”

He was interrupted by a sweet, shy little voice from the other side of the counter. “Can I get anything for you?”

The bartender was a short, skinny, black haired neko. His ears were comically big, along with his adorable bright, cherry red eyes and a thick black leather collar around his neck. A silver tag hung from the collar labeling him as['Felix.’](https://photos.app.goo.gl/9DkKa4qHMf0C8qTt2)

“Your strongest absinthe,” Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha was still stuck just staring into the boy's eyes.

“And is there anything I can do for you?” Felix asked, blushing under the attention.

An image flashed through Inuyasha's mind, of the little neko on his knees, naked, asking the same question. _'Damn it Sesshomaru, you've turned me into a perv,'_ The hanyou thought.

“Uh, w-whatever he ordered,” Inuyasha finally answered, trying to shake the image out of his mind.

Felix quickly poured the two drinks and moved on to Lilly and Chrono.

“Are you even aware of what you ordered?” Sesshomaru inquired.

“Does it really matter? It's just alcohol.” Inuyasha replied. Then he took a swig from his glass and realized that it did matter. It mattered a lot. He couldn't taste anything but pure concentrated alcohol. It burned like hell and was strong enough to make him gag.

“Holy fuck what the hell is this shit?!” Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru casually take a drink as if it were merely water.

“Yokai absinthe, I suggest you sip it slowly,” Sesshomaru remarked setting his glass back down on the counter.

“Fuck that, I'll just be stuck tasting it for longer that way.” Inuyasha knocked back the whole glass in one gulp. He shivered from head to toe and nearly barfed but got it down anyway.

The bartender was back and was giggling over the face Inuyasha had just made.

“Something tells me that you really didn't like that. Could I bring you something different?”

Inuyasha already had the telltale intoxicated red dusting over his cheeks and nose when he looked over the counter at the little neko. He leaned on the wooden bar top to keep from wobbling and finally managed to answer, “S-something sweet?”

Sesshomaru smirked, watching Inuyasha's tail slowly wag back and forth, as the little neko offered him suggestions of things that were sweet. _'Perhaps this neko will make a good partner for Inuyasha, one that he will not have to be gentle with.'_ The demon lord mused while watching the friendly interaction taking place.

Inuyasha gave up on thinking and just told Felix to surprise him. The young demon smiled brightly and cheerfully hurried off into a room behind the bar.

A wonderful idea came to the demon lord after pondering the possibility of including the little neko. A toy he would be able to use on Inuyasha and the hanyou could use with the neko.

“Lilly, I require your assistance,” Sesshomaru informed.

“Yes, my lord?” she answered.

The demon lord stood up and gestured for her to follow him.

“Where are you going?” Inuyasha asked.

“I will return shortly. Wait here for your young tender to bring you something sweet,” Sesshomaru instructed with a sly sort of smile before leading Lilly off across the room. They came to a set of stairs and climbed up out of Inuyasha's sight.

“That doesn't tell me where you're going, bastard,” the hanyou growled to himself. He was happy when he saw the little ebony haired neko returning from what Inuyasha could only assume was the kitchen with a plate for him.

“Here you go, they're fresh from the oven. I hope you like them.” The boy held out a toothpick with a sample of the pastry, waiting for Inuyasha to open his mouth. The hanyou blushed yet opened for the little neko.

“Wow, what is that? It's really good.” Inuyasha exclaimed, gladly opening for another sample. He knelt on his stool and leaned his elbows on the counter, eagerly waiting for another bite.

“It's a fried pastry filled with a creamy cheese frosting, drizzled with crushed berry syrup and dusted with powdered sugar that we get from the traders from the west.”

“Damn, it's almost as good as ramen.”

“Really, what's ramen?” the neko curiously inquired.

“Oh it's these crinkly noodles in a meat broth, like chicken or beef. A friend used to give them to me,” Inuyasha explained.

“Hum? That sounds like shina soba. That's a kind of noodle soup we get imported from China. Would you like to try some?”

“Sure,” Inuyasha answered.

The little neko smiled and left him the plate of pastries before disappeared back into the kitchen.

“Awwww so cute,” Chrono teased.

“Shut up,” Inuyasha growled, “It's not my damn fault the little guy’s so nice. Do ya want me to be an asshole to him?”

“No, no. It's way more fun watching you be nice to him.” Chrono laughed at the disgruntled look Inuyasha was giving him.

The hanyou was ready to be his gruff usual self when Felix returned. His slight buzz along with the boy's big warm smile and the large bowl, heaped with steaming noodles, made Inuyasha completely lose his resolve.

“Wow, that looks like ramen.”

“And look what else I brought you.” Felix cheerfully handed over a pair of fancy chopsticks.

“Thanks.”

One bite confirmed it. Ramen. It tasted just like ramen. Inuyasha inhaled the bowl as if he hadn't eaten in a week.

“Wow, I guess that means you liked it,” The neko giggled.

“You have no idea. I'm so fucking happy right now, I could kiss you.”

Sesshomaru's voice suddenly purred into Inuyasha's ear. “Don't make promises unless you intend to keep them.”

Inuyasha blushed bright red. He really didn't think that one all the way through before he said it. Best to just ignore it. “Just where the hell did you go off to?” the pup barked.

“I have Lilly working on a little project for me, that is all.” Sesshomaru gave the hanyou's ear a little tug before sitting back down beside him and finishing his drink.

Inuyasha glared at him, rubbing his ear.

“Would you like another drink?” Felix asked.

“Yes,” The demon lord answered.

“I want another one too,” Inuyasha informed.

The neko looked surprised. “Are you sure you want another one of these? I could get you something else.”

“If he's going to have another one so am I,” Inuyasha demanded.

On instinct, Felix looked to Sesshomaru for confirmation of the hanyou's request. It wasn't the human's version of absinthe that he was serving. He was guessing from the amount of the demon lord's aura surrounding the pup, that Sesshomaru was a possessive alpha. And Felix definitely didn't want to anger him by letting the hanyou get alcohol poisoning.

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod and right away Felix refilled both their glasses.

Inuyasha caught the movement and instantly bristled. “Hey, damn it I don't need his permission.” Inuyasha protested. 

Sesshomaru leveled the hanyou with a menacing glare. “Oh, don't you?”

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, and then defiantly crossed his arms. “I don't.”

“We shall see.” Faster than Inuyasha could react, Sesshomaru had him wrapped in the coils of moko-moko and slung over his shoulder.

“Put me down, you arrogant fuck! What the hell do you think you're doing? Damn it, let me go!” Inuyasha squirmed and thrashed to no avail.

“I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-” The little neko started to say. He looked as if he felt very bad about causing problems. But Sesshomaru had already taken his drink and Inuyasha and walked away.

“Don't worry, they're like that all the time,” Chrono assured. “They'll be back.”

The demon lord took Inuyasha upstairs, several floors up and down a hall leading to a few different rooms.

“This is a private wing, reserved for family.” Sesshomaru explained opening a door to one of the rooms. It was a spacious, one bedroom suite with a small corner of wall dedicated to a few whips and bondage equipment, but not nearly as much stuff as Sesshomaru had at home. 

Lilly was inside sitting on the bed. “All finished, Lord Sesshomaru.” She hopped off the bed and dropped a small ring into Sesshomaru's hand before heading to the door. “Have fun,” she teased before leaving.

“What the hell does she mean, _have fun_? And what the hell do you think you're going to do to me? Put me down you big asshole,” Inuyasha yelled and continued to flail.

“What I intend to do?” Sesshomaru set his drink down and threw Inuyasha on the bed, pinning him there by his forearms.

“First I am going to beat your little ass until it glows a lovely shade of red. Then I am going to force that drink inside you, along with your new toy.”

Sesshomaru held up a smooth metal phallus, it looked very much like the one he had used on Inuyasha during his flogging session, on the organ. Only this one seemed to be under some kind of spell causing it to vibrate.

Sesshomaru slid the phallus inside Inuyasha's kimono and rubbed the cool hard surface over one of the pup's nipples. Sending vibrations through the erect little nub.

“Nnn.” Inuyasha struggled not to moan. He was mad, wasn't he? Something like this wouldn't make him lose track of his anger so easily. Would it?

Sesshomaru held out his hand for Inuyasha to see the ring Lilly had given him. He touched it once with his thumb and the vibrating stopped. He touched it again and it resumed.

“Hhhhaaa.” Inuyasha moaned, gripping at the sheets when Sesshomaru moved to his other nipple. _'He's turned me into a huge frucking pervert! I can't even stay mad at him when he's touching me.'_

“Nnngha!!!” Inuyasha cried out, trembling when Sesshomaru slid the toy down his hakama and rubbed it along the length of his hardened cock. _'I shouldn't be this damn horny, I should be pissed. I-I should at least be trying to kick his ass.'_

Instead, Inuyasha was whimpering in lust and thrusting against the wonderful sensation. He was so overwhelmed and lost in the pleasure that he actually gave the demon lord a pleading look and whined when he took the toy away.

“Are you not forgetting something? Your punishment comes first. Undress,” Sesshomaru ordered.

Inuyasha in lust mode was far more obedient than normal Inuyasha. He shyly slid off the bed and began to undress, blushing as he was exposed to the demon lord.

Sesshomaru arranged himself on the bed in a comfortable position then patted the empty space on his lap. “Lie down.”

Inuyasha crawled to him on the bed and laid across the demon lord's thighs on his belly. He couldn't help thinking this was somehow familiar as he stared down the long white, silk clad legs to a pair of soft, black leather boots.

Sesshomaru's hand came to rest on the smooth curve of his bottom, gently gripping the cheek. Inuyasha squirmed nervously, Sesshomaru gave hard spankings.

Then. SMACK!

“Hhhhaaaa!!!”

Sesshomaru rubbed the cheek once before- SMACK! He brought his hand down on the other one.

“Uuuhhhh.” Inuyasha's face was flushed bright red, these were more like moans of pleasure than cries of pain. However, he couldn't stop himself each time Sesshomaru's hand connected, his voice rang out.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!!!

“Aaaaahhhhh!!!!”

The punishment continued, one harsh strike after another for a long time, then was interrupted by slow soothing circles. The demon lord's cool palm slid gently over tender skin, carefully easing away some of the sharp sting before striking again even harder. 

Sesshomaru gazed down at the hanyou's smooth flawless skin, pleased to see it turning a nice rosy pink. He could feel the pup's swollen length pressing against his thighs and a damp spot where pre-cum was pooling. Even his silky white tail was cooperating, staying perked up and out of the way. Sesshomaru gently stroked it a few times before his next assault.

Each powerful slap echoed throughout the room, stinging deep into the muscle tissue. Inuyasha arched his back, crying out in pain, he bit his lip and gripped the sheets, as his body trembled from the continued punishment.

There was no reprieve between the sequence of slaps and massage anymore. It continued one after another and Inuyasha writhed.

“Oooowww!!!” he sobbed. “Stop, pleasssse, no more.” Blood trickled from his lip, where it was clamped between his teeth and the sheets were torn from gripping them.

“But you are still so aroused. Your essence is dripping down my leg, hanyou.” Sesshomaru purred into his ear.

“It hurts, Sesshomaru. Please, please, aaahhhhh!!!! Stop.”

“No,” Sesshomaru growled and continued slapping.

When it was finally over, Inuyasha's bottom glowed a blistering cherry red and was radiating heat. Sesshomaru smiled, a sadistic curl of his lips as he gazed at the beautiful, tortured flesh while gently stroking the hanyou's quivering tail.

The pup was slowly coming down, now clinging to the demon lord's leg as he sobbed. Sesshomaru pulled his little hanyou onto the bed and held him.

“You did very well. You never tried to escape even though you were not bound.” Sesshomaru spoke softly while smoothing his hands over the pup's ears and combing claws through his long snowy hair.

“Would you like a reward for your cooperation?”

Inuyasha looked up at him with wide, teary eyes and slowly nodded.

“I still intend to have you very intoxicated, however, I will use something more pleasing to the palate than absinthe because you behaved so well.” Sesshomaru moved to a cabinet on the other side of the room. Opening it revealed a rack full of different liquors.

He made his way back over to the bed with a bottle and a set of ropes he picked up from a drawer in the cabinet. He opened the bottle and dipped his finger into swirl the slick, creamy liquid.

“Have you ever tasted butter liquor before?” The demon lord asked while rubbing the alcohol-slicked finger over one of Inuyasha's perked and sensitive nipples.

“Haaaa n-no.” Inuyasha moaned, gripping the sheets again while Sesshomaru stooped down to lick the liquor off. Sucking the little nub into his mouth and flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

The demon lord straightened back up and took a swig from the bottle. Then lowered his lips down to Inuyasha's and let the sweet liquid rush from his mouth. He caressed along the hanyou's neck and jaw while the liquor poured in. When Inuyasha swallowed, he could feel the oily residue left behind from the liquor and Sesshomaru's tongue as it tangled with his own for a moment before receding.

“Do you know which part of the body absorbs alcohol the fastest?” Sesshomaru asked as he spilled some of the liquid onto Inuyasha's stomach.

“N-no.” The pup's voice trembled. Sesshomaru bent to lick the liquor that had pooled in the depressions of his stomach and abs. That long, smooth, talented tongue, traced every contour of the hanyou's torso, dipping into the hollow of his naval and swirling around the little cavern until every drop was gone.

“Get up,” Sesshomaru ordered. Inuyasha sat up and slid off the bed to stand before the demon lord.

“On your knees.”

Inuyasha nervously lowered himself to kneel on the floor at Sesshomaru's feet. He looked up blushing, as the position reminded him of what Kadesh had done with her mates earlier.

Sesshomaru slowly removed his armor and kimono, and then let his hakama fall to pool around his ankles on the floor. There was something about the sight of Sesshomaru naked that could make even the most pious person want to get on their knees.

“Open your mouth.”

He reached down and grabbed Inuyasha by the chin.

“And do not close it until I tell you. If you must swallow do so with your mouth open.”

That order made Inuyasha more than a little nervous. _'If you piss in my mouth bastard, so help me I'll bite that thing right off.'_

The demon lord positioned the head of his dick inside Inuyasha's mouth, so it didn't touch his lips or tongue at all. Inuyasha fought the urge to whimper. He wanted to pull back, or close his mouth, anything but sit there waiting for whatever the sadistic demon had planned.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly. “You look nervous.” He picked up the liquor and pressed the lip of the bottle to the base of his cock.

“What did you think I would do?” His voice held a mischievous tone.

Inuyasha glared up at him with a look of disgruntlement.

Sesshomaru smirked down at his truculent hanyou while he started slowly pouring the liquor out. It cascaded in rivulets down his swollen length, to flow smoothly into Inuyasha's waiting mouth and pooled there.

“The tongue is one part of the body that absorbs alcohol very well. Though it is not the most absorbent part.” Sesshomaru watched the pup's eyes fill with a mild sort of panic and confusion as the liquor neared his lips and threatened to overflow.

Inuyasha needed to swallow but didn't know how with his mouth open. He blushed as the liquid began to trickle from the corners of his mouth to dribble down his neck. Finally, he managed to open his throat and the liquor rushed down like a drain had been unstopped, nearly causing him to choke.

Inuyasha was about to try and protest, when Sesshomaru's clawed fingers gently took hold of one of his koinu ears, carefully scratching and rubbing behind the furry flap.

“Good boy,” Sesshomaru purred seductively.

Against his will, Inuyasha melted down to his toes. Thrills of pleasure raced through his body from that voice and tender caressing.

Sesshomaru stopped pouring and set the bottle back down.

“Now you may close your mouth and use it to clean up this mess.”

Inuyasha leaned forward, glad to be shutting his mouth and sealed his lips around the demon lord's thick cock. He remembered from last time how Sesshomaru liked it and immediately focused on all the right places. He curled his tongue letting it glide over the taut skin, sucking hard at the tip, and taking as much into his mouth as he could, which was increasingly less as Sesshomaru grew more aroused.

“Mm.” Sesshomaru stopped caressing his ear to grip a handful of his hair. “Very good boy.”

Inuyasha's tail wagged cheerfully behind him as he eagerly licked and sucked every drop of liquor from the demon lord. Working his mouth up and down the lengthy shaft and rolling his tongue from side to side. He even managed not to pull away when Sesshomaru thrust forward, forcing the blunt crown into the tight channel of his throat.

The demon lord growled contently, fully seating himself deep inside the convulsing passage. He watched Inuyasha's bright golden eyes as he slowly slid free from the slick channel, then shoved forward again. He groaned in surprised pleasure when the hanyou's tongue snuck out and gently lapped his balls while he was still completely sheathed in the pup's throat.

“You are too skilled for your own good, hanyou.” Sesshomaru growled and pulled completely free of Inuyasha's mouth. He grabbed the ropes from the bed, quickly bound the pup's hands together, then pulled them down between his legs and tied them off to his ankles. “Originally I was not planning to take you right now. However, you just convinced me otherwise.”

Inuyasha was left with his top half pressed to the cold floor and his ass sticking up on display. Sesshomaru leaned over the hanyou, being careful of his tender bottom and shoved two fingers into his open mouth. He pumped them into the slick cavern until they were coated with saliva. Then moved to press the digits into the pup's waiting entrance.

“This right here is the part of your body most susceptible to alcohol.” Sesshomaru worked his fingers into the tight opening, spreading and stretching the little channel. Inuyasha lay helplessly panting and moaning against the assault.

When Sesshomaru was satisfied with the preparation, he removed his fingers and took another swig from the bottle of liquor.

Inuyasha watched in horror as the demon lord gave him a devilish smirk before lowering his mouth to the perfect little opening and forced the liquor inside. Inuyasha cried out a breathy moan and closed his eyes to the humiliation. The alcohol tingled and heated his insides the same way it usually warmed his belly when he drank it. Another erotic moan escaped him when a second mouthful of liquor entered his body. Only to be followed by another and another as the bottle was slowly emptied out inside him.

The hanyou's eyes flew open wide in panic when he felt the thick blunt head of Sesshomaru's cock press to his opening.

“Stop, please don't, please. It- it's still in me.”

“Indeed it is,” Sesshomaru eased forward, slowly sinking into the slick little passage.

Inuyasha's eyes shut tight again, heat coiled in his stomach and his cheeks blazed as the demon lord's cock forced the liquid deeper inside him and caused it to seep out around the ample length.

Sesshomaru buried himself all the way inside, making more liquor gush out around him to trickle down the pup's thighs. Inuyasha gasped, helplessly aroused by the burning throb and strange arousing tingle from the alcohol. As Sesshomaru began to move, the hanyou's breath came in panting moans to the rhythm of each thrust.

“Ahha … ahhha … ahhhha.”

Very soon the alcohol had taken effect and Inuyasha didn't care what the liquor inside him did as long as Sesshomaru didn't stop driving into that one amazing spot. He writhed in pleasure, eagerly rocking back as Sesshomaru pumped into him.

“Ahha ahha … harder,” Inuyasha cried out between moans.

Sesshomaru growled lustfully, digging claws into the pup's hip to pull him back into every thrust. With an evil grin, he grabbed the forgotten toy off the bed and slid it up Inuyasha's liquor slicked thigh. He rubbed it over the tender soft skin of his testicles and Inuyasha gasped in shock from the foreign sensation, squirming and keening as the vibrations tickled his balls.

Inuyasha gasped louder and froze when Sesshomaru slid the toy up alongside his own erection and started pressing it into his already occupied opening.

“Uhhha!!!” Inuyasha wailed desperately wishing that his hands were free so he could at least dig his claws into the floor. It slowly stretched him wider and wider as it was pressed deeper.

“Ahhha ahhhha Sesshomaru, it's too much,” Inuyasha whined. Both the toy and the demon lord were now lodged deep inside him. He was certain this kind of intrusion would have split any normal human in half.

Sesshomaru groaned in pleasure as the vibration thrummed along his rigid cock, inside the overcrowded opening. It took great amounts of self-restraint to wait until Inuyasha stopped whimpering to move.

The pain of having both inside him at once was unbearable for the hanyou. But they were pressed so tightly against his prostate, the pleasure was also overwhelming and the vibrating hum pulsing against those nerves was maddening. Inuyasha didn't know if he was going to cum or die from the onslaught of sensations.

The demon lord was gentle at first, slowly rocking into the confines of his pup. Then gradually pumped faster and faster until he was curled over Inuyasha's back pounding him into delirium of pleasure and pain.

Inuyasha was desperately close to a mind-blowing orgasm and was struggling to last just a little longer.

Sesshomaru fervently thrust into the crushing depths of his perfect little hanyou. The erotic pain filled cries along with the vibrations and overwhelming tightness, were quickly undoing him.

“Ahhhhha ahhhha … t-too much, … I, uhh I- AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!” Inuyasha screamed in ecstasy as his climax crashed over him like a tsunami. He writhed in his bindings, moaning with every thrust. Sesshomaru continued to pump into the slick clenching walls, growling possessively. He gripped Inuyasha's hips tighter and pounded harder.

“Again,” The demon lord ordered. And Inuyasha howled his release a second time, his body clenching even tighter.

“Fuck … Again,” Sesshomaru snarled. When Inuyasha came a third time, the pulsing crush of his tiny opening finally pushed Sesshomaru over the edge. He moaned in pleasure as he spilled out inside the pup.

Inuyasha was flushed and panting, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Both thoroughly sated and intoxicated to boot. He shivered from head to toe when Sesshomaru turned the toy off and slid free of his body.

“Wow, that felt fucking amazing,” Inuyasha panted with a goofy sort of smile.

The demon lord walked back over to the cabinet across the room and returned with some thin leather belts. He knelt beside Inuyasha and made sure the toy was still snug inside him before positioning the belts to keep it there and buckling them in place.

“Wha'd are ya doin?” Inuyasha asked.

“Getting you ready to go back down stairs.” Sesshomaru untied the hanyou and handed his clothes to him, then started dressing himself.

Inuyasha groaned, all he really wanted to do was take a nap, but Sesshomaru shook his clothes in front of his face, so he stood up, a little wobbly and looked down, inspecting the leather straps. “Wha'd are we goin’ back down there for?”

“For you to become more acquainted with your little neko friend.”

Inuyasha smiled and started wagging his tail. “He's kinda cute, isn't he? But you forgot to take the thing out'a me.”

Sesshomaru was fully dressed and staring down at his naked hanyou. “I have forgotten nothing. That is there for my entertainment and that is where it will stay until I say otherwise.”

Inuyasha blushed up at him. “But what if it turns on in front of everyone?”

To answer his question Sesshomaru turned it on. Inuyasha gasped from the sudden pleasure and was instantly hard again.

“I can't go back down there like this,” he protested, still sporting his slight blush and drunken grin.

Sesshomaru turned the toy back off. “You do not have a choice. Besides if we stay up here I would be tempted to spank you again.”

Inuyasha gave him a horrified look and hurried to put his pants on. His poor bottom was still hurting even through the dulling effect of too much alcohol.

Once they arrived back downstairs, Inuyasha wasn't the only one suffering the effects of too much alcohol.

Passing by the area where Sango and Miroku had been, Inuyasha could see Sango and both of Kadesh's mates standing on a thick glass table top, dancing, laughing and taking their clothes off. Miroku was still gagged, was butt ass naked and appeared to be hog tied under the table. But instead of being belly down, he was facing up with his back resting on the cross bars connecting the table legs. All his limbs were tied together under the cross bars. The position looked uncomfortable, yet, his obvious erection said he didn't care. Kadesh was comfortably lounged in one of the chairs at the table, watching the whole scene unfold. No doubt the responsible party for Miroku's position.

“Wow, Sango's really drunk. Are you sure it's safe to leave those two alone with your cousin?” Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru ignored the question he had already answered earlier and returned to the bar.

“Hey, where did Lilly and Chrono go?”

“Most likely to a room for the evening.” Sesshomaru replied.

“Oh... do you think they're you know … together?” Inuyasha inquired.

“No, Chrono is more of a guardian to her,” Sesshomaru explained.

Inuyasha's tail started wagging again when he looked up and saw the little neko bartender coming their way. Sesshomaru smirked, he couldn't resist. He taped the ring with his thumb and watched Inuyasha nearly moan out load and fall over the bar. When he turned it off, Inuyasha was beet red and glaring daggers at him.

“BAKA! HENTAI!” Inuyasha barked.

The little neko looked very confused from one inu to the other. “Um, is everything ok?”

“Yes, ” Inuyasha answered still glaring at the demon lord.

"He requires another drink,” Sesshomaru informed.

“Oh of course.” The neko turned to Inuyasha. “What can I get for you, sir?” He eagerly waited with a happy smile.

“Uh, you don't have to call me sir, just Inuyasha is fine.” The boy's smile brightened and he held out the tag on his collar for Inuyasha to see.

“Then please, call me Felix.”

“Okay.”

“What can I get you to drink, Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha's drunken grin returned, he couldn't help it. It was impossible to stay mad, even at Sesshomaru, around this little demon. He was so warm and cheerful, with those huge, adorable eyes, who could resist?

“Can I have something that tastes better than that other drink?”

“You can have anything you want,” Felix assured.

Inuyasha's brain inserted 'even me' on to the end of the neko's response. He blushed again and glared for a moment at Sesshomaru. It was his fault thoughts like that were in Inuyasha's head to begin with. _'Hentai.'_

“Could you just surprise me again?”

“Of course. I'll be right back.” Felix happily hurried off to the kitchen.

Inuyasha watched the neko's cute little butt and the swish of his tail as he went. Sesshomaru reached over and tugged one of his koinu ears. Inuyasha turned to protest, rubbing at the ear and was met with one of Sesshomaru malicious smirks.

“Ask him to join us when he returns.”

“Where are we going?” Inuyasha stopped rubbing the ear and cocked his head to the side, genuinely curious.

“Back to our room.”

“I can't ask him that, it's way too embarrassing.”

Sesshomaru turned the toy on again, and this time Inuyasha did moan out loud.

“Which is more embarrassing?” Sesshomaru asked with an evil smirk. “I could leave it on all night.”

“Nn- no.” Inuyasha gripped the edges of the stool he was sitting on and blushed down at the floor trying not to make any more embarrassing noises.

“Then would you rather ask?”

“No-uh.”

Sesshomaru leaned in close speaking right against one of the pup's downy ears. “Then you like it vibrating inside you while everyone can see.” He stuck his tongue out to trace the edge of the furry appendage.

“Haaaa ... n-no ... stop ….... nnngha ... please turn it off.” In truth, it was very arousing to have the toy buzzing away inside him while anyone nearby could see. However, even drunk he wasn't about to admit that.

“Are you going to ask?”

“Haaiiii,” Inuyasha half whined-half moaned.

Sesshomaru took a few moments to think about it and watch Inuyasha squirm, nevertheless he did turn it off. Inuyasha sagged against the counter top panting and flushed. Too much more of that and he would be begging for completion instead of reprieve.

It wasn't long before Felix returned with the drink.

“Here you go, it's my favorite drink. Frozen berries, crushed ice, vanilla cream, alcohol, whipped topping, and cherries.” The little neko stuck a straw in the concoction and slid it to Inuyasha. “Enjoy.”

“Wow it's all frozen. I've never had a drink like this.” Inuyasha looked it over, then took a sip. “It's really good.” He sucked a big gulp up through the straw, watching the glob of whipped topping slowly sink down into the glass.

“I thought you'd like it, I'm really glad you do.”

When Inuyasha looked up from his drink, he had been about to say something else, but completely forgot what it was when he saw Felix dangling a cherry by it's stem over his open mouth. The neko was licking it and sucking it in past his lips. Against his will, Inuyasha whimpered at the sight.

Felix looked at him with just the stem sticking out of his mouth and blushed. “I'm sorry, I love cherries.” He ate the small fruit and threw the stem away.

Inuyasha was blushing too, but he really wanted to see that again. He plucked one of the cream covered cherries off of his drink and offered it to the little neko. Felix was surprised and very subtlety glanced at Sesshomaru. Not wanting an angry alpha demon lord on his hands, he waited until Sesshomaru gave him a slight nod before opening his mouth to accept the cherry.

Inuyasha missed the little permission seeking gesture because he was more interested in Felix's lips than his eyes at the moment. He nearly whimpered again when the neko opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue waiting for the yummy little morsel.

Inuyasha set the cream covered fruit on his outstretched tongue. Felix sucked the cherry off its stem and giggled while Inuyasha watched him eat it. When the neko opened his mouth again Inuyasha reached for another cherry.

“Oh no, you're supposed to put the stem in next and if I can tie it in a knot for you then I get another cherry.”

“I am?” Inuyasha didn't know there was a rule, but he was curious about how the neko planned to tie it in a knot if the stem was in his mouth. Therefore, he stuck it on the neko's waiting tongue and watched it disappear between his lips. After about fifteen seconds, the cute, pink little appendage popped back out with the stem resting in a perfect knot at the tip.

Inuyasha looked shocked. “You did that with your tongue?”

Felix set the stem down. “Yep, do you wanna try?”

“Ya.”

Felix took one of the cherries from his drink and dangled it over Inuyasha's mouth for him. The hanyou nipped the bit of fruit off, ate it and then accepted the stem.

Sesshomaru sat back quietly amused by the little game his mate and the neko were playing. Also enjoying the adorable look of confusion and deep concentration on Inuyasha's face as he struggled with the cherry stem.

Minutes passed before Inuyasha proudly stuck his tongue out showing the knotted stem.

“I did it.”

“Wow on your first try. You're pretty skilled with your tongue.” Felix teased. Inuyasha grinned at the neko, blushing.

“Ready for your prize?” Felix reached for another cherry, but accidentally got a glob of whip cream on his finger instead. “Whoops.” He laughed, holding it up to show Inuyasha. Without thinking, the hanyou grabbed his hand and sucked the finger clean.

Felix gasped and moaned softly as Inuyasha's tongue worked over the slender digit. Inuyasha was startled by the little sound and suddenly realized what he was doing. He dropped Felix's hand as if it had burned him and blushed bright red.

“Sorry.”

“It's ok, I'm sorry too. I-I can't feel pain, so somehow everything else is extremely sensitive,” Felix shyly explained.

“You can't feel pain?”

“Nope, not at all, I was born that way. See.” He put the same finger that Inuyasha just licked in his mouth and bit down, puncturing a hole in the tip. Blood welled up in a little drop when he held it out for the inu to see.

“Baka, don't do that.” Inuyasha grabbed his hand again and licked the blood away until the tiny wound was healed. Felix bit his lip to keep from moaning again.

“Just 'cause you can't feel it, doesn't mean you should hurt yourself.”

Inuyasha looked up from the finger to see Felix trembling, with a drop of blood trickling down his lip. The crimson bead rolled over the bottom curve and slid down to his chin. Inuyasha's yokai growled lustfully inside him and in that moment, he forgot about his shyness and everyone in the busy tavern.

He yanked the little demon up onto the bar top and pinned him there by his wrists. Felix shuddered, watching Inuyasha's mouth slowly descend on his. The hanyou's tongue slid up his chin, over his lip and into the moist cavern of his mouth. Felix moaned and clung to the countertop, hoping that the demon lord smirking down at them wasn't angry. All that yokai aura made him very nervous.

“Are you planning to take him where he lies or shall we adjourn to the bedroom?” Sesshomaru questioned.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze with his tongue wrapped around the neko's, while still holding his wrists to the counter down near his waist. He pulled back and gave Felix a curious look.

“Your tongue is rough.”

“Ya, does it bother you?”

“No, I kinda like it.”

Felix had realized that rather than being mad Sesshomaru seemed to be encouraging this activity, so he leaned up and licked Inuyasha's cheek. Showing him what the bumpy texture of his tongue felt like on his skin.

“I know this is a little late but do you want to join us for the night?” Inuyasha crawled off the counter and let Felix up.

“Yesss, I-I just have to get someone to cover for me. It'll only take a sec.” Felix hurried into the kitchen, seeking a replacement and returned just as quickly.

On the way up to their room, they had to pass by Sango and Miroku again. This time Sango was in the chair, Miroku was still tied up but his face was gleefully trapped between Sango's thighs. Meanwhile Akita and Akasha each had one of her breast as Kadesh plundered the taijiya's mouth.

Inuyasha snickered to himself as they climbed the stairs. _'Finally got your wish monk. Now you got more girls than you can handle.'_

Yes, Miroku was a little outnumbered. However, from his spot on the floor between Sango's legs, not only did he get access to her luscious, wet entrance but he could also see up her flat, toned body to the gorgeous mounds of her breasts. The two lovely blond girls were licking, nipping and teasing her nipples while pressing their own bosom against her on either side. He also had the perfect view of Sango's beautiful lips as she eagerly accepted Kadesh's passionate kisses.

Once inside their room, Sesshomaru crawled upon the bed and reclined comfortably against the pillows.

“I am content to watch for now,” he informed while slowly undoing his armor.

Inuyasha turned to Felix. His yokai was still swirling inside him waiting to jump the little neko again. It wanted to see that pale milky skin covered in crimson gashes and pound into his small body.

He grabbed Felix by the wrists and shoved him down on the bed, stretching the slender limbs out above his head. Inuyasha leisurely crawled up the kitten's lithe little frame, nipping at and kissing his stomach.

“These clothes aren't very important to you, are they?” The hanyou paused to ask.

“N-no.”

Felix cried out in pleasure when Inuyasha raked his claws down the boy's chest, stripping him of his shirt.

Inuyasha bit and licked his way up the neko's body, pausing when he reached the perked, pink little nipples. A shiny, silver ring pierced straight through each one. He sucked one of the dainty nubs into his mouth, while twisting the other between his fingers and toyed with the small metal hoops. Felix arched his back up off the bed in response, panting and moaning.

Inuyasha growled contently and moved on to Felix's neck and jawline. Breathy moans followed every touch of the hanyou's smooth wet tongue. He finally moved up to reclaim the neko's lips, smothering his lusty cries.

He really was very sensitive, Inuyasha could feel how pre-cum saturated the little demon's pants, even through his hakama. The neko's rigid member throbbed against him, trapped behind the drenched material. Inuyasha reached down and stroked the stiff swell.

“You're dripping wet, we should really get you out of these pants.”

Felix screamed out again when Inuyasha sliced down his legs all the way to his ankles, turning the cloth to ribbons. When the material fell away the neko's member sprung into view, and Inuyasha could see that he was pierced there as well. Three small bars went straight through his shaft in a row from head to base.

“Wow.” Inuyasha examined the rigid muscle. He certainly didn't have the same girth as Sesshomaru. Nevertheless he wasn't small either, proportionately he was large for his height. Pre-come leaked generously from the tip, slowly flowed down the shaft, coated his small sac and seeped even lower. Inuyasha was amazed by the amount, he wouldn't even need lubrication at this point.

“Do you always get this wet?” He purred close to the swollen organ.

Felix blushed. “It's because everything's s-so sensitive.”

“Hm, then something like this must drive you crazy.” Inuyasha engulfed the slippery shaft with his mouth and sucked hard. The texture of the bars under his tongue was strange, but he enjoyed warming them up. Felix screamed, arching his body completely off the bed.

“Hha, … hhha, ... hhha. Yes! Yes! Kami. Aaaaahhhh!" Felix bowed over, his claws buried in Inuyasha's hair. "Y-you're going to make me cum,”he panted.

Inuyasha paused only long enough to speak. “It's ok, I'm sure we can get you to do it more than once.” Then he went right back to sucking. He could take the neko all the way into his mouth without gagging, which made it very easy to please him. The pup let his tongue ripple over the piercings, lap at the head and tease the little weeping slit until Felix couldn't take it any longer and came in his mouth.

“Aaaaaahhhhh!!!” Felix's whole body tensed before he collapsed back on the bed, flushed and panting.

“Mmm, you taste really sweet.” Inuyasha stood up, licking his lips. “Now it's my turn. Let's see if that talented, little neko tongue of yours can tie this in a knot.” He loosened his obi and pulled his eager erection free from his hakama.

Felix crawled to the end of the bed and took hold of the thick member. He looked up at Inuyasha with bright, seductive eyes as he slid his tongue all the way from base to tip and swirled it around the head.

“Oh fuck, that feels amazing.” Inuyasha gripped the neko's hair and shoved into his open mouth, then pulled out to be licked again.

Felix closed his lips around the wide shaft, sliding his tongue from side to side over the smooth taut skin as he bobbed up and down the swollen length. He used one hand to stroke what wouldn't fit in his mouth and used the other to gently massage the tender set of balls hanging just below.

Inuyasha moaned loudly, gripping the back of the neko's skull with his claws. He forced his way into the little demon's narrow throat and groaned with every thrust.

Sesshomaru had stripped himself of everything except his hakama and they sagged low enough on his hips that they didn't obstruct his languid stroking. There had been a few times he was tempted to turn Inuyasha's toy on; though he resisted because he was waiting for just the right moment. Perhaps if he waited long enough the hanyou would forget that it was inside him until the moment came. He amusedly watched Inuyasha slightly tip his head back, close his eyes, and pound faster into the boy's throat. He wondered when the hanyou would notice that his partner couldn't breathe. He would make sure it was before Felix passed out.

It wasn't too long before little claws were desperately tugging at Inuyasha's kimono. Felix looked up with wide teary eyes, silently pleading for air.

For just an instant, Inuyasha's yokai growled within his mind, wanting to ignore the frantic request. It was far more difficult to pull out from that tight, convulsing passage than Inuyasha would have liked to admit. He had to force himself away from Felix to let precious breath return to the neko's aching lungs.

“Fucking hell, I wanna fuck you,” Inuyasha groaned, shoving the gasping neko up to the head of the bed, right next to Sesshomaru. He propped Felix up on hands and knees then positioned himself at the tiny precum slicked entrance. Before going further, he pressed the boy's head down into Sesshomaru's lap.

“Why don't you show him how amazing that tongue is?”

Sesshomaru allowed Felix access to his ardent arousal, while Inuyasha buried himself completely in one thrust. Felix screamed out in pleasure and Inuyasha nearly howled from it. Right when he entered that crushingly, petite body, Sesshomaru turned the toy on.

The double stimulation was overwhelming. Inuyasha's cock felt strangled in the searing confines of that tiny opening, while pulsing vibrations thrummed through his own opening and against sensitive nerves. Inuyasha groaned as he started pumping, it was so tight, so wonderfully fucking tight. He raked claws down the boy's back, bit into his shoulders and pounded, faster into his body.

Felix's cries were muffled by the wide cock thrusting into his mouth, turning his would-be shouts into lusty humming against the demon lord's cock. Sesshomaru growled in satisfaction at the neko's skill.

Inuyasha's yokai was swirling close to the surface, as he tore into Felix. It was elated by the violence he was able to unleash upon the neko. Sesshomaru could faintly see the jagged purple markings appearing on Inuyasha's cheeks and the scarlet tinge clouding his eyes. The demon lord would never admit this, but it always took his breath away to see Inuyasha like this- the feral beauty of a hanyou pup made just for him.

Since their mating, Inuyasha had gained a great deal of control over his demonic blood. So even with the beast riding him, he was still able to restrain himself from doing anything to Felix that wouldn't easily heal. Bloody wounds littered the neko's body but they were only flesh deep and would all be gone by morning.

Inuyasha continued to fervently thrust into the soft, constricting depths of the little demon's body. Felix had already come twice and Inuyasha was fast approaching his climax. The steady clenching that followed each orgasm was pure ecstasy to his rigid member.

Minutes passed where each thrust brought him achingly close to completion, until the pleasure was too much to resist. Inuyasha bowed over Felix, biting his shoulder blade and wrapped arms around his chest. With a few last powerful thrusts, the hanyou emptied himself into that amazing little body.

The orgasm was crippling, Inuyasha could only cling tightly to the demon trapped in his arms as a tidal current of pleasure surged over him. Drowning them both in waves of satiation.

Sesshomaru had moved from his place on the bed when Felix pulled off of him to scream out his third release while Inuyasha came inside him. The demon lord crawled onto the bed behind Inuyasha and removed his kimono then lowered the pup's hakama down to his knees.

“Did my puppy enjoy his little playmate?” Sesshomaru asked while undoing the straps that held the toy in place.

“Haiiii.” Inuyasha moaned as Sesshomaru began to move the toy around inside him.

“Good. Now I want you to use this and prepare him, so we can share.” Sesshomaru teased him a little longer with the toy before slowly extracting the silver phallus and handing it to the hanyou.

Inuyasha obediently took the toy and did what Sesshomaru commanded, just like a switch had been thrown. He easily shifted from cocky seme to submissive uke.

There was no shortage of lubrication, between the inu hanyou and the neko. Everything was slippery with come, inside and out. Inuyasha mimicked what Sesshomaru had done to him earlier. Sliding the toy up Felix's thigh, he rubbed it over his tight drawn up sac and then aligned it with his own cock.

Felix was startled by the vibration and cried out when it slid over his sensitive bits. Then as it began to sink into him, keened and writhed.

Inuyasha was fascinated with the sensation of the toy pulsing against his cock as it gradually disappeared into the wringing clutches of the little demon's body.

“Uhhhhhh!” Both moaned as the toy that met the neko's pleasure spot and rubbed along Inuyasha's delicate tip.

While this was happening Sesshomaru crossed the room and procured a small bottle of almond oil from a drawer in the large cabinet. When he returned to the bed, he uncapped the bottle and applied a generous amount of the oil to Felix's tail.

“Hhhaaaa.” Felix moaned as Sesshomaru smoothed down his silky ebony fur. As expected the tail was just as sensitive as everything else.

Then the demon lord leaned over Inuyasha's shoulder and nipped at his mating mark.

“Is he ready?”

“Ahhh I-I think s-so.” Inuyasha's voice trembled from over stimulation. He'd never done this before, how was he supposed to know?

“Good.” Sesshomaru moved in front of Felix, picking the boy up by his thighs and pressed his back against Inuyasha's chest. “Now take the toy out.”

Inuyasha let the phallus slide free and Sesshomaru positioned himself to take its place. The demon lord raised Felix's legs so they rested on his forearms and draped the boy's arms over Inuyasha's shoulders, where they moved to cling around his neck. Felix was the perfect height for this situation, any taller or shorter and the position would be awkward.

Sesshomaru entered the narrow passage in one smooth thrust, which made both partners call out in bliss. Then he started moving at a slow pace that Inuyasha followed on the opposite stroke. When the demon lord pushed in, Inuyasha pulled back, causing an incredible wet friction between them.

After long moments of basking in the grip of the neko's searing core leisurely pumping in rhythm, Sesshomaru moved one of Felix's legs to his shoulder and grabbed the boy's tail. Then he pressed the tip of the long slick appendage to Inuyasha's entrance.

Looking down at Felix, Sesshomaru instructed. “Pleasure him with your tail.”

Inuyasha moaned as the long, slick appendage entered him, wriggling and snaking inside. It felt incredible, moving against all the sensitive places inside him. While Sesshomaru held the boy up by his thighs, Inuyasha moved hands up his chest to play with his nipples and their piercings.

Felix clung to Inuyasha, digging his claws into the hanyou's back, loudly voicing his pleasure as both inu shoved into his tight little entrance, gradually moving faster and harder. The poor neko was so easily affected, he thrashed in bliss between his two partners, and his cries echoed around them.

At some point, long after Felix's voice had gone hoarse, Inuyasha tipped the boy's head back and smothered his mouth with a passionate kiss, swallowing the sound as he coiled their tongues together.

Felix broke their lips apart when his body bowed, completely stiff from his fourth climax and he wailed in bliss. Inuyasha bit into the little demon's arm trying to keep himself from doing the same thing. He was painfully close. The euphoria of that crowded convulsing passage, the slick friction of Sesshomaru thrusting against him, and the constant oscillation of that sinuous tail inside him, they were all quickly bringing him to elation.

Sesshomaru knew it wouldn't take much more for the hanyou to spill. What surprised him was that his growled _again_ command caused the not fully recovered neko, to cum along with Inuyasha. The increased constriction of that heated channel, on top of Inuyasha's member swelling as it gushed hot slippery seed into the narrow confines, was his undoing. The demon lord's claws sunk deep into the small thighs he gripped as he emptied into the neko's saturated depths.

Inuyasha and Felix collapsed into a panting heap on the bed and Sesshomaru lay back next to them. The hanyou and the neko slowly drifted into a peaceful, sated slumber, still curled up with each other in a heap. While Sesshomaru contently relaxed, watching the pair as they slept.

~xXx~

Inside the windowless room, morning's soft light didn't bother any of the three occupants. Inuyasha awoke to a warm, rough tongue gliding over his cheek. He blinked away the sleepiness and found a bright pair of scarlet eyes gazing up at him. Felix was trapped under the hanyou.

“Sorry to wake you, I have to get ready for work, though, and I'm a little stuck.” Felix giggled as he squirmed a bit, showing that he couldn't move.

“Opps, sorry.” Inuyasha rolled onto his back, letting him get up. Sesshomaru was dressed and sitting at the head of the bed resting his back against the wall.

“Sleep well?” The demon lord asked with a hint of amusement.

Inuyasha glared at him but didn't respond. He was more concerned with finding his pants and Tessaiga. They had been knocked to the floor during the festivities last night. When they were secured around his hips he set to work looking for his kimono. Felix walked over and held it out to him, the boy was still completely naked and his clothes were in shreds on the floor.

Inuyasha took the red material and wrapped it around the neko's shoulders.

“You'll freeze to death, running around this place with no clothes.”

“Thank you.” Felix smiled and pulled the kimono closed around himself. It was too big but it did a good job of covering him. “I have a change of clothes in my locker downstairs.”

Thus, the trio made their way downstairs. Lilly and Chrono were already awake and at the bar waiting for them. They couldn't resist snickering as the little neko walked by bundled in Inuyasha's kimono, closely followed by the bare-chested inu.

“What?” Inuyasha growled.

“Oh nothing, just looks like you had lots of fun last night,” Lilly teased. Chrono snickered even louder.

That's when Inuyasha remembered the cheeky _have fun_ comment Lilly made before leaving him at the mercy of Sesshomaru and that toy.

“Shut up! This is all your damn fault to begin with.” Inuyasha barked as he followed Felix past the bar, trying to ignore the blush that had crept up his cheeks. Sesshomaru smirked watching the hanyou cross his arms over his chest and huff as he walked away.

The little red-eyed demon grabbed clothes from his locker in the back of the tavern. “Thank you.” He handed the kimono back to Inuyasha.

“No problem.” Inuyasha shrugged, putting it on and adjusted Tessaiga so everything was in place.

“And thanks for last night.”

Inuyasha blushed again. “Uh, n-no problem.”

The little neko gave him a hug around his waist before hurrying off to work. Inuyasha couldn't help thinking how adorable the little neko was.

Lilly and Chrono were still grinning when Inuyasha returned to the bar.

“Say one word and I'll kick both your asses,” he growled.

“Are you ready to collect your ningen?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Oh, yeah.”

Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru to Kadesh's private room, knocked on the door and Kadesh answered.

“Yes? What can I do for you, cousin?”

“I believe you have something that belongs to me.”

“Da.” Kadesh smiled. “As expected, ningen in your company are quite interesting indeed.” Kadesh opened the door and ushered them in.

“They are sleeping like puppies after the fun we had last night.” She took them into her bedchamber.

Sango and Miroku were cuddled up together on her enormous bed, with a fur covering them both.

“See, I take good care of your ningen.”

Sango slowly blinked open her eyes, there were voices in the room that had roused her. The first thing she noticed was the pounding headache, throbbing right behind her eyes. This immediately reminded her that she had way WAY too much to drink last night. Last night? That made her remember, she wanted to forget all about everything that happened last night. She looked around and discovered that she was still naked. Miroku was right next to her and he was still naked, and the hard flesh pressing against her thigh let her know that he was happy about it. Then the last thing she noticed, she had been trying very hard to ignore in hopes that it would go away, but that hadn't worked- Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Kadesh were in the room and staring right at her.

“Now what was it you said to me the other day? You really shouldn't drink so much if you get like that.” Inuyasha sarcastically scolded.

Sango turned many different shades of red and sank down under the covers trying to hide from the whole situation.

“Something tells me we should give them a minute,” Inuyasha remarked as he and Sesshomaru headed for the door. They decided to go and eat something while they waited for Sango and Miroku to come downstairs.

Sango got out of bed and dressed after Kadesh told her where to find her and Miroku's clothing. She was rather irritated that Miroku had watched her dress but had made no move to get out of the bed.

“Miroku, get up. Everyone is waiting for us.”

The monk squirmed around a little on the mattress, making some muffled sounds from under the blanket, where it still covered his mouth. Sango got impatient and yanked the covers off of him. She was about to gripe to him about seeing everything the night before and having no reason to be shy now. But when the covers came off she discovered that poor Miroku was still bound and gagged just the way she had left him, when they passed out last night.

“Oh, Miroku I'm sorry.” She knelt on the bed and untied him then handed his robes to him.

“Um, Sango love, aren't you forgetting something?”

Miroku bashfully turned around on his hands and knees, revealing that something was stuck inside him. Sango turned away, blushing furiously as she remembered putting it there. A butt plug is what Kadesh had called it, just before she instructed Sango on how to use it. She blushed even harder when she remembered the lusty moan that had escaped Miroku when she pressed it inside.

“C-c-can't you take it out?” she said with her face burning.

“No! You said that you were the only one allowed to take it out because it was my punishment for spying on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and the other things that happened with them.”

“Well if you hadn't blurted it out like that while we were drunk- Oh never mind just take it out already. I won't p-punish you for it,” Sango shyly reported.

“You put it in there, you have to be responsible and take it out,” Miroku complained, he really just wanted to feel Sango touching him like that again, but responsibility for the situation was a very good excuse.

Some time later the two ningen and Kirara made their way down to the bar, followed by Kadesh. Sango was still mortified from embarrassment, and Miroku, well he seemed to be in a pretty good mood, all things considered. Kadesh and Sesshomaru said their formal partings and the group was off again. Slowly trudging through the deep snow, they made their way back to the dragon that transported them. On the way, Chrono secretly signaled Miroku to lag behind a little with him.

“So you spent the whole night in Kadesh's room?” Chrono asked.

“Yeah. Four women at once, I can die a happy man,” Miroku boasted.

“Did they leave any scars?”

“W-what makes you ask that?” Miroku's ego flagged a little.

“I've seen what that woman does to men. You do have scars, don't you? Ha, how bad was it?” Chrono jeered.

“It wasn't bad, I found out she definitely doesn't have a penis.” Miroku blushed thinking to himself about the number of toys that had been shoved into him throughout the course of the night. _'Though my ass certainly feels as if she did.'_

“Ohhh, so the hoshi's a masochist,” Chrono teased. “You liked it didn't you?”

Miroku blushed even brighter. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA and I'm serious about this DO NOT EVER PUT ALCOHOL IN YOUR ASS. YOU WILL DIE.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What year is it?
> 
> Udunie didn't die with me, she read through this twice.
> 
> EDIT: I had a bunch of art made by dragonzombie ALL THIS TIME, and just figured out what to do with them. I embedded some of them in the chapters, so if that interests you, go on back and look for them! My favorite is an illustration of Inuyasha trussed up in red rope!

“Come on, Lilly. How long is this gonna take? I've been stuck with this stupid tail for like five whole days now,” Inuyasha griped.

“I can't concentrate with you looming over my shoulder like that, and rushing these things leads to accidents like the one that got you that tail in the first place,” Lilly snapped.

“If you keep bugging her she's gonna make us wait longer,” Chrono warned.

Inuyasha huffed impatiently and went back to pacing.

They had made it back to the dragon and piled into the flying house hours ago. Now they were flying in a southwestward direction.

“Hey, Sesshomaru, are we gonna go talk to the jackal demons and see if there is anything to that rumor Kadesh was talking about?” Inuyasha asked.

“It would be beneficial to know the face of our target,” he said, “however I have no desire to ask anything of those deficient mongrels.”

“Yeah but, at this point we could walk right by that litch queen bitch and never even know it because we haven't got a clue what she looks like,” Inuyasha griped.

“He actually has a point there,” Chrono commented. Sesshomaru glared at the time shifter. “I'm just saying, we should at least look into it.”

“What’s the big deal? You didn't have a problem asking Kadesh about the attacks and stuff.” Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru just sneered and turned away.

Chrono sighed. “The jackal demons are difficult to reason with. They literally think of themselves as godly beings and expect everyone else to do the same. Their loyal guards, the hyena demons, believe them wholeheartedly and worship the ground they walk on. You have to be high royalty to even think about speaking to their lord.”

“So they're a bunch of arrogant bastards. You should feel right at home with them Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha jeered.

“Do you enjoy provoking me, hanyou?”

“Yeah, actually I do.”

Sesshomaru stalked up and grabbed him by the chin. “And I rather enjoy punishing you, so feel free to continue insulting me. I have no qualms about baring your ass right here and blistering it.”

That shut Inuyasha up. He knew damn well that Sesshomaru wasn't bluffing. While his logic told him it would be bad to receive one of Sesshomaru's spankings in front of everyone, there were certain other parts of him that thought it would be great. Therefore, he kept his mouth shut, so those certain other parts didn't get him into trouble.

Satisfied with Inuyasha's decision, Sesshomaru let go of his chin and walked over to the railing of their transport. “We will go to the jackal territory and ask about the witness.” He hated dealing with the jackals, however he had to admit, it would save a considerable amount of time if they knew at the very least what type of demon to be looking for.

Inuyasha walked over and leaned on the railing next to Sesshomaru, looking out at the scenery. “You’re so damn difficult, you could have just said that to begin with.”

“Perhaps.”

“Hey look, is that the Great Wall up ahead?” Inuyasha pointed out in the distance. It was dark the first time they had passed over it.

“Indeed.”

“Wow it just keeps going, doesn't it? How far does it stretch?” Inuyasha asked.

“From the eastern coast it spans a distance nearly equal to the entire length of our island,” Sesshomaru answered.

“Wow.”

Inuyasha quietly watched the extensive wall slowly draw closer as they flew over the huge land mass.

“Ok you guys, it's finished. Who's first?” Lilly exclaimed.

Inuyasha and Chrono looked at each other warily.

“I'll be the guinea pig.” Chrono sighed.

“Ok stand right there and hold still,” Lilly instructed.

She muttered some strange words, there was a bright flash, a puff of smoke and Chrono was back to normal. No inu ears and no inu tail.

“Hey, it worked.” Chrono sounded relieved.

“Of course it worked, baka. I spent a lot of time on this spell,” she grumbled. “Alright, next.”

Inuyasha walked over. Sesshomaru followed close behind, his hand running through the soft fur for the last time. 

“Same deal stand there, don't move.”

“Yeah, yeah, just get on with it, would ya?”

Lilly scowled at him for being rude, then reluctantly closed her eyes and started speaking the spell.

At the same time that Lilly cast the spell, the dragon and the transport slammed full speed into an invisible barrier.

Just before the bright flash of magic everyone was thrown forward, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru crashed right into each other.

Everything happened so fast, the whole thing was falling out of the sky and the enormous dragon was coming down on top of it.

As soon as the magic dust cleared, it was Sesshomaru who grabbed Sango, Miroku and Kirara and leaped out, away from the falling beast. Inuyasha appeared to be in a daze and only got out at the last second.

Lilly and Chrono all got out on their own, the first two landing gracefully on the ground. Kirara had transformed and landed on her own after Sesshomaru had scooped her up along with the ningen. The demon lord set Sango and Miroku down and stood looking dumbfounded at his hands.

“That was close. Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru.” Miroku looked curiously at him. “Are you ok?”

“I'm not Sesshomaru.” Sesshomaru said and turned around to look at Inuyasha, who was crouched on the ground in shock, close to the wreckage.

“NEKO!” Inuyasha's voice growled out. “What is the meaning of this?”

Lilly was startled by the scolding tone and looked concerned from one inu to the other. Then her attention settled on Inuyasha. “Lord Sesshomaru?”

“Yes! What have you done?” Sesshomaru seemed to be trapped in Inuyasha's body and notably displeased about it.

Lilly looked to Sesshomaru's body. “Inuyasha?”

“Yeah,” Sesshomaru's voice answered.

Inuyasha didn't seem displeased at all, he was in awe of how much energy he could feel coursing through the demon lord's body. He felt like if he so much as moved his clawes would send out energy. That if he turned his head too fast his hair would whip out and kill whoever it hit. 

This power wasn’t his own, nor was it the power of his yokai form. He didn’t feel the oppressive weight of his caged demon. His mind was fully his own. It felt so open in here, so freeing. He didn’t have to worry about keeping the beast at bay.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru himself was still incredibly disgruntled, trying to adjust to the dramatic loss of strength and energy, being trapped in a hanyou body. There was an oppressive weight in his mind. It took him a moment to find the cause. The caged yokai pushing against him. Thankfully, his yokai was still with him, as it was a clear part of his soul. He let the yokai simply growl at the beast, who immediately conceded to a stronger demon. 

“Uh oh. I think you switched bodies when you crashed into each other while I was casting the spell.”

“What did we hit, anyway?” Chrono asked looking around. They had hit the ground right near the Great Wall. It was almost like they had flown into the wall itself, though, that wasn't possible because the wall didn't extend high enough.

The giant dragon was shaking off the daze of its crash landing and getting up. It was pissed. It took a wobbly step towards the wall, then turned on the group, roaring ferociously. It looked like it was about to attack, but before it was able to, long necrotic looking arms appeared out of the great wall and latched onto the enormous beast.

The dragon shrieked in protest and began to thrash, attacking the arms. Everyone backed away from the wall and the raging dragon. The attacks were useless, more and more arms emerged from the wall and began pulling the flailing beast into the massive stone structure. The feathered monster was being consumed as it was crushed into the stone barricade. Waves of power rippled out along the surface of the great divider and up into the sky as the enormous creature was sucked into the mass of rock and its magic barrier. One final shriek was muted as the dragon’s head disappeared into the ancient stone.

“What the hell?!” Inuyasha said. Which sounded incredibly strange coming from Sesshomaru's mouth.

“There appears to be a barrier going up from the wall. That must be what we hit.” Miroku explained.

“Yeah, I see the barrier, I can handle that. Did you not just see the wall eat that dragon? Am I the only one a little creeped out by that?” Inuyasha asked in the demon lord's voice.

“No, you’re definitely not the only one creeped out by that,” Chrono assured backing further away from the menacing wall.

Those gangly, rotting arms were finished with the dragon and had started reaching out towards the disoriented group. Everyone was forced to pull back further and wearily reach for their weapons.

Inuyasha was expecting tessaiga when he grabbed the hilt of his sword, instead using Sesshomaru's arm he unsheathed bakusaiga. He stared down at the sword and felt an amazing surge of energy. Sesshomaru's body was unbelievably powerful.

“Alright, this wall is coming down,” Inuyasha declared before charging headlong at it.

“Wait, lord- I mean, Inuyasha. Damn it this is confusing already,” Miroku griped. “Does he know what he's doing?”

Sesshomaru sighed before unsheathing tessaiga. “Hanyou, if you cause my body to be consumed, I will kill you.”

“Just shut up and use the red tessaiga to get us through this barrier.”

“I have no need of your instruction.”

They both glared at each other before leaping at the wall, swinging their swords. Tessaiga blazed red as it slashed into the barrier and bakusaiga glowed green as it seared into the decaying flesh of those outstretched arms.

The barrier rippled from the blow, shimmering waves of energy flowed outward from the point of impact but still the barrier remained. Row after row of limbs were severed with blinding speed, yet more continued to sprout from the wall. There seemed to be an endless supply.

Bakusaiga was able to prevent flesh from regenerating, however these arms all belonged to separate bodies, when one fell there was nothing to stop another from taking its place.

Sesshomaru growled in frustration after his third attempt at breaking through the barrier. “I am unaccustomed to this low level of power. How do you accomplish anything in this body, hanyou?”

“Hey, shut the hell up about my body, asshole. You just don't know how to use it right.”

“You are doing no better with mine,” Sesshomaru irritably growled.

“At least I've accomplished something,” Inuyasha growled back, gesturing to the mounds of severed limbs.

Sesshomaru glared at him and gestured to the wall still swarming with out-stretched appendages.

“Shut up.”

They both fell back with the rest of the group.

“So now what the hell are we going do? Can't go over it and going through it isn't working,” Inuyasha griped, resting the blade of bakusaiga over the shoulder of Sesshomaru's body, out of habit.

“We are returning to the nearest town to obtain what is needed for a counter spell. Then Lilly will immediately correct this glaring error and return me to my proper form... Stop standing like that in my body, you look ridiculous,” Sesshomaru growled.

Lilly shrunk back away from the angry demon lord, who managed to be his usual menacing self, even in the hanyou's body. The rest of the group also took a cautious step back.

“Oh shut up, I'm not hurting your stupid body,” he said. He placed his free hand on his hip, just out of spite. “So where is the nearest town?” 

Sesshomaru was still seething so Chrono answered. “The one we just came from.”

“Damn it, it’ll take days to walk back that far,” Inuyasha griped.

“That is why we will run,” Sesshomaru informed. He easily took control of Inuyasha’s yokai and transformed this body. Despite everything, he expected to become his inu form, as his yokai was more dominant over this violent half-thing. Nevertheless, Inuyasha’s demon took the reigns of the inu form. With Sesshomaru in control, it was easy to keep it in check. 

Inuyasha huffed in aggravation because Sesshomaru left without them and the rest of the group turned to him, for what to do.

“We can ride on Kirara.” Sango offered, gesturing between herself and Miroku.

“I guess that means you're riding with me,” Inuyasha sighed, He searched inside to find where Sesshomaru’s yokai to transform. Lilly and Chrono stared at him as he awkwardly tried to find the demon part of him. “It’s not here,” he said, in shock.

“What?” Lilly asked.

“Sesshomaru’s demon form. It’s not here.”

They both stared at him like they didn’t understand. “Then just use yours,” Chrono prompted. 

Inuyasha growled. “I can’t. My demon is stuck in my body,” he said, waving his hand off to where Sesshomaru had run off to. Neither of them offered up a solution, they looked too stunned at this development. “All right, come here, you’ll just have to climb on my back.” He turned so that they could hop on, but they stay still.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru doesn’t like us touching him,” Chrono said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “We don’t have a choice. Just get on.” Still they hesitated. He sighed. “If Sesshomaru gets mad, I’ll make sure he knows that I made you guys do it.” 

That seemed to get them moving, so Inuyasha focused in on where Sesshomaru had headed off to. There were no thick forests, so he could still see him, lumbering off into the horizon. Sesshomaru's nose was incredibly sensitive. He took a deep breath, overwhelmed with how much he could sense. The dry, infertile ground, the moisture in the air, signaling rain, even though there were no clouds in the sky, he was 100% sure of it. 

He sniffed again. Something smelled absolutely wonderful. When he shifted his attention to the pleasant smell, he could see his own inu form darting off into the skyline. _'Do I really smell that good to him? Wow it smells so sweet and yummy I just want to lick it.'_

“Um, we're all on Inuyasha … You can go now,” Lilly urged, looking at the distracted inu.

Inuyasha shook the scent out of his head and bolted off after the demon lord. Sesshomaru's nose wasn't the only sensitive part of his body and the other part was really liking that scent. _'Damn horny bastard,'_ he growled to himself as he ran.

As he raced through the sky, Inuyasha was just amazed by the strength of Sesshomaru's body, he felt like he could run this way for days and never even need a break. He was easily catching up with Sesshomaru, even in this humanish state. The problem was, that Sesshomaru was pushing Inuyasha's body to its limit, going as fast as he possibly could and poor Kirara couldn't keep up.

Inuyasha flew over to Sesshomaru’s ear. “Hey, slow down, would you? You’re going to break me!”

Sesshomaru turned his head, took in the state of himself, and pushed forward, gaining more speed. 

Inuyasha slowed down to keep pace with the fire neko and her two passengers. Knowing full well his own hanyou body would give out from fatigue at some point if Sesshomaru continued over exerting it. Then it would be a piece of cake to track the stubborn bastard down.

For the most part everyone was quiet while they traveled. Some time during the run, Lilly reached down and stroked her fingers through the silky strands Sesshomaru’s hair.

“I'm sorry the spell got messed up, Inuyasha. At least on the plus side, when you do get your body back it won't have a tail anymore. I promise, I'll do my best to fix this as soon as possible,” The neko assured.

Inuyasha looked back over his shoulder and gave her a nod. He knew the spell would have worked if they hadn't crashed, plus it was kind of fun being Sesshomaru for a while, so he didn't mind. With all this power and all this energy, it was no wonder the arrogant bastard always acted so high and mighty — he had everything to back it up.

It wasn't long before nightfall when Inuyasha determined that the scent of his own body had stopped getting ahead of them, and shortly after that it stopped moving altogether. _'Damn, took him long enough. That stubborn bastard will be lucky if all my muscles don't lock up on him,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He remembered the first time he had ever done that, pushed so far past his body’s limit that the whole thing gave out and seized up in cramps.

When they finally reached Sesshomaru, he was lying collapsed on his side on the ground. Inuyasha could see his chest rising and falling in pants but that was the only movement he saw and it looked like even that little bit was painful.

Inuyasha crouched to let everyone off then went over to the incapacitated demon lord trapped in a hanyou body. He knelt down and tried to pull Sesshomaru to lie flat on his back, but he was simply growled at. He settled for crossing his arms over his chest. The orange glow of sunset, cast over both of them.

Inuyasha turned to the others. “Could you guys give us some time alone? Maybe find some place to sleep?” They all got the hint and wandered away. 

Sesshomaru chuckled weakly, it was his deep, vibrating laugh. “This body refuses my orders… even when I am the one who possess it.” He spoke with his teeth gritted against the pain.

“It locked up on you, didn't it?”

Sesshomaru didn't move or respond. He wasn't at all sure of how to deal with this very foreign sense of defeat. The pain he could endure, however the humiliation of lying there helplessly immobile was something he had never encountered before. Even in its worst condition, his own body could at the very least defend itself. As he lay staring blankly out into the approaching night, feeling nearly deaf, blind, and paralyzed, he thought of the hanyou in this situation, for he was surely stubborn enough to work this body to this state. It would be impossible to survive. 

As the sun began to slip below the distant mountains, Inuyasha timidly sniffed at the air, growing a bit concerned. With Sesshomaru's nose, he could smell the scent of his hanyou body changing; it was getting weaker. He could smell the demon in its blood fading.

 _'Oh no.'_ He looked up. _'The new moon.'_ “Shit, um Sesshomaru ... I don't know how to tell you this but … you’re about to turn human.”

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, though looked as if he had just received a blow. _'Should I feel relieved that it is not as I thought. That I am not dying,'_ the demon lord scornfully mused.

He closed his eyes and the barest whisper of a whine slipped past his lips as the hanyou body shifted down to nothing more than a mere, defenseless human. Sesshomaru had never been so humiliated in all his life; he almost preferred death to this form of inability. If the hanyou form was torture, this was a literal death. He could feel his yokai being violently wrenched from his being, pushed away into a void that he could neither locate nor enter. He was completely alone, the likes of which he had never experienced, even when he had been holed up in the woods, pushed away from his pack to prove himself. 

Their group of companions was keeping their distance, but it was written in the atmosphere that everyone was concerned.

Inuyasha had never seen Sesshomaru with such a look of anguish; even if it wasn't on his own face, it was still his own emotion. The hanyou hadn't even known that Sesshomaru was capable of feeling things like that. It was strange and he wanted to make it go away. He never knew what Sesshomaru was really thinking, but this time he couldn’t even imagine. This body was so strong, how could he possibly cope with being a human? 

He took a huge breath, pulling in information of the surrounding area. There was a small lake nearby, and by the humidity in the air, he was willing to bet that it was warm. 

He reached out to gently pull Sesshomaru into his arms. 

“What are you doing?” Sesshomaru snapped, his arms twitching uselessly. “Release me at once.” 

“Relax; I can smell a hot spring less than a quarter mile ahead of us. I'm just going to bring you there to soak those muscles so you'll be able to move them.”

“Then I will walk there, now put me down,” Sesshomaru growled demandingly, which sounded funny in Inuyasha's human voice.

“You can't even stand, let alone walk.”

“I will make this body walk.”

“And break something in the process! It's my damn body,” Inuyasha huffed.

“I refuse to allow this. If I cannot walk on my own then leave me here,” Sesshomaru snapped, making every effort to struggle and getting absolutely nowhere.

“Fine, then!” Inuyasha placed Sesshomaru back on the ground, but propped him up against a tree. “Suffer if that’s what you want to do! But there is no way in hell I’m going back into my body when you broke me.”

“You cannot hold my body hostage. Lilly works for me, she will do the spell whether you like it or not.”

Inuyasha flared Sesshomaru’s power. “Try it,” he said before he thought about it. He sighed running his hand through his bangs. He crouched down into a more comfortable position. “Just, please, Sesshomaru. Let me help you. I know this must suck.”

“You have no comprehension of what this feels like for me.”

They sat together in the dark, the silence stretching wide between them. 

“How often does this happen?” Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha bit his lip. “I’m not supposed to tell people.”

Sesshomaru scowled. “Your ningin didn’t seem surprised.”

“Yeah, well, We spent almost three years together. They were bound to find out eventually.” 

“So this is a common occurrence.” Sesshomaru’s lips curled up in a sneer. “What brings it on?”

“There’s no way to stop it if that’s what you’re after,” Inuyasha snapped. 

“Why won’t you tell me?”

“Because you’ll use this against me, I know it.”

“Inuyasha,” he said, like that was supposed to change his mind. When the pup said nothing, he continued. “I have no need to use this form against you. I am your mate. Your life is tied to mine.”

Inuyasha thought it over some more. He knew Sesshomaru was right, but he couldn’t shake the conditioning that this was supposed to be guarded, especially from people like Sesshomaru. “You have to promise me you won’t ever tell anyone about it, or talk about, or even talk about it with other hanyou,” he said, “If you do, that’s it, I don’t care what is happening, I will fucking dance out of your life and avoid you til the end of time.”

“You would die,” Sesshomaru said.

“Yeah, and so would you.” Inuyasha leveled him a sharp glare, hoping that is was as terrifying as when Sesshomaru did it. “So don't fuck it up.”

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment. “Agreed.”

“Good.” He pulled himself closer, leaning up against the tree next to Sesshomaru. “All hanyou have a night when they turn human. It's every month under the moon phase they were born under.”

“This happens every _month_?”

Inuyasha was surprised with how much… emotion? Was in that response. “Yeah. And it happens to all hanyou, so you can see why I didn’t want to tell.”

Sesshomaru did not respond to that. Inuyasha didn’t know what he was supposed to do now. He really just wanted to grab Sesshomaru and drag him to that hot spring, but he didn’t want Sesshomaru fighting him at every turn, that would just cause more damage.

“Can I carry you over to the hot spring?” he said calmly.

“No.” 

Inuyasha groaned. “How would you treat this if our roles were reversed, huh? What would happen if I did this to myself?”

“Obviously I would make you take care of yourself,” Sesshomaru responded flatly. “And before you think you are going to talk me into a corner, the same situations do not apply to me.” 

“Why the fuck not?” Inuyasha growled.

“I am the Lord of the West. If I am not strong enough to do what I need to sustain myself then I do not get the luxury.”

“That is such bullshit,” Inuyasha spat out. He said it so quickly that he didn’t exactly have a reason for the gut reaction until he thought of actual arguments. “You have tons of people doing things for you that I know you can’t do! Lilly makes barriers, you don’t have that kind of magic. Chrono runs your armies, and I’m pretty sure it’s because if you did that they would try and revolt against you. Hell, even going down to your fucking servants. Ever tended a garden? Know how to cook and prepare for a feast? By your logic, You shouldn’t have people doing anything for you.”

“That is an oversimplification of this exchange,” Sesshomaru snarled. “I rely on the people in my country to perform at their optimum levels of their skill. The Chef will pour all of his effort into making the best food he can, the gardener will care and tend with all his skill, just as I pour all my effort into leading, running them, assigning them to their best positions in my country. It is a trust agreement. The leader agrees to lead, and the followers agree to follow. And besides,” his voice was turning as close to a snarl as it could, “I do not need any of those things to survive. I can live without the luxuries of my station, a great majority of my subjects would die without my protection.”

Inuyasha blinked at him, trying to give him time to say ‘just kidding.’ “Do you know how weird it is for me to hear you talk about trust and care, right? It doesn’t line up with anything I’ve ever seen of you. All I’ve ever known of you is seeking destructive power.” Sesshomaru didn’t respond, and Inuyasha groaned in frustration. “Okay so let me get this straight, you think because you can't do this by yourself you deserve to just sit here and suffer?”

“Yes, Inuyasha,” he said, with the air of exasperation. 

“Fine, well, it’s not really your fault, then is it? It’s really my stupid body that’s holding you back. It’s just weak and you aren’t used to it,” he said. His cheeks flushed with a blush as he basically insulted himself. He was able to distract from the sting of humiliation by imagining what Sesshomaru’s face looked like she he blushed. “So why don’t you let _your_ body carry _my_ body to the hot spring, and it will really be like you supporting me anyway.”

But apparently he had laid it on too thick because Sesshomaru just narrowed his eyes at him. He probably couldn’t even see Inuyasha at this point, but it was still a potent glare. “You are belittling yourself thinking that will placate me. Why do you think that will work?”

Inuyasha gave a humorless chuckle, sounding more like Sesshomaru than himself. “Well, I thought agreeing with you for once would soften you up.”

Sesshomaru hummed noncommittally, and they lapsed back into silence. Inuyasha laid down in the cold grass, putting his arms up behind his head. Off to his left, he could see a fire that the others had gotten together. It was far away but these eyes could see so much. There wasn’t even the aiding light of the moon. Maybe he would go over there and get some food soon. Would he still like his favorite foods? Or would he have to try what Sesshomaru liked? He thought back to when they had last camped in the woods, when Sesshomaru had just shoved that really poisonous snake in his mouth. Would this body even accept regular food?

He wasn’t sure he was actually hungry. His stomach didn’t rumble. He was more distracted by the smells around him. Some smelled like he would love to sink his his teeth into: Like the birds off in the trees, or the groundhogs burrowing under the roots. Some he just wanted to track and sniff and study for hours. 

And then there was the one coming off his own body, which was a tantalizing mix of both. It was so strong and so overwhelming he could not find words to equate it to anything he had ever experienced. 

“Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru said. “Take me to the water.”

Inuyasha turned his head. “Yeah? Is that a request, your majesty?” 

“Don’t be a brat.”

Inuyasha sat up and reached for his shoulder. “Oh, he’s the one being stupid stubborn and won’t accept help from people, and I’m the brat.” 

Sesshomaru hissed as he was pulled into Inuyasha, the muscles protesting the sudden shift in positions. Inuyasha immediately took note and gingerly carried him through the woods. Soon he was comfortably settled in the steaming water of a nice hot spring, with Sesshomaru cradled in his lap.

“When does it go away?” he asked promptly.

Inuyasha chuckled. “It doesn't work like that. It'll take a while.”

“Then put me down so I can sit by myself.” 

“Can you move your torso?” Sesshomaru strained and gritted his teeth, trying to pull out of Inuyasha's arms. “I think we should stay like this. I don't want you drowning.”

Sesshomaru sat fuming, glaring off into the distance, which with these pathetic senses, was only two feet in front of him. He had never seen darkness like this. He could understand, at least in a clinical sense, why some humans had a fear of this. “I hate this body.”

“Hate away, you'll feel a whole hell of a lot better when you can move your arms and legs _again_.” Inuyasha instantly knew his mistake, could smell, feel, see his human body react. Against his will, the demon lord trapped inside moaned in response.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a look that could kill.

“No, I will feel a ‘whole hell of a lot better’ if you do not repeat that word and when you stop poking me in the ass with my own dick,” Sesshomaru barked angrily, his choice of words sounded much more natural coming out of Inuyasha's mouth.

“It's not like I'm doing it on purpose, your damn body is horny all the fricken time. What the hell do you want me to do about it?”

“Put me down and ignore it until it goes away.”

Inuyasha's human body was loosened up enough, Sesshomaru was squirming in his lap, impatient for the minute he could properly move his muscles. Inuyasha distracted himself by studying his arms. They were so slim, even his own arms had more bulk, and that seemed to be a general rule when comparing their bodies. He didn’t pretend to understand how muscles worked, for human or demon, but his body definitely looked stronger on the surface. 

His eyes honed in on the magenta stripes along his wrist. He shifted so he could run his fingers over the skin there. A surprised moan escaped him. Those stripes really were sensitive. It was like a milder version of pins and needles traveling up and down his arm.

“What are you doing?” Sesshomaru grumbled. 

“Touching myself,” Inuyasha snickered. He moved his free hand to the strip on his hip, jerking in the sudden sensation it caused. It almost dislodged the human body sitting on him.

“Stop it,” Sesshomaru hissed.

“Shit, sorry,” He tightened his grip on Sesshomaru’s waist, pulling him back again to lean his head on Inuyasha’s shoulder. “Are you feeling any better?”

“I am fine.” Sesshomaru sighed in aggravation, even with ningen ears he could hear his own heartbeat fluctuating. This whole situation was so miserably indignant. When he found the wretched bitch responsible for that barrier and their current condition, he was personally going to see that she paid dearly for it. He was going to sear the flesh from her bones an inch at a time.

Out of habit, he raised a human hand out of the water and flexed poison claws that were not attached to the fingers. Looking disdainfully down at the frail, claw-less appendage he noticed something strange. The skin had begun to wrinkle.

“What is the meaning of this?” he asked, turning the hand up to Inuyasha’s face. “Does your ningen body age and wither so quickly?”

Inuyasha looked at the outstretched hand and laughed. “No, that happens to humans when they stay in the water too long. It looks like we better get you out before you turn into a prune.” Inuyasha reached to pick Sesshomaru up again.

“I can do it myself!” Sesshomaru protested, trying to get the weak, stiff human limbs to cooperate with him.

Inuyasha scooped him up anyway. He carried the contentious demon lord to shore and laid him down on their pile of clothing. He tucked moko moko around his shoulders, then laid down on top of him. 

“What do you think you are doing?” Sesshomaru irritably asked.

“Trying to help you and keep you warm,” he said as he pulled Sesshomaru’s kimono over them. “It's easier to exchange heat when there isn't a barrier, so we should stay like this until you're dry.”

“I agree, your reasoning is sound,” Sesshomaru said. He turned his face away staring off into the middle distance. 

This gave Inuyasha a clear view of his own neck, blasting him with that unique scent. He closed his eyes- it was _his_ neck after all, that was weird- and buried his face in that overwhelming scent. He wanted to roll around in it, keep it with him wherever he went.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by his hair to stare down at him. Inuyasha offered a shy smile. “Heyyyyyyyy.” He pressed himself flush against Sesshomaru, grinding his hard dick into his thigh. 

Sesshomaru raised a dark eyebrow at him. “No.”

Inuyasha huffed. “Well just look at it, what the hell am I supposed to do?” He gestured to the still throbbing erection on Sesshomaru's body.

“Not this! I refuse to allow you to mount me.”

“That’s ok, I don't care if you’re on top.” Inuyasha rolled over so his human body was propped up, resting between his legs.

“I do!” Sesshomaru snarled, pushing at his shoulders. “I will not enter my own body.” 

Inuyasha frowned, a never used before expression of disappointment donned Sesshomaru's face. When he put it like that, he had to admit that was weird. 

“Well then, I'll do it myself.” He set his human form back down in the bundle of clothing and fur, then scooted over away from him.

Sesshomaru watched through human eyes as Inuyasha ran his hands down his naked chest pausing and working his away slowly down to grab his cock. He could only see the a dark outline. He knew he did not know Sesshomaru’s pleasure spot, Inuyasha’s free hand still roaming aimlessly as he pleasured himself. Sesshomaru was going to leave well enough alone, until he saw the pup’s fingers drift into his mouth, wetting them. The intent was obvious. 

“Absolutely not! Nothing is getting inserted into my body,” Sesshomaru hastily declared.

Inuyasha turned and glared angrily back at him. “Then what the fuck am I supposed to do? Your damn body is so horny I can’t even think straight.”

“Inuyasha, don't you dare,” Sesshomaru growled. “It is not comfortable for me. If you don't know how to come without it, then you don't get to come at all.”

Inuyasha rolled back over, propping his head on his hand. “Show me.”

“What?” 

“Show me how you take your pleasure,” he said, walking his hand up his chest. “I’m always tied up. I rarely get a chance to touch you. All I know about what turns you on is what you like to do to me.”

“The flesh is not important to me,” Sesshomaru explained. “What ‘turns me on’ is here.” He touched his fingers to his temple. “And be grateful that my yokai came with me, you would not be able to handle it in lust.” 

“Is it that difficult to control, or do you just think that I'm weak?” Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru sighed. “I have known from the start that you are not weak hanyou, and you have proven it countless times. However you are not prepared to deal with the full burden of my yokai in lust.”

Inuyasha gestured again to the perpetual erection. “I think I'm dealing with it now.”

Sesshomaru leveled a serious glare on him. “Any time we mate, I have to fight to keep this form. Were you to have that half of my soul in you, you would be fighting every moment to stay as you are, and not let my more... beastial nature take over.”

Inuyasha pulled back. He remembered the first day, when Sesshomaru was fully taken over by his powers. “It, it … wants to do that to me?” 

Sesshomaru turned away. “ _Wants_ is a mild way of putting it.”

“Has it always been that way?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” _‘So it’s not just ‘cause he hates me then.’_ “How did Searah deal with that?”

“She had the same instincts,” Sesshomaru said, a smile trying to form at the corner of his lips. “Often, our mating would bring ruin to our chambers.” 

Inuyasha snorted. “Sounds like a fun time. Why don't we do that?” 

“Because I do not wish to,” Sesshomaru answered simply. 

Inuyasha noticed the human body shivering. “Hey why didn't you say you were cold?” He pulled the fire rat kimono and hakama out from under the pile of clothing and handed them to him.

“I am fine,” Sesshomaru insisted.

“No, you're human right this minute and even a little cold could kill you so put this on.”

Sesshomaru reluctantly took the fabric and started putting it on.

Inuyasha stood up and put Sesshomaru's silk garments back on his body, but wrapped moko moko around the shoulders of his human body. Sesshomaru glared at him yet kept it there. Next Inuyasha picked up the armor, looking unhappily at it.

“I don't know how you wear this damn thing all the time.”

“It is a sign of status, one’s armor reflects their rank. Also, it may not be required, but it does offer protection to my body.”

“Yeah well, it's uncomfortable as hell.” He put it on and fastened it in place. “I guess we better get back to the others before anything else goes wrong.”

Back with their group of companions, camp was already set up and they had a fire going. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat down with everyone around the warm, crackling blaze. Lilly came over to Sesshomaru to offer him a steaming cup of tea.

“I asked Sango if the herbs would be safe for humans, it's to help with the muscle cramping,” she explained.

Sesshomaru took the tea but didn't say anything. He slowly sipped the herbal drink and pointedly tried to ignore everyone.

“I've been doing some research and it looks like all I'll need for a counterspell are some river stone runes and a drop of blood from each of you.” Lilly assured.

“Well that sounds easy enough,” Inuyasha replied.

“Yep, you two will be back to normal as soon as we reach Kadesh's territory.”

They ate in relative silence. Inuyasha saw that it was a struggle for everyone to remember who was who, even on a conscious level. So when they were done eating the lot of them drifted off to sleep. 

“How long am I to be stuck in this contemptible form?” The demon lord impatiently grumbled.

“You'll be hanyou agai- uh I mean… by morning.”

Sesshomaru glared at him for nearly saying the command word again.

“Just relax and try to get some sleep, you'll need it if you want to make it back to Kadesh's territory before dark tomorrow.”

“Sleep is the furthest thing from my mind.” He sat up and turned away from Inuyasha, straining his eyes, desperately scanning the darkness beyond the camp. “How is it possible that you have survived this way your entire life?”

“I just learned to deal with it, that’s all,” he said, “Humans do it the entirety of their lives.”

“But you know what it is like to be powerful,” Sesshomaru continued, “and humans do not often have every manner of creature out to kill them.” 

A memory flashed vividly in his mind, of his own Rite of passage. That first night he had spent curled up in at the top of the tree, after he had been chased off by a tribe of baboon demons. His Father had told him that he shouldn’t go in that direction before he left, but he had chosen it anyway, determined to make this trail as short as possible. 

He was in the middle of territory that was not his own, as far away from the city as his father could find. His mother had pushed to have him placed in the northern mountains, convinced he could eradicate the growing force of the wolf demons. Inu-Tashio dismissed the idea immediately, choosing instead to find a mostly neutral territory. Sesshomaru still remembered his parents’ parting words as vividly as if they had been written on the inside of his skull.

_“It’ll be okay Sesshomaru. I believe you are strong, and when you show everyone that, we’ll come back and get you right away.”_

_“Do not disappoint, my son.”_

The first week was spent systematically killing off the impertinent baboon tribe, but that first night… was consumed with a feeling of helplessness that rivaled this very moment. But at least when he was a child, he could _see_. Beyond the orange glow of the dying fire there was nothing outside the lone circle of light. 

Inuyasha could feel with all of his senses how tense Sesshomaru was. “I know being human is like nothing you’ve ever felt before. But you know that humans aren’t weak. They can be strong, they can be smart, they can be anything demons can, and sometimes things we can’t.” Inuyasha looked around, thinking about what to do to make Sesshomaru feel safer. “Being in trees always makes me feel better. Let’s go up there.” Sesshomaru didn’t protest as he stood up and pulled him out of the firelight by the hand. The trees were big, having been left untouched by people, it was easy to find one with branches that would fit them both, and soon they were tucked away together. Sesshomaru was still wide awake, and wouldn’t relax into moko moko. 

Inuyasha ran his hand up and down his sides, feeling the familiar silk of his own clothing under his fingers. He couldn’t see his own face at this angle, so it wasn’t that weird. He was pretty sure Sesshomaru was doing his best to ignore it, but he was relaxing again, so he didn’t stop. It was when he dived lower, rubbing circles into his hip that Sesshomaru pulled away. 

“Inuyasha, I am trying to keep watch.”

“You don't need to,” Inuyasha assured. 

“I am absolutely certain that, were our positions reversed, you would not take the same advice you have just given.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “I know something else you can watch,” He leaned over to gently nibble at the rounded shell of his ear. “Come on, Sesshomaru, please.”

Sesshomaru sighed. “You must do everything I say.” He leveled Inuyasha with a menacing glare. “If you waiver, you don’t get to come. Do you understand?” 

“Yeah, I got it.” 

“Lay down flat on the branch.”

Inuyasha almost fell out of the tree in his haste to obey. Sesshomaru kept moko moko wrapped around himself, sitting there against the trunk like it was a throne, staring down his own exposed neck. “Bare your shoulders.”

The first order caught him off guard, but he did as he was told, letting the fabric fall down to his elbows. “Caress your clavicle.” 

“My what now?”

Sesshomaru sighed, shuffling around until his hands were free.“Here,” he said, touching his collarbone, running the tips of his fingers over it lightly. “Like this.” He placed his hands back into the warmth of the fur and Inuyasha’s hands replaced his own. He avoided the claws, barely letting the pads of his fingers brush against his skin. He shivered, both of them were very sensitive. He circled his thumbs over a soft point near his throat, feeling the muscles flutter under the thin skin. 

“Now move lower,” he said after a time. “Slowly.” Inuyasha pressed his hands into the skin of his stomach, reveling in the smoothness, massaging his abs. His fingers twitched downward, itching to touch his aching erection.

“No, Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru chided. “Back away.”

Inuyasha grudgingly pulled his hand up, resting it on the curve of his hip. “I didn’t know you liked gentle.”

“Only from myself,” Sesshomaru said, “Lick at the stripe at the wrist.” 

He could feel the small bumps on his tongue as he swiped at the purple skin there. That pins and needles feeling from before was back, but this time it was far more pleasant. He let his teeth prick at the skin, a bead of blood bubbling up before quickly healing over. He didn’t like the taste, so he didn’t do it again. 

Sesshomaru kept him like that for what felt like hours, making the touches light and his movements slow, testing each stripe methodically downwards. Inuyasha had never done this this slowly before. He was trembling, little spots of cool sweat glistened on his skin. His breath came in ragged pants, like he had exhausted himself, and he had yet to touch his cock. 

“Sesshomaru,” he whined. 

“Not yet.” 

Inuyasha’s fists beat against the branch. His free hand was circling the stripes right on his hips. He determined they were by far the most sensitive. He couldn't take much more. 

Sesshomaru leaned down, his dark hair falling around Inuyasha’s face. His lips brushed over his forehead, and Inuyasha arched into the touch. “Touch your cock, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha hesitated, not comprehending at first. He slowly reached out, stopping an inch to make sure the demon lord didn't change his mind. 

 

“Just the head, softly.” His breath glided through Inuyasha’s bangs. “Now roll your thumb over the slit.”

“Stroke slowly.” 

“Grip tighter.”

“Faster.”

“Stop.”

“Noooooooo,” he picked up the pace, determined to come.

“Inuyasha,” he warned. 

“Argh.” He pulled away, grabbing at moko-moko. “This is hard.”

“You are not one to shy away from a challenge,” Sesshomaru quipped

Inuyasha let out a breathless laugh, relaxing a fraction. Sesshomaru ordered that he start stroking again, so he complied. “Are you hard?” he asked, trying to distract himself from the desperation. 

“Yes,” Sesshomaru said frankly.

“Ah… you should touch yourself too,” he wanted, “so you can sleep.”

“You should focus on your own pleasure.”

“Oh, gods, if I focus on anything I'm gonna blow my fucking load.”

Sesshomaru leaned closer, bracing himself with his free hand. There was a new wave of his scent, screaming earth and sex and mate. He couldn't stop the short, high whines. 

“Pleeeeeeaaaase, Sesshomaru.”

“Do not beg in this voice,” Sesshomaru said. He placed his hand across Inuyasha’s throat. “Faster. I want the first time you truly beg me to be with your own voice. One day I will keep you truly desperate, and you will know the sweetest rewards for it.”

“Aa, Aa, Aa.. Sessh…”

“You may come,” he said, and Sesshomaru licked along the crescent moon on his forehead. 

It was light a bolt of lightning struck through Inuyasha’s entire body. Every muscle he had spasmed, and just like that he was coming with a deep drawn out moan. 

It took him several minutes to recover, laying on the branch catching his breath. He looked over his head and locked eyes with Sesshomaru, smiling up at him. “That was awesome.”

“So it seems,” Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha carefully sat back up and curled around Sesshomaru again, closing his eyes.

“Straighten my clothes.”

“Shhhhh,” Inuyasha hissed. He reached out and deftly pulled Sesshomaru into his chest. “In the morning. Sleep now.” And he was out before he could hear a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are love.  
>  If you make fan art for this I will marry you.


End file.
